Shadows In The Corner
by TheInSomniacSociety
Summary: With Kuvira defeated, and the Spirit Portals open, Republic City goes through a relative time of peace. But out there in that wild world, trouble is brewing. An ancient evil rises, eager for revenge for the deeds committed by a past Avatar. The only problem is that it isn't Korra it wants. It wants to hurt her in the worst way it can. It wants her friends.
1. Head Of The Demon

The candle's light flickered, the soft breeze wafted against its light but it refused to die. Zaheer looked at with a troubled sigh and closed his eyes, trying once more to meditate.

It troubled him. The flicker of the candle. No air could be conjured down here unless he was the one responsible. It was ironic, in a way. He had finally mastered the art of flying, the ability to free oneself from the tyranny of the Earth. To be unbound by the rules of gravity. And now here he was, wrapped in chains. He had said as much to Korra. It was his most vivid memory.

Because every night since her visit, he was unable to sleep.

It was tantalising, a torture of frustration. He knew something was wrong in the Spirit World. Ever since Korra had opened up the spirit portals, a wealth of new life, of new opportunity bloomed. But also new threats and new dangers had arisen.

Maybe this was paranoia. After all, the Avatar had been successful. Most of the spirits that dwelled in Republic City had returned. Even lately with his unusual failure to pass into the Spirit World he had felt it. Maybe this unsettling feeling was due to lack of rest. He rarely slept now, and when he did his mind was plagued by dark dreams. His imprisonment was an inconvenience, but he could never truly be chained. There was always this ethereal world he could escape into. There was always the tranquillity of his mind.

His forehead had started to sweat. With a loud sigh, he opened his eyes.

He nearly jumped when he saw someone staring back at him.

"Greetings, my friend," the figure said. He gestured to the tea set before him. Zaheer was puzzled. He only got three square meals a day. It had been a while since he had felt the relaxing steam of the hot beverage on his skin. He missed the feeling.

The stranger's voice was deep, with a little bite to it. Zaheer could only liken it to a snake.

The drawbridge hadn't been opened. No alarms had gone off. This person had gotten in without arousing any suspicion or triggered any alarm. The unsettling feeling in the bearded man's chest remained.

"Please, sit," the man implored, as he himself sat cross legged on the floor. His hair was dark brown, a contrast to his pale white skin. He wore a cloak of ceremony, with ancient symbols and tomes written into the fabric. The garment almost seemed unreal, like the thread had been made by a ghost.

Zaheer complied with the man's request. "Who are you?" His voice was distrusting.

"There was a time when no one had to ask that," the stranger replied sadly, but with a disturbing smile on his face. "But alas, time does change. Where are my manners? I go by many names, but back in the days of old I possessed only one. My name is Shin La. A pleasure to meet you."

Zaheer's blood ran cold.

At the change of expression, the man's smile deepened.

"So you have heard of me? I am flattered, truly. You are a well read man, Zaheer. I was wise to come to you."

"Why are you here?" Zaheer asked, a hint of anger in his tone. "More importantly, how?"

"There's no need for such fury," Shin replied, waving his finger as if he were lambasting a child. "Now that I am free, I like to travel. It just so happens that my path led me here. After all, thanks to the Avatar, anything is possible nowadays. You and your compatriots were captive for thirteen years. Vaatu was imprisoned for ten thousand of them. Nothing can be buried forever. You should know that better than most."

"You didn't answer my question." Zaheer didn't like where this was going.

"Oh, I think you know why I'm here." Shin La's smile was a paradox. There was no kindness in his gaze. His grin contained only malicious intent. "As to how, well, the thing about people these days? They are _afraid. _Every single day of their lives they spend living in fear, every single action they make because of it. And belief is one hell of a healer. I don't blame them really. They haven't had much cause to live in harmony lately."

"And you think you will be able to thrive on it? You don't stand a chance," Zaheer dismissed. "You are nothing but an old tale used to scare children off strangers. A cautionary story. You are nothing."

"I would not say that in my company," he growled, his voice a sinister whisper, transforming from the gentlemanly manner into the likeness of a monster. Suddenly with a flick of his hand every candle sputtered and died. The air became thinner. The room lined with frost and everything went dark.

"I am the shadow in every corner, no matter how light the room is. I am the dark thoughts that creep into your mind after a black day. I am hell in ethereal form. You would be wise not to temper with me, Zaheer. Considering what's about happen now."

"And what exactly is going to happen now?," The airbender rebuked him. "I am not some mindless civilian, ignorant of the ways of the spirits. You hold no power over me."

"Truly? I do not think that is the case. Let me tell you what is about to happen. I am going to cut open your shackles. I am going to give you one last measly attempt at life. And then, when I have defeated you, I am going to crawl down your throat and possess every muscle, every bone and every nerve in your body." He spoke with a calm, matter of fact demeanor, as if he were talking about the results of a pro-bending match. Like it was going to happen and that there was nothing Zaheer or he himself could do about it. "And then, when you have been subjugated indefinitely into my care, I am going to use that unique flying ability of yours and make my way to the Southern Water Tribe. There, I will kill the parents of Avatar Korra, Katara, the wife of Avatar Aang and anyone who attempts to stop me. Do you understand, Zaheer? Or do I have to explain myself again to you?"

Shin La made sure to let the words sink in. The backdrop of their conversation was disturbingly tranquil. The candles had been re-lit. The tea continued to boil. And the quiet, composed and collected look never left Shin La's face.

"Why me? Why choose me for something like this? And why do it at all? The Avatar has done nothing to you." It was strange, really. Up until a few years ago killing the Avatar had been his life's goal, or at least a part of it. Now he found himself protecting her, right after he'd aided her in healing. Strange indeed.

"Because as powerful as I have grown, regretfully I still cannot take full physical form," he spoke, with the first hint of emotion since his display of anger. "I can possess you. I can turn your mind inside out until you are a shell of the man you once were. But I cannot take a life in my form. I can in yours. Why you? You are already an enemy of this world. No one will weep for you, and no one will listen to you. Your whole plan backfired. Instead of destroying the Avatar you made her more powerful than ever. And in doing so, you lost the love of your life."

"Don't," Zaheer growled as he lunged forward, t he sudden tornado of wind erupting from beneath him as he launched himself towards the spirit. His chains barely held him back. _"Don't you dare._"

"A touchy subject, I see," he replied. His voice almost seemed to pity him. "Anyway, to answer your last question, you are right. Avatar Korra has done nothing to me. Avatar Aang has done nothing to me. Nor has Roku, Kyoshi, Kuruk or Yangchen or any of them, apart from the one that trapped me in the first place. But you see, some spirits don't want the portals open, Some spirits are _angry. _And she is the one responsible."

"That's not a proper answer," Zaheer furiously retorted. This anger was unlike him. "I am no fool. You aren't angry because the portals are open. In fact, she is the only reason you are free!"

"Correct," he said. "She is the reason I am free. But there is a reason I was locked away for so long. And considering that Avatar Noah took, I don't know, maybe two thousand years of my existence away from me? I think I'd like to see her suffer. But, her time has not yet come. Your trial is at hand. And unlike those inadequate juries and officials that you people love to have, I will be much less forgiving."

Shin La barely had time to move before Zaheer took to the air as the shackles came off. Even in the limited space he was elegant, on point and focused. He made no sound as he walked through the air. Only the power of his airbending made a noise.

Zaheer surged at his opponent, even as sleep addled as he was. While his forms were as agile as ever, the years of the cramped space and the fact that he barely moved each day had taken its toll. He wasn't in the best of shape and he knew it. It didn't stop him from blasting a column of air straight at the spirit.

Shin La merely laughed in response. His body split in two as he took the shot head on, the black organs of his phantom body being momentarily displayed before he knitted himself back together in a flash. Seeing this Zaheer launched himself into the ghost, hoping to incapacitate him. He merely passed through the spirit before he checked himself to avoid smashing head long into the wall.

"Good! Show me what you can do!" Shin cackled, his white smile even more disturbing in the darkness now that the candles were blown out for good.

Zaheer sent wave after wave at his opponent but La merely sidestepped each hit with the speed of a sprinter. Any longer and he would catch up with him and then... Zaheer didn't want to think about that.

He knew this spirit. The Stalker of Dreams. The Father of Nightmares and the Destruction of the Mind. The unholy link between insanity, nightmares and death. His weakness was light. In _any _form.

The candles!

By some miracle the flames in the fair side of the room still flickered with life. Breathing in, Zaheer concentrated. He imagined little balls of oxygen covering the tiny little flames, protecting them from the gust of the wind but still allowing room to burn. He imagined a fiery tornado erupting in the small, underground chamber. And he imagined them all flying towards the evil phantom at once.

Shin La's delirious laugh turned to a scream as he was engulfed in fire. Zaheer pulled back, catching his breath and letting the flames do their work. He wasn't a hero. Not by a long shot. But he reckoned to himself that it wasn't a bad job.

But then, in that shadow in the corner, darkness erupted from within the phantom's cloak, sucking in the flames. And Shin La looked at him, a sinister smile on his lips.

"For that futile piece of resistance," he snarled. "I'll make this hurt!"

Once more Zaheer tried to fight him, but this time the spirit was having none of it. And as the airbender sent another blast of wind at him, he used it's momentum and launched himself right back at him, until Zaheer had fallen on the ground and Shin La stood before him.

"I am more powerful than ever before," he smiled. "And not even fire can harm me. Only the sun will burn me, and here we are, below the ground. I hope you find peace after I take your body and defile it."

And in a single motion, black tendrils sprung from Shin La's back and wrenched themselves into Zaheer, pinning him down. His mind whirred as he tried to fight it, blasts of air going everywhere but his intended target.

"You should be honoured, Zaheer. It has been so, so long since I took physical form," he smiled. "The first of many to come. Now, open wide."

And the spirit revealed it's true form as it shoved itself down the airbender's throat. Zaheer could feel the unnatural sensation as he fought for control. His limbs no longer thrashed. His mind was becoming foggy as he felt the spirit crawl into his body, scurrying into his brain. And then all he saw was black.

Shin La rose unsteadily as he adjusted to his new form. The White Lotus guards outside were long dead, but there was a small chance their bodies could have been found. It was night time when he had first arrived weeks ago. What would happen when he faced the tyranny of the sun?

The doors to his prison unlocked as he made his way up. He could feel the breeze outside on his borrowed skin. The feeling was foreign to him, but not entirely unpleasant.

Finally, he reached the exit as he was greeted to the morning sun, rising over the hills in the distance. The mortals found it stunning, beautiful. He found it disgusting. Experimentally, he put out a hand right in the paths of its rays, ready to pull it back at any time to alleviate the burning.

There was none. Shin La looked at his hand in triumph as he walked out into the open, unharmed by the light. There was once a time where he could only survive at night. No more. He was free to roam where he desired. And he knew just where to start.

The Avatar was beyond his reach. She couldn't be killed, not by him, not in this life. But she could be broken. Her family's death would be the key to that. Using his new gained power of flight, he flew into the air. Unbound. Free.

He headed for the Southern Water Tribe.

* * *

**A/N: So, this would be my second Legend of Korra story. I got the idea for this after watching the finale, The Thing and after reading the Skulduggery Pleasant books. Kind of hesitant to put this up, but we'll give it a try. As for the relationships, I haven't really decided. I don't now think Korrasami is canon. I think it was done in a way that if you really want it to be official it's official, but if you don't it's simply just two female friends. Either way, whichever pairing I do choose will be decided as I write more of this (By the way, all other pairings of the show will be left intact, particularly Bolin and Opal and Varrick and Zhu Li. Because come on, who in their right mind would split them up?). Both Makorra and Korrasami is possible, and to be honest since I'm not too psyched for either whichever one makes more sense to the story will be the one I opt for. What I can promise however are moments for all of them. My biggest gripe about Book 4 was that Team Avatar were mostly apart for all of it, so I'll try to keep them all together. Maybe even with an appearance of the old crew here and there.**

**Anyway, thanks for reading!**


	2. The Mind's Complexities

Mako shifted in his seat, trying to get comfortable as he listened to the radio. It was a slow, lazy day, the kind where you had nothing to do and no motivation to do anything but lay there. And it was driving Mako insane.

The first few days off duty had been okay. Bolin had moved back into the apartment, for the moment at least. Opal had been granted leave for a couple of months from the airbenders, as a reward for her contribution in the fight against Kuvira and also because the pair of them needed a chance to reconcile after a hectic few weeks. Mako had welcomed them with open arms, well, arm in his case. It was great to see Bolin so happy. It was the first real solid relationship he'd ever had, and from their current actions, it appeared like it might be the only one he'd ever need.

They were sprawled out on the couch, Opal's head just laying there contently on Bolin's shoulder while he had his arm around her waist. The screen in front of them, this new fangled thing that Varrick called a 'televiser', ( Televiser? Television? Mako had no clue) flickered as they watched the various images that popped up in front of them. It was a simple scene, yet it spoke volumes. He didn't think he'd ever seen his brother so content. And that filled him with happiness yet left a strange hollow feeling in his chest.

Because looking at them brought back memories. Memories of similar times, except it had been him sharing a peaceful moment with the one he loved. That line of thinking had been all too familiar for him in the last few days.

Now that he'd cleaned most of his apartment, caught up with Bolin and read the various books that he'd never bothered to read before he was bored. He was a person of action, and when left alone with just himself and his mind with nothing to do he tended to get lost within his thoughts. And they always led to the same person.

He'd thought he'd shaken it. He really had. He remembered a time when he couldn't imagine Korra not being an integral part of his life. Yet for three years that had been a reality. He learnt a lot about himself in that time. What he wanted to do with his life, the man he wanted to be. And without her, yes, it had been tough. The first few months he had been fraught with worry over her condition, both mental and physical. When she didn't reply to his letters it hurt him, like there was a small hole in his chest. But, slowly and steadily, he learnt to live without her. Learnt to pursue his own dreams, learnt to become his own person. Learnt to move on.

Or at least he thought he had. For as soon as she returned, she flipped his life upside down again.

Of course Wu had to get kidnapped. Of course they had to argue. And while yes, they had iron out some issues, the conflict excited him because it was so _familiar. _It felt normal to argue with Korra, felt normal for them to quarrel in the middle of a hostile situation. And when they made up, it felt normal to hold her close. It was like she'd never left.

It frightened him, that feeling of familiarity. The fact that she could just slot back into his life at such a quick pace scared the crap out of him. And so, he hid how he felt about her. Hid it from her, from Asami, hell, he hid it from himself. The thought that he could lose her again, that she could be as broken as she was after Zaheer? It terrified him. This way he could have her again, yet keep enough emotional distance to prevent himself from being too drawn in. Yet who was he kidding? She had him hook, line and sinker from the moment she came back. Yet the most ironic thing about it was that he was so scared of losing her that... he did.

When did Asami come along? When did they become so close? He knew they were best friends, but lovers? It never even occurred to him. Yet when he inquired as to where they were, Jinora spoke the truth. They were in the Spirit World. On a vacation. Alone. Without him or Bolin.

His train of thought was broken when he heard Bolin approach. "Hey, Mako. You look a bit out of it there."

"Just thinking is all," he replied, removing his gaze from the window and onto Bolin's inquiring face. "Where's Opal?"

"Just gone out for some milk," Bolin said. "Also, she kind of thinks you look a bit love sick. Now I know that I'm your brother and I'm supposed to catch these kind of things because I know you best so... I agree with her. You okay, Mako?"

For a second he debated on whether he should tell him or not. He didn't like to burden other people with his worries. "Yeah, I'm fine, I'm... no, I'm not fine actually. Just have a lot on my mind at the moment."

"About what?" He said as he put a supporting hand on his shoulder. "You know you can talk to me about anything, right? Hey, part of me is just glad you're here to talk to. You had me worried back there in that giant mecha thing. What's on your mind?"

Before he answered Mako looked out towards the window again, watching the city in the night. It was quiet and serene. "I think... I think I've messed up bro. With Korra, I mean."

"How so?" Bolin asked curiously.

"Have you noticed her and Asami? How... coupley they look? I mean, are they dating now or something? Because for some reason I can't shake the feeling that I... that I've lost her." His voice was quiet, and uncertain. For someone who was always so sure of himself, Bolin found it a bit startling that his brother sounded so... confused. Scared.

"Wait, Korra and Asami? We're talking about the same two girls right? I mean, yeah, the holding hands thing, that's a bit new. The only writing to her and leaving us out, that's a bummer. But no, I haven't noticed anything out of the ordinary. Why, do you think they're together?"

Mako swept his hand through his hair. "I don't know, maybe I'm overreacting. I mean girls just hold hands all the time don't they? Right, Bo? Right?"

"Um... I'm going to have to check with Opal on that one," Bolin said, rubbing the back of his head sheepishly. "I don't know, they could be I suppose. Why are you asking? I mean, come on, you can't have been that bad of a boyfriend. Maybe that's why. What did you do to make them swear off boys?" Bolin laughed. He regretted it as soon as he saw the withering look Mako was giving him.

"Not. Helping."

"Sorry," Bolin said. "But seriously though, why does it bother you so much? Never pegged you for a conservative."

"I'm not!" Mako responded, eliciting another chuckle from Bolin. "Look, when I was zapping those spirit vines, I thought that was it. I thought this was how it ends for me. So in my last moments, my mind just went through all these faces. All this crackling light, explosions all around me, and all I could see were these faces. I saw you. Mum, Dad, Asami. And then finally, I saw Korra. And I was just so overcome with emotion that my last thought was... I didn't want to die," Mako mumbled quietly. "I didn't want to die because then I'd be leaving her. I'd never see her again. And that thought alone kills me more than any explosion ever could. What I'm trying to say is... ever since that day, I've felt empty without her. I haven't felt like this in a while. And I think I might be too late. I think she might've found someone else."

Mako finished his words, finally voicing his greatest fear. He looked up searchingly at his brother, hoping that he would somehow have the answer.

"Well, bro, if she has, then she has," Bolin shrugged helplessly. "You can't make her love you again. And if you truly love her, you'll be happy for her. But if she hasn't, then well, telling her can't do any harm can it? Either way, this is going to eat you up inside until you get a definitive answer. If she loves you the same way you love her, that's great. If she's moved on, then I imagine it's going to sting. But at least then you'll actually know. Because right now, you're operating on presumptions and maybes and let me tell you; it ain't pretty."

The earthbender let his words sink in, let his brother digest what he said. And when Mako turned back to him, there was a small smile on his face. "When did my brother get so smart?" he asked mockingly.

"It's in my genes bro. It's in my genes."

"Thanks, though," Mako laughed. "Well, I'd best get some rest. I'll talk to you tomorrow." And with that, Mako made his way to his bedroom. Before he made it though, he turned on the spot to ask his brother one last thing. "Oh, Bolin, is it okay if I say one more thing?"

"Go ahead."

"Keep your room's door and window closed this time tonight," he deadpanned. "Opal is even louder than Korra!"

"For that, I might just leave them open."

"Bolin!"

"Fine, fine. I'll close them."

"Thank you."

And with that, Mako left for bed. But he didn't get much sleep that night. It wasn't down to Bolin and Opal's night activities either. Nor was it the troublesome thoughts of Korra and Asami that kept him up at night. Rather, it was the dark taunting face that smiled at him every time he closed his eyes.

* * *

Korra tried once again to stare at the food in front of her instead of the girl across from the campsite. Once again, she failed.

The vacation had been an impulsive decision, but by no means a bad one. In the moment, just looking at Asami's pained expression... She knew she had to do something to lift her spirits. Thus the idea of a holiday bloomed within her mind. And it seemed to have worked. Asami's mood had definitely perked up. So did her own for that matter. As they made their way through the splendour of the Spirit World, she found herself having more fun than she had had in a long time. It was in those moments where she could let go and enjoy herself fully.

But in the quiet times, like right now, her mind wandered. And she didn't always like where it headed.

She kept replaying that moment in front of the portal. Asami was uncertain. She'd never seen the Spirit World before. And so, again on impulse, Korra took her hand. And it felt natural. Real and right. An affirmation of their friendship. A silent oath that they were doing this. _Together_. And as the golden background teleported them away into a wonderland she caught herself staring into her eyes.

Oh, those eyes. They stared right back at her. Gentle and kind. Thankful. And loving. Undoubtedly loving. It would have been so easy to kiss her.

But she didn't.

She kept asking herself why she hadn't. Asami certainly seemed like she would reciprocate. She loved her. There was nothing unclear about that. But in _that _way? And then there was the face that kept haunting her every time she replayed that moment.

He was the last person she'd ever kissed. Hell, he was the first person she'd ever kissed. Maybe she felt more strongly for Asami now but... Mako was her first _everything. _Her first kiss, her first boyfriend. Her first fumble in the dark.

The first person she truly loved.

That didn't just go away, however much she wished it to. Since her return, he hadn't shown too much affection towards her. Kindness and camaraderie, yes, but not affection in that kind of way. Not the way she thought Asami was giving her now. But that was the real problem, wasn't it? She thought, she didn't know. And it was driving her crazy.

It was ironic. All her life, she'd known what she wanted, but not who she was. She wanted to be a good Avatar. She wanted to play pro-bending. She wanted to walk again. She wanted to get better. And whether it was buried in the past or not, at one point she wanted Mako. But now, it was the other way round. She knew who she was now. Knew that she wasn't always needed, but when she was she'd be there. Knew that there was always more to learn. But what she wanted? She hadn't a clue. Did she truly want Asami in that way? Or did she still have that attraction to Mako, an attraction she thought was long buried? Was it one or the other? Was it neither or both?

The one thing she did know was that it was maddening.

But for now, she pushed her thoughts aside. Because ultimately, this trip wasn't for her confused feelings. It was for the woman currently sitting on the log across from her.

"How are you enjoying it so far?" she asked her, shaking herself out of her own reverie. "Has it been everything you expected?"

Asami's expression perked up immediately. "Oh, yes," she answered gratefully. "Even more so. I mean, after all the places that we've been to, all the things we've seen, you kind of get the sense that you've witnessed everything. But this..." she gestured to the bright purple sky above her, wonder sparkling in her eyes. "This is amazing. Just absolutely astounding. And we've only been here a few days! Like the possibilities, the things I've yet to see, here there just endless. Thank you so much for bringing me here, Korra," she smiled. "I needed this after... everything that happened."

And just like that, the spark in her eyes vanished and she became downcast once again.

She couldn't imagine how Asami felt right now, but if she felt horrible just looking at her pained expression, then the depths of despair Asami would feel must be miserable. It killed Korra to see her this way. Was this how everyone had looked at her after Zaheer had nearly killed her?

Asami's head slowly sank into her hands, and Korra did the only thing she could do. "Come here," she gestured, arms wide and welcoming.

She slipped into the Avatar's embrace without a word, allowing herself to be held as the tears came. She thought she'd wept enough for her father's death. Obviously she hadn't.

"I'm sorry," Asami mumbled, her voice unclear from muffled sobs. "I'm sorry."

"Shush," Korra soothed, as she wrapped her arms around her. "You have nothing to apologise for."

"I know," she replied, bringing her hands to her face to wipe the tears away. "It's just... I thought I was done with him. After that whole ordeal with Amon, I.. I hated him, Korra. I may as well have buried him. I never wanted to see him again."

Korra could do nothing but listen. Just be there for her. All this while she was stuck in her own swirling thoughts and she hadn't realised that this was an uncertain time for Asami as well. She probably had to juggle her own feelings while also grieving in the wake of Hiroshi's death. Why, she idly thought, did things have to be so complicated?

"But then... when you were gone, I received letters from him. For years, I ignored the fact that he existed. I had to build Future Industries from the ground up. I had to deal with the slander he brought on our reputation. Yet when I visited him, I felt... happy. Happy that he was remorseful. Happy that he was acting like a father again. And then with you back, everything fell into place. I learnt to forgive him," she cried out with a shuddering sob. "And now he's dead," she muttered quietly.

For once, Korra had no idea what to say. She was truly blessed. Her parents were alive and well. She was never truly alone because her family was always there. But Asami, Mako and Bolin... they never had that. They were all orphans now.

"I meant what I said," Asami finished quietly. "I don't know what I'd do if I lost you too. You're the best friend I've ever had. I'm glad you're here."

Korra turned her head to look at her. Once again she met those sparkling, shining eyes. It would be so simple, yet so earth-shatteringly complicated, if she just leant in...

"Korra!"

A loud shout disrupted both of the women's fascination with each other and they scrambled away from their potentially intimate moment. "Jinora!" Korra shouted back as she saw the blue spectral form of the airbender. Whether she was relieved or angry at her interference, she honestly couldn't say. "What is it?" Her voice had raised an octave. "Is something wrong with Tenzin?"

"No," she answered, but not with any enthusiasm. "My dad's fine. But you have to get out of the Spirit World right now. Your family needs you."

"My family?" Korra shared a confused look with Asami before turning back to the teenager. "What do you mean? What's happened?"

"I don't know how to say this, Korra. Zaheer is back. He's attacked them."

When she heard those words, then, for a split second, Korra knew what it felt like to lose her parents. And her world just about imploded.

* * *

Being the father of the Avatar was a hard job. Not that she needed protection no, she was well capable of looking after herself. But the worrying, that never left, no matter how strong she became. But as he heard of her latest exploits, he could once again bask in pride of his daughter's accomplishments. He wasn't worried about her vacation. She could handle herself.

He looked out into the starry night sky, the moon was full as he rounded the corner to his home. In the years since becoming chief his comrades had offered to build a magnificent palace for him and his family to live in but he had modestly refused, citing that such an effort would be much more beneficial for strengthening the tribe as a whole. Not just its chief. He preferred his normal home anyway.

Strange. The door was open. The general rule of the Water Tribe was that you always kept the door closed, to keep the heat in and the various predators out. A flicker of light peeked through the opening. Carefully, he pushed the door and entered his home.

"Tonraq. What a pleasure it is to see you," Shin La smirked behind the guise of Zaheer, as Tonraq's expression changed from suspicious to shocked to rage within a second. "It's been too long since I visited the Southern Water Tribe. I have to admit, I can see why Unalaq complained so much. The lack of spirituality within your people is... astounding." Zaheer's voice was deeper than Tonraq remembered it. But the evil smile on his face was something he would never forget.

With a roar Tonraq summoned a wave of water at the airbender, the moon lending him strength. The torrents of water slammed into Zaheer, smashing him against the wall before it froze, pinning him in icy cascade. "What the hell are you doing here, you bastard?" Tonraq hissed. "Korra isn't here. You've had a wasted trip."

"Oh, I wouldn't say that." In an instant, the ice around Zaheer shattered as he emerged from his frozen prison. Black veins protruded through his skin, lighting up with power as he floated. The waterbender opposite him sent forth another frosty wave but this time Shin La was not static as it approached him. He flew out of the way, ducking and dodging throughout the rooms of Tonraq's home.

"What I would say," he said before another blast came at him. "Would be to worry about your wife," he shouted before repelling the waterbender's torrent. The ice broke into a million different shards as Tonraq was propelled into the air. Those shards came to life as he twisted in the air and sent a million different sharp ice daggers right at Zaheer.

He had barely enough time to slow them down when his wife was shoved in front of the anarchistic airbender. "Such a pretty little thing," Shin mused, his borrowed hand erecting a small tornado where she floated. "I have left enough life in her for one last exchange. After all, it is not every day that the announcement of a pregnancy is made."

At his words all the fury in the chief multiplied. This man had nearly killed his daughter. Now he threatened his wife. But his last sentence sucker punched him, left him at a loss for words. Senna was... pregnant?

"Tonraq!" Her voice was urgent, yet she sounded so breathless, like she could barely speak. She floated in mid-air, held afloat almost effortlessly by Zaheer. A small air bubble encased her head. His mind flashed back to the moment that Korra had been the one helplessly hovering. Zaheer had not been merciful then. Only the combined efforts of all the airbenders working together had stopped him. Now, it was just him, alone against this evil.

"I have a gift for these kind of things," Shin shrugged. His hands were clasped behind his back as he walked around the waterbender, surveying the broken furniture and cutlery. He shook his head, like it was a shame that such tools had to be broken in their fight. "I would say the Avatar is going to have a sister. But she isn't. In another life perhaps. Now, both of you, make your peace. I dislike an ending without resolution."

"Let her go," Tonraq said furiously. "She's done nothing to you. Take me, okay? We've fought before, you hate our guts, and I get that, all right! But don't punish her for something that was always out of our control. Take me. Kill me. But please, let my wife go. Let my unborn child go. Even you can't be that heartless. Please."

"What could have been, Tonraq. What could have been. Say your last words. While you still have the life within you to say them."

Tonraq looked around helplessly. There had to be some way he could turn the tide, some way he could-

A hurricane collided into his back and sent him crashing to the ground, before picking him up and enveloping him in funnel cloud. There was a loud thunk as Senna gazed upon her husband. He must have hit his head, because he lay boneless in the small little tornado, powerless to stop the air being ripped from his lungs.

"He took too long, I'm afraid," Shin La tutted, before he looked right into the terrified eyes of the Avatar's mother. "But do not despair, Senna of the Water Tribe. I'm sure he loved you very much. I'm sure you would have raised a wonderful daughter together. There is nothing personal in this deed. But unfortunately, your husband was right," he sighed, before he picked the pair of them and dangled them within his reach, his eyes turning black and his voice becoming a monstrous growl.

"_ZAHEER WOULD NOT DO THIS. ZAHEER WAS NOT HEARTLESS. BUT I AM!"_

His hands started to squeeze, black veins becoming prominent as the last vestiges of air was clawed out of their lungs. They dangled before him, suffocating as he denied them the right to breathe.

And then suddenly, she could breathe again. She fell to the floor as she looked up, dazed and confused. She couldn't be sure of what she was seeing but... could it be? Was that who she thought it was?

Shin La emerged from the mountain of snow that had been launched at him as Katara assumed a bending stance. "Go to Tonraq!" she urged as she faced the monster. "Make sure our chief is safe!"

Senna did as she was told, making sure her husband was all right. He was unconscious but he was breathing.

If Katara didn't stop Zaheer she didn't know if that would remain the case.

"Master Katara," he said mockingly. "The Waterbending Master to the Avatar. Wife of the Avatar. I was going to find you once this business was done. No matter. I am glad to see that my prey prefers to submit then pointlessly tries to hide."

"I have never backed down before in my entire life," Katara replied. There was no anger in her tone. She barely seemed moved by the fact that he had just attempted to kill a man, a woman and an unborn infant. She only seemed focused on the battle. "Look into my eyes, Zaheer. These are old eyes. I have seen things that you could only imagine. You don't stand a chance."

'Zaheer' merely chuckled at her defiance. "Do not speak to me of old age, Katara. You are but a measly drop in the well of eternity compared to me." He spoke like he was speaking to a child. "And yet while I am strong and able, you have withered into something weak and frail. Old woman, you have lived a good life. But now, I am going to kill you. I am going to kill the chief, the chief's wife and their unborn daughter. And then I will travel to wherever the Avatar may be and kill everyone that she ever loved. And there is nothing you can do to stop it."

"You asked for it."

And right as Shin La began to rush, he suddenly halted. Everything became... strained. This power, it was unnatural. He floated in the air, propelled by some mystery force. He couldn't move. He could barely think. His limbs bent as he fought this phenomenon.

"What black magic is this?" he growled, as his opponent slowly held him in place. "Answer me, witch!"

"I'd thought you'd heard about it, Zaheer," Katara smirked. "There's a reason why you never attack a waterbender when there's a full moon."

For the briefest of moments, Shin La panicked. He had lost control, the force being exerted on him crushing his will. He couldn't move his limbs, could barely even force a finger to react. For a fleeting time, Shin La thought that this must be how his victims felt, as he pulled their nerves like strings, commanded their bones to walk, travelled through their blood like...

_Blood?_

The spirit concentrated on the swish and flicker of Zaheer's veins. They were moving, but not in the correct way, like they were being ordered by some unseen force. Like they were moving on someone else's accord.

_Blood._

"Nice trick, old woman," Shin La snarled. "Now, I shall show you mine."

Black veins protruded through the skin of his arms, like they were bursting to escape the body. The light behind his eyes left him, replaced only by darkness. And somehow, Zaheer took one step forward.

"_FOOLISH. DEATH COMES FOR YOU NOW."_

Another step.

"_IT IS POINTLESS TO RESIST."_

Katara summoned her will, but she could not force him back more than she was already doing. Somehow, he was resisting her control.

"_I AM GOING TO KILL YOU. I AM GOING TO TEAR YOU INTO A MILLION PIECES!"_

He was getting closer now. Slowly but steadily.

"_THERE IS NOTHING YOU CAN DO. NOWHERE YOU CAN HIDE."_

Almost there...

"_THE WORLD WILL FEAR ME ONCE AGAIN. THEY WILL FEAR SHIN LA!"_

And then Zaheer dropped as the spear broke over his head and knocked him out cold.

Senna looked up from the bearded man on the floor before running to Katara as their saviour collapsed. "Well..." Katara heaved. "Haven't done that in a while. Oh Spirits, it shows."

And with that, she passed out in the arms of the pregnant woman's arms. And as the warriors of tribe arrived, asking what had happened, Senna had to ask herself the same questions. What the hell had just happened? Why did Zaheer come after them? And since when did his pupils expand to reveal dark veins and the voice of a monster?

Somehow she didn't think she'd get the answers immediately.

* * *

**And the story is officially underway.**

**I want to say thank you so much for the support guys. I mean god, I don't know what I expected, but I certainly didn't expect the amount of people favouriting and following and reviewing. I'm glad people are enjoying it.**

**And yeah, Bryke have come out now saying the ending is canon. So is 'Korrasami' official now? Yes, it is. Is it going to affect this story? Not really. The creators have said it's canon, so it's canon. Is this story canon? No it is not. Besides, that never stopped the Zutara shippers. At the end of the day you ship what you want to ship. Simple as that. For Korrasami fans, they can be happy it's the real deal. For Makorra fans, they can look up fanfics, fanart etc. It doesn't change much.**

**Although the Tumblr response is undoubtedly hilarious. Especially the person who put up the Fred scene from I Am Legend as their response. Genius.**

**Anyway, thanks for reading!**


	3. Quid Pro Quo

Mako thought he would never forget Zaheer's face. The cold calculated look he always used to wear, the stoic glare that revealed the inner workings of his mind going a mile a minute. But when he stared at him now, he couldn't have looked any different.

It had nothing to do with the beard he now sported, nor with his cool demeanour. But the way he slowly tilted his head forwards at his visitors was a change yet it felt oddly familiar. A small smile graced his lips as he recognised his would be interrogators as Mako took a seat opposite the airbender.

The Chief had accompanied him, yet the criminal barely acknowledged her as she took a seat beside the young detective. He just continued to stare unnervingly at the young man in his sight. Mako glanced at the woman alongside him. They weren't expecting him to be so silent.

After a few seconds of this, Lin decided to take action. "We want answers, Zaheer. You're going to give them to us. Understood?" She leant forward to emphasise her point.

The subject of her ire barely broke eye contact with the firebender to look at her. Even with just the flicker of his gaze he managed to mock her. A small chuckle could be heard from the back of his throat. It was the first sound he'd made since they had entered. He stared at her before he resumed his vigil towards Mako.

Lin lost her patience. "Understood?" she said as she came off her seat to stare him right in the eye, giving him something else to look at.

"The good cop, bad cop charade. That method is still in use? It is old. Archaic. Like me. And like you, Chief. In reality, it matters not what you practise. You will get no answers from me, old woman," Zaheer said softly. Even as he spoke he never broke eye contact with the young detective, calmly gazing into his amber eyes. It made Mako's skin crawl. "Mako, my boy. Where did you pick up that awful injury? You should be more careful. Fighting Kuvira, no doubt. Then again, it's not as bad as what I did to you, is it?"

Mako gathered himself before responding. An interrogation was all about control. Make the accused think he was powerless and he'd talk. Show any signs of weakness and you give the prisoner ammunition against you. Especially the ones that would try to manipulate you.

"This doesn't have to get any worse," Mako chided, starting his role in proceedings. "All you need to do is tell us why you did it." The Chief and himself had talked about it beforehand. She would try to rough him up, get out of the seat and appear threatening, while he would calmly stay seated, take note of what he said and offer a more positive solution. That plan, in essence, usually worked.

They should have known Zaheer would flip the script.

"You know why I did it, Mako. You're a smart young lad. No, I think the real question should be this. Why are you asking me these things? Why drag me and the poor shaken family all the way into the heart of the world? Actions such as these can have... negative consequences."

"Because the nature of your crime, along with your past deeds, warrants the death penalty," Lin stated bluntly. "That is why you've been dragged here. We want to know if you're crazy or just a murderer. If you are deemed insane, then you will be transferred to psychiatric asylum. If you are deemed sane, you will be put to death."

Most people would start at that, be taken aback by the very real possibility of death. It was a penalty that was very rarely used, and for good reason. But Zaheer barely flinched.

"An extreme measure. A desperate measure. You will kill me, in the hope that I will remain dead. So that you might be safe. From now on, no one is safe from me."

Mako and Lin glanced at each other. This interrogation was meant to just be a formality, a part of the process. The new doctors of the mind that called themselves 'psychiatrists' would really look into his mind and decipher whether he was crazy or not. But the way he spoke now... it was as if none of it mattered. Either he didn't care or he was hiding something.

"We have questions," Mako said, waving his pen. "You co-operate, this goes by pretty quickly."

"Anything for you, my dear lad. After all we are like old friends now aren't we? Although the last time we were in this position, well, I wasn't holding a pen, was I Mako?" Zaheer said. The grin never left his lips.

His words were poison, bringing back painful memories, igniting the venom in the scars. "They say the pen is mightier than the sword. I beg to differ," Zaheer added, and this time he laughed, head rolled back as it billowed off his lips.

Lin looked back at him in confusion. Mako had only been roughed up by Zaheer, but still he'd never told anyone. It seemed that Zaheer had an active memory.

"Well, in that case," Lin interjected. "Why did you-"

"I said I would talk to the boy," the airbender deadpanned, all mirth disappearing from his expression in the blink of an eye. "I said nothing of the sort to you, Chief. Why don't you go outside for a bit? Take a break, if you will. Mako and I can have a little chat."

Zaheer's voice sounded deeper than usual. One of the many things that had seemed to change.

Lin glanced at him, and even through her stern view Mako could see the uneasy look in her eyes. This wasn't part of the plan.

"It's okay," Mako replied, waving her off. "I've got this."

"It's okay, Chief," Zaheer echoed, the beaming visage back on his face. "He's got this."

It took one more concerned glance, and one more positive nod from the young detective, but Lin stood up to leave. Against her better judgement, she left the young man inside the room with the anarchistic airbender.

No sooner had the door closed had Zaheer said: "Now, my boy. Let us begin."

* * *

Korra had forgotten what it felt like to hug her mother without dark thoughts swirling in her head. But for now, she was glad to have that luxury.

Herself and Asami had gotten out of the Spirit World as quick as they could as soon as Jinora had told them of the news. The journey back had been agonising. She had felt a quick stab of guilt as it disrupted their holiday, but any thoughts of that nature were overwhelmed by the crushing worry in her chest. They had to stop for rest for at least one night. Asami later told her that she'd tossed and turned all night, murmuring words that couldn't be made out.

Tenzin had been kind enough to let them stay with him while they waited for the boat to arrive. It had been agonising at first, but thanks to Jinora the news that they were okay eased her concern. It did nothing to quell the nightmares though.

But she was here now, and so were they. It only struck her now how much she'd missed them, expecially considering that she hadn't seen them in a while.

"I'm so glad you're okay," she muttered into her mother's hair as she clutched her tightly. "When Jinora told me what happened I thought, well, I thought..." she trailed off, before grasping her in a tighter grip. "I thought the worst."

"We're here now," Senna reassured her. "That's all that matters."

Tonraq joined the two woman in the hug, his big overbearing presence shadowing them both. It could not hide the bandages and stitching on the back of his head though.

And all of a sudden Korra felt more furious than she had in a long time.

"Where is he?" Whereas before she would rage and her voice would rise, now it lowered to an ice cold degree. "I'm going to talk to him."

"Korra, no," Tonraq interjected, as his daughter made to leave. "The police have him now. It would be better if-"

"Better if what?" The Avatar interrupted, arms spread out to emphasise her point. "He almost killed you once. And then he nearly killed me. And now, he's back and he immediately targets my family. What did you think I would do? He's obsessed with me, Dad. He's never going to stop."

"Perhaps it would be best if you let the police do their job," Tenzin said, coming out of house to greet them, Pema and the family in tow. "At least for the moment. We've talked about this before, Korra. You have to be patient."

Korra looked around at the ensemble before her. Everyone around seemed to disagree with her. It brought back memories of when she was younger, more naive. But she wasn't the same girl she was back then. "Fine," Korra sighed, and she had the feeling the rest of them were glad she decided not to fight it. "But I am going down to the police station. Just because I don't have to talk to him doesn't mean I'm not going to glare at the son of a bitch."

"Fair enough," Tenzin said, knowing that would be the best offer they'd get. "Also, I think your parents have something to tell you first, before you go rushing off. They sent news of it beforehand."

Korra turned to her parents in confusion. "Is something wrong? Did Zaheer do something else?" Again her voice rose in panic.

"No, no, nothing like that," Senna said, and for the first time a sunny smile was on her face. "Very, very good news, actually."

"Well, what is it?"

"I'm pregnant, Korra. You're going to be a sister."

* * *

After the announcement, after the congratulations, Korra had rushed off. Asami didn't blame her. At some point it must have occurred to Korra that Zaheer had not only attempted to murder her family, but also an unborn child. Knowing that her family wouldn't approve, she left before they could notice.

And as for herself? She'd tried to integrate with everyone. She had welcomed the news obviously. Korra's head was swimming with emotion after she had been told she was going to have a sibling. Another life to nurture, another person to support her. And for some reason, that thought filled her with... dread? She honestly couldn't tell. Watching the two families laugh and play and eat together, it was just... too much. It brought back memories that threatened to crush her head and turn her brain to mush if she thought about them too much. They were overwhelming and she had to escape.

Even though there was no escape for her nowadays.

Was it naive of her to think that she'd be fine? She lost her mother long ago. And her father just had to go redeem himself before kicking the bucket too. Was it grief? Knowing that she, in essence, didn't have a family anymore? Or was it just this overbearing sadness that would take time to heal? Thinking about it gave her a headache.

She considered who she had in the world now. Korra had absolutely everyone. From her own family, to the airbenders, to Team Avatar, everyone supported her. Asami was not proud of the little pangs of jealousy as her mind wandered. Korra had everyone. She had no one.

It was hard to think that was not true. Mako and Bolin had each other. Bolin also had Opal. Even Lin Beifong had her sister, who in turn had a husband and a family. And that left her. The odd one out. Take away Korra and who did she have?

She supposed she could go to a grieving councellor, but she didn't fancy it. They would encourage her to let it go, let go of the gut wrenching anger and the lump of ever present pain in her chest. In reality they were the only things keeping her going. And the only person she could talk about these things to was heading out to confront an insane anarchist. Great.

She was caught in a cycle and she knew it. She would curse her friends subconsciously, envying their families and the support they always received. She would curse the fact that now Korra was seemingly everything to her now and that she couldn't live without her.

Then came the guilt. How could she do that, even if it was inside her own mind? They were the only people she had. Korra was her best friend, the best one she would and could ever have.

And then the anger. The fury that she should feel guilty. She had every right to feel this way. They weren't going through what she was going through. How could they understand?

And finally there was just pain. After her jealousy, her tears and her furious fits of rage had tired her she was just left with this overwhelming sensation of pain. She hid it well, hid it from almost everyone, but some days she just wanted to go to sleep and not wake up. The Spirit World had helped considerably. It was like a fantasy world where anything and everything was possible. Like a dream. But now she was back in reality and her world was a living nightmare.

She didn't know how to feel. She wanted to bury herself in work but she couldn't escape it. One night she had taken a good long look at the alcohol in her house. She took a long swig and then smashed it against the ground. She was determined to be stronger than that, even if she didn't feel like it.

And so, when everything else failed, and Korra wasn't there to give her shoulder to lean on, she just went out to the edge of the island and looked out to the sea. It was all she knew completely anymore.

Even though everyone was around her, and herself and Korra were closer than ever, she had never felt so alone.

* * *

"So, how long have they been like that?" Korra asked urgently. Her presence had not been expected. Now, Lin wondered why that had been the case.

She was in a bad enough mood after she had left the questioning. It was infuriating to look through the mirror at the convict instead of being there herself. And now, the Avatar was here to complicate matters further.

"They've only just started. And before you ask, no, it wasn't my idea to have Mako in there alone," Lin responded irritably. In truth, she was worried for him. She hadn't wanted to get him involved. She hadn't wanted any of them to get involved. Zaheer had hurt them enough already.

"I'm going in there," Korra decided. As she made her way to the door Lin just about stopped her, grabbing her hand as it was about to open it.

"No, Avatar, you can't," she said sternly. "I didn't want to put him in that situation, but he's in it now. Let him talk to Zaheer. He's the only one that he will talk to. Why do you think I'm out here?"

Korra paused to consider this. This was his area of expertise, but still...

"He told me that he'll be okay," Lin removed her hand from the Avatar's wrist, speaking more softly now. Well, her version of softer anyway. "He isn't in any danger. And he can handle himself."

The Avatar heeded her words this time, but she didn't budge from the mirror. It seemed that the questioning had another spectator now.

"Are you going to answer the question or not?" Mako asked. Despite Zaheer's claim he would talk he was getting nowhere. The former Red Lotus member was ever evasive.

Zaheer only smiled, like he had an audience to appeal to. "Have you ever heard of quid pro quo, Mako? Very simplistic little measure. You ask me something, I ask you. Care to play?"

"I'm not here to play games, Zaheer. You said you would talk."

"And I am talking my dear boy. Not about the things you seek, no. But I am fulfilling my end of the bargain."

A suspicion started to creep into Mako's mind. "You seem happy to be here," he noted.

"Why wouldn't I be? I've been taken to the throat of the world. The perfect place to make it retch. I can't complain can I?" he replied, his relaxed manner chilling Mako to the bone.

"You're acting as if you can leave whenever you want."

"I can."

"And how would you do that, pray tell?"

"You'll see. You will especially see."

"Did you want to get caught?"

"Quid pro quo, lad. Quid pro quo."

It was dangerous to agree to a prisoner's demands. It gave them power and encouraged them further. But he was getting nowhere at the moment. And he was confident he could play his little game and win. "Fine," he said. "Quid pro quo. Now tell me, did you want to get caught?"

"Excellent," Zaheer grinned. The smile looked artificial on his face, like his cheeks weren't used to the strain of the stretch. "As to your question, no. It wasn't part of the plan. But things could be worse. What happened to your parents?" he said, changing topics abruptly.

"I don't see how that has anything to do with this," Mako answered. He didn't like where this was going. The nature of the questioning gave Zaheer time to recover from a question and distract Mako with his own.

"It has everything to do with it. A young detective, looking to be around the age of... let's say 22? 23? When this was the other way around I found a lot of interesting things. A picture of your brother, a photograph of you and your lover. How is she by the way? Never mind. We'll get to that in a second. You don't belong in the police. Or maybe you do, the way you carry yourself. Suited to roam the streets because they are as natural as the air you breathe. All those nights of cold shuddering in the middle of the night, clutching your brother dearest in an effort to keep him warm. Working for the wrong people, committing atrocities that you wish you could forget, all in the hope that you could someday escape. What happened to your parents, Mako? Where were they all those years?"

Visibly all Mako allowed the man to see was his eyebrow twitching. Inside he was reeling like Zaheer had hit him. "Where did you get that information?" he asked, a hint of anger present in his tone.

"An estimate, Mako. But a good one. Answer the question."

He had to keep his composure. He couldn't crack under the airbender's gaze. He had to outwit him. "My parents were murdered right in front of me. I was eight. My brother was six. Ever since then, it's just been us two."

"It hasn't been though, has it? A certain water tribe girl interrupted your idyllic little fantasy didn't she?"

"Remember the rules of the game, Zaheer," Mako said, with no inclination of emotion. "How did you escape? And no expense spared, please. If you're going to hypothesise about me you can be damn sure I can do the same."

"Fair enough," Zaheer chuckled. "Let's see. Spirits are more than what you think they are. One such spirit helped me. No expense spared? My little friend took control of the first guard on the left. He killed the other one on the right. Once the drawbridge was down and the guard released, it turned out he had just killed his fiancé. Killed himself shortly after. Very messy, I must say. And the rest you know yourself. I was just about defeated by an elderly woman using a tactic I had never come across before." He spoke with such complacency that it nearly made Mako sick. Something so horrific was involved in his escape and he talked about it like it happened every day.

"I hope you enjoyed your little field trip," Mako said, venom in his voice. "You're never getting out again."

At this the room suddenly seemed to darken. "For too much of my lifespan I have been imprisoned," Zaheer snarled, barely contained rage behind his words. "I am never going back again."

Underneath his stoic visage, Mako smiled. It was the first sign of emotion Zaheer had emitted other than creepy contentment. He had to press on this.

"You are and you will Zaheer. You won't ever see the sun again."

At this Zaheer smiled, but not like his other grins. At this he smiled as if that was his one wish for the world. "You're right. You know, the last man who spoke to me like that... it didn't work out for him. I broke him. I destroyed him. _Defiled _him. You're walking a dangerous road."

"I'm in no danger from you."

"You're a confident young man Mako. I like that," he said, his voice becoming deeper as he licked his lips. "Another question. What is the nature of your relationship with the Avatar? You look like you've been worrying."

The young detective bristled at the question. His private life was not up for discussion. "She is my friend. You know this already. This is pointless. Now-"

"No, it isn't. Didn't your mother ever teach you not to lie? Hmm, I suppose not. Can't really do that when you're in a coffin. But no, I don't know this. I know you've been dreaming about her. Or maybe it's a nightmare. Either way, it interests me greatly. Because it is going to be a defining factor in the days to come."

"Days to come? What are you talking about?" Mako asked, before he clamped his mouth shut. He'd gotten distracted by Zaheer's ramblings and used up a question. The convict saw this too and jumped at the opportunity.

"Oh there are some dark days ahead, lad. Your saviour will be your doom. You know, I'd ask if being alone depresses you, if seeing your beloved in the arms of another stings, but I already know the answer to that. So I'll give you some advice instead."

On the outside Korra demanded that Mako be taken out of the room, that Zaheer was manipulating him, but Lin stopped her. Whether they liked it or not, they needed to hear what he was about to say next.

But Mako didn't know this. All he knew was that Zaheer somehow knew about his dreams. His feelings towards Asami and Korra. And that left him feeling he'd been punched in the stomach and winded. How could he know this? They were in the Spirit World! You'd have to be there to see-

_Wait..._

Something in his mind clicked right as Zaheer started talking.

"My advice is this; Run. Run as fast as you can," he said, and he started to laugh. "Run away from Republic City. Run away from it all because once I'm done with it everything you knew, everything you thought you knew will be unrecognisable. Run from your feelings. Run from your job. And especially, run from the Avatar. Because anyone who spends even a minute in her presence is in terrible danger. I hope you're listening well, Avatar," he said, as he suddenly turned his head to glare at the door.

On the outside both Lin and Korra were stunned. There was no way Zaheer could have seen her arrive.

On the inside Mako was almost swept over by a moment of panic. Korra was _here? _But he took deep breath and gathered himself. He needed to get his last question out.

"Know that I'm only giving you this warning because I know you will not heed it. You will stand in defiance, as you always do. And when your life has been shattered, when it all comes tumbling down on top of and the grief is so strong that you can't even breathe, I will be there to say I told you so."

He could imagine Lin in the other room. Any second now she would wade in to remove him and his chance would be ruined. He had to say it now.

"Thanks for the warning. If that takes up your question, then I'll ask my last one," Mako said as he waved his hand towards the door, signalling that he had one last thing to say. He looked him right in the eye as he said; "Who is Shin La? Katara said you mentioned that name."

Immediately Zaheer stiffened. "That is not a name to throw around lightly boy," he warned.

"Who is Shin La?"

"You don't-"

"Quit stalling," Mako's voice tensed. "Who is Shin La? Your spirit friend, a Red Lotus member? Who is Shin La?!"

"I will not-"

"Who is Shin La?!" Mako snarled, and his threadbare patience finally broke. There was fire in his eyes as he leapt up from his seat to slam his arms on the table. "Who is he?!"

Zaheer studied him, before quietly answering him. "He is going to be your destruction. He is an agent of the dark. He knows all. He sees all. You cannot hide from him, and he will always find you. He is the shadow in the corner, the darkness in the light. And the more time you spend in the Avatar's company, the more dangerous he becomes. He's in Republic City. Go, search for him. It won't be hard. He's coming for all of you."

With that, Zaheer sank back into his seat, satisfied. "Go, little detective. You'll meet him soon enough."

Mako left the room soon after. He needed a good night's sleep after that draining experience.

* * *

Korra and Lin were waiting for him as soon as he closed the door. Lin didn't say much, other than that she'd have to find Zaheer an appropriate cell. Korra remained however.

"Hey, you all right?" she asked, her voice full of concern. "He didn't pull any punches in there."

Mako rubbed his face in fatigue. "Yeah, I'm fine," he said. "Just tired really. Bastard had me pegged the moment I stepped one foot in the room. Used that to manipulate me too. But as I said, I'm fine. How's your family?"

"A little shaken up, nothing too major," she sighed, before a smile graced her face. "Mom is pregnant though. Guess I'm going to join the siblings club," she laughed. It was a wonderful thing to hear.

"Guess you are," he smiled back. "Congratulations on being a sister. Sorry that this dragged you and Asami back from... wherever you two were."

Both were determined not to be so awkward around each other. Both seemed to have a penchant for it though.

"Not your fault. How's the arm?" she gestured. The sling had been removed, but a thick cast still adorned his arm. It was visible even through the fabric.

"It's healing. You know, just have to take it one day at a time I suppose."

They lapsed into silence again, both unsure of what to say. Mako was about to bid her goodbye when she spoke first.

"Say, throughout this whole ordeal all of us have been spread out. Why don't you and Bolin come and have a drink? I'll invite Asami. It can be like old times," she grinned.

The old times were gone. Nothing would ever bring them back, his mind whispered. But outwards he graciously accepted. "Team Avatar, reunited," he said warmly. "Bolin will probably be free. Can invite Opal as well."

"Good," she said, before she made to leave. "Meet at the old place?"

"You know it."

"I'll see you there," she said, before she left the police station.

As he walked home, he knew the old times were indeed gone, and they would never be the same again. But when he talked with her, he could pretend they hadn't. And that brought him comfort, however fleeting it was.

* * *

The cell was small, dank and smelled of shit. Although the police had good quarters for prisoners, they had made sure to throw him in the darkest hole they could find.

A crucial, crucial mistake.

Zaheer rattled his nails against the bars, almost unwillingly. He'd served his purpose. Now all that was left was to die.

The guard eventually came over, looking annoyed by the disturbance. "What is it?" he asked irritably. He wasn't paid enough to deal with scum like this.

There was barely any word from him. The shadows concealed Zaheer's face, so that only his crumpled form was visible in the light. A small flickering fire lamp dangled above them, barely lighting up the cell.

The guard shrugged his shoulders. He made his way back to the table where he was reading his newspaper before the cell bars started rattling again. Even more frustrated, he stomped back over to the airbender. "What is it?" he yelled louder.

A slow murmur could barely be heard. It seemed like Zaheer was struggling to speak. "Well, speak up! Never stopped you before."

A slow rasp was all that could be heard. The guard leant in, only discerning a few words.

"Look... Out. Behind... You."

"What are you saying?" The guard asked, more puzzled than annoyed. "You aren't making any sense."

"Here, let me help." The guard almost jumped out of his skin as he whirled around to see the politely spoken, well dressed stranger behind him. "He said, look out," he told him politely, before his voice turned menacing. "_He's behind you!"_

And then black tendrils emerged from the strangers back and tore into the guards flesh. He barely had time to scream before Shin La unhinged the man's jaws like a snake. It was all the extra space he needed before he crawled down the man's throat.

Within seconds, the guard re-emerged next to Zaheer's cell. "What is it? Don't feel well, old man?" The light flickered again, this time to reveal the airbender's broken body. His skin had wrinkled. His beard grew wispy and his eyes dusty. It was like someone had sucked the life out of him.

Shin La supposed that someone had.

"It's all right, Zaheer," Shin La spoke kindly, before he reached through the bars and snapped the man's neck. "It's over for you now. You won't ever see what's in store for the rest of them."

And then Shin La nonchalantly walked out of the room, leaving the prisoner's body to be discovered in the morning. It was over for Zaheer now. But for Republic City, it was just the beginning.

After all, the night was young.

* * *

**Hello there. Sorry that this took a while, but I have to admit that Christmas and Dragon Age: Inquisition took a lot of my time. But I'm back, and so is this. Thank you to everyone who has told me to keep this going, it seriously means a lot when I hear people actually like this. Thanks for reading :)**


	4. Everything Burns

**Sorry about the delay. Variety of things kept me busy, but anyway, don't forget to read and review, and most of all, enjoy :)**

* * *

A lot had changed in his time away. The night life didn't seem to affect the city. In the dark was where it truly came to life.

Lanterns flickered in the streets. Stores, restaurants and bars swung their doors open, different lights and different radio stations vying for customer attention. In the seedy corners of the city lurked drug dealers and kingpins, their power shadows of what they once used to be. The level of prostitutes and homeless were down. The police force was stronger than ever.

Shin La hated it.

Night was supposed to be terrifying. Kids should be locked in their rooms, afraid of the monsters under their beds instead of frolicking outside with their friends. The streets were supposed to look grimy and stale, not smooth and clean. People were supposed to fear the dark, not thrive in it.

He would make them all see.

He moved like a ghost, shimmering and shifting in the alleyways as he followed his prey. He kept his distance but he never let him out of his sight. The young detective was on his way for a much needed drink with his friends. Perfect. He would need a new body before sunrise.

The guard hadn't lasted long. Sure, he could augment their abilities, but the skills had to be there to be increased. How on earth a non-bending police officer had risen up the chain of command to guard someone as notorious as Zaheer was beyond the demon. He must have been a hell of a detective or something.

That guard was currently lying in some tip outside the police station. They would find him in the morning, the murderer who broke the airbender's neck. He had served his purpose, his higher calling. Shin La would remember him, especially as the firebender he was stalking took a left turn and walked into the bar where he would undoubtedly be greeted by his brother, his friend and the Avatar.

Showtime.

* * *

"And so then, Kesh had to do the walk of shame through like six carriages," Bolin laughed, taking a swig out of the beer bottle as he did so. "He didn't play poker again for a long time."

The bar wasn't empty but it wasn't crowded either. The people either hadn't noticed the Avatar sitting with her friends in the small bar or they had and had decided to leave her to her own devices. Whatever the case, it was great for her and her friends to... well, act like themselves. Too many times was Mako caught up in a case or Asami in work. The world had seemed to change so quickly that they almost seemed to forget how young they actually were. For once, they could act like what they were; young adults having a good time.

Or at least they tried to. For no matter how much Bolin or Korra joked, there was always that underlying feeling of sadness just below the surface. Asami carried it with her, even though she had buried it pretty thoroughly for the night. It was always alarming when Mako participated more in conversation in a social gathering.

"Seriously?" Korra grinned. "He should have known better. Don't play poker with a woman."

"What are you talking about?" Mako snorted derisively at her comment. "We played once and you were terrible!"

"Yes, well on that occasion, I wasn't really focused on the cards," Korra quipped, referencing a memory that made Mako splutter into his drink. "Might have been that I wanted to lose."

"She's got you there bro," Bolin smiled devilishly. "Might try that with Opal though. You wouldn't mind that, would you?"

"If you move out and I can cauterise my eardrums, then yeah, I don't mind."

"You're no fun."

They continued to banter back and forth, trading witty quips and blows. Even Asami, who mostly just listened, found herself enjoying it. The experience felt... normal.

Maybe she could get past this, she thought.

"Yeah, we had some fun times on that train," Bolin sighed as she clued herself back into the conversation. "Before we found out she was a bloodthirsty, power-hungry psychopath anyway."

"I reserve the right to say I told you so," Mako deadpanned.

"Yeah, but this was when Wu was an idiot. Probably still is an idiot, if you think about it, a good hearted one, but still an idiot," Korra chimed in, trying to make sure the conversation didn't turn too melancholic. Even so, she couldn't help but notice Asami getting a faraway look in her eye.

Bolin must have noticed it too. "I don't want to bring the tone down here or anything," he stated, rubbing the back of his head as he chose his words carefully. "But Asami, how have you been doing lately?"

It was the burning question on both Mako's and Bolin's lips, and secretly the older brother was glad his sibling had asked. He would have had no clue how to ask her otherwise.

"Oh, you know, coping," she answered, doing her best not to sound too despondent. It hadn't escaped the brother's attention that she was the only one sipping water and not alcohol. "Gets hard some days. I'm about as good as can be expected."

Asami didn't miss the silent glance that Korra and Mako shared, as if he was asking the Avatar if she was really all right silently. It bothered for some reason. Their interaction was damn near telepathic.

That's how the night mostly went. Bantering back and forth to mask the awkward and unpleasantness. Asami tried to integrate herself into the conversations, she really did, but she couldn't help the forlorn feeling that always seemed to follow her around. Eventually it became too much. "I'd like to leave," she stated, interrupting something Bolin was saying. "If that's all right with all of you," she added hastily. "Maybe we could go for a walk or something?"

Their eyes shifted again, almost as if there was a silent meaning to them. "Yeah, sure," Bolin nodded. "Where would you like to go?"

Asami was about to respond when suddenly Mako cut in. "We should go to the park," he said, smile on his face. Asami may have imagined it, but for just a second, his amber eyes flickered to black. She stood up in shock.

She must have been loud, because it seemed that she had caught the attention of the entire bar. She felt a reassuring hand on her arm. "Are you okay?" Korra asked her, concern evident in her tone. She looked back to Mako again and, lo and behold, he held the same expression as Korra and Bolin. He was normal, orange eyed Mako. Nothing unusual about him.

"Yeah..." Asami trailed off, still uncomfortable with... whatever she saw. "Yeah, I'm fine. The park sounds like a great idea."

"Yeah, we can deface that giant Korra statue," Bolin grinned, earning a groan from the Avatar. "Or maybe we should update it? Wolf bangs are so last season, right Korra?"

* * *

It was funny, at least to her. The nervy, anxious feeling had nestled itself into her gut as they walked. Mako was acting normal, but Asami was positive she had seen _something. _Call it instinct or call it a hunch, she was sure something sinister was lying underfoot. The group made their way to the park, and to an outsider they would look inconspicuous. Normal. A group of adolescents having a good time.

But she could tell something was wrong. And instead of filling her with dread, she was left feeling more alive than she had in weeks.

She kept a close vigil on him, so much so that Bolin even made a joke about it. She'd laughed it off but she wouldn't be left unfocused. She slipped the electric glove she always concealed in her pocket on under her coat. She had to be ready, for whatever was about to happen.

Mako had been the first to arrive. Korra and herself had appeared soon after, while Bolin was late as Opal had gotten sick. Something she ate, apparently. It looked like her tummy troubles could've been a blessing in disguise. How much time did Mako have to himself before they walked in, she wondered. She pondered why she was so positive he was about to do something. It was Mako, for spirits sake. What on Earth would he do?

"Hey, easy there," Bolin laughed as she nearly fell to the ground as she stumbled into the earthbender's back. "We're here. Bask in the mediocrity that is fine sculpturing!"

She looked at the Avatar with the face of stone. She'd seen the figure before many, many times. Times when she needed reassurance from her best friend, even if she wasn't really there. Apart from the letters, it was the closest thing she could get for three years.

All through their journey, she had kept an eye on the firebender. And even with her back turned, she kept her guard up. That forward thinking would save a life.

She didn't see it, but she knew the sound well. The flicker of a flame, the swish of the arm.

The crackle of lightning.

Asami grabbed the Avatar and dove to the side, face-planting into the ground to avoid the blast. The light arc of electricity barely missed the two girls as they fell to the floor.

Korra had been standing right in front of monument, and now it bore the brunt of the attack. For a bolt so close and powerful, it stood no chance.

The head of the statue lurched forward with an unenviable sound, the creaking invading their ears while a guttural laugh passed Mako's lips. It leaned forward with a crash, slamming into the pavement.

Korra returned the favour to Asami as she grabbed the girl and rolled out of the way, finding herself staring into the stone, lifeless eyes of the sculpture. She looked back to the neck, smoking from the impact of the lighting blast. She scrambled to her feet.

"A metaphor, you might say," Mako laughed, black eyes glaring at the trio before him. "_Everything burns."_

Fire lit in his palm but instead of lobbing it at his friends he forged a blaze across the grass, engulfing the trees in the park. The plant life quickly succumbed to his fiery wrath as the temperature rose and smoke started to billow from the leaves.

"I understand that tree over there may have had sentimental value," Mako continued in a deep voice not his own. "A reminder of times gone by. You will never have times like those again."

Korra was the first to leap into action. Up until now they had all been staring in shock. The black eyes, the grating way in which he spoke was completely unnatural. Like it wasn't Mako.

"Who are you?" she demanded, the fire reflected in her eyes as the park began to smoke. "What have you done with Mako?" Bolin and Asami took formation behind her, waiting for the right time to strike. After all, it was Mako. They didn't want to be forced to actually hurt him.

"Nothing that he didn't wish to do himself," the dark declarations rolling off his lips. The vocalisation was too rich, too deep. "I cannot begin to tell you how much your darling hated that statue," he chuckled, clasping his hands behind his back.

"I'm only saying it once. What have you done with Mako?" Korra said again, but this time her voice measured into a growl. Slowly they began to advance. Instead of backing off however their friend walked to meet them.

"You will know soon enough," he stated, before unleashing a fireball upon them.

Korra immediately leant to the side to dodge the hit, before coming back with an attack of her own. A gust of wind that would unroot three men struck him but only succeeded in forcing him back. Bolin and Asami circled behind the villain. The three friends surrounded their possessed one, looking for a non-violent solution.

Mako snarled, and the sound he made wasn't human. It was like the roar of a dragon, only twisted and mellowed, resonating deep from the chest. Hiking up his sleeve, he ripped the cast that currently held his injured arm in place. He winced, before the black veins bulged and he smiled.

"Much better," he stated, throwing the cast aside.

Bolin tried to trap his feet in rock but Mako broke free, leaping high into the air before slamming back down with a torrent of flame, using his legs to encircle the group. Asami rushed forward to get in close. The general rule about benders was that they liked to keep enemies at a distance. From her experience, rarely did they know how to fight hand to hand apart from their traditional forms.

But the way Mako moved now... It wasn't natural. He seemed to writhe and distort out of place, like someone was bloodbending him. He danced around her, using combat moves she had never ever seen before. They looked ancient. And undoubtedly deadly.

"You fight like you've done it before," he smirked, ducking underneath her electrified jab. "And you probably have," he continued, leaning back to avoid her high kick. "But nothing in your arsenal can harm me." And with that he grabbed her leg and countered her next attack.

Whatever was possessing Mako must have lent him strength. Because with a simple tug of his arm she found her whole body flung forward and over his head, slamming head first into the ground. With minimal effort he picked her up by her leg and swung her round, using her own body as a human shield for the rocks Bolin was hurling at him.

Asami groaned as she tossed through the air towards the earthbender. Bolin had realised too late what their enemy had been up to. The boulders slammed into her abdomen and she couldn't hold back the scream. She felt the crack of her figure. A few ribs were broken, at least certainly cracked. She tried to rise but then slumped to the ground, her chest heaving. She couldn't keep fighting at the same intensity. She let herself fall to the grass, praying that Bolin and Korra could stop the menace.

Bolin rose from underneath Asami and set her down gently. He had never raised a hand to strike Mako. Never. Not even when he believed Mako stole Korra from him or when they had disagreed over Kuvira. The concept seemed alien. He'd been hoping to knock him out, but evidently a few rocks wouldn't be enough. Time to break out the big guns.

"Korra!" he yelled, his shout carrying across the short distance as he assumed his stance. "Get out of there!"

The Avatar chanced a look back as she heeded her friends advice, somersaulting away from Mako's fiery wrath as the ground around him bubbled. The earth beneath his feet began to shake as lava seeped from the skin of the planet, surrounding the demon in trench of molten rock, effectively trapping him.

But Shin La was not angry at this. If anything he applauded it. "Not bad," he appraised, his deep voice blurred through Mako's usual tone. "Lavebending, bloodbending, you've learned a lot in my time away. But some things don't change."

And then lightning erupted from his brother's fingertips. But not the usual electricity, no. Whereas Mako's normal blasts were white, the demon's colour was a rich, deep black, echoing the same dark shade as his veins and eyes. And it rocketed straight through Bolin's trap and headed right for him.

He barely threw up a barrier in time. His defence bore the brunt of the impact, but he could do nothing to prevent the ensuing explosion sending him crashing into a tree. He tumbled to the ground as the embers continued to burn around him. He tried to move but found his legs unwilling, pinned beneath the fallen oak. All he could do was hope that Korra could defeat this monster disguised beneath Mako's visage and fight the dull feeling of impending unconsciousness.

Korra had no hesitation, leaping towards the villain as soon as he fired at Bolin. But to her surprise instead of rushing to meet her Mako fell to the land.

The lightning must have weakened him, she thought. And then a raspy voice spoke.

"Korra..." Mako mumbled desperately, his face stuck in the dirt. "Look out he's..."

And then, in that one second where she let her guard down, she felt the ethereal presence behind her.

She immediately swung her leg up and fired at him without even needing to look, but instead of coiling back he surged forward, absorbing the hit. He took hold of her leg and kicked her to the ground.

He was on her in an instant, black tendrils emerging from his back like an overgrown spider. "Now, _this_," he cackled, his growl taking on a monstrous hint. "This is going to be fun!"

Korra didn't hold back, as she roared as loud as she could, sending a torrent of fire from her mouth like a dragon, straight through the spirits face. But to her surprise, he bore the brunt of the storm, and leaped down her throat.

Immediately she was wracked with pain. Her arms twisted, fingers contorted, scratching at the ground, at _anything _as she felt the phantom crawling around in her insides. She rose in the air quickly and then slammed back down, as her body crumpled. Everything hurt. Her stomach felt like it had been strangled. She tried to breath and she choked. Her throat tightened and her lungs wilted. Her head seemed like it was on fire as she clawed at her face, her nails seeping into her cheeks and drawing blood.

Asami, Bolin and Mako watched as the Avatar fought a torturous battle within her very soul.

She'd never even comprehended how something could be this painful. It felt like her very blood was rebelling, her heart fit to explode. She rolled over onto her stomach, her vision a dotted haze. Spots of red stopped her from discerning the figures that were undoubtedly her friends. Her neck started to rotate in a way that should have severed the link to her spine.

"_I'll say this much_," she heard, like he was actually inside her ear. "_You fought better than Zaheer."_

The words echoed in her mind as her synapses started to snap. And then, as her eyelids screwed shut and she felt herself falling into the void, instinct finally kicked in.

"_Get. Out." _The voice of the Avatar boomed as she rose into the air, a tornado surrounding her as her eyes glowed white. "Get. OUT!"

And then, impossible, as it seemed, she started to vibrate. Her pores opened and a thick black fog enveloped her like a second skin being pushed out as Shin La fought the sheer power of the Avatar State.

Korra flung her arms and then reached right into her chest and pulled the ghost out as he clawed at her, his fingers like hooks digging into her skin as he tried to resist.

But he couldn't. And for the first time since he returned he couldn't squirm out of her grasp. She physically held him in place as Korra stared right through him with her white eyes as they hummed with power.

She swung him around like a rag doll before throwing him through the air. He crashed into the remains of her statue, the stone actually cutting into him and making him wince. He was a demon. It didn't make sense. Demons couldn't _bleed._

"Now, that," he snarled. "That actually hurt!"

Korra simply stared at him and Shin La needed no invitation. For the first time in the battle he moved with a real sense of urgency, floating towards Bolin's vulnerable form. The earthbender, as weakened as he was, put up no resistance, and with his enhanced strength he kicked the tree off of him and faced his opponents.

Asami was back on her feet. So was Mako. And while Korra had come down from her Avatar state induced high, she still looked downright murderous. So Shin La did the smart thing.

He turned and ran.

* * *

It was funny, but the only thing Korra could think of was that Bolin had gotten substantially quicker in the three years she'd been away. He weaved in and out of alleyways, vaulted across busy streets filled with traffic. With Asami's injury and Mako's sluggishness they were barely able to keep up with him.

She had wondered why she came out of the Avatar State so quickly. It felt... different that time. Like Shin La had done something to her. She resoleved to find out what when they caught him.

But Bolin knew these streets inside and out. He'd grown up in them. Add to that knowledge that Shin La was undoubtedly boosting his abilities and it was no surprise they were having trouble tagging him.

Their chase led them to a warehouse. With an annoyed growl, Shin La earthbended the locked doors open, before glaring back at the trio, almost daring them to follow.

They obliged. They had no choice.

"Are you okay, Asami?" Korra asked as the woman in question gasped. They entered the building before she could respond, the doors swishing behind them. "You took a nasty knock. To be honest I'm surprised you're still standing, let alone racing after us."

"I'm fine," she replied. Korra frowned. She didn't look fine. While there was no blood, Korra could only imagine the bruising she must have sustained. Running at breakneck speed through a busy street would only aggravate the injury. "I'd ask you the same thing. For a moment there, I thought... you looked like something out of a horror mover, Korra. How can you just shrug that off?"

They studied the inside of the warehouse as Korra replied, the corridors and the darkness giving the impression of a maze rather than a storage centre. "I wasn't possessed," she answered simply, shaking her head at the memory of the feeling. "It felt awful, horrible, like I was falling apart at the seams but... I wasn't taken. Mako, whatever it felt like to you, I'm so sorry."

Asami studied Mako. He looked back to his old self, the sinister glint in his eye gone. But although he put up a concentrated front, his eyes betrayed him. He was shaken up, badly. Whatever the demon had done to him, to Korra and Bolin, had clearly terrified him. Asami silently prayed that she wouldn't have to go through that experience.

"It's okay Korra," Mako breathed, struggling to regain his shattered composure. "Just... We have to find Bolin. That's all that matters. Every minute he spends with that monster..."

He didn't have to finish the sentence. Whatever Korra and Mako had felt, Bolin was feeling right now. There would be time later to reflect. Right now they had to act.

"You hurt my shallow feelings Mako," the black voice boomed, the interior of the warehouse stifled by the sound. "And I thought we got to know each other so well."

Both Asami and Korra waited for Mako to retort. But to their surprise there was none. The firebender alongside them looked like he wanted to bolt. Only the fate of his brother kept him from turning tail.

Instead, Mako took a deep breath, mentally preparing himself. "What's the plan, Korra?" he said, choosing to ignore the spirit and instead focus on saving his brother.

Korra studied the building before her. This was a storage facility, made for keeping heavy machinery. Several different linear aisles lay ahead of her, each one intersecting with the other. With the accompanying darkness and the fact that the metal shelves were filled with all kinds of heavy machinery, it was a perfect place for an ambush.

"Stick together and find Bolin," Korra ordered. "And if you see him, get behind me. He can't possess me, and he knows that. But he can take control of you. No splitting up if we can help it. He'll just pick us off one by one."

With that, the trio advanced down the centre of the building, the floorboards beneath them creaking under their weight as they slowly passed. All that could be heard were their near silent breaths and the odd rustle as the possessed Bolin made his way around them. Try as they might, they couldn't pinpoint the location of the sound. It was like he was everywhere at once.

Suddenly, they heard footsteps to the left. A figure ran down the corridor, cloaked in darkness. They were about to give chase when they heard a loud banging behind them, only to be met with eerie silence when they turned around. The darkness felt physical around them, as if when they stared into it, something was staring back. And then, it spoke.

"Poor, poor Bolin," the voice mocked. "Lost, all alone in the dark. But you'd know all about that, wouldn't you Mako?"

"Leave him alone!" Korra defended him. "You talk a big game, but you're the one hiding."

"Am I?" it asked, and then a figure wrapped in shadow stepped out, like the thread of his clothes and the skin of his flesh was knitted out from the void. "Mako wanted to find me. He should have been more careful with what he wished for."

Immediately the group whirled around to the grating whisper behind them. And there the demon stood, in all his phantom glory.

A ceremonial cloak with strange symbols covered him, his hood drawn back to reveal a pale white face with dark brown hair. He was not what Korra had expected. She thought he would have been a ghost, a demon too horrible to describe. But this looked like a man. A man who wouldn't look out of place having a day out with the kids or buying food for the family. And then he spoke, and suddenly she remembered what he was.

"Who is Shin La?" he laughed, echoing the detective. "You insisted, my boy. I told you I would find you, didn't I? I warned you to run. But alas, the young never realise until it's too late."

"What have you done with Bolin?" Mako snarled, his fury overtaking his fear. As one, the group took an aggressive stance towards the phantom.

"You know what I've done," he said with depraved glee. "I've twisted his mind, flushed his secrets inside out. Just as I did to you, my boy. And just as I will do it to anyone else foolish enough to gallivant with our dashing heroine here."

"Why are you doing this?" Korra asked carefully, slowly advancing down the aisle. "What have we done to deserve this?"

It seemed like he moved in a whisper. A second later and he blurred into existence behind them, floating on top the corridor. "If only you knew," he said, with an inch of pity to his voice. "Enough talk. You came here for your friend!" he shouted with a flourish. "You're going to have to play my game if you want to save him."

And with that, he disappeared in a cloud of smoke, but not without causing the shelves from the compartments around them to fall. It came down with a crash, forcing the trio to jump in different directions to avoid it.

Asami looked around, a creeping suspicion settling itself into her gut. Shin La's plan was evident.

They were trapped in the maze of the warehouse, separated and alone.

She could vaguely hear Korra's concerned shout, but it was muffled by the swirling darkness that surrounded her. The lights stayed out. The black of the night seemed that much stronger when she knew what lurked within it.

"I'm not afraid of you," she yelled defiantly. "I'm not afraid."

"Little girl, don't lie to me," Shin La cackled around her. There was no form, no figure. Just an insidious voice creeping into her skull. "Your fear, your grief is delicious."

"Leave her alone!" she heard Mako shout. He must have been somewhere to her right. She honestly couldn't tell.

"Oh, Mako. I had so much hope for you. Now you are but just another lamb on their way to the slaughter."

"Come out and face me!" she heard, Korra's voice this time.

"And what?" Shin La asked, his tone carrying all around them. "You'll defeat me in righteous combat? You know nothing about your enemy. You stumble in the dark, flustering and panicking when there's no solution that involves hitting it, while I know all. You are safe from me, Avatar. For the moment. But they are not."

Asami slipped out of the aisle, shrouded in shadow. Shin La's presence could be felt, no matter how intangible he may have seemed. He was all encompassing, surrounding them all in his shade. It made her skin crawl.

"You've got the old man in you, Asami," the voice whispered, and even without a face Asami could imagine the sly smile he had in the night. "That selfishness, that greed. You care deeply for the Avatar now, but you didn't when you made a move on Mako, did you? And she was feared dead and all! Scandalous."

"Shut up," Asami seethed. "My father redeemed himself. My father-"

"Is dead. And so is your mother. And they both deserved to die. All those years of sheltered life, dressing up in frilly clothes while the poor orphans in the streets starved. An apt punishment for their sins."

Off to the right, she heard a crash. It made her jump. But then all was still and silent, and she continued down the shady path.

"My father let his grief overwhelm him," Asami shook her head. "I will not share the same fate."

"You will, Ms. Sato," Shin La laughed. "You will soon see how familiar you both are before the end."

Another crash, and this time she could see light ahead.

Two figures could be seen in the short distance, one slumped on the ground beside the other. Short, sharp cries could be heard. She ran towards the telltale bodies of Mako and Bolin.

The earthbender's eyes were closed, and even unconscious he looked drained. Mako had nestled his head into the nook of his shoulder. His eyes lit up as he saw Asami approach.

"Oh, spirits!" he gasped, thankful for her arrival. "Please, help me!"

In the days to come Asami would see her next action as a foolish one. Chalk it down to short sighted hope or a weak heart. Whatever the case she rushed to aid them.

And as she knelt down, Mako slammed his elbow right into Asami's bruised ribs.

Even as she fell, Asami had the state of mind to roll away from her attacker. She wheezed with the strain, struggling to fight as the firebender picked her up effortlessly off the ground, before slamming her into the shelf beside them, two hands at her throat.

"Such a pretty face," Shin La mused, the white smile a paradox to the black eyes staring her down. "I can see why you garner all this attention."

Asami tried to cry out for Korra, but the pressure on her neck kept her from making a sound. In one last desperate attempt she brought her electronic glove to bear at Mako's side.

He nonchalantly caught her wrist and twisted it, possibly breaking it. Asami stared at him helplessly. She was injured, outmatched and out of moves. And then all she saw was a dark spirit plunging down her throat.

And then, she saw nothing.

* * *

Korra had heard the commotion. She leaped over the shelves and blasted her way through the compartment. She heard sobbing, deep, raw crying from the depths of one's soul. She had a heard a struggle. She prayed it wasn't too late.

She rounded the corner to see Asami, her form knelt over and her head over her eyes, the source of the tears revealed. The Avatar rushed to her side.

"I failed," Asami sobbed as Korra put her hand on her shoulder. "I failed. He took Bolin, he took Mako and... And I couldn't stop him!"

"It's not your fault," She soothed her friend. "We'll get them back."

"Yes," Asami sniffled, as she laid her hand on Korra's. "We'll see them soon."

And then a thousand volts erupted from the gauntlet, stunning the Avatar who never saw the attack coming. Shin La leapt onto the advantage, pressing it into her skull, frying her consciousness.

Korra fought the twitching feeling, like her mind was being cooked. She'd already stopped one invasion into her mind tonight. She... she couldn't! She... she... she could... she couldn't...

And after the shock had ran through her system, and her brain gave up on consciousness, the young Avatar slumped to the ground. And Shin La stood triumphant, the dark smile right at home in the twilight.

A thought suddenly struck him, and his phantom mind worked through the idea, turning it over and over in his head. And he laughed. The Avatar thought she knew torment. She was wrong. He would show her what it was like to suffer.

Shin La grabbed Korra's body and began to carry it to where Bolin and Mako's sleep filled forms still laid. He couldn't wait for her to wake up.

* * *

The ground was hard, Korra realised. The headache dulled and throbbed in her head. She tried to move but found she couldn't, something restricting her arms and legs. She shook off the residual effects of her slumber and looked up.

What greeted her chilled her to the bone.

Both Mako and Asami were knelt before her, similarly tied up as she was. A gag had been shoved in their mouths, prohibiting their speech. They didn't need to talk however. No matter how much they tried to hide it, their eyes betrayed them. Their fear was clear to see. A familiar figure stood behind them, raising his head as she woke.

"Rise and shine," Bolin greeted her, but the eyes of the monster were clear to see within the earthbenders eye sockets. "I hope you didn't get too comfy. After all, you have a choice to make."

"A... a choice?" Korra asked, her vocals chords needing time to adjust. "What choice?"

"What choice?" Shin La said incredulously, before he pulled a knife from behind his back. "_The_ choice, my dear. The one both people have been waiting for," he continued, gesturing to Asami and Mako. "Quite simple really. You can only let one into your heart. You can't have both."

"What are you talking about?" Korra said desperately, as the terrible truth began to dawn on her. "You can't be-"

"Oh, rest assured I am," Shin La replied, twirling the knife in his fingers, the blade cutting the air way too close to Asami's face. "You are going to tell me who you love, Korra. Not a decision to be taken lightly, darling. Because the unlucky one, the one you reject, well..." he said, before he pressed it to Mako's throat. "Well, you won't have to worry about them anymore."

And as the knife slipped perilously close to the firebender's neck, Korra knew she had to make a choice, a decision that she could not possibly make. A decision that no one would be satisfied with.

"By all means, take your time," Shin La smiled. "I can't wait to find out."

* * *

**Oh, look. A cliffhanger.**

**Thank you again to everyone who has reviewed and followed and done all that stuff. You guys are awesome. Keep it up :)**

**Sorry about the wait. I am trying to get these done quicker. But I digress. Hope you enjoyed it.**


	5. Original Sin

**A/N: Warning; Some mature content ahead. Things are implied. That being said, they are just **_**implied. **_**Nothing is that graphic, frankly I don't enjoy writing torture, and I never will write it. But I do want to let people know, you may want to be cautious reading this. Nevertheless, enjoy, read and review, you know the drill. :)  
**

* * *

Lin walked down the stairs of the building, wiping her forehead free of the thin bead of sweat that had built up. It had been a long day.

She'd meant to talk to Mako after the interrogation, but the boy had been understandably shell-shocked. He could probably do with a bit of ease and relaxation. Hell, so did she. The difference was that he had friends to force him to do that.

Something about that interrogation was off though. Whenever she had seen Zaheer he had been closed off, secretive and mystical in his knowledge about the Spirit World. But in there, he had been open, actively taunting Mako and Lin with what he knew. And asking about the detective's family? What had that been about?

The only thing he had not taken with demented glee was when Mako sprung the question of Shin La upon him. For that, she had to give him credit. He had looked like he was going to crack. Korra could see it as clearly as she did, and even though she had stopped her from getting him out of that hostile environment she couldn't lie that she'd had the same thought herself.

But he had stuck with it, earning Zaheer's cryptic reply. That spirit friend, she thought. Something was rubbing her up the wrong way.

And then she turned to the left, and something clicked.

It may have been to do with the body. Immediately she ran towards the suspected victim, keeping her guard up as she did so. It was... strange, unlike anything she had ever seen before. His skin was crumpled, his hair gray and wispy. He looked like he was at the end of his mortal journey, an old man ready for death. But what was most alarming was the fact that he was wearing a police uniform. She looked down at his badge and then it made sense.

He was the one who she had put in charge of keeping an eye on Zaheer. The last time she had seen him he was a young man. A chance encounter with him had led to this.

There had been a reason Zaheer hadn't been himself in that room. It was because that was indeed the case. Zaheer was there, but someone else was pulling the strings. And she had a creeping suspicion of who that was.

She sent her cohorts to the jail cell, dreading what they would find, but unsurprised as they did so. She checked her watch. It was the middle of the night. Call it a hunch, she thought, but whoever had been in there had an interest in Mako. And the Avatar.

She wasted no more time in hitting the streets. She could only pray that she was wrong.

* * *

"I know that you still might be reeling from this whole situation. And I know that I said for you to think about it. But since you took your sweet time waking up, and the fact that I am always on a nightly clock, I must insist you give me an answer."

Korra looked up at the phantom menace. He walked casually, his head down and his hands clasped behind his back. Smoke seemed to roll off him in waves as he circled his two gagged captives. She looked between the two of them, and even with just their eyes the message was clear.

_Pick me, _they said. Pick me. Don't let them die. The two of them, so determined to save the other, so determined to spare her pain.

"I can't," Korra said simply, her voice low and soft. "I can't. I won't choose between two of the people closest to me. So why don't you just do what we both know you truly want. Kill me. Let them go. They don't deserve the hate you hold for me. Kill me, please. But let them go," she said, her voice growing ever more desperate. "Kill me!"

"I am killing you, Korra," Shin La smirked, leaning down to look into her clear blue eyes. "Just with more unorthodox methods. Killing you does not mean your death. You cannot truly perish. You will live on, in the head of the world's next appointed saviour. No, killing you is taking away what makes you feel alive. The emotion you feel, the people you love. Without that, you are a husk, devoid of the things that make life worthwhile. That is how I want you to suffer, Avatar. That is how I am going to kill you."

Korra looked around helplessly. Her arms were bound and her hands cuffed. Zip ties. Something she couldn't wriggle out of, not without notice anyway. She spared a glance at Shin La and found only narcissistic glee watching her. "So what will it be?" he asked again, the mask of Bolin's face not disguising the sadistic pleasure Shin La was receiving from the situation. "Asami, the ever present rock of support and love. She loves you wholeheartedly, of course. Unsure whether it is romantic or not. Also grieving for her dear departed dad. A lot of trauma she isn't talking about."

At this Asami bit down on the gag, furiously trying to turn her head and glare at the demon. It wasn't enough that he had captured them. He had to strip their secrets bare too, leaving nothing to hide from his gloating judgement.

At this defiance, Shin La grabbed the woman's hair and pushed the blade closer to her throat, ignoring Korra's plea to leave her alone. The tip slightly pressed against her windpipe until a small spot of blood could be seen at the edge of the knife. "Shush, shush," he soothed, his tone betraying his actions. "Little girl, the adults are talking. I would appreciate silence. And if I do not get it, I'll bleed you, real quiet, and leave you in a puddle of your own blood. A sight Korra would not soon forget. Please, be quiet, Ms. Sato," he said, while looking to Korra's anxious expression. "I think that would be best for all of us."

And then, Bolin's form dropped her head and turned to Mako, the grin back on his face. "Or you can choose Mako. Loyal, handsome Mako. No such hesitation regarding his feelings, my dear. Harbours an intense jealousy of Asami right now. Ah, adolescent angst. You know, I do get the feeling that if Bolin wasn't currently screaming in the cavern of his own mind right now, he'd laugh and come up with a witty joke about him being in the most stable relationship. But I digress, Avatar. You must choose. Now."

Korra lowered her head. It seemed hopeless. She couldn't even rattle her wrists against her restraints for fear of invoking Shin La's wrath. She could only hope to keep him talking and pray for that someone, somewhere was on their way to help.

"What did I do to you?" she wondered out loud. Even though there was a sickening feeling rooted in her stomach, she was genuinely curious. "You hate me. Hate me enough to do all this just to hurt me. What could I have possibly done to deserve all this?" she asked desperately.

She wasn't expecting Shin La's reaction.

The smile vanished off Bolin's face. "You know," he said, his voice losing the mocking tone he had reserved for the taunting he had inflicted. "You've always known. No creature could forget the torment you brought me."

"What was it?" Korra asked, louder this time. For the first time since she'd faced him, Shin La didn't look composed. He seemed... panicked? No, not panic. Insecurity was more like it. Anxiousness. Fear. "I'm sorry for whatever I did but I don't remember. Please, let me go. Let us go. We can talk about this-"

"No," he snarled, and suddenly shadow erupted from Bolin's face as the spirit's voice grew more agitated. "I wasn't talking to _you,_" he stressed again, waving the knife at her. "She knows. _It_ knows."

"What are you talking about?" she said again, feeling confused, all the while her hands twisted against the zip ties. It was bitter work, but if she could keep him talking...

"You are but the vessel, Korra," Bolin's guise growled. "But that witch inside you..."

Korra shook her head, struggling to understand. The looks on Asami and Mako's faces indicated that they had no idea what he was talking about. And then it hit her.

"Wait, you mean Raava?"

"_DO NOT SPEAK HER NAME!" _Shin La's voice boomed, and this time Bolin's face cracked, his skin like glass straining against the entity inside. In an instant the knife whirled in his hands and he plunged it into Mako's shoulder, eliciting a muffled scream from the firebender. "Don't. You. Dare."

Korra sat terribly transfixed, watching Mako thrash as Shin La twisted the blade inside his flesh. Her pleas to release him fell on deaf ears. Before, Shin La was scary but now... he looked absolutely terrifying. She could only watch as his dead eyed stare trained on her like a hawk as he effortlessly subdued Mako while ignoring his cries of pain. The fact that the figure of Bolin was inflicting such pain on his brother made it all the more frightening.

She had seen him calm, collected, controlled. She had seen him smug and mocking. She had even seen a hint of fear from the phantom once when she went into the Avatar State. But what she saw now was _rage. _Cold, deep and black as the night sky, so powerful and all consuming that Bolin's body didn't look like it was able to contain him. Sharp serrated teeth poked out of his mouth, white long fangs way too extensive to fit inside a human mouth. It felt like a storm had erupted inside the warehouse, building and crackling with tension. Tendrils began to poke out of the eartbender's back, his clothes rippling and tearing as Shin La's monstrous form frothed in uncontrollable anger.

And all the while, those black eyes bulged at Korra, harsh, shadowy marks stretching the fabric of Bolin's skin as the spirit glared at her in all his dark, malevolent fury.

And then, suddenly, he ripped the knife out of Mako's shoulder.

For second the only sound that could be heard was Mako's ragged breathing against the gag, no doubt recovering from the wound Shin La had just inflicted. The wind that had cascaded into the room vanished as quickly as it appeared, and when Bolin looked up again, his face was back to normal, the dark eyes the only sign of his current possession.

"Hmmm," Shin La seemed to mutter to himself. He looked at the blood on the knife, before he then used the sleeve of Bolin's shirt to clean it. He sighed, before turning back again to the Avatar.

"It seems I have just lost my temper," he said, and the words were so calmly spoken, a stark contrast to the monstrous tone he had just been utilising. Now, he spoke with a voice as soft as velvet, the little lull hiding the shadowy growl. "That does not happen often. But you," he gestured to her with the knife. "You must have a habit of infuriating me."

Korra stared right back at him, the shock in her eyes long gone only to be replaced by fury. He easily could have killed Mako in his ranting. She didn't have to speak. The message was clear.

"Hatred," he pondered, "Makes us do terrible things."

"Cut the crap, Shin La," she replied bluntly. He wanted her to be afraid, to be helpless. She wouldn't give him that. "Why are you really doing this?"

He chuckled at her brashness. "You always say the same things in this time. Who are you? Why are you doing this? Such inquisitive little creatures. I remember mortals so differently. They called me Baba Yaga. The Boogeyman. A title, a name. As if giving me a label would make me any less dangerous. Instead of wondering why I came to their doorsteps they crawled into their beds, frightened and afraid, hiding beneath the covers like their scratchy little blankets were the only thing protecting them. Oh, but you were so primitive back then, weren't you?"

Korra huffed at this, but her plan was working. She had to keep him talking, and not let him see what she was attempting to do. He had already lost control once. She didn't want to see what would happen if he did it again.

Not yet.

"I don't understand why that-"

"Exactly," Shin La cut in; waving his finger at her like he was disciplining a child. "You don't understand. That's all you humans ever try to do now. Understand. Comprehend. And if you can't you say why the sky is blue or why up is the opposite of down... No. You need a theory of everything to explain what is just beyond your grasp. And even when you can't explain, it doesn't stop you. The harvesting of the spirit vines was proof of that. Kuvira was the first. She won't be the last."

"What?" Korra asked incredulously, even momentarily stopping her attempt to escape. "That's why you're doing this? The _Spirit Vines_? I had nothing to do with that! We've dealt with the one responsible. Targeting me will get you nothing!"

"My dear sweet naive little girl," Shin La grinned. "I couldn't care less about that spirits-forsaken tree. You think that is why I am choosing this course of action? No, the original sin warrants a far more damning execution."

The Avatar sighed, exasperated by his cryptic speech. "You keep talking about the past. Something I did to you. What could I have done to make you despise me so much?"

The spirit studied her with a curious gaze, one hand stroking the scruff on Bolin's chin. "Perhaps I will tell you. Yes, I will tell you a story. A story of how one man can drive another to insanity."

With that, Shin La slowly walked towards her, before kneeling down and crossing his legs. It was too civil, Korra thought. If it weren't for the gags and the restraints you could almost think he was friendly.

"You took something from me, Avatar," he stated, eyes trained on hers. "Removed it from me. And that, that made me suffer. You sealed me away for two thousand years. Now, if I was a proper omniscient being, as most spirits are, then time would have no meaning. Those years would drift by, like water down a river. But not me, no. I was left in a desert of my own making, walking for miles and miles inside my own head, searching for a way out and never finding any. Imagine a person is sealed away, and all he can see is darkness. Not the normal dark, the kind where your vision is muddled. No, total blackout. He opens his eyes but finds nothing but shadow. He knows he can't see so he tries to reach out, to fumble around but his limbs won't budge. He calls for help. He knows he is because he can feel his lips moving. He's screaming now, screaming himself hoarse for help that he knows is never coming. Or at least he thinks he is, because he can hear nothing. He's left blind, crippled and deaf, trapped in the endless prison of his mind. He tries to think but desperation sinks in. His thoughts begin to muddle and his brain turns to mush, until time has no meaning. He can't sleep because he is perpetually kept awake by the tricks his consciousness plays on him. Imagine that for _two thousand years_," he growls, his voice becoming more bestial again, his anger starting to rise.

There was a pause, and Korra was about to speak before he cuts her off again. "Two thousand years, Korra," he said, his voice somehow becoming angrier yet hollow. "Two thousand years of insanity. Of begging for mercy, for an end to the pain. Until he can barely string a sentence together. Words have no meaning. Actions have no consequences. He goes mad, crazy, insane!" Shin La snarls, his teeth bared and Bolin's face started to crack again as Shin La became ever more unhinged. "Until he has no choice. The darkness that surrounds him is everything. It is his god, his devil, his only salvation. He gives himself over to it, unwittingly and unwillingly because he is no longer able to think."

The way he spoke was that of a ghost story. Like a soldier coming back from war describing the horrors they had faced, like the things they'd seen were stuck with them, branded into their hearts.

"And then, one day, he doesn't know which, he gets it. He has spent so many years of creeping into minds when they are asleep, and combined with his endless awareness he finally figures out how to possess them. How to sneak into someone's mind in their waking hours. And that one moment of clarity allows him to remember who put him there."

Suddenly, without warning, Shin La looked up again, those black eyes boring into Korra's soul. "So whenever the walls of his mind begin to burst and desperation starts to creep in, he clings to that one thought of revenge like a buoy in an endless ocean of madness. One measly grain of hope to make sure his threadbare coherent functions don't snap. He goes back and forth, to and fro, delving into lunacy and sanity, thrown around, scattered to the winds of his mind. He spends an eternity inside his own psyche. The sheer size of infinity takes its toll. And then, one day, it's too much."

Korra wanted to say she was sorry. She wanted to say that it wasn't her fault, that whatever had happened before, however wrong, was a deed from the past. But the words wouldn't leave her throat.

"He gives up," Shin La says simply, his fury seemingly spent, his eyes finally leaving hers and looking somewhere far, far away. "All he can do is conjure one last silent scream and then he is gone, lost forever to the rolling waves of lunacy. Only this time, he hears something. That silent scream isn't so silent this time. He weeps, because surely it is some cruel trick of the mind, a crushing hallucination. But then he feels the droplets on his face. He moves to wipe them off and finds his arms responding. And then finally, he opens his eyes."

And now the smile returned, and Shin La picked himself up off the floor, twirling the knife in his fingers again. "Do you know what he saw, _Avatar_?" he laughs, mocking her title. "He saw the darkness again. Total blackout, but all the colours ever present. And it was wonderful," he smiled at the recollection. "He can see the purple in the sky again. He can feel the swish of the air around him. He goes to remember who he is and lo and behold he can. And that one thought remains, Avatar. He remembered who put him there. I remembered who put me there."

As he spoke, he slid the knife so close to Asami's neck, before his arm rose to her face as he cut the gag off of her mouth. "Who do you think put me there, Ms. Sato?" he said, the back of his hand caressing her cheek as she breathed heavily, finally able to heave and fill her lungs. "Answer; _she did_."

And with that, he shoved the blade into her ear, eliciting a scream from the woman. It wasn't meant to damage her. Korra knew that. It was meant to hurt.

There was a reason he had removed the gag. It was to hear her cries of despair, like music to his borrowed ears. The image of Bolin smirking down as he slowly poked and prodded her ear with the sharp tip of the blade would stay with her for the rest of her days.

"And thus, story time is over," the villain announced with a flourish, leaping over the two captives to leer at the Avatar behind them. "That is why I hate you, Avatar. That is why I am going to kill one of these two tonight. I could say that I do not relish the opportunity, but I would be lying," he laughed, casually wiping the dry blood off the knife into Asami's hair. "Make my day, Avatar. Make my day."

Korra inwardly cursed. The zip ties were coming undone, but she needed more time!

The terrible reality of the situation dawned on her.

She had to choose, here and now. Take the lives of two of the people she held closest to her heart and measure them against each other. Any hope that Bolin could fight Shin La's influence had long since been crushed. He'd stabbed Mako in the shoulder with his brother's fingers. If he could so effortlessly torment him then the odds of him resisting the demon's control were slim to none.

She could hear them, withdrawn as she was. Asami, free from her gag, telling her to pick Mako. Let her die, she said. I've got no one else anyway.

_You're wrong, _she thought. _You've got me. You're wrong, you're wrong, you're wrong..._

Mako, still gagged, was shaking his head. The message was clear. Let me die. I'm all alone. Nobody will miss me. Not anymore.

_I'll miss you. I... I need you. I still... I still...  
_

She wondered how she could read him so well, read _them _so well. And then she got it.

The last few weeks she had wrestled with the feelings inside her, the emotions that either made her feel butterflies in her stomach or ground said butterflies into a mosh pit of anxiety. All that time, wondering, who did she love? Was it him? Was it her?

It was both.

So crystal clear, that realisation. She loved them both. Mako, her handsome, loyal ex-boyfriend. He'd let her down several times before. He'd never let her down again.

Asami, that sad, lonely, beautiful woman. She didn't want to be saved from her own depression, her own grief. What she wanted wasn't what she needed.

She couldn't choose. She couldn't.

_I have to. He'll kill them both otherwise._

A leap of faith then. Maybe Bolin could battle the demon inside. He valued Mako's life more than anything in the world, except maybe Opal. He couldn't kill his own brother, surely?

She tried to tell herself that that was a rational point. That she wasn't taking a naive hope as justification for letting the firebender die.

_Bolin will never forgive you. Not only will he have killed his own brother, you'll have ordered him to do it._

Shin La's voice was insidious, even as he stood silent, the amused expression as she couldn't decide.

_Your best friend in the world. Maybe your future lover. How could you live without her?_

Korra tried to struggle against the zip ties one last time. Seeing the movement, Shin La brought his knife to bear at Asami's throat.

No way out. No compromise. No Avatar State to save her. Just one choice. One terrible, terrible choice.

Korra opened her mouth to speak, with no idea of the words that were about to come out.

"I... I choose..." she stuttered, a sob welling up in her chest. Shin La leaned forward in anticipation, the blade raised, poised to strike. "I choose A... M... I choose-"

And then in an instant the blade fell.

* * *

Korra looked forward in shock as the knife clattered to the floor as Bolin's body crashed into the shelves of the warehouse. She, along with Mako and Asami, could only look at the source of the strike.

And there Opal stood, like a guardian angel in tracksuit gear.

She wasted no words, didn't ask for an explanation. All she saw was the knife, the arm coiled to strike and she had reacted. Instinct had kicked in and she blew the stranger away in an instant. She leaped over the Avatar and positioned herself between the attacker and his hostages.

She had done the most important thing. She had gotten herself between the victims and the soon to be killer.

And then that soon to be killer raised his head, and Opal saw the face of her beloved leering back at her, with bloodstains on the cuff of his shirt.

"Bo-Bolin?" she asked worriedly, her voice starting to show telltale signs of panic. "What's going on?"

The scene made no sense to her. Korra, Mako and Asami, all tied up like hostages. Bolin, up until a moment ago, was smirking down at them with the bloody knife about to unwind a mortal coil. And Bolin, her sweet, loving Bolin, his face contorted with black, cracked marks and deep, dark eyes.

"What are you doing?" she asked, her tone raised as the earthbender picked himself up off the floor. "This... this doesn't make sense!"

"Does it need to?" he leered at her, with that face so unnatural on him. "This is all just a little bit of role-play. You can join in! I'll take you bloody as well, if you want. I like my meat rare."

The way he spoke made her sick. "That's not Bolin!" she heard Korra shout, desperation evident in her speech. "He's been possessed by some spirit!"

That realisation didn't help Opal. If anything, she wanted to vomit at the knowledge. A spirit had forced its way into Bolin's body. It had made him torture and abuse his dearest friends. And now it was rifling through their most private and intimate moments like it was an amusing mover to watch.

Unconsciously, without even realising, she took an airbending stance.

"Back off," she warned, arms in front of her, legs bent ready to spring into action. She never thought she'd ever have to do this against her boyfriend, possessed or not.

Shin La seemed to stare at her with perverse glee. "Oh, this is splendid," he sneered, genuinely enjoying the turn in the night's events. "This is magnificent! I thought that I would only kill one tonight. But for you, my dear, I shall make an exception."

And with that he leaped at her, arms reared back to crush her against the ground. She back-flipped away as his fists came down, the concrete floor cracking under the earthbender's power. There was no respite as he ripped the floor up and flung it at her as she somersaulted away. She responded by unleashing a mini-tornado at him, gathering up boxes and materials inside the warehouse and launching them at Shin La. It twisted and turned, the wind buffeting him and the items pelting him with reckless abandon.

He swatted them away like flies, walking effortlessly through the hurricane. He jumped for her again and only through her speed was she able to evade him, elevating herself to the tops of the shelves, giving herself a welcome breather.

This was unnatural. Bolin was strong, yes. But not as insanely powerful as it seemed now. She could feel the dark energy radiating off him as he made to corner her.

"Sweet little Opal," Bolin said. _No_, she thought. This wasn't Bolin. This was something demented, born from the depths of despair, using the form of her beloved to do his dirty work. She had to remember that. "The airbending prodigy. Flexible, I see. Bolin chose well."

He fired a rock at her and she dodged, leaping from shelf to shelf, trying to use the darkness to her advantage. She was different from the others, the ghost mused. Whereas the others faced him directly, utilising brute force as a starting tactic, she was more strategic. She knew that she was at a disadvantage. In a straight up brawl, her agility would fail against his enhanced strength. Instead of being out in the open air, where her bending would be more potent, she was stuck in the confines of the four massive walls. He had to admire her intelligence. The boy really did choose well.

Maybe one day he would be able to get over her.

"Clever girl," he chuckled, following her into the wrecked labyrinth the warehouse had become. "Using darkness as your ally. But how can you use the darkness when I _am _the darkness?"

The shelf toppling over him was her only answer. Shin La didn't even move; he merely thrust his hand up and a column rose to meet it. "You see, I admire your thinking," he continued as if nothing had happened. "But you are at a severe disadvantage, my girl. Your blade is dulled. You wish to incapacitate, in a vain hope of reclaiming the one you love with minimal damage. But I have no such qualms. I know exactly what I am going to do to you."

And as he spoke, the ground began to bubble. The windows covered in cloth began to fog as the temperature started to rise. And then the concrete churned and lava erupted from the earth, ripping the metal joints of the shelves apart as they crashed to the ground, removing Opal's places to hide. With the molten rock destroying everything beneath her, she could only leap forward as her vantage point crumbled.

She leapt right into Shin La's waiting grip.

He caught her with one outstretched arm, grabbing her throat and squeezing, before slamming her into the ground. Her head rocked and her vision swam as she was pressed into the stone. Bolin's form towered over her, kneeling down to lock her in place. Those evil, black eyes gloated at her as his fingers began to crush her neck.

"The last time you were in this position it was quite different," he laughed, tapping the side of his head in amusement. "At least you both enjoyed it. It's going to be the last good memory he ever has of you."

She screamed, but only a hoarse whisper came out. Her hands fumbled, grasping at air, looking for something to strike him as her vision dulled. She could hear his voice, but it was murky, like trying to listen to someone through water. She could only make out a few words.

"I'm going to tear your throat out, Opal. I'm going to tear it right out. And then I'm going to leave Bolin's body and let him look into your null, dead eyes and allow him to think about what he's done."

And then her breath caught, and she couldn't breathe... oh spirits, she couldn't breathe... and then a tugging sensation... and then... then...

And then her vision returned. Air caught in her lungs and she swallowed it gratefully, coughing, retching, and still feeling the stretch marks along her throat. She gulped in the oxygen, feeling her limbs start to respond and shake off the numbness. She looked up to see her saviour.

Lin Beifong stood in front of her, ready to take on the spirit, her eyes locked on the phantom. "Get the hell away from my niece," she snarled.

"I will when she is in a puddle of her own blood staining the floor," he answered instantly. Arms outstretched, the epitome of arrogance, he invited her to attack.

The old woman was strong. She had to be, to throw him off the young airbender so swiftly. But she was ignorant, and blinded by rage. The younger one knew not to rush him head on. The elder had not learnt that lesson. All she saw was the potential killer of her family.

She threw her cable at him, scoring a direct hit as it wrapped round his arm. But instead of pulling him off balance like she thought it would, he merely chuckled as he pulled her forward, right into his waiting arms.

He caught her and slammed the police chief into the pavement, similarly to the young airbender. "We meet once more, Beifong," he smiled, and again he pressed his hand to her throat. "But this time will be the last, I- Uuuggghhh!"

In all his mockery, he had failed to notice something. She was not a kid made to fight an adult's war. She'd been through a lot over the years. She'd been through it all. Underneath the battle hardened visage lay a shrewd tactician. She had spent a lot of years in the police force. She may not have knowledge of his form, but she knew his kind. And she, unlike the others, knew how to fight dirty.

So, instead, she didn't give him time to talk. She remained silent, bending the metal beside her around her fist. And then she smashed her hand right into Bolin's temple.

The phantom reeled from the blow, stumbling back as she kicked him in the chest. "You may get our strengths," she mused. "But you also get our weaknesses. And that weakness right now is being boxed in the face."

Lin followed the retort with a stinging uppercut to the chin. Bolin's strength was amplified by the spirit, but the makeshift metal gloves she used were more than enough to daze him. She gave him no respite, grabbing his shirt so she could unleash a flurry of bombastic jabs to the face. While Shin La could control Bolin's movements, he could do nothing about the damage his body was taking. For once, the spirit had no answer.

With one last crack around the head, the form of Bolin finally went down.

There was silence as everyone stared at the police chief. And then, sighs of relief. She'd managed to do what none of the rest had been able to do. Defeat Shin La.

But Shin La wasn't a good loser.

Korra barely had time to warn Lin as the spectral figure rose from Bolin's unconscious body. "Nicely done," he appraised her as she turned around to face him once more. "But ultimately you have wrought nothing."

Once more she swung at him, but this time she stood no chance. Her fist passed harmlessly through his body, like she was fighting in slow motion. He caught her hand, and the crack of bones could be heard right before Lin's pained grunt. With relative ease, he twisted her arm behind her back and brought his other hand to the base of her neck.

"An entertaining show," he said, his deep voice rumbling down her spine. "But it is time for the curtain to fall."

But as she'd been watching, finally the zip ties came loose. And Korra was finally able to rejoin the fight.

She launched a cavalcade of fire whips at the phantom, not doing enough to hurt him but allowing Lin to escape his grip. Using her metalbending, she took control of the materials scattered around and they followed her command. Even so, he laughed at her defiance. "What was that supposed to do?" he said, gesturing to all of them. "Look at you. The finest benders of the age and all defeated so piteously. How can you hope to defeat me?"

"Enough talking," she replied simply, her arms thrust out in motion. "It's time you saw the light."

He grinned at her threat, but for once Shin La's hubris had gotten the best of him. Because instead of her crashing the metal down, she did the opposite. She thrust upwards, all of that heavy metal slamming into the fragile ceiling.

And finally, Shin La faced the tyranny of the sun.

The big, fiery star's rays shone into the warehouse, the ghost's haven of darkness destroyed before his very eyes. Shin La doubled over in pain, his body contorting and twisting unnaturally. He growled at them but the sounds he made weren't ordinary. His snarls became high pitched screams as the light tore through his real form. His face became a monstrous nightmare, switching between the handsome guise he used and the horrific vestiges of his true form.

Team Avatar just watched as the demon began turn to ash.

But even in the face of outstanding sunlight, Shin La could find security.

The group watched as he writhed uncontrollably, leaping as fast as he could into the shadow in the corner, the space tiny but sufficient to hold him. Asami made to move forward but Korra held her back.

"No," she explained. "We have to leave while we still can. He can't survive in the sun. But if we follow him into that corner, we won't come out again." Noticing their wounds, she knew what had to be done. "We have to go to the hospital."

* * *

The group left, Mako leaning on Lin's shoulder and Opal patching up Asami's ear as they walked. Korra was about leave with them, carrying Bolin on her shoulder when she heard the telltale, lulling voice.

"You have got to be kidding me," she muttered as she stared into the corner of shade. "Why can't you just die?"

It might have been her imagination, but she could see his face smiling back at her. "Oh, believe me, I came close," he chuckled, but with a wince in his words. "In a normal world, I would have already crumbled into ash from the sun's wrath. The fact that I was able to survive for such a minuscule time shows how much stronger I have gotten. So, yes I came close to my end there. But so did you, Korra. The difference is that instead of licking my wounds and bathing myself in petty comfort I will learn from this. I will grow stronger as a result. Will you?"

She narrowed her eyes at his taunting gaze. "We stopped you now. We'll do it again."

He chuckled at her naivety. "You are only alive because I like to torment my victims before I make the final blow," he said. "I could have killed you any time I had you throughout the night. And I must admit, I am glad that Lin showed up when she did. It makes the next few events that more memorable."

"What do you mean?" she asked skeptically. She knew she shouldn't be indulging the spirit, but they knew very little about him. Any new information he might let slip was vital.

"Do you know how Bolin reacted when he thought you were going to choose to save Asami?" he asked, catching her off guard. "He begged for me to let himself die instead, and when you stuttered, he had hope, especially when it sounded like you were going to say his name. But then, even if he did not mean it, a wave of hatred filled his heart. The Avatar, the icon of hope and justice, letting his brother die so casually."

"You sick, psychotic son of a bitch," she replied, anger starting to build. "You think I did that so easily?!"

"Oh, I know it was hard. It was meant to be. And Bolin knows that too. But it does not change the fact that you humans are so easily manipulated, your emotions so easily tangled up like strings. And it does not change the fact that I am going have much more fun with what I have planned next."

"You see, I could just kill you," he said, cutting Korra off before she could retort. "I could ground your friend's bones into dust and scatter them to the winds. But even with that anguish, it is too sudden. No, I have found a better solution. Your friendship means so much to you, that ever reliable network of love and compassion. I am going to make them hate you. I am going to make them curse your very existence. I am going to literally tear you apart from the inside."

"You won't," she replied, shaking her head resolutely. "I'm sorry for all that you have suffered. But you will not hurt the ones I love."

"I already have," Shin La mused, the pain in his voice gone, replaced by amusement. "And I will continue to do so. But first, I will let you continue in your pathetic little lives. I will allow you precious time to scramble to stop me. I will give you hope, a belief that will you be able to foil me. And, when I return for you, and I will, I will show you how much that hope is worth. And I will not fail a second time."

"I'll stop you. I will protect my friends."

"How can you protect them when you can't even protect yourself?" he retorted, before his face disappeared. And Korra was left with a lot of questions and not that much answers.

He wanted to break her, not just physically but emotionally too. He wanted to destroy her very reasons for living. And he meant what he said.

She trudged after her friends, vowing that he would fail.

* * *

**Fifth chapter up. Longest one yet, I believe. And in three weeks. I think that will be the longest I ever go without updating. If you don't hear from me, feel free to PM me. It'll make sure I'm not dead. :)**

**Next time, we'll have the aftermath and some more explaining of Shin La's true form. Hope you're looking forward to it as much as I am.**


	6. Organ Failure

**Finally, this one is finished. I can't apologise enough for the delay. I had some personal issues to sort out lately, and some of this stuff I'm writing in this chapter hit a bit too close to home. I won't mince words, I've had a rough few weeks. And even now, I'm not 100% happy with this. But if I don't release it now, I'll never get it finished. I hope you enjoy, people.**

* * *

The sun shone through the window, its rays peaking out beneath the wooden blinds. She focused on the little pitter-patter of the wind breezing through the room. It was the only thing she could concentrate on apart from her own failure.

"Stop fidgeting," the nurse scolded her, as she examined the Avatar. Korra looked at her, unaware her arms had been moving by their own accord in her restless state. She was an old woman. She'd probably seen it all. It didn't stop her complaining though.

"I don't see why I'm here," she muttered, loud enough for the woman to hear. "I got off fine. It's my friends you should be fussing over."

The nurse huffed at her disregard for her own health. "They are being looked after, don't you worry," she clipped, before she started to heal the small cuts and bruises she had sustained. "Just relax. Master Tenzin insisted you be looked at. Once we're done you can see them. Now, stay still."

She might have continued talking but Korra shut her out after that, lost in the whirling thoughts of her own head. She felt astray, a million miles away.

Several moments kept replaying in her mind. The flash of lightning from Mako's fingertips. Asami's cruel smile as she was stunned. And the evil gloating gaze that Bolin had held upon his face, belying the terrified conscience inside.

All of her friends, taken over by that monster. Shunted out of their own minds, forced to commit the most heinous acts of violence upon their own loved ones for the spirit's sadistic glee. And she failed them. All of them.

Tenzin would find it easy to excuse her. Others would say that it wasn't her fault. That there was nothing she could have done. But Korra couldn't accept that. She was the Avatar. At the end of the day, token placation wasn't good enough. Sure, her friends were alive. But that wasn't down to her. That was the Beifong's work. All she was responsible for her was dragging her closest ones away from home out into the doomed night in the first place.

And she was so woefully outmatched against Shin La. She possessed god like proportions of power and she was still swatted aside as if she were nothing. And the way he attacked... it was so insidious. He knew that, faced with the visage of a loved one, she would subconsciously hold back. He, however, didn't.

Or maybe he did. They were all still alive. He hadn't just been boasting as they left the warehouse and that torrid night behind. He really could have ended them any time he pleased. It was only his determination to see them suffer which stayed his spectral hand.

She must have fidgeted again, because she heard another annoyed "Stay still." With a sigh, she turned her head to offer a tired apology.

The countenance that greeted her jolted her into action.

"_Yes_," Shin La whispered, his evil glare contorted onto the nurse's face. "_This will all be over quicker if you stay still!"_

His hand grabbed her wrist, encasing it with a vice like grip. The intensity of his grasp was matched only by the malicious gleam in his eyes.

In an instant, she was upon him, grabbing him by the throat and slamming his mocking form into the side of the room. How did her keep following her? Korra decided it didn't matter. What did matter was making sure that he couldn't come after her again.

"Not again," she seethed, leaping forward and throwing her arms toward him in an aggressive movement, pinning the ghost against the wall. "Not again."

It was only after the red haze had left her eyes that she realised what she'd seen. Or to be more precise, what she _hadn't _seen.

"Wh-what?" the nurse stammered out, pinned to the wall by Korra's strong grasp, completely taken aback by the Avatar's snarling nature and intimidating stature. "Avatar Korra? I don't... I don't understand."

And nor did Korra. Blinking with surprise, she slowly removed her hand from her throat, uncertain that Shin La was not going to emerge from within the old woman. Honestly she wouldn't have been surprised if he did. With him, she never knew what to think.

She surmised that she probably looked like a madwoman, eying her carer so distrustfully. But she couldn't help it. Even as the scared old woman backed away from her, before opening the door and leaving as quickly as she could.

She swept her fingers through her hair. It had been a long night after all. Maybe she was just tired. Either way, now she was seeing things.

Great.

With the door still swinging from the nurse's swift exit, she too departed the room. She had to go see her friends. And make sure that they weren't slipping into the same insanity she was.

* * *

"Are you okay?" Korra asked as soon as she walked in. They no longer dilly dallied around a subject if they needed to talk about it, and for that Asami was grateful. It meant she could get this over and done with.

"Not really," she said, offering a smile nevertheless as the Avatar hugged her, before she pulled back in concern for her injuries. "Oh, in that regard, fine," she reassured her. "Shin La... fixed everything."

Korra looked at her sceptically as she sat back down on the seat beside the bed. "I'm sorry?" she inquired, as if she'd misheard. Something positive about the monster was seldom said.

"Yeah," Asami scratched the back of her neck in thought. "Guess he had no use for a broken body after all."

They lapsed into uncomfortable silence. Unusual silence. They were always able to talk, always able to gauge how the other was feeling. That was no different now. The varying was that Korra didn't want to ask, and judging from Asami's silence, she didn't want to answer.

"I can't imagine what it was like with him... inside you, controlling you," Korra tried to soothe her. "But it won't happen again. Every action I make from this moment on is going to make sure of that."

Instead of the grateful smile that the Avatar was hoping for, she was left with a sigh of derision. "You can't promise that," Asami said, looking at her with pain in her eyes. "You can't. This guy is... so much worse than any of the others we've ever faced. I mean they were fierce, they were dangerous but they weren't him. He's... he's demented. He can't be bought, he can't be sold. And he won't just hurt us because we're in the way of his plan for world domination. No, he is coming for _us. _ And he won't stop until he's satisfied." As she finished, Korra could hear a slight quaver in her voice, and her eyes brimmed with tears. "He won't stop until we're all dead."

"It's okay to be scared," Korra said gently, placing her hand in Asami's, as she reciprocated the gesture. But the woman shook her head.

"I'm not scared, Korra," she gulped, her throat dry. "I'm terrified. He hates you, Korra. I mean, seriously _ hates _ you. He'll stop at nothing to hurt you. He already has. And this will get worse before it gets better."

Asami hung her head low as she spoke, breaking eye contact. It pained Korra deep in her heart to see her like this. Asami had been damaged enough. What kind of friend would she be if she couldn't put her back together? Confused romantic feelings or not, she needed her.

"There's a reason he hates me so much," the waterbender replied resolutely. "It's because somewhere down the line, a long time ago, the Avatar defeated him. One of my past lives stopped his madness, imprisoned him with only his insanity for company. He was beaten once. I can do it again."

Asami looked back up at her, gazing into those bright blue eyes full of fire and determination. Korra meant what she said. She was going to defeat him. When she said it like that, Asami could believe her.

"Yeah, I hope so," Asami sighed, fidgeting in the hospital bed as she wiped her eyelids clean. "I'm sorry, it's just... I saw inside his soul, Korra. He opened himself to me just like I did to him and... it was horrifying. Like every single nightmare I've ever had, every ounce of pain I feel, amplified a million times. And the worst part is that he's getting stronger."

Korra looked at her with concern as she spoke, her eyebrows furrowing in response. "What do you mean?" she said, wondering what kind of terrors she had to face to find out.

"When he's... inside," Asami said, the words struggling to escape her lips, like even now Shin La was still in control. "You don't get pushed to the side. You're an active participant in your own abduction. When he tried to have power over you, it was violent. Because you've already merged with a spirit."

"That spirit being Raava," Korra nodded.

"Yes. But with me, and I'd say Mako and Bolin, it just happens. We don't have an entity within to protect us. And it's not like in the movers or the stories where the hero gets taken over by the bad guy and they have to dig deep and wrest back control. Shin La does not take over the conscious side of the brain, he merely uses your body as a puppet, to do whatever he commands. And you can do nothing but watch, imprisoned within your own skin."

The way she spoke sent shivers down Korra's spine. Her description was so surreal, so haunting, like a monster with an encroaching monster and no escape. "And that's how he's getting stronger?"

"No," Asami shooke her head, as if now was the most difficult part to talk about. "You'd think that, when he merges with you, he takes over you. The reality is much more frightening. Instead of repelling the invasion, your body welcomes it. Shin La is all you need," she said, bowing her head almost in shame. "Your heart doesn't need to beat, your brain doesn't need to function. Your blood becomes the essence of the demon. And the worst thing is the feeling, it's... wonderful. All the grief, all the bad things you feel, they all just go away. Disappear. And without his influence, the pain is crippling. Like he's a drug, a sort of life saving medicine you can't give up. Until you are utterly reliant on him. He does not become you. You become him."

Tears started to fall from her shallow eyes. "He sucks the life out of you, Korra. Call it cliché, call it weak. But he does. You feel as if you can't live without him. And me, in all my grief, in all my _despair,_ I couldn't fight him. All my demons, all my dark thoughts attracted him like a moth to a flame."

She had started to cry now, not heartbroken sobs or pitiful gasps. Just a pent up release of emotion, that had been no doubt bottled up for weeks now. Korra's heart twisted to see her in such pain as she wrapped her arms around her.

"I can't lose you," she said shakily.

"You won't," Korra reassured her.

Korra wanted to make her believe it. Wanted to see her smile again. She was tired of seeing Asami hurt.

Even so, she had no idea what to expect next from her encouragement.

So when Asami kissed her, she was flabbergasted.

It wasn't how she... expected. But then again, Korra had no idea what to feel. The only thing she felt were the moshpit of nerves and excitement settling in her stomach. She responded, getting over her surprise, feeling Asami's soft lips mesh with hers.

And as suddenly as she had kissed her, Asami pulled away.

The two women almost seemed to study each other, unsure of what to say or how to go forward. It had just been so... surprising. Was it bad? No. Certainly not. But different? Not what she expected?

She wished her mind would just hurry up and decide.

After about a minute of awkward silence and quiet staring, Asami spoke.

"I had to know," she said, this time her head remained unbowed, facing Korra as she revealed her heart to her. "I had to know what it felt like. We've faced death way too many times, and we're going to face it again real soon. I couldn't keep wondering, _what if? _I was losing my mind, sat here not knowing what I felt, how I felt, about you."

Korra gulped, eyes blinking in uncertainty. "And what did you find out?"

"That... I don't know," she shrugged, as she tried to pinpoint what she wanted to say. "I've seen the way you look at me. You never were subtle," she chuckled, providing much needed levity into the conversation. Even though she felt so open, so raw with emotion, Korra couldn't help but smile. "But I don't know if I feel the same way about you in that _romantic _way. I thought that would make it clear. But it didn't, and now I feel even more confused."

Korra was respectfully quiet. Even with her own racing heartbeat, she could appreciate where the woman was coming from. She'd just lost her father, after finally reconnecting with him after years of hate and estrangement. Then Shin La had shown up and kidnapped and tortured herself and her closest friends. Add in loads of indecisive feelings into the pot and you had a whirlpool of stress and confusion. No wonder Asami wanted answers.

"Let's get this simple," she said, jolting Korra out of her own thoughts. "I love you, Korra," she said, and for the first time in weeks a wide smile graced her lips. "You know that by now. I don't know if I can be your lover, your partner because... I don't know if I can feel that way with a woman. But that fact is crystal clear. I love you like the sister I never had. And I will not lose you against this demon," she finished resolutely, clasping the Avatar's hand with renewed strength.

Korra's wide blue eyes glistened with unshed tears. But they were happy ones. Because it felt like she had her friend back. And be what may, she agreed with her. She couldn't lose Asami either, whatever she would be in the future, partner or lover.

What neither of them saw was the pain in Mako's face as he stopped looking through the doorway and walked down the corridor.

* * *

Pain.

Mako was all too familiar with it. He'd first experienced it long ago, when ashes were all that remained of his family. He'd felt it when his firebending first manifested itself into something he couldn't control. He'd felt it physically and mentally, with the knife wound he had recently sustained only an example.

But none stung quite like this.

This was soul shattering. Mind destroying. He'd rather be possessed a thousand times by Shin La in place of this. And he had no idea it would hurt _this much._

And so, instead of walking into the room like he planned, he left. Instead of consoling his brother, he walked by. Opal was in there anyway, and he didn't want to see them together. Their interactions brought too many familiar memories to the surface, memories he thought he'd buried.

He had a pale complexion, but even so he probably looked like a ghost. It would reflect how he felt. Empty, hollow.

Lifeless.

He walked and walked, ignoring the various people in the hallway. Lin looked at him sceptically as he passed but he paid her no notice. He wanted, _needed_, to be alone right now.

His legs kept walking until he had scaled the roof, the open window allowing him to climb up onto the tiles. The warm morning air brushed his hair in a light breeze. The sun shone lazily, making it's slow ascent of the sky. He stared. For the longest time, he just stared.

And then he let it all out in one horrible wail.

Arms outstretched, head thrown to the sky, he let it all out in one fiery scream. All his pain, all his heartbreak. There might have even been a couple of tears. Mako didn't cry often. He didn't cry when they broke up the first time. He was now.

When he finished, his whole body shook with exhaustion. His body had been through too much in one night. He hadn't got any sleep, save the unconsciousness Shin La had forced on him. His mind, his form, they had been under too much strain.

He leant forward precariously, his figure nearly tipping over the edge. He scrambled back quickly, before he lost his footing. He didn't know what the answer was. Mistakenly killing himself was not even a remote one.

He was so lost in his thoughts that he hadn't even noticed that he'd had help recovering his balance.

"You okay?" Lin asked grimly, as she retracted the wire. She got no response.

"All right, let me rephrase that," she said. "You do not look even remotely fine. Your eyes are puffy, something I've never seen. And you damn nearly killed yourself with that little tantrum of yours. You're going to tell me why."

Mako was in no mood to talk. And she knew that. "Go away."

"If it's Korra, then tough luck kid. You had your chance, now you just have to deal with it."

"How the fuck am I supposed to deal with it?" he retorted aggressively, suddenly stalking towards her, so lost in his heart wrenching fury that he had forgotten who he was talking to. "How the hell would you know anyway?!"

Immediately, he felt ashamed. Of course she knew what it felt like. Lin's harsh stare bore into him, studying him, like he was a suspect ready for an interrogation, and she had to decide which angle to approach him from.

"I know perfectly well, Mako," she replied, the fact that she was using his name indicating the sincerity of the conversation. "I know more than anybody how it feels to see the one you love in the arms of another."

"I... I'm sorry," he said after a minute, his rage receding. "I shouldn't have shouted like that."

"No, you shouldn't have," she responded, her eyebrow arching. "But I'll excuse it. I know your pain."

"If you do, then how... how am I supposed to deal with all this? How can I watch the two of them together and just..." he trailed off, almost afraid to confirm it with his own words.

"You may just be jumping to conclusions, kid. But if you aren't, then I can't lie. It's going to be tough. You see them, and your thoughts just run away from you. You think about all the times you had together, all the times that you now will never see again. Could have beens and maybes dominate your mind, until you can't think. You want to hate them, but you can't. You want to love them, but you feel betrayed because they chose another. And then you feel ashamed for ever feeling that way."

Mako stayed quiet at her words. "And I can see you love her," she continued. "That will not make it any easier."

He was silent for a long time, stoic but calmer. "Thanks," he mumbled after a while.

"No problem," she said. "But that wasn't the reason I followed you up here. I've got something to keep your mind off it if you want. But I have to warn you. You may not like what we're hearing."

"What is it?" he asked, as he sued his sleeve to wipe the tears away.

"We have reports of a spirit causing chaos in the upper levels of the city," she said grimly. "And a trail of bodies lay in his wake. It's Shin La, Mako, and he's growing more powerful. And we think we know why."

Pain. Mako had experienced too much of it in too short a time. He gritted his teeth, even as his blood chilled cold. Shin La would answer for that pain.

Even if he had nothing to do with Mako's _real _torment.

* * *

The library's bookshelves were vast, filled to the brim with knowledge. Information of legends long ago and stories of the distant future littered the shelves, while archaic texts competed on how history had shaped the world. Questions and answers about the origin of bending, the mystery of the Spirit World and the often told tale of the Great War.

It was so _boring._

Shin La surmised that mortals were dull, always needing something to fill their shallow little minds, be it fact or fiction. Was this how they escaped their own pitiful lives, by immersing themselves in a world of folly and fantasy? Projecting themselves onto their favourite heroes, wishing they could be similar to their made up perception of beauty and courage. Sad, sad beings, he thought.

But that wasn't what was disheartening. No, the real tragedy was the lack of truth within the walls. The sheer amount of estimations and falsehoods about the Spirit World astounded Shin La. Humans had active imaginations. They'd used them.

What was worse, and what he feared, was the lack of a very real presence.

Himself.

Not one tome, not one book or measly chapter could he find about himself. It was like he'd never existed. He knew he was old, but... did mortals really forget that easily?

"Excuse me, young man," the librarian interrupted his inner musings. "Can I help you with something?"

Shin La glance at the man, Tan Shi, the label on his cloak giving the name away. The way he spoke annoyed Shin La. He was an old man, kept up only by his creaking bones and arrogant demeanour. His cloak, a long green and yellow garment, covered his tired wizened body. Even Shin La didn't want to find out his secrets. He was decrepit, something the demon wanted to avoid altogether.

He frowned at the 'young man' part before he looked down. Ah yes, he thought. The young man's body he'd borrowed indeed fit that description. Scruffy cloak and muddy shoes. A rough accent, one the librarian was not accustomed to. A boy, really, who had a lot of life to give.

"As a matter of fact, yes," he answered, not missing the look of surprise from the librarian. "Have you ever heard of the name Shin La?"

His reaction was not one the demon liked. Instead of crushing despair, instead of horrible dread the old man reacted with a little chuckle. "I'd imagine you would have more experience with that," he pointed out snidely. "Shin La is nothing but a cautionary children's tale, boy. And not a very good one, at that. He would wear the guise of others, stealing the young that strayed too far from their homes. A story to ward kids off strangers. Nothing more."

He kept up a calm facade, but inside Shin La was quaking in anger. Was that all he was to them? A forgotten bogeyman, to be laughed at and considered fiction?! "Nothing more," he echoed, almost unaware that the librarian was still present, the young man's lighter tone smothered in the dark growl the phantom possessed.

"Quite," the librarian agreed. "Now, if you don't mind. I would ask that you leave. Your presence is upsetting the others."

Shin La was not in the mood to be trifled with. Just because the body he chose didn't meet the old man's criteria was not something he wanted to deal it. "I am upsetting you, am I?" he chuckled, looking beyond to see men and women dressed in fancy clothes, eying him with trepidation. "Well, you have just upset me. And you ask me to leave, when I would prefer I stay. Why, might I ask?" he said, the formal words at odds with the street accent.

"You have brought mud in on the floor, you have unkempt clothing and your staring into the distance has unsettled the other people here. I would ask that you leave quietly, before I am forced to take more drastic action," the librarian warned with frustration, ignorant of the knowledge that he was cautioning one of the most dangerous creatures in existence.

Shin La merely laughed. "Do you know why I came here?" he asked, completely disregarding the threat. "I wanted to see what you know, what you think you know. And I have come away unsurprisingly disappointed. But what has been new to me, I found very interesting."

"I shall call the-"

"You see, right now I need you piteous little creatures," he interrupted him, his smile growing wider as he made his way to windows. "But I am going to bring about a world where I don't. I will be active all the time, free to show my true form whenever I wish," he continued, as the old man signalled for security. "But for now, I shall rectify your mistake. I shall show you how Shin La deals with the insolence beneath him."

And with that, he yanked the curtains closed, the early morning light shut out of the room of the library, just as the security arrived.

"Time for you to leave!" the security woman said, taking a bending stance just in case. It wouldn't do her much good.

"Don't worry," Shin La replied. "I will."

What happened next was something that neither the guard nor librarian could explain. They could only watch in confusion and growing horror as the figure in front of them went rigid, neck snapped up to the ceiling, an empty expression in his eyes.

Before them, the healthy young man began to age. He grew taller, the moan in his throat growing deeper, his shoulders broadening. Then rapidly, _too rapidly,_ his back began to crack, hunching in old age. Wrinkles spread through his skin, the healthy tanned skin fading to rich brown, growing dusty with old age. His black hair greyed and his teeth grew rotten, before finally his groans came to a halt.

In an instant, a young man of twenty five became a man of ninety. He took one step, before he collapsed in front of them.

The door behind the stunned people shut, leaving them alone with the demon. The guard conjured up a flame to illuminate the darkness.

"Ah," they heard a figure sigh, before the shadow of Shin La began to emerge from behind the decrepit old corpse, walking slowly to maximise their terror. "Delicious."

And in an instant, the bogeyman of a cautionary children's tale stood before them, his ceremonial cloak covering his dark form, in all his spectral glory. "Tell me," he asked, his deep, confident voice back. "In your stories, did I look like this?"

The guard wasted no more time, summoning a fireball to lob at the monster.

Shin La merely flinched as it passed harmlessly through him, continuing on to hit the bookshelf behind, setting the tomes alight. In retaliation, a tendril emerged from behind his back and slammed into the guard, sending her crashing through the door.

"Go," he said tonelessly.

She didn't try to come at him again. Instead she ran, yelling at the rest of the people to get out. The librarian, after a moment of shock, followed her example.

"Not you."

He never got there. With one arm raised Shin La commanded the door to his will, bringing it back and covering the exit, leaving the old man to weakly hit the door in desperation.

It didn't budge. All he could do was turn back and pray for mercy.

"Who-who are you?" the librarian asked, all irritable snark absent from his voice, replaced with trembling fear.

"You know," Shin La responded. "You probably wished you knew sooner. But then again, you might have laughed."

The librarian fell to his knees, tears forming in the corner of his eyes. "Please," he stammered, crawling towards the spirit. "Spare me. I'm an old man, what could you possibly gain from taking my life?"

"You are old, with not much power left in you to begin with. That will not stop me taking it."

"Power?" Tan Shi said in disbelief. "What power? I'm not even a bender! What power could I possess worth taking?"

"There is power in all things," Shin La dismissed. "Something you as a race barely understand. Zaheer was impertinent, but he was informed. The rest of you are so ignorant, willing to accept these things in ways that only you can see them. I'm not just taking your life, I'm taking your soul."

"I can help you," he pleaded. He backed up into the door as Shin La approached. The demon put out his hand.

"Yes, you can."

And then the old man saw black. Years of memories, years of life fell into the void that was Shin La. And just before he consumed him entirely, the phantom stopped. Something, a little nugget of knowledge in the corner of Tan Shi's brain interested him.

_Hmmm... Intriguing._

Tan Shi was not a man who knew of spirits. Therefore he was of no use to Shin La. But he knew someone who did. He scoured his brain for any worthwhile information, any clue how to find him.

He was on honeymoon. Due back, coincidently, tomorrow. A man who had worked with the female dictator Shin La kept hearing about, a man who had figured out how to harness the energy of the spirit vines.

And then, finally he unearthed his name.

_Varrick._

Shin La smiled. He had found his next target.

* * *

**So, I'm going to sort a few things out now. Have I gone full Korrasami? No. Will I end up going for Makorra? I'm not sure yet. The reason that kiss happened is because of the story. I say this because I don't want people to stop reading simply because they believe their favourite couple will not be presented. I'm still deciding on which one to go for. That moment will be a factor in both Korra's relationship with them.**

**Also, to any people who may think it will be a three way relationship... Em, no. Just... Ew. Not what I'm going for. Just in case that needed clearing up :)**

**Thanks for reading, and please do review!**


	7. Phantom Pain

**You know, one day I'll have an update on time. Guess that's what you get when you binge watch Daredevil. Review and all that jazz. With Varrick around, I tried to see if I could be funnier than usual. Whether you like it or not will determine the amount of presence he will have in chapters to come. And of course, I hope you enjoy it. :)**

* * *

So this was what humanity aspired to have. Love. Happiness. Unity.

This was what he would rip away from them.

He watched with interest as the couple across from him entered their new home. The man said something witty to the driver of the car, as the woman held an umbrella to cover them as the rain batted down. They exited the vehicle with a smile and a tip, a sentiment worth sharing.

The man picked up the woman then briskly, ignoring her complaints as he carried her bridal style to the door, laughing as he did it. The female frowned but there was no contempt in her gaze, and she couldn't hold back the smile that broke over her face, even as the rain began to wet her hair and clothes. He carried her up the steps of the pathway, stopping before the door so he could tilt his forehead down and meet her eyes. They stopped for a moment, stationary and silent, before she lurched forward in an attempt to meet his lips with her own.

In the process, he slipped, and both figures crashed to the ground. She insulted him, called him an idiot, but she giggled as she did. And he got up immediately in a wacky fashion, almost like he was a stereotypical cartoon character, before offering her a hand up. And she took it, as they walked into their new home together.

Shin La didn't watch with malice. He didn't watch with adoration neither. He just stared at the door, still swinging from their entrance as the rain continued to pour unabated. This was what the mortals wanted. This is what they lived for, wasn't it? What they got up in the morning for, what they strived, hoped to achieve.

Why did it feel familiar?

Because he'd seen it before, that's why. How many times had he looked into a human heart and found this vision, over and over again. Each time, with a different person. Sometimes the scene was different. They would be walking alongside a river, or staring up at the starry sky. They would be sitting by the fire, or huddled up in bed. But always the love remained.

This was what Mako wanted with Korra. What Bolin wanted with Opal. What Zaheer had failed to find, that made him so angry when he mentioned it to him. They all wanted it somewhere deep within, even if they didn't realise it.

Shin La smiled.

The absence of something that made them so happy would correlate with the amount of pain it would bring. This was his goal. He'd told Korra that he was coming. This was what he was coming for. Others wanted world domination, or clashed with the world over radical ideologies. Ideals that were, in their eyes, worth going to war over. Worth fighting for.

Such was the nature of these beings. So caught up in how they should live, how they should function as a society that they failed to see it was pointless from the start. They could fight, they could die, they could inspire for all they were worth and still chaos would render it all for nought.

_He_ would render it all for nought.

Walking across the street, Shin La followed Varrick and Zhu Li into their new home.

* * *

The steady beep of the hospital monitor annoyed him. It stopped him from getting sleep but it also interrupted his ability to think.

But then again, thinking about it was probably the last thing he needed to do.

Because if he thought about it, he'd go nuts. It was just incomprehensible to him. He was always the good guy, or at least he thought that. He'd never raised a fist towards anyone he didn't feel deserving of it. Mako was supposed to be the dark brooding one. Not him.

Opal was watching him, waiting for him to open up about it. She knew him, better than anyone at this stage. Better than his own brother. How did she do that? Mako had known him all his life. She'd only come into it a few years ago. And he was glad for it.

And then he'd nearly killed her. Nearly killed everyone he cared about. All because he wasn't strong enough.

Opal wasn't like Mako. She wouldn't make him talk if he didn't want to. And although he did, Bolin thought it better if he didn't. Talking about it would re-open the whole thing, leave the memories fresh and raw. And it would only confirm that it actually happened and that it wasn't all just a horrible nightmare.

"You didn't have to come here," Bolin finally said after a lengthy period of silence. "I wouldn't blame you if you didn't."

She didn't respond straight away, instead choosing to put her hand out and lace it in his. "No, I didn't," she agreed. "But I wanted to. What kind of a girlfriend would I be if I left you alone to deal with this?"

Bolin snorted derisively at that as he leant back into the pillows of the bed. "What kind of a boyfriend tries to kill and torture everyone he cares about?" he said helplessly, disgust evident in his tone. She shouldn't be here, he thought. He didn't deserve her to be here. Not after what he'd done.

"Then it's a good thing I'm not the girlfriend of a shadow loving demon," she retorted, still watching him intently. "Kuvira nearly tore us apart. I'm never letting that happen again. The fact that Shin La used you won't change that."

She smiled at him then, reaching forward to brush a tear out of the corner of Bolin's eye. He looked bewildered, flabbergasted that she could be so forgiving. "How can you disregard what I did so easily?" he asked in disbelief. "I shoved a knife into my brother's back. I nearly cut Asami's throat. And I was about to kill you. I-"

"Did nothing," she finished for him. "You would never hurt me. You don't have it in you," she chuckled.

"But I did!" he said exasperatedly. "I was going to kill you. If you could see what Shin La was thinking..." he trailed off in disgust. "I can't describe what he wanted me to do to you. It's depraved. Despicable. And the worst thing is I'd do it. Because he was in control I'd do it."

"No," Opal insisted. "He would do it, not you. You can blame yourself all you want, but you're the only one who will. I won't. I'm just happy the man I love is alive."

He stared at her in wonder. He'd pinned her down, nearly killed her with his bare hands. _No, you idiot,_ subconscious whispered. _You didn't. Shin La did. She can see that. Why can't you?_

Maybe because he was determined to see it that way. "It's too easy to blame Shin La," he said. "It's too easy to pin it on him. I should have been stronger. I should have been-"

"Bolin," she interrupted, with an annoyed look finally on her face. "Are you going to keep blaming yourself or are you going to hug your girlfriend? I've been giving off signals here."

This finally elicited a chuckle from the earthbender, and he did as she asked. Wrapping her slender form around his as tightly as he could. "I love you," he whispered into her ear, just as Mako seemed to walk by the door.

"I love you too."

They stayed like that for quite a while, caught up in each other. It was only when a knock on the door interrupted them did they come back to reality.

Korra's head popped out from behind the door, and though she knew he tried to hide it, Opal felt Bolin stiffen underneath her.

"Hey, guys," she greeted, even though the smile didn't quite reach her baggy eyes. She needed sleep and it was plain to see that she was ignoring that fact. "You seen Mako? He's not in his room. I'm worried about him. And we need to talk."

Opal waited for Bolin to respond, but then looked to him as a peculiar silence settled over the room. He looked... angry? Sullen perhaps. "We haven't seen him," she said to the Avatar as her boyfriend avoided Korra's gaze.

"All right," Korra nodded. "I'll leave you two to it then." And with that, she closed the door and walked down the hallway.

Opal rounded on him immediately. "What was that?" she asked.

"What was what?"

"You know. You didn't even meet her eyes. What's going on?" she said in concern.

Looking at her, he knew he couldn't lie. "It's stupid," he said, shaking his head as he spoke. "It's something she had no control over. I thought I was okay with it. Guess I'm not."

"What did she do?" Opal asked. She had arrived late after all. She only knew what happened after she saw Shin La about to kill one of them. She had no idea what had transpired before.

Bolin grimaced. "She had to choose," he sighed. "Shin La is cruel, Opal. He wanted Korra to choose which person he'd kill, Asami or Mako."

"And she chose Asami," Opal guessed, looking at him grimly. She couldn't help but be happy inside though as she noted that he said "he", not "I" in relation to Shin La.

"I don't know," Bolin shrugged. "Maybe she would have. Honestly, I think it could have gone either way. But ultimately it doesn't matter. As soon as she opened her mouth and I heard the beginning of Asami's name... I couldn't stop myself. It doesn't matter that she might have changed her mind immediately afterwards. The hatred just ripped through me. And Shin La felt it. Instead of ever breaking away from his control, the anger just solidified his command over me. And I... he nearly killed Mako because of it."

There was silence for a second, before Opal spoke up. "It's not her fault," she said, cupping his face. "She was put into a horrible position. Imagine you were in her shoes, and you had to pick between Mako and I."

"Oh, don't give Shin La any ideas," he replied. "I know it's not her fault. But that doesn't mean I'm okay with it. Things aren't that simple."

Opal couldn't argue. She could only thank the spirits that they were both still alive.

* * *

Korra's head ached. Normally, that wouldn't mean much. In her line of work, she often sustained injuries. A few cuts and bruises, a couple of sore muscles amounted to nothing. But this was different. This perpetual thud in her head reached into the deepest recesses of her mind and put them under tremendous strain, to the point that she had trouble with the ability to think.

She needed sleep. They all needed sleep. She'd left Asami dozing in the room and she was pretty sure Bolin and Opal would be getting some much needed kip pretty soon too. Mako should be asleep too, wherever he was. But she couldn't chalk this phantom pain up to sleep deprivation. It felt more... insidious.

She continued to walk down the hallway. Flashing images accosted her mind, her thoughts swirling around her conscious self in a daze as she walked. The dull thud of each step down the corridor began to creep into her mind more and more as she walked, until that was all she could hear. A searing sensation pierced her brain, and she couldn't figure out if she was becoming more aware or blunted. With her last remaining vestiges of attention she figured that she must now be staggering down the hallway as opposed to walking.

Korra had felt this way before. Recently. All contemplation within the mind started to drift as the Avatar's vision blurred into one and she was lost to the rolling waves of unconsciousness...

A figure caught her before she fell. Strong hands hauled her up as she found her feet. Looking up she went to thank her helper.

Her breath caught in her throat as she gazed at him. Her eyes widened. It couldn't be...

Avatar Aang's stern face confronted her, his eyes tearing into her own. His lips made to speak and he whispered something, the words so light that she had to strain to hear...

_Go?_

Her feet gave beneath her.

"Korra? Korra!" Tenzin's concerned face filled her field of view as reality crashed back into her. "Are you all right?"

The Avatar looked at her arms, as she saw the airbender's hands steadying her. _So it was him, _she wondered. _ It was just Tenzin. _She shook her head, trying to make sense of the vivid sight she'd just seen. Surely that couldn't have been real...

Avatar Aang was dead. Not just his body but his spirit too. She knew that better than anyone.

"I'm fine, Tenzin," she replied, as she gathered her thoughts. "Thanks. Just slipped there."

Her mentor's arching eyebrow told her that he wasn't buying it. "You were barely upright when I saw you, Korra. You could have passed out. How much sleep have you gotten?"

"Not much," Korra answered truthfully. "Not got much of a chance. I'm trying to find Mako. I need to-"

"You need to sleep," Jinora smiled, as she appeared behind her father. "You need to rest. You need..." the airbender trailed off. "Korra, are you feeling okay? You look horrible."

"Gee, thanks," she replied, rolling her eyes. "I'm sure it's not that bad. I can go without rest for a few more hours."

Jinora looked far more concerned than she did. "No," she shook her head. "It's not that. Can't you feel it, Korra?" she said, gesturing to the Avatar.

"Feel what?"

"Look down," Jinora ordered her. The waterbender gave herself a once over and looked back up with a confused expression on her face. "Properly look," Jinora emphasised, pointing to her hands in particular.

Korra looked down again, with more concentration this time. Sure enough, everything seemed to be okay. There were a few scrapes from last night, of course. A bruise had started to form on her elbow. But apart from that, nothing out of the ordinary.

She turned over hands, running her fingers over he palms. She felt fine. Her tanned skin seemed the same as always.

Then Jinora pressed her thumb into Korra's palm, and a vision overtook her.

* * *

_It was dark. The hospital and Tenzin, everything around them had vanished. The telltale purple sky of the Spirit World was visible, but it was different. The gentle hue had been replaced with twisted black, swirling in the clouds above. And all the while, all she could hear was a whisper..._

_Save them._

_Jinora, her hand still on Korra's palm, glanced at the Avatar in confusion. This wasn't right. She'd been to many places in the Spirit World. Not one of them had felt like this. This place gave her an ominous feeling in the pit of her stomach. Every place had balance, for every place of helplessness there was an oasis of hope. For every sanctuary of peace there was a sliver of war. But there was no life here, no light. No balance. Only darkness and death. _

_Korra saw her lips move but no sound came out. The air around them felt thick, like they were breathing in solid matter. Her throat constricted. She made to wave her hand through the air and felt resistance. The feeling made her tired and sluggish. She turned back to Jinora again._

_She saw the airbender's face screw up in horror. Saw the scream but again she couldn't hear. She could only use her eyes to follow where the girl was pointing._

_Her eyes widened. Her breath caught. She knew this couldn't be real, that this was all a vision. But it didn't stop her from crying out. _

_Shin La's smile was so wide it could swallow up the world. He stood above them, laughing, the deep, mellow tone mocking them. Her friends were tied to posts, all gagged and beaten. Mako was bleeding from his shoulder. Asami had lost her ear. Bolin sported a bloody nose and a cut lip._

_She ran to meet them, to stop the monster, but her legs wouldn't obey her. Gravity seemed to triple its strength and her whole body strained to raise one leg off the ground. The atmosphere reeked of decay and death, leeching and sucking the will out of her._

_She ran but it was like she was in slow motion. She felt Jinora's thumb on her palm but the airbender had disappeared. As she came closer, she saw where she went. Opal and Lin, Tenzin and his family, her mother and father , they were all there. Tied and beaten to a bloody pulp._

_And all the time the words _SAVE THEM SAVE THEM_ pounded in her head._

_She scampered up the hill, even as sapped as she was. She had to stop him. She had to save them. Save everyone she cared about._

Save them.

_Crosses materialised all around the hill, some as big as the skyscrapers that adorned Republic City. Past avatars were stretched out on the crosses, crucified like some sacrifice. She saw Kyoshi on her left. Roku on her right. Aang, up there with all her friends._

_The airbending avatar raised his head weakly. He mouthed something, and then he dropped, as all the world began to evaporate around her._

SAVE THEM.

"_Hahahahahaha," Shin La laughed, as his teeth began to grow into spikes. "AHAHAHAHAHAHA!"_

SAVE THEM.

_The Avatars vanished, all except one. Vines emerged from the ground as Korra struggled to get up the hill, a cross materialising around her. The thorns tore into her skin as she was pushed against the wood, as the cross rose higher and higher._

_The one Avatar who remained raised his head. Judging from his attire he was an earthbender. The word NOAH was branded onto his forehead._

"_SAVE THEM!" Shin La cackled below, as the world, the hill began to disappear into ash. "SAVE THEM! SAVE THEM!"_

_And then she was suspended in the air as her friends withered and melted into nothing right before her eyes. And she could only glance at the avatar beside her before she too was scattered to the rolling winds of darkness._

"_You can't," he said. And then everything turned to black._

* * *

Korra jolted forward, which is a strange thing to do when you're standing. She nearly crashed into the two airbenders before she regained her equilibrium. "Ugh," she said, clutching her head, surprised when she found that her headache had gone. "How long was I out?"

It was only after she had opened her eyes and blinked away the grogginess that she noticed Tenzin was kneeling on the floor, holding his daughter's form. "You weren't out at all," he said, helping Jinora to her feet. "You just both stood there for a second, before she collapsed. What was that?"

Jinora groaned, rubbing the side of her head. "That was... nothing I've ever seen before," she said, before eyeing the mark on Korra's hand. "But I know what it is. I don't know how but I understand."

Korra looked down at her palms once more. There was no hiding it now. A small dark mark was on her hand, right in the centre of her palm. It almost looked like a bruise. "What is it?"

"It's the mark of Shin La," Jinora said gravely. "He might not have been able to possess you, but he still got inside. He's still there, somewhere. He will always know where you are, Korra. He will feel what you feel. He'll always be able to find you. And that vision... that won't be the last. We keep telling you to sleep and I... don't know how you're going to. And there's only way to stop it."

The ache in her head was returning. "I think I know how," she muttered. "I'm going to have to kill Shin La."

* * *

Mako set his jaw. He narrowed his eyes and concentrated harder, but it didn't matter. He still couldn't make sense of it.

Look again, his brain said.

We're looking, his eyes replied. It's really what happened.

"We're going to need the forensic guys for this," he said, turning back to Lin as he inspected the body. "I've seen a lot but this... what the hell happened to this guy?"

The library they were in was a mess. The Police had cordoned off the room in which the crime had occurred, but that hadn't stopped members of the public trying to get a look in. Not that they needed to gawk. Plenty of rumours had already sprung from the event that had happened that morning. Some were honest accounts of terrified people who didn't understand what they'd seen. Others were just civilians trying to get a piece of the limelight, speculating and coming up with wild theories on what could have happened.

"You know what happened," Lin replied. "Or should I say who? It's the same thing that manipulated your brother into stabbing you. I saw it last night too. Same thing happened to Zaheer as well."

Now that he was a few hours' dead, the boy's skin felt smoother. Like the body had given up trying and in doing so gave the skin a temporary lease of life. He wasn't like the librarian. He had been young, according to the security guard. A twenty year old turned one hundred in the blink of an eye.

"This could have been me," he said, his words to no one in particular. "It still could be me."

"It could have been anyone. And it will be anyone. Something tells me Shin La is not doing this just for fun," Lin said. Mako noted the word just. Because she was right. Even if there was a purpose behind it, he'd enjoyed it. He'd enjoyed taking someone's potential life, all the days they could have had and throwing them all away.

"You're right," Mako agreed. "He's not doing it just for kicks. He keeps talking about how he's getting stronger. This," he said, gesturing to the bodies, "could be how he's doing it."

"We need to get the word out then," Lin decided. "Put out an arrest warrant. No, what am I saying? That won't work. Call a press conference. Invite all the media, even the ones I can't stand. Everyone has to know. They have to be warned. Get a statement from the Avatar while we're at it. Put every guard on high alert. I won't rest until everyone in Republic City knows the danger Shin La poses."

"Good call," Mako nodded. "But what do we do now?"

"Simple. We go after him," Lin replied. Shin La had taken enough lives, and he'd barely started. She couldn't think about what might happen if he was allowed to go on a rampage.

"Wait-what?" Mako responded. "This guy is beyond anything the police have ever faced. He nearly killed Korra, and she's the Avatar. What chance do we stand against him?"

Lin had started to walk off as the bodies were being collected and brought to the forensics. "Right now, none. That is why I'm putting you as head of the Shin La Task Force, Mako. You've been inside his head. Or he's been within yours, the point remains the same. At this moment, you're the expert on Shin La. You have to know some of his weaknesses. You'll have a team under you. I'll even let you pick a few members. Report to me directly. From this moment on, you've got your own license, your own code to go by. I know you've got old contacts from your old life. Use them."

All of this was too much. "You're... I'm not a leader! The last team I was in charge of was the Fire Ferrets! Not a covert task force. I can't do this. I'm-"

"Listen, _Detective_," Lin replied, whirling back round to face him as he followed her. "I'm not saying that you're job now is to become a gung-ho on the line cop out for revenge. Your job isn't to take Shin La down. That's the Avatar's. Your job is to give her the best chance she can get. Either way, Shin La is coming. This is your chance to try and stop him. If you really don't want this, I'll pass it down to someone else. But I want you, Mako. Think about it. And think about it fast. I want an answer by the end of the day."

She stalked off again, leaving the young firebender standing stationary, his thoughts whirling in a blaze. He hadn't been lying. The last time he was properly in charge of an actual team was when he was captain of the pro-bending team. Ever since then, he'd either been a lone detective or a member of Team Avatar.

Then he thought about Shin La, and more importantly, Korra. He wouldn't just hurt her. He'd destroy her, turn everything that made her life good to venom. Suddenly there was no choice to make.

He ran after Lin. He'd do it. Of course he'd do it. He'd do it for her. He'd do it for Korra, because that's how he felt about her.

In the end, it didn't matter. He'd always do it for her. Always.

* * *

The dark presence watched them as they worked. There was certain poetry in their actions. Everything they did was in synchronisation. The way they moved, the gadgets they utilised. They fit each other well. Another aspect of love he couldn't bother to understand.

"Hand me the screwdriver, will you?" Zhu Li said over her shoulder to her husband as she tinkered with the button she was holding. "It's not configured right yet."

"No please?" Varrick asked, tossing it her way as he spliced together a few wires. "Manners cost nothing, my dear." He stood up, brushing his hands off on his shirt. "All right, try it now."

The workshop lit up as Zhu Li pushed the button. The generator the couple had been working started to hum as the blue glow it emitted started to light up the room.

"A nice contraption." The pair jumped as the voice behind them cut through the air, startling them out of their work. "Care to explain what its function may be?"

The stranger was dressed in black formal wear, his brown hair slicked back and his face pale. He flashed them a grin but it didn't look friendly. More like he'd thought of a joke and was chuckling to himself. Zhu Li however was the only one to think this. Varrick looked at his wife.

"Oh, I love this part," he said to her, almost hopping up and down in anticipation.

"Of course you do," she replied, rolling her eyes in sarcasm even as the uneasy feeling started to rest within her gut.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"You like to listen to yourself talk."

"Of course I do!" Varrick gestured. "I already listen to myself think. It's boring when no one can look at you slack-jawed because they aren't smart enough to understand what you've said. Plus, everyone loves it when I talk. It means I'm about to say something exciting. Or incomprehensible. Usually both."

If Zhu Li had a weird feeling, then that doubled for the man across from them. He looked at Varrick with a strange glance of curiosity and concern, like he'd never seen a man act like that.

Then again, that was standard procedure when it came to her husband.

"Anyway, this little baby is what I like to call "The Varrick," the man in question said, showing off the generator the two had been working on. "Working title but I think it sounds neat. She, on the other hand... Couple's dispute. But you don't want to hear that! You want to hear about this! This sweet little thing is capable of making renewable energy, harnessing the forces of nature. No more coal mining or cutting down trees for fire. Natural source of energy. Way more eco-friendly too. No more pesky dust ruining the skyline."

The stranger seemed pleased by the answer. "That sounds encouraging. Humans have been polluting the world ever since they evolved from the animals that they descended from. It is nice to see that some actually care for the world around them."

Zhu Li didn't like the way he spoke. And she had to mask her shock at his words. Humans as a whole... never really found out where they came from. They had always just assumed that they had been around since creation. The fact that this man so casually dropped the information that they had evolved from a more indigenous species was... mindblowing.

It was a theory that she'd heard before. Some man from the university had said it to Varrick once. But to have it confirmed...

Varrick had picked up on his words too. And he was being unusually quiet about it. He'd noticed too how he had called them 'humans'. Like he was generalising them as a whole, excluding himself. Calling them human like he wasn't.

"Yep..." Varrick absently, before restoring his equilibrium. "What can I do for you? Social visit? Congratulations on the wedding? I've had both. Often at the same time. It's weird. I thought most of them didn't like me," he wondered aloud.

"It's called being polite," Zhu Li supplied.

While they talked, the stranger walked around the workshop, hands clasped behind his back. He studied each invention. Screens lay disregarded. Nuts and bolts littered the floor. Half built machines were everywhere and his tools were all over the place.

This Varrick was a very clever man, Shin La mused. Undoubtedly untidy, but very clever.

A silver gleam caught his eye and his phantom hand wrapped around the object.

It looked like a toy. "And what would this be?" he asked, interrupting the couple's conversation. "A children's toy perhaps?"

Immediately Varrick's face darkened. The man was holding something he wished he hadn't made. Shin La caught on to that immediately. "Nothing, my good man," He said, putting his hand out as if to receive it from him. He flinched when instead Shin La brought it to his face to study it. "Something I made a while ago. It's nothing."

"It does not look like nothing," Shin La replied, eyeing the invention. A switch at the back, to remove the safety measure. The section with six holes that clicked in and out of place. The barrel, with which the ammunition would be fired down. A comforter for it to rest easily in the hand. And the trigger, which would unleash the power of the weapon.

"This was made with purpose," Shin La mused, with Varrick being unusually quiet. "And this is no toy. This is a weapon, a very effective way of bestowing death. And you shy away from its presence. The inventor ashamed of his work."

Zhu Li knew what it was. Varrick no longer wanted anything to do with violence. Yet both of them were cautionary by nature. So they had made something small to defend themselves, something the world had never seen. Something they swore that the world would remain oblivious to.

"What is this, Varrick?" Shin La asked, as he held the gun in his hand.

Zhu Li had had enough. "Get out of our house," she threatened.

There was silence for a second, before Shin La laughed at her demand. "I will leave," he agreed. "But not before I know of this. This and many other things. And if you will not tell me... I have other ways."

Zhu Li thought she was used to seeing the impossible. She'd been part of a team that built a massive death fraught robot after all. But the only thing she could use to describe what happened in front of her was impossible.

The man grabbed Varrick by the throat, the laugh in his voice gone, his gaze turning cruel. And then he melted into darkness, oozing and crawling down her husband's throat. Varrick kicked and struggled but it was to no avail. He was helpless against the phantom.

For a minute afterwards there was silence, save for Varrick's ragged breathing. He knelt down, taking in bruised breaths slowly but steadily. Zhu Li tentatively put a hand to his shoulder. "Varrick?"

He reacted like a wounded animal at her touch, jumping away from her onto his back. His eyes were black as the night sky. Dark veins course just beneath his skin. But instead of smiling confidently, Shin La could only stumble around in a confused daze.

"What is this?" he said, his cold stare meeting Zhu Li's. He willed his arm to move but it rebelled, grasping the floor instead of rising up. "Submit, you insolent creature," he snarled. "Submit!"

Zhu Li couldn't believe her eyes. Her husband's voice had turned from the light hearted tone she was used to a rich, deep pitch. He was struggling on the floor, heaving like he was about to vomit, and speaking almost to no one in particular. He would glance at her but it didn't seem like he was actually looking at her, more in her general direction. Then, on shaky feet, he began to stand.

Unconsciously, Zhu Li began to inch toward the gun that had clattered on the floor.

"Well," her husband said as his voice turned back to normal. "That was... weird. Very, very weird."

Zhu Li was bewildered. "What... just happened?"

"Happening, my dear," Varrick corrected her. "He's still in here," he gestured, tapping his head. "Don't worry. I've sent him to the naughty corner."

That did little to explain it. "What?" Zhu Li could only say.

"What's happening right now is that this thing or 'demon' called La Shin... Sorry, Shin La is talking about how he's going to kill me and you," Varrick said simply, a strange smile on his face. "He wants me to walk up to you all debonair charm and threaten you. He says the more collected and sinister he is the more intimidating it makes him look. He's not very happy right now. Apparently his little possessing trick usually works. Performance issues, Shinny. Everyone gets them."

Zhu Li put her hands on her head, trying to wrap her mind around what he was telling her. "So that man is a spirit?" He nodded. "And he's inside your head? Like right now?"

"Yep."

She looked at him in disbelief. "Doesn't that concern you just a tiny little bit?"

Varrick made a face. "Oh terribly. Like the things he is saying right now. Tsk-tsk. Your mother would be ashamed of such language! Wait, do spirits have mothers? Never mind. Oh, now he's saying that he'll rip me apart limb from limb... Yes, Shinny, I'm doing it! You can't say I'm not being co-operative. Oh, you'll kill me if I'm not? How are you going to do that trapped in my brainwaves? Huh?"

Varrick was a strange, strange man. Zhu Li knew that. She loved it about him. But watching him argue with an apparent malevolent being inside his head... Strange to say the very least.

"Oh, don't mind him," Varrick calmly gestured to his wife. "He's only the Father of Nightmares. I mean, yes, he probably will figure out my erratic nature at some point. Or he'll just leave. Probably kill us both then because he's getting a bit testy," he shrugged, this time with a more concerned look on his face.

"Oh well, what can you do?" he said, lightening up again in a heartbeat. "I may as well have a look at him. Let's see, what do we have here..." he said, his face scrunching up in concentration. His expression began to turn to one of wonder as his eyes widened. "Oh my word..." he trailed off, for once at a loss for words.

"This," he said, still in stunned shock. "This is amazing. This... this redefines everything we thought we knew about the Spirit World! He's a work of art. I've already got the university eating out of my hand but they'll be chomping at the bit when they see this!" he shouted with excited. Despite the high pressure situation, Zhu Li had to smile. His enthusiasm was infectious.

But then he seemed to come across something not so fine, something not so wonderful. "Oh no," Varrick said, his grin disappearing to be replaced with a frown. "That's not good."

And finally Shin La had had enough as Varrick's eyes bulged as he wretched forward and vomited.

His sick was black. Unnatural. The gooey substance pooled on the floor as the inventor continued to empty his gut. His vision blurred and his senses grew hazy.

Suddenly, the black goo had disappeared from the floor. And there Shin La stood, seething with anger.

"I hope you had your fun," he quivered in fury, his voice low. "It is the last thing you will ever do."

"If it's a consolation, I'm sorry I got your name wrong."

Shin La leaned forward and grabbed Varrick's throat before smashing him into the wooden table. It buckled under his weight and snapped as the demon preceded to throw the sarcastic inventor around his workshop like a rag doll.

Tools went clattering onto the floor. Cracks began to appear in the wall as Shin La beat the man mercilessly while his wife begged him to stop.

"I respect you," The spirit said, as he hoisted the man up to his eye level. "Every single mortal I have met treats the world with disdain, without the respect it deserves. And no one, I repeat, _no one_, has ever managed to resist me without a host to defend them. And for that, I applaud you."

He threw him down towards his wife as he continued to speak. "But you know too much now. I belong in the shadows, and I will not allow you to expose me. Not to when I've grown so strong that I can physically interact with your world."

With shaking hands, Zhu Li brought the gun to bear as Shin La approached. She clicked the hammer back and the swish of the ammunition locking in could be heard by all. She stood in front of her husband, ready to fire.

"Get back," she said. Her words were steady, but she couldn't deny the quaver in her voice. She was terrified. "Get back!"

"Or what?" Shin La asked simply. "You will shoot me? That little toy of yours is powerful. I can see why you do not want the world to know about it. It can rip through flesh and grant death in the blink of an eye. But I am not flesh and blood. And your toys have no effect on me."

He moved forward but she stood unflinching, her finger inching towards the trigger.

"Because I respect your husband, I will allow you mercy. I will grant him a quick death, and I will leave you alive to mourn. Take your shot."

She obliged. And right before she did, she did something else that caught the demon by surprise.

There was a button on the side of the gun and she pressed it. The colour of the elements suddenly glowed down the barrel. "Incendiary!" she screamed.

The weapon heeded the voice command of its master. The elemental effect tripled the bullets power, giving it a greater speed and a bigger punch as it hurtled right into Shin La's chest.

The phantom screamed as he was engulfed in flame. The added effect of the fire seemed to amplify his rage, as he thrashed about on the ground as the gun brought him to his knees.

Zhu Li had no time for the spectacle however. "Come on!" she urged Varrick desperately, as he lay bloody on the floor. "We have to go!"

He coughed, blood dripping from his gums. "Somehow I don't think it will do us much good," he replied, gesturing wildly behind her.

She didn't need and invitation. She whirled around and squeezed her finger on the trigger again, sending another fiery barrage towards the ghostly intruder.

This time Shin La was ready. He grabbed her arm and thrust upward avoiding the bullet as it crashed against the ceiling. Then, with all the power of the bodies he had drained, he pressed down on the woman's wrist. With the awkward angle there was only one result.

Zhu Li cried as she heard a sickening snap and her hand went limp. She brought her other hand around to punch him but her fist passed through him as the gun clattered to the ground. Shin La pulled her forward before headbutting her in the nose, sending her crashing down alongside her beloved.

"You have no idea how good that feels," he said with delight. "Finally, to touch another being. To inflict pain with your own hands. Marvellous. Your resistance was futile. And in the end, what did it get you? I offered you a quick death. You should have taken it."

He stalked forward and the couple closed their eyes and clasped their hands together as they awaited the final blow.

...

...

It never came.

Zhu Li didn't dare to peek. The only thing she could hear was Varrick and her own heavy breathing. The only thing that she could hear was the drone of the radio...

Slowly opening one eye, she saw Shin La standing transfixed, staring at the radio. He was listening to it. His hands were again shaking with rage.

She concentrated harder on the words. Words that sounded like they belonged to Lin Beifong.

"_This is a message to everyone in Republic City," _she announced. Shin La was almost snarling, his teeth bared in a malicious growl. Zhu Li had only put it on as background noise while they worked. Now it appeared that it might save their lives.

"_My name is Lin Beifong, Chief of the Republic City Police Force. This is a safety warning. Whether you know it or not, a killer stalks our streets, unlike any killer we have ever encountered before. Normally, such cases would be kept secret. We, the police force, would handle it, without causing a mass panic. But I believe that this is something you need to know. Something that you deserve to know. You have put your faith in us. Now we must repay it. By doing the same to you. This case is different. Because it is up to everyone now in this city to help capture him."_

Shin La was almost shaking. His teeth had grown longer and his hands had grown into claws. What had started as deep, even breaths were now monstrous heaves. And all the while, he stared at the radio with utter hatred.

"_He would wish that you remain ignorance of his presence. That he can blend into the shadows of the night and prey on the helpless people who do not even know of his existence. We cannot allow him that. This killer, Republic City, is not human. He is not just a rogue spirit who hunts in the darkness. He IS the darkness. He is the black thoughts in your mind at the end of a weary day. He is the nightmares that plague our dreams. He is Shin La. And he is real."_

"_He cannot operate in daylight. Not without possessing one of us. Trust no one. Avoid the dark corners of the city. The police force is installing a curfew for after dark. Lock your doors. Shut your windows. Keep your homes well lit. Because once he is inside, he will never truly come out. We will catch him, Republic City. We will find him. But we cannot do it without your help. He wants to strike at us from the shadows. We must shine the light on him and give him nowhere to run, nowhere to hide."_

"_He is here for the Avatar. And she will defeat him. The night is at its darkest just before the dawn. Once the sun goes down tonight, you know what to do. And if we all work together, the dawn will come all the sooner. May the spirits be with you, Republic City. Because this one isn't."_

Shin La smashed the radio into oblivion, but it made no difference. The metal cracked and splintered but it was to no avail. They had all heard the Chief's words. And now, so had the entire population of Republic City.

They knew who he was.

They knew what he wanted to do.

And it was all because of that witch Lin Beifong.

He was so blinded with fury that he almost forgot about the couple still cowering beneath him. His former concern with them seemed so trivial now. He had worried that Varrick would expose him. He had seen inside his mind and figured out his plan. The result could still be detrimental if he let him walk away.

The gears inside Shin La's mind began to turn as he concentrated, even with all the rage that clouded his vision in a red haze. Yes, that could work. Let Varrick tell them all of his ill intent. Let them try to stop him. He would show them why they couldn't.

"Where can I found Lin Beifong?" he asked quietly, kneeling down so he could talk to them face to face at their level. When he got no reply, he couldn't control the stray vestiges of his true form seeping out. "Where?!" he snarled, as they flinched.

"Why?" Zhu Li asked. Her voice was small.

"Because I am going to kill her. That is why. Now, tell me where."

Zhu Li was scared but she was stubborn too. "No."

Shin La was not in the mood for her games. He allowed his fangs to extend, his jaw stretching beyond what any normal human could extend, like a snake. "_VARRICK," _his voice boomed, all humanity from his tone gone, replaced with only a beastly, hungry snarl. "_YOU WILL TELL ME. OR I RIP YOUR PRETTY LITTLE WIFE'S HEAD OFF AND FEED RIGHT IN FRONT OF YOU."_

Varrick was stubborn too. But there was no choice to make. He knew that. He told him the location of the police station.

With that, Shin La left, smashing the door down as he went. He may have been a ghost or a phantom, but Varrick and Zhu Li were under no illusions. They knew exactly what he would do.

They knew exactly who he was going to do it to.

* * *

Lin brushed her fingers on her forehead. She knew fighting and arresting criminals were a fatiguing exercise. Who knew warning people would be too.

The newspapers tomorrow would print her official statement and the streets would be filled with reminders of the threat they all faced. She had wondered if it was a good idea. Announcing to the world that there was a psychopathic, possessing shape-shifter out for blood didn't exactly scream 'subtlety'. And it could still cause a mass panic.

She figured panicking over a known threat than being preyed on by an unknown one was a better option.

The police station had long since been empty. She'd sent Mako home early, after he had arrived asking about the task force. She had a few favours to call in and a couple of officers that were suitable. She'd made a lot of decisions in her life and not all of them were good ones. But giving Mako this responsibility felt right. He had the personal motivation, a level head and an aptitude for leadership. Even if he himself no longer saw it.

He wasn't a bit part player. That was plain to see. He always did seem to be the odd one out in the little group the Avatar had. He would be able to flourish in a team of his own. Perhaps it was healthy to get away from her too, lest any unattractive memories or feelings sprung from his current romantic predicament.

She forgot how young he was sometimes. How young they all were. She'd been that age once. Now look where she was.

She was caught out of her thoughts as a breeze swished around her. Strange, she thought. She swore she'd kept the window shut...

_Oh shit._

She bolted upright from her chair, only to immediately calm herself as she saw it was too late. Shin La stood before her, his hand on the window pane.

"Going somewhere?" he asked, a small smile adorning his face. "Sit down, Chief," he added mockingly. "This will not last long. We are going to talk. No one is coming here to save you. I have personally made sure of that. And when I am satisfied and I know what I want to know, I will kill you."

Lin narrowed her eyes and steadied her breath. If he wanted her to play his game, she'd play. For the moment.

"All right," she sat back down. "What did you want to talk about, demon? I'm sure I'll be fascinated by what you have to say," she bit out.

Shin La only smiled. This was going to be fun.

* * *

**Seventh chapter, done. As I said, I tried injecting a little humour. Tell me what you thought. Thanks again for all the reviews I've gotten so far. You know they inflate my ego and well-being right? Until next time, dear readers. I hope you liked it.**


	8. It Comes Back To You

**I said I'd get this out quicker. Then Arkham Knight came out. First World problems.**

**As always, take delight :) (I'm tired of saying enjoy the whole time)**

* * *

"You have irritated me, Ms. Beifong," Shin La said, his dark spectral eyes trained on the chief. "You are like an insect, niggling away at a power so much greater than you can fathom, yet you persevere. And I commend you for your persistence. But I cannot allow you to continue to meddle in my affairs. Affairs that I would have preferred to keep quiet. You have taken that from me now, and for that there is a price you must pay."

The tension was palpable between the decade old spirit and the stubborn police chief, but Shin La felt no fear emanating from her. A first, no doubt. People quaked and shook in fear when they learned of his true nature. But Lin knew exactly what he was capable of, and she didn't even flinch in her response.

"You said you wanted to talk," she said, leaning forward in her chair like she was accosting a rookie just new to the force. "Threatening me is pointless. I've heard it all. Threats are just words promising future action. I know what you're going to do. And I know what I'm going to do. If there's one thing I've learned in all my years it's that actions are what matter, not words. So if you just want to speak, I'll leave the door open for when you leave."

Shin La smiled at that. "I wonder how much your death will hurt the Avatar," he mused, walking around the decorated office, the cases on the wall filled with accolades and awards for outstanding bravery and commitment to the law. "Maybe not directly. But she'll feel the effects. I can't imagine the effect it will have on poor Mako though," he said, shaking his head almost in pity. "He will be distraught. And therein lays the seed for resentment. How many people do you think I will have to kill before Korra's closest allies turn on her?"

"Are you asking my opinion?" she replied, slowly pushing the chair out from under her desk. "Or do you want an estimate? All this talk about what you _will _do. What _will _happen. If you want my view I'll give it to you. Those kids have been through more than anyone ever should at their age. They've dealt with loss, suffering, injury, everything the world has managed to muster against them and they still came out on top. You won't change that."

"Oh?"

"Yes," she said grimly. "You're not the first to have promised the death of the Avatar. No, there was Amon first. Then there was Vaatu, whom I'm sure you are familiar with. Then Zaheer, you knew him inside out. And of course, the latest one before was you was Kuvira. And what you have to ask yourself, Shin La, is what happened to them?"

"We are not the same," Shin La dismissed her. "If you truly think that then you are already doomed."

Lin stood up, tucking the chair beneath the desk. Shin La raised an eyebrow, but didn't command her to sit back down. He thought the defiant look in her eyes could lead to some interesting results.

"Am I?" she responded, gripping the back of her chair. "Tell me, how are you any different to them? What do you have that they didn't? The powers, the plots, they're all the same. Each time, one possessed something that we had never seen before. With Amon it was bloodbending, with Kuvira it was a massive metal monster. Zaheer could fly. History repeats itself. It will repeat itself once again."

"They did not possess the same motivations," Shin La replied. "They were driven by ideals, by societal goals. They had malicious means but not malicious intent. And none of them have pre-existing history with the Avatar as I do."

The anger in his voice had heightened as the conversation raged forward. He looked her dead in the eye and she responded in kind, matching him glare for glare. "Oh yes," she clenched her teeth. "The real reason you've decided to make our lives a living hell. The one you endlessly bang on about. Maybe if you keep saying it I'll actually believe it."

That garnered a broken trophy case from the demon, as he extricated his glass-filled hand as the newspaper clippings and photos dropped to the ground. "Do not presume to know me, human."

"I'm a cop, remember?" she smiled mockingly. "Every time you've appeared in the city you've had a very clear purpose. The first time it was to get a reaction from me and Mako. The second time was to go after the Avatar. And the third is now as you come to silence me. Your intentions have been clear every time you've showed up. Except for the library."

Shin La's eyes narrowed into slits as Lin continued. "You had no logical reason to be there. Everything you needed to know about your enemy you learned from her friend's subconscious. And eye witnesses have said that Tan Shi harassed and annoyed the boy whose body we found old and frail. You weren't there to fight. You were there to learn. About what exactly?"

Shin La was silent for a moment, before he roared and flung the broken display at the chief. She saw the attack coming and brought her chair forward to block the incoming debris. She emerged afterward, hopping on the balls of her feet, ready for action.

"So far, you have been my most annoying yet effective foe. You are not afraid to fight me, not afraid to spit in my direction even after you have seen what I am capable of. You will never give in. You will not give up and you will never stop trying to defeat me. Your courage will invigorate others to stand in defiance, and I will not allow that to happen. The annals of death await, Ms. Beifong."

She didn't reply, instead planting one foot into the ground while the other kicked forward and sent her desk hurtling towards the phantom. He didn't even flinch as his skin turned transparent and the furniture passed harmlessly through.

He smiled, a deep chuckle emanating from his throat. He snapped the button at the top of his cloak, losing the garment as he readied himself to fight. He simulated the cracking of his fingers. He could physically interact with the world now. He intended to use that.

His shoulder was hit with something from behind and he glanced back as sheets of metal flew past him and into Lin's hands, twisting and shaping themselves into gauntlets and a helmet. They took a life of their own, moulding into suit of armour until the chief of police was covered completely, her eyes the only thing visible behind a set of goggles.

"First rule of combat," she said, her voice tinny from behind the metal mask. "Know your enemy."

With that she surged forward with a shower of blows, swinging at the demon like they were boxers in a ring. Her first punch went clean through the demon as he took hold of her armour and tried to phase through it.

She'd done her homework. Or she was good at guessing he needed skin contact to possess her. _If she wants to beaten properly, _Shin La thought, _fine. She will be._

The two enemies circled each other, fists raised and bodies poised in their own battle stances. There was a single moment of silence. The air was still. Their eyes locked. A strange sort of respect was maintained. And then this cohesion was all lost to the flame of battle.

Lin was the first to break the standoff, experimenting with a right jab. Humouring her, Shin La swerved to avoid it, countering with a cross to her cheek. She kicked out with her left leg, her foot meeting Shin La's chest. Or it would have, if he hadn't have become intangible. He became formless for a second before becoming solid once again, trapping Lin's foot in the process. He grabbed her leg and slammed her whole body into the other unbroken display case.

"Earthbenders," Shin La mused, looking down at her. "So determined to face everything head on. You know this is pointless. I cannot touch you but you cannot touch me. I wonder what will break first. My form or your armour?"

With a growl Lin sprung back onto her feet, employing a haymaker onto the demon. Any other opponent would have wilted under such an assault but Shin La simply dematerialised, forming behind her. She immediately threw a backward elbow. It passed safely through his form before he leant forward and punched her in the back of the head.

"I know what you are thinking," he said as she reeled forward, her feet trying to keep her shaky form upright after the blow. "There's some way you can win. You think that there's something you're missing, some forgotten tactic that you can use to defeat me. In reality you are nothing more than an insect trying to avoid the inevitable crush of my boot."

She rushed forward again but this time he met her first, his hand clenching around her throat the same time his leg swept hers out from under her.

"Little tin soldier," Shin La grinned. "It's time to come out."

Metal has a great resistance to heat. Shin La knew that, and so did Lin. Shin La also knew that he didn't possess the firepower needed to blow a hole in her armour. But he also knew he didn't have to.

With a snap of his ghostly fingers, a bright light flickered to life in Shin La's hand. The fire pulsed, the embers warm and lively. And he fired right into Lin's chest.

The metal would not melt. It would protect its master by staying impenetrable. But her armour was also a prison, trapping her inside and as the cold steel began to warm up, so did Lin inside. And the metal could take a lot more heat than she could.

He cackled as the temperature rose, cooking the chief within. She could hear his distant laughter as the sweat trickled down from her face inside.

She took control of the fight for the first time when she burst unexpectedly from the armour, the sheets of metal striking Shin La and catching him off kilter before she kicked him back.

Shin La rubbed his chest in consideration, clearly not at all affected by her sudden re-emergence into the fray. "Does it depress you?" he asked smugly, his white teeth at odds with the surrounding darkness he emanated. "To know that no matter how many times you rear your arm to strike me you shall never succeed?"

Lin stood up, her hair disheveled and falling in front of her face. Whereas Shin La looked to be barely affected, she was feeling the effects badly. Sweat trickled down her face. Her lungs seized and her heart pumped erratically, while adrenaline swirled through her veins.

"If you're so untouchable," she breathed heavily. "Then you'll fight me properly. No bullshit. All this talk and yet you're afraid to give even the slightest bit of ground."

"You think you can goad me?" he chuckled. "Convince me to fight hindered so you can pull off a miraculous victory? Oh, you naive fool. I will indulge your request. It is the last one you will ever make."

The darkness behind him formed to make a whole, appearing as solid mass under the demon's skin. Lin clenched her fist, once again preparing herself.

She threw a right cross and he caught her fist and pulled her forward into his hand, smashing her in the centre of her face. She staggered back with the force of such a blow, her nose pumping blood. She swung once more with her other arm and again he caught it, doing the same thing with his left and swinging a brutal left hook. The Chief of Police saw stars and was helpless to block as Shin La reared back and slammed his foot into the middle of her chest, sending her crashing into the ground.

"Let me tell you something," he said as he walked beside her crumpled form. "I think I want you to hear it before the end."

He leaned down to speak and she seized her chance, firing her grappling hook concealed in her gauntlet, grabbing his face and using it as leverage to pull herself up. He took hold and propelled into his arms where he threw her head over heels into the opposite side of the room.

"You are born. You live. You fight. You die," he said tonelessly, shrugging as he spoke. "You copulate. You capitulate. You breed and you destroy. And then you rear little versions of yourselves so as to make sure that the cycle continues. So much of your pathetic existence is worthless."

Once more Lin picked herself up from the floor. Her bones ached. Blood trickled down from the gash at the top of her head and her broken nose hadn't stopped bleeding. It hurt to stand. But stand she did. She couldn't give up, not yet. Not ever.

"And you even ignored the few things in life that actually matter," Shin La continued, smiling as she shakily stood, propping herself up against the wall for support. "You were born to a mother who was fonder of the earth than the company of her own children. You were the offspring she ignored, always doting on the other spawn of her loins. You loved a man that rejected you in favour of a younger recipient, and you watched as he achieved the life you always wanted with another woman. You watched as your darling sister, who permanently marked you, was not only forgiven for her past transgressions in life but was actually rewarded. And you did this, all the while watching the world go by and ultimately changing nothing. Do you think rotting away in this police station is life? Your tale is a tragic one, Lin Beifong. You never lived a life, and now you never will."

"Shut up," she snarled, her expression all the hallmarks of a wounded animal. "Are you going to talk me to death?"

His only response was the quirk of his lip twitching upward. He walked forward, slowly and methodically, like he knew the fight was at its end. Closer and closer he came, until he was right next to her, able to feel the ragged heave of her lungs as she inhaled.

"No," he murmured, his voice so feather light she could barely make out the words. "I think I might beat you to death."

And then those ever familiar tendrils burst from out of the phantom's back, pinning the chief against the wall. She strained against the restraints, unwilling to give up, pushing to try once more, to never give up, and to never give in.

The first blow fractured her jaw. The second one traumatised her solar plexus and the third cracked her ribs. And on and on it went. Time became a blur as the world shrunk to only herself and the crack of her body as it wilted underneath the monstrous presence of Shin La. Her legs tried to twist, to kick out at the constant bombardment. She shut her eyes but he didn't let up, the pauses between hits giving only momentary relief.

Propped up before him, Shin La was free to rein down, to unleash all his frustration and anger on the woman. He could almost see her skin bruise from the never ending flurry of violence. Blood started to drip out of her mouth as she became too numb to even swallow, forming a small pool on the floor as he continued his assault.

Lin could only grunt in response as each fist and each jab found its mark as she was helpless to react. She gritted her teeth and refused to cry out even as the agony threatened to overtake her. She was nearing unconsciousness from the beating, the pain becoming more than she could take, before it finally stopped.

She opened her eyes slowly, seeing Shin La breathing heavily. Then with one final wail of rage, he slammed his fist into Lin's stomach. The resulting crack echoed throughout the room. The head of police, with her ever decreasing cognitive function, silently wondered whether it was her spine or the wall responsible for the noise.

She stumbled back and felt open air behind her. With blurry vision, she made out a brick shape on the ground far below. _Wow, _she thought, almost laughing to herself. The beating she took was enough to knock the wall down.

_I always knew we needed to renovate._

A spectral hand wrapped around her throat. She flailed weakly against it, but her energy was undoubtedly depleted. She could do nothing as she went airborne, suspended in thin air, held only by the strength of Shin La as she looked down to see the streets below.

"I have never seen someone take such a beating and live," Shin La said quietly, his rage minimal. "You are remarkable, Lin Beifong. For a human at least." He seemed to speak with grudging respect, like he truly couldn't believe she hadn't passed out from such an assault.

She was too weak to reply. Her throat was sore and her breath was short. And so was her life span, she suspected. It didn't stop her spitting at him.

Despite his taunting, despite his threats and his attempts to dissuade her, she could look back with pride. She made her life, and nothing he could say would ever change her mind on that.

She closed her eyes and waited for the end.

Shin La saw this. She wasn't afraid to die. And she still wasn't afraid of him. He doubted there was anything he could ever do to make that happen. But there was something else he could do.

"Goodbye, Lin Beifong," he said, almost reverently. "From this height I can tell you your survival is... unlikely."

And then she truly was airborne, just for a moment. The rush of the air filled her lungs and flowed around her as she fell. It pushed her hair upward and chattered her teeth. And for a second, the fleeting moment was freeing.

And then she heard the sickening crack of her legs hitting the pavement as gravity did its job and the ground rushed to meet her fall right before her head connected with the concrete and-

Nothing. All thought dissolved into nothing.

* * *

Mako walked briskly down the street, the setting sun a reminder of the clock now placed on everyone in the city. The purple look of the sky, the pink clouds that you could only see as the day moved to embrace the night were clear to all. Usually a sight of beauty.

Now they were a warning. The streets were unusually empty, but for good reason. Shops had closed, work had stopped and people had gone home to their families. It was both relieving and worrying that the people had agreed to the curfew so fast. Of course, there would be people who resisted. Fools who didn't know the danger they placed themselves and everyone them in by daring to wait for the shine of the moon.

He was rushing, as always. The police office wouldn't be closed, even if most people would have gone home. Opportunists would be sure to take advantage of the curfew imposed on the city, and the whole justice system didn't halt because of one elusive demon on the loose. Still, he didn't want to be outside when the night came. He just wanted to get the dossier Lin mentioned on the task force and pour over it at home with a lantern and a beer.

Shin La knew them most of all. And he meant what he said. The closer you were to the Avatar, the more dangerous he became. He wouldn't stop. Not until they stopped him first.

He walked across the road and switched paths. There was an unusual crowd up ahead. Not as much as it could have been, true, but enough. Even if they hadn't heard from the radio, the chances of this many people gathering at the police station was impossible. It was-

He rounded the corner and suddenly it made perfect, horrible sense.

The first thing that gave it away was the huddle of people. A circle of pedestrians and bystanders, just standing in shock. Senior men, older men blocking people's view so as not to traumatise any young children still about. A woman, undoubtedly nurse or a doctor, leaning down to the body, checking for a pulse...

He couldn't see her face, but he didn't need to. The smashed hole at the top of the station, showing a destroyed office told him all he needed to know.

_No,no,no,no,no,no..._

Suddenly he was running, his feet setting off before he was even aware he was off. Every step was filled with inconceivable dread, feeling like a lifetime before he made it to her. The world seemed to slow down around him, shattering his perception. All he could see was her limp form and the blood on her uniform. All he could hear was silence.

He was vaguely aware of a man waving his hands frantically at him, trying to shield him from such an awful sight as he approached. He shoved him out of the way, almost too violently. He muttered a quick apology as he strode past. He made it to her just as the woman retracted her hand from Lin's neck.

"Wha-What is it?" he asked frantically, startling the woman as he appeared out of nowhere. "Does she have a pulse? Is she alive? How extensive is the damage? Is she-"

"She's alive," the woman confirmed, clearly disturbed by the amount of damage Lin's body had taken. "She has a pulse. An incredibly weak one. She needs to be taken to the hospital immediately."

No shit, Mako thought. His frantic mind raced at a million miles an hour. Hypothetical situations and possible solutions blurred in his consciousness but he came up with nothing in his panic addled mind. "I'll ring it," he said, dashing onto the street, only to look around in bewilderment for a phone booth. Damn it, where was the phone?!

"I've already had someone call," she replied calmly, reaching out to grasp his arm in an attempt to calm him down. "They'll be here within minutes."

Minutes Lin might not have. "How long will they take?" he asked quickly, his brain racing. "How long does she have?"

"It's going to be fine," she said, even as Mako's question was answered as the sirens, with an empty road and no traffic whirred somewhere in the city. "Everything is going to be fine."

Her hands were out in placating gesture, meant to keep him rational, meant to make sure he wouldn't freak out. But Mako was a detective. And he couldn't escape the feeling she was lying.

_Everything is going to be fine._

The words echoed in his head as the ambulance arrived. The medics jumped out, Mako helping them with putting the unconscious woman onto a stretcher. The sight of Lin turned Mako's stomach as he got a closer look.

She was bleeding profusely from her head, a bloody smear still evident on the concrete ground. It stained the white sheets on the stretcher as her bruised and battered form was lifted into the back of the ambulance. Her left leg was splayed out in a direction that shouldn't have been possible. Her face was a mess of bruises and puffy, swollen skin.

And then the ambulance door closed. The vehicle sped off, leaving only billowing dust and flashing sirens as their evidence that they came. And as it left, a crushing weight settled inside Mako's heart. A weight he hadn't felt since that fateful night in an alleyway all those years ago.

And just as it did then, Mako's world just about shattered.

Everything was not going to be fine.

* * *

Tick.

Tock.

Tick.

Tock.

The incessant noise drowned Mako with its solitary sound. It drowned out the tapping of his foot and the gentle inhale and exhale he'd been working on for the past hour, in an attempt to keep calm.

He stared off into space, his thoughts the loudest thing of all. They came and they went, so quickly and scattered. His head tried to fill him with trivial things, like had he locked the door. Did he have enough milk and was the door to his bedroom wonky again? He should really have fixed that by now.

They were all distractions, disruptions in his silent soliloquy. No matter how much he banished thoughts of negativity, no matter how much he tried to think about the normal day to day routine he'd built, his mind always came back to that inescapable truth.

Lin was dying.

He'd rushed in after her, fire in his eyes and adrenaline in his veins. He couldn't remember the last time he'd ran that fast. The curfew had long since set in, but he didn't care. Shin La had already struck a decisive blow. One more wouldn't matter.

The doctor's face had been solemn. She explained that they had their finest healers on the job on a non-stop twenty four clock. That they were doing all they could. That while her survival was possible, it was "unlikely."

Yet still they worked. Still they strived to save her. Didn't give up, didn't give in, just like she would. Just like she _had._

And all he could do was stare at a wall for an hour.

Tick. Tock.

The ticking made him feel powerless. Was this the clock of inevitability? Counting down not just for her but for all of them, the tolling of the bell for when Shin La finally came at his door and decided that he was done playing with them? He was directly responsible for helping to stop him now. He felt like a child, told to run when he'd barely begun walking.

He was so deep in thought that he didn't even notice her sitting down next to him.

"Hey," Korra said softly, a brief smile on her lips. "I got here as soon as I heard." The smile disappeared. "How is she?"

He barely glanced at her face before he looked down again. He was simultaneously angry, grief-stricken and feeling helpless. Putting his unrequited love right into that cocktail of emotions was not what he needed. "Not great," he finally replied, eyes glued to the floor.

"Right," she said, seeing that he wasn't in the humour to get into specifics. She'd seen him sad and unhappy before, but not like this. His eyes were baggy from the lack of sleep. His arms hung limply in his lap. He'd never looked so tired before in his life to her. "I can call Katara over, if you want?"

He looked at her again, and wave of familiarity spread over languidly. This girl, the Avatar no less, still wanting to help him. He'd never get used to it. Alternatively, he didn't know how he managed to live without it. "Thanks," he responded, trying to give her a smile of his own, however short it may be. "But you don't need to do that. Apparently, another healer won't make a difference. It's up to the spirits now whether she survives or not."

"Okay," she said, taking the information in before they both lapsed into silence. "Funny, I was going to ask you if you could teach me how to bend lightning but... I think you need help more than I do. How are you holding up?"

"Ah, you know..." he was about to say fine, before he looked at her face. She understood, trying to support him, but she couldn't hide the raised eyebrow. Anything of the particular grain of "I'm okay," would not be very convincing.

"Not great," he admitted. "Everything's not great right now."

"That's true," she agreed, before looking over to the wall that he'd been staring at. "I know how you must be feeling. I'm so sorry, Mako. And why would he do this?"

"Why does Shin La do anything?" Mako asked, his head shot to the ceiling. The question was rhetorical. "It's to hurt us. Nothing more, nothing less."

"Yeah but, why Lin?" she said, her voice rising just a bit. Mako's analytical mind didn't miss that. There was some underlying issue here.

"You know why," he supplied, sighing in acceptance. "It hurts me. And if it hurts me it's going to hurt you."

She looked at him, pain and worry evident in her eyes. "He wants to tear us apart. He wants Asami, Bolin and all of you to hate me."

There was a question in her face. "And?"

"Will you?" she said, a small sense of anxiety in her tone.

"Will I what?"

"Will you hate me?"

For the first time since she sat next to him, he stopped avoiding her gaze and stared at her. Her clear blue eyes were alight with concern and she was fidgeting with her hands, something he knew she did when she was nervous.

_No, _he thought immediately. He didn't hate her. It was the exact opposite.

But he wouldn't tell her that.

"No, of course not," he said instead, almost snorting in derision. He recalled an oath he'd made to her, when it felt like the trials and tribulations were finally over. "I told you that I'd always follow you into battle, Korra. I meant it."

She smiled at that, more reassured now that they'd spoke. "Thank you, Mako," she said graciously, her white teeth showing the lovely smile she'd always had, one that he would never forget.

They settled into silence again, a more manageable one this time. The clock continued to tick as the night started to take a stronger hold. The light from outside had dimmed from amber to blue. The cold breeze of night was about to bring Republic City under its sway.

"You know, after my mother died, I didn't have a good parental figure," Mako interrupted the quiet. "Mainly because I had to be one for Bolin. Any adults we met weren't your beggar with a heart of gold. I don't regret that. I had to grow up fast to survive. I didn't really get much of a childhood. And at the time, I didn't think I needed one. But then you came into my life and Asami and... Bolin was infinitely better adjusted to the shift. Infinitely better at being... _normal._ Because he'd grown up playing with other kids, interacting with other people. And I was left floundering."

Korra nodded, unsure where he was going with it but interested nevertheless.

"I made mistakes. I made a lot of mistakes," Mako mused, a rueful smile creeping upon his lips at the memories. "Mistakes with you, mistakes with Asami, just all round. I tried to please everyone and ultimately pleased no one."

His expression turned thoughtful as he looked across to the wall, envisioning Lin on the hospital bed. "But Lin never cared about that. If I fell she waited for me to come back up. She made sure that I never regressed into what I used to be. She was a steady hand that put me on the right side of the law and made damn sure I stayed there. She made me a better man than I am," he said, his eyes becoming shiny, threatening to break with unshed tears. "And I'll be eternally grateful for that."

He was surprised with what Korra did next. It was almost a reflex to pull away when her hand clasped his. "Then we'll fight on," she said resolutely. "We'll make that demon pay. For Lin."

Mako looked in her eyes once more, full of hope and wonder. "Yeah," he said, agreeing with her with everything he had, both mind and soul. "We'll stop him. I'll teach you how to bend lightning and we'll stop this madman. For Lin," he reiterated, his voice welling up strangely as he fought the sob rising in his throat.

"For Lin."

* * *

In her mind, there would always be room for niggling doubt. Little pieces of uncertainty floating away in the maelstrom of her psyche, flashes of reservation that refused to disappear. Her feelings for Korra were no different.

She wondered how something could seem so clear yet be so mired in hesitation and disbelief. Asami loved her. Of that there was no argument. One couldn't go through all she had if she didn't have some rock of hope and affection beside her, helping her move forward even when everything around her threatened to fall apart.

So, yes, she loved her. It had felt good to admit and good to say out loud. That was the clear part.

What wasn't clear was the ilk of her feelings.

_What is love? _She mused as she looked out the window, the dark night setting, the usual neon of a city embracing the darker side of its spectrum noticeably absent. When did it happen? Was it gradual or did it start as soon as you laid eyes on that special someone?

She'd always figured that it was the latter. It's what she'd been raised on anyway. And then, as she grew up, she changed her mind. Love could only be a chemical reaction that occurred somewhere inside her brain, igniting the positive feelings within her and instilling a warm feeling in her chest.

Korra wasn't like Mako. Mako was... something she wanted to be, at the time. Infatuation would be too harsh, love would be too strong. Compassion? Affection? Definitely. But then again, who actually knew? She hadn't even looked at Korra properly back then. It was only after the whole fiasco with Vaatu was over did she finally start to see her in a different light.

Love was one thing. Attraction was another. The two didn't necessarily always go hand in hand.

And so, in her quest to find clarity with her current situation, she found herself at the door of the earthbender.

"Hey, Bolin?" Asami asked, opening the door to see the surprised figure of him getting out of the bed. "Can I ask you about something?"

"Sure," he shrugged, as he turned to neaten the covers he'd just gotten out of. "Shoot."

"All right," she said, nervous anticipation settling in her gut. She didn't know for sure if he could understand. She'd just kind of found herself gravitating in his general direction, an instinct that he would be able to comprehend what she was feeling. "Um... did you ever have feelings for Korra?"

Bolin froze for a second, before turning to face her. His expression was one of apprehension and incredulity, mixed with curiosity. "Em... why do you ask?" he replied, rubbing the back of his neck while he did so.

"It's just..." This had been a mistake. She was wrong. She was making both him and herself uncomfortable and it would be best if she just made her excuse and left-

"I guess I did at one point," Bolin scratched the back of his head in interest. "Or maybe I thought I did. But I got over it, you know that. And that crush is long gone. Why'd you want to know?"

Asami took a breath. Okay, take two. "It's just, when did you know they weren't romantic?" she inquired, her tone a bit helpless. "I mean, when did they just disappear? Or were they ever like that? Because I've got a lot on my mind right now and I don't know what I'm feeling or what I should be feeling and-"

"And you're wondering whether you love Korra as a friend or as something more," Bolin supplied, not missing a beat as he spoke.

Asami nodded in agreement. She'd forgotten that behind the jokes and the goofy bravado, Bolin was quite an insightful person. Not many people knew that. She almost felt ashamed that she didn't remember it. "Yes," she sighed, "That's exactly it."

"There's not much I can say Asami," he said. "I don't... I never had feelings of proper love. Not until I met Opal. It's different for different people. Once I saw Opal I..." a smile came upon his lips at the memory. "Somehow I knew she'd be the one. Korra was an adolescent crush. Nothing more. And that doesn't apply to you."

Asami could only nod as he spoke. "No, it doesn't. And Korra... she wears her heart on her sleeve. And I don't think she knows either. Any advice?"

Bolin squirmed in his seat on the bed. "Uh, I don't think I can help on that one."

She knew that, even though he'd try to help her the best he could, he'd also try to help Mako. That's why he wouldn't tell her to go for it. She sighed. She'd put him in a awkward position, the exact opposite of what she wanted to do. "Thanks, Bolin," she said, putting on a smile and turning to leave.

He caught her by the arm before she could depart. "Look," he sighed. "I get that you're confused. And it can't be easy for you after all that's happened. But I'm pretty sure you'll sort it out. Both of you, that is. You'v e always done it before," he said, trying to aid her with his words.

"I know," she said, thanking him again before swinging the door shut.

In time, everything would sort itself out, she told herself. It had to.

* * *

_The sky bloomed like a flower, violet dashes of purple and blue dotted upon a yellow skyline. Her back settled against the rich brown bark of the tree behind her, and the wind gently scattered the spores of plants she couldn't name, sights she couldn't explain. The daisies swayed in the breeze, and she thought to herself, is this what paradise looks like?_

_The grass moved lazily, brushing against the soles of her feet and the lake in the distance dazzled in the sunlight. Every so often a pulsating splash could be heard as amalgamations and hybrids of animals the girl couldn't recognise frolicked within the clear waters of the oasis she was sitting in. The sun shone with such vigour that it seemed the dark of the night and the gleam of the moon would never dethrone it. Not in this place._

_Korra brought herself to her feet, her hair buffeted by the soft draught that swished and flickered all around her. She was barefoot, but the stones hidden in the undergrowth caused her no pain. It felt like she was walking on air._

_Paradise did look like this._

_It all felt natural, like this was how the world was meant to be._

_She didn't notice the ominous cloud at first, the insignificant speck of dust in the sky almost invisible to the naked eye. She only noticed after that little speck rose and rose, higher and higher, settling into the heart of the sun. And then, like a cancer, it began to infect the bright glowing star in the endless sea of blue before her._

_She wanted to speak, wanted to move, but her arms wouldn't oblige her skin suddenly becoming as sturdy as sand. The gentle breeze began to turn into a howling wind, battering the trees at their cores, uprooting them from the Earth. The water turned to sludge and the sky began to darken._

"_Every decision you make," a voice boomed from the sky. Korra knew who it was as soon as it spoke. "Every decision your allies make. They come back to you."_

_The sky swirled above her, no longer a beacon of hope and prosperity. The only facets of innocence they had held were lost. Bright red flames of light carved into the night, burning a name across the skyline._

_Noah._

"He _made a decision. That decision comes back. It comes back to you."_

_It was the last thing she heard before the ground opened up and swallowed her whole._

* * *

She woke swiftly, her body bolt upright on the bed. Her chest took quick, gasping breaths before they turned to slow heaving inhales as she calmed down. The sweat dripped from her face like the tears of relief. It had all felt so real...

She looked around. The room she was in was plain. An open window, no pane of glass or anything was positioned behind her. A small bed, in which she was lying in, was stationed in the middle of the room. Apart from that there was nothing. No furniture, no decoration, no extravagance.

Strange. She swore that she'd fallen asleep in the hospital.

She looked out the window. Everything looked to be upside down and in ruin, like the people who had lived here had either left or were just gone. Maybe they died here, she thought. Maybe they were wiped out, a darker part of her mind whispered.

Evidence of past inhabitancy littered the abandoned buildings. Pieces of cloth once used for clothes and campfires that had long, long since been extinguished were scattered across the place. The buildings looked old yet sturdy, like they were built to last. A sort of stone garden was at the bottom.

And there, in robes of yellow and red, was a figure, staring out into the distance ahead.

"Definitely not the hospital," Korra murmured to herself.

She took care not to make too much noise as she exited the room and found the stairs conveniently leading to the garden right outside her door. She didn't want to startle the person below. She also didn't know whether they would be friend or foe.

A strange sensation of familiarity swept through the Avatar as she walked down the stairs and through the halls of what she had decided were some kind of temple. Almost like she'd been here before, at some point.

Finally, she made it down to where the person was, still staring transfixed into the distance. From where she was standing he looked like a man, a tall man, with a red hood covering the back of his head. He turned slightly, knowing of her presence. And somehow, even though she didn't know him and she hadn't seen his face, she knew not to be wary.

The steps seemed to make themselves happen as she walked unknowingly towards him. He was dressed with a familiar style, giving Korra the impression that, somewhere in the recesses of her mind, the answer to this man's presence was right on the tip of her tongue, like an elusive memory she was trying to claw back before she forgot completely.

Yellow breeches were stuffed into brown boots. A red cloak covered what appeared to be a yellow shirt. Only one man dressed like that that Korra knew of. "Tenzin?" she asked disbelievingly, as she reached a hand out to grasp him on the shoulder. The man brought his hands to the back of his head and removed his hood.

To reveal a blue arrow line tattoo that stretched all along his bald crown onto his forehead as he turned around.

"No," the man chuckled, his voice warm, his hands stroking his chin strap beard. "But I've been told we look alike."

She almost tripped as she stepped back in disbelief. Because dream, vision or reality, this couldn't be happening. No way...

Korra's eyes glimmered with a mixture of delight and disbelief as they settled on the visage of Avatar Aang.

* * *

**Oh yes, we're going there.  
**

**Thank you to everyone who keeps reading and reviewing. Pretty sure that reviews are the thing that they'll put in my IV when I inevitablu end up in AE.**

**Huh, dark joke. Great.**

**As always hope you enjoyed and I'd love to hear what you's think :)**

**Peace.**


	9. Under My Skin

**One day, I'll be early instead of late. One day.**

* * *

_I've got you under my skin_  
_I've got you deep in the heart of me_  
_So deep in my heart that you're really a part of me_  
_I've got you under my skin_

_I'd tried so not to give in_  
_I said to myself this affair never will go so well_  
_But why should I try to resist when baby I know so well _  
_I've got you under my skin_

_I'd sacrifice anything come what might _  
_For the sake of having you near _  
_In spite of a warning voice that comes in the night _  
_And repeats, repeats in my ear_  
_Don't you know little fool_  
_You never can win _  
_Use your mentality, wake up to reality _  
_But each time I do just the thought of you _  
_Makes me stop before I begin _  
_Because I've got you under my skin_

_-Frank Sinatra_

* * *

Korra looked around as she gained her bearings. The whistle of the wind rustled her hair, the dust on the bland stone of the temple blowing in the breeze. The clouds shimmered and moved high above, a stark backdrop to the smiling airbender standing in front of her.

He couldn't be real. These things didn't happen. She'd felt him leave all those years ago. Felt all of them vanish like breath on a mirror, there for a fleeting second in her life then gone forever. She hadn't been whole since then. She still wasn't. And she never would be.

Even if the evidence to the contrary stood right in front of her.

Was she dreaming?

She touched the back of her head, felt a small bump in her skull that she'd picked up in a training accident years ago. Real. She moved her hands over skin and blinked a few times, trying to wake herself up, forcefully if necessary. All the while staring wordlessly at the man in front of her.

It all felt so real.

"You can pinch yourself as well if you want," Aang said helpfully. "I won't laugh, I promise."

She did. And he broke his promise.

"You said you wouldn't laugh," she replied, rubbing the now sore spot on her arm as the warm sound of his laughter echoed in the buildings around them. Her wariness had given way to curiosity, along with a little wonder.

"I tried," he shrugged helplessly, even as he chuckled. "Really, I did."

"Uh huh," she said. Instead of looking around with bewilderment she started to study their surroundings. Tall buildings the wrong way round encircled them. Fountains long drained and homes left abandoned were everywhere. "Where are we?"

"The Western Air Temple," he answered, looking around himself as he spoke. "What I envision it to be anyway. Maybe people have moved back in since my nation was brought back from the brink of extinction. I never got to thank you for that."

"You don't need to," she replied, immediately brushing off any gratitude he may have offered. Any praise he would have offered would have felt undeserved. She hadn't any idea what she was doing keeping the portals open. The return of the air nomads were a happy result, but not one she had seen coming.

"How did you bring me here?" she asked, wanting to get onto a different topic. Something about this still felt ethereal, like any moment she'd blink to find herself back at the hospital, waking up from a lingering dream. "And how are you even here to talk to me? You're... dead."

If her deceased declaration bothered him he didn't let it show. "Not dead," he disagreed. "Lost."

"What do you mean?"

Aang hummed in contemplation. "When Raava was destroyed, you believed that I too had been annihilated. Yet you found Raava once more. You found the peace in chaos," he smiled again, and Korra couldn't help the rush of reassurance that bloomed in her chest as he spoke. "It just took you a little longer to find me."

The puzzled look on her face didn't surprise Aang. "Are you saying I brought myself here?" she said.

"That's exactly what I'm saying," he nodded. "I have been trying to contact you, trying to appear in all manner of your subconscious. I sense that you need me. I sense that I need you too."

Korra cut to the chase immediately. Finally, answers. "Shin La," she said grimly. "He's already done far too much. I can't allow him to go any further."

"Indeed," Aang replied solemnly. "Even as displaced as I am from the world, I can feel his influence. Ironic, I think."

"What do you mean?"

"When he attempted to merge with you, he sought to destroy you from the inside. Use your body like a tool of mass destruction. Instead, he ended up restoring me."

Korra narrowed her eyes. There was no way Shin La would ever do that of his own volition. "You've got to be kidding me," she said in disbelief.

"Hard to believe, isn't it?" he shook his head. "Instead of shattering your soul like he intended, he restored part of it. There is a trade off, however."

"The mark of Shin La," she realised, looking down at her palm. The small black patch had followed her here, wherever here was.

"Indeed," he nodded solemnly. "I trust that my grand-daughter has already told you of its effects. You are bound to him, you're fates tied together. Even if one of you wanted to walk away, you can't. It can only end with one looking over the other's dead body."

"Great," Korra sighed. "All the more important that I talk to you then. What can you tell me about Shin La?"

For the first time, Aang avoided eye contact. "I'm afraid there's not much I can tell you," he replied, rubbing his head sheepishly. "He appears to be a centuries old spirit, obsessed with revenge on you in particular. Have you ever heard of Avatar Noah?"

Korra shook her head. "Shin La keeps mentioning him," she responded. "I have dreams. Sometimes the sky blackens and destroys everything in its wake. Sometimes every patch of grass on the ground dies and the earth swallows me whole. But no matter what the condition, he is always there, in some capacity."

Aang nodded. "Hmm. Pretty funny, considering that according to Avatar record, he never existed. Yet Shin La clearly blames him for a wrongdoing on his behalf. Whatever it was, it is something even the past Avatars have wanted to forget."

Korra scrunched her eyebrows in concern. "What do you mean?" she asked, her mind started to fray with nerves, while an unsettling feeling began to take form in her gut. "He never existed?"

Aang looked troubled. "Before my passing, I studied all the statues of the past Avatars. Thought I should know all that came before me, so I could be everything that the next Avatar, you, needed. But what I found, or didn't find in my case, started to worry me."

The unsettling feeling had definitely intensified. "What happened to Noah?"

"According to history, Noah died as an infant. The childbirth was a violent one. And ultimately, he didn't make it."

"But?" Korra gestured.

"But when I checked the records, there was a definitive gap between Avatars. Of at least twenty six years. Now, either the Avatar at the time was announced unusually late or-"

"Or Noah had survived," she realised. "For twenty six years, at least."

"Yes," Aang said, clicking his fingers as he grew ever more agitated. "So, at the end of my tether and my life, I asked the past Avatars for clarity. But even they could not provide it. Not one of them, stretching back in time to the Avatars before and after Noah. It was like he never existed."

"But we know better," Korra conjectured. "I've seen him in my dreams. He looks young, dressed in earth kingdom garb. And he's linked to Shin La somehow."

"Indeed," Aang hung his head. "I'm sorry, Korra. I must partly take the blame here. I died before I could unearth more. If I had I would be of more use to you."

Korra shook her head. Martyr complexes. She supposed she suffered from them at times. Always willing to take the blame, to absolve others of guilt, even if it meant the scorn of the people they were sworn to protect. "None of us could have possibly seen him coming. We've managed so far. We'll find a way. We always do, right?"

The conversation seemed final. Already, pinpricks of reality were biting at the edge of her nerves. A tugging sensation began to develop in her stomach, like she was being harassed to leave. Whatever dream she'd fallen into, it seemed that she would wake up properly from it this time.

"Wait," Aang caught her arm. Already he was starting to fade into obscurity. She could feel him going. Whether he was leaving her or she was leaving him she couldn't tell. "I may not be able to tell you what you need to know, but I can point you in the right direction. Shin La is incredibly powerful, yet a simple spirit of fear and pestilence could not have amassed such power in this short a time span, no matter how ancient he is. You need answers. And I know something capable of providing them."

Korra gestured for him to continue, already hearing people call her name in the real world. "Don't you mean someone?" she asked.

"No," he shook his head gravely. "I would never normally recommend such a visit, yet desperate times such as these call for such measures. Find him in the Spirit World, but be prepared. Do not leave for him without consulting Katara or Tenzin. And please, tell them I love them."

"I will." Her voice was becoming foggy now, as she began to wake.

"You must promise me," he said urgently, even as his grip started to disintegrate. "Promise!"

"I promise!" she said quickly, her eyes about to open. "Now who is it? Who do I have to see?!"

She could only make out one word as reality finally broke through, and her audience with the past was over. One word floating around her skull, pressing against the confines of her mind, swirling amidst her thoughts. And when she focused on it, it was impossible to think about anything else.

"Koh."

* * *

"Mako."

The word cut through the floating images in his head. He'd never been one for vivid dreams. Usualy he just languished in this realm of grey before reality took hold once more.

"Mako."

That name. His name. So strange. He wondered why his mother had chosen that for him. Or maybe his father had. Was there a reason?

"Mako," Bolin said, more firmly this time. The man in question opened his eyes.

Everything came back to him in waves, groggy vision colouring his eyes before he could adjust. Mako blinked, once, twice, three times before he came into focus. Bolin was above him, the earthbender grinning down at him.

Wait, not grinning. Smirking. Like he was trying not to laugh and failing. The young firebender made to get up.

"Woah there," his brother stopped him, pushing him back down, chuckling away as he did so. "Wouldn't want to wake sleeping beauty there would you?"

Mako narrowed his eyes, before turning his head to the weight on his shoulder. He nearly did a double take. Then he looked again. And then Bolin had to stop him from getting up again.

Korra's head lay strewn across his shoulder, sleeping soundly. She looked older, more like a woman than a girl, and her hair was cut, but the image was nearly exactly like their snooze on that tree in the park so long ago. The memory came back with flooding transparency. A few years ago, she was the one waking up and scrambling away in embarrassment. How times change.

"Cute," Bolin cut in, clearly enjoying the scene. "Maybe I should leave you two alone. Or perhaps that's the last thing I should do. There are kids around here, you know. Wouldn't trust either of you."

Mako sat flustered, opening his mouth to respond with a witty comeback. Eventually he settled for "shut up."

Bolin continued to laugh, before sitting down on the seat adjacent to them. "What are you doing here?" Mako asked, annoyed by his brother's teasing.

Immediately Bolin's expression grew sombre. "I'm here with Opal," he replied pointedly. "She's in visiting Lin now."

Mako's shoulders slumped. "Any change while I was out?" he asked hopefully.

"Nope. Still comatose."

"Great," Mako sighed, leaning his head back against the wall. "Just great."

"Hmm," Bolin hummed in agreement. There was silence for a few moments, before Bolin chose to speak once more. "How long do you think this will be?"

Mako leaned forward, not fully understanding the question. "What do you mean?"

"How much longer will Shin La keep this up?" he said, clasping his hands together in worry. He looked like he needed answers, any at all, if only alleviate his worries. His body language grew agitated as he waited for a response.

"Until we stop him," Mako responded resolutely.

"Or he kills us," Bolin muttered. "Or maybe if we..." he trailed off, and for a second Mako thought he saw a flash of guilt wash over his face.

"Maybe if we what?"

"Maybe if we don't stick to Korra like glue," he finished, the words barely escaping his mouth. He sounded reluctant to say it. Mako squinted at him.

"You're going to have to elaborate on that," the firebender said, a hint of defensiveness creeping into his tone. "Because I don't know what you mean by that."

Bolin sighed, avoiding his brother's gaze for a second, instead lingering on the wall, where Opal was still tearfully visiting her aunt no doubt. "I mean..." Bolin paused, before he straightened up and started again. "What I mean is that... how much more are we expected to give?" he asked, splaying his arms wide. "We've followed Korra into hell and back. When is it too much?"

Mako stared at him for a second like he possessed two heads. "Is this too much?" he said finally, after a lengthy silence. "What are you saying?"

"Look, hear me out. I'd never abandon you. And you'd never abandon Korra, so I'm in on this. But the thing is... Asami will not leave Korra's side because she loves her. You will not leave for the same reason. But me? I've got Opal now. And I don't want to lose her! The same way I don't want to lose you! Is it fair that every time she faces peril, all of our loved ones face it too? Before, the threats were world destroying. But this time? No, Shin La is going to come after us, just because of our involvement with the Avatar!"

Bolin's raised voice had clearly affected the person sleeping on Mako's shoulder. Korra winced in her sleep, like she was unconsciously aware of the argument about to take place.

"And what, staying away from her will fix that?" Mako asked incredulously. "You know better. He's already attacked us once, already gleaned enough satisfaction from one torture. He won't stop just because you decide to make a break for it." As he spoke his eyes narrowed, his mind starting to zero in something. "Where is this coming from?"

Bolin stood, crossing his arms as he looked at the wall. "I told you, it's because we're in danger the closer we are to her."

"No, that's not it," Mako dismissed immediately. "I know you, Bo. And I know when something's bothering you. This runs deeper than unseated concern. You're angry."

Bolin was about to make a stinging rebuttal, before he paused and sighed. "That obvious?" he asked, quieter now. Mako nodded.

"You going to tell me why?"

"It's simple. She almost had you killed."

"What?" Mako spluttered in surprise. "Where'd you get that from?"

"You heard it and I heard it Mako. She had to choose and she... she didn't choose you."

"How can you blame her for that? I don't. You've got no reason for this."

"I have every reason!" Bolin burst out, frustration and sorrow etched into his features. "You know what it's like to have Shin La whispering into your ear, controlling everything you do while you can only watch. He had you on your knees, like an animal about to be slaughtered. And he had me, knife at the ready, holding my brother's life in hands that wouldn't obey me. And then I heard Korra start to whisper a name... It might not be her fault. But she would have had me kill my own brother to save her own. How can that not bother you?"

Mako looked at him with hard, remorseful eyes. "It does bother me," he finally ground out. "Of course it does. It eats me up inside and it furthers the idea that I've lost her to Asami. But here's the important thing; _I don't care._ As long as she's safe, it doesn't matter what I feel."

"But it should Mako," Bolin argued. He knew there was no swaying him, and that was admirable, in a way, Bolin thought. But that didn't make it fair. "It should."

"Maybe," his brother conceded. "But it's my choice. And we both know that I'll follow her no matter what."

"And I'll follow you," Bolin conceded. "But... we can't always be there Mako. One day there will be a time when she needs help... and we won't be there to provide it."

Mako nodded, though Bolin suspected that the importance of his words hadn't really sunk in. He hoped that they never would.

Bolin was about to open his mouth to speak again, before he heard footsteps behind him. "Opal?" he asked. They didn't sound like her though. He couldn't remember the last time the airbender wore a heel.

"She's still inside," Asami said, walking up to the brothers. She arched an eyebrow at the sleeping avatar nestled onto Mako's shoulder. "And she's out, I see. Made herself comfortable."

Asami was smiling, but Mako could sense some uneasiness. He didn't know whether to smile back or turn and wake the avatar up. "Hey Asami," he settled on eventually.

An awkward silence ensued, with Mako and Asami avoiding eye contact while Bolin started to grin at their embarrassment. He decided to have some fun. "Hey Mako, is she-"

Whatever he was about to say died in his throat as Korra suddenly lurched forward, slamming her crown into Mako's shoulder, jolting her awake. She looked about frantically, overwhelmed and unaware of her surroundings. Finally her gaze settled on a familiar face. "Asami," she said, a smile lighting up her features. "Mako, Bolin," she noticed. She got straight to business. "I'm glad you're all here. We have to call a meeting."

The trio looked at each other before turning back to her. "Sure, but where?" Asami asked.

"Tenzin's home on the island," Korra said immediately. "And invite everybody that has helped me over the past four years. They all need to hear this."

* * *

The assorted crowd listened attentively. Nearly everyone was there. Tenzin and his family flanked her on the right, the airbender being gracious enough to allow the meeting to take place in his home. Her own family sat on the left, with her friends occupying the centre. Katara, who was due to return to the South Pole, had elected to stay in lieu of leaving. Even Varrick and Zhu Li had turned up. She guessed that Shin La had really startled them. Right, she thought. Time to get started.

"Thank you for coming," Korra addressed the crowd. "I think we all know what we're here to talk about, so I'll just cut to the chase."

"Shin La is a terror," she said simply, knowing no one could argue the fact. "He's a menace, he's a demon and he's a killer. And he's come gunning for me and by extension, you."

Several nods and murmured agreements littered the audience present. Asami smiled at her, telling she was doing a good job. Korra took a breath and continued.

"Lately, Shin La has hurt a lot of people. He's killed a lot of people. And every time one of us encounters him, we're left scrambling. We don't know to fight him, we don't know his weaknesses, we basically know nothing about him. Every time he appears, someone nearly or does die. That's why I've called you all here today. There's something I have to tell you."

"The night Shin La attacked us, he attempted to possess me, like he has all the others. And the result of that was this," she said, brandishing her hand out to the crowd, showing them the black spot now embedded in her palm. "Right now, if he wished, Shin La could reach out and find me. Until this ends he always will. But that wasn't the only thing he did."

"You see, I've been having dreams. A lot of them , mostly nightmares. Shin La is messing with my head, trying to make me as unhinged as he is. But instead of destroying something within me, he unwittingly restored it." She took a breath, before revealing her secret. "Because last night, I dreamt of Avatar Aang."

Immediately the air in the room seemed to thicken with interest. Tenzin leaned forward in astonishment and... hope? Katara, who was sitting in the background of the room, smiled. The rest of the audience just listened in anticipation.

"Tenzin, Katara," she announced, allowing a smile to grace her cheeks. "He's still alive, in here," she said, patting her chest. "And he told me all he could. He didn't know much, but he knew enough. I need you to look through the Avatar records, find out everything you can about Avatar Noah. Him and Shin La are linked somehow. Oh, and also... He told me to tell you that he loves you," she smiled at Aang's family. "All of you."

Tenzin's face swelled with happiness as Katara smiled from the message of a love gone by. If only they'd react like that to the next piece of news she had to offer.

"But that's not the only thing," Korra continued. "He gave me a direction to go in. Somewhere that I can get answers. Someone in the Spirit World called Koh."

Needless to say, they didn't react as well to that piece of news.

Tenzin in particular looked concerned. "Koh?" he repeated the name with trepidation, like he was afraid the spirit would manifest itself in front of him if he continued to say it. "The Face Stealer? You want to visit _him_?"

"I wouldn't have said it otherwise," Korra nodded.

"Um, okay," Bolin interjected, putting his hand up like he was in a lesson. "Maybe I missed that street orphan class, but who is Koh? Apart from the fact that he apparently has a weird hobby."

"He is a malevolent entity that dwells within the Spirit World," Tenzin answered, his expression gone from happy to grave in an instant. "A collector of faces. Any emotion you give, any expression you make, he deems a weakness. And as his title suggests, he will steal your face, leaving you in a permanent state between life and death."

The room seemed to recoil at the description as the light behind the windows seemed to darken. "Pretty weird hobby," Bolin said lamely.

"Yes," Tenzin conceded. "A decision not to be taken lightly. We must discuss this-"

"I'm afraid that's not why I called you here," Korra interrupted, wincing when she realised how it must sound. "It's not a choice we can talk about. The decision is already made."

At this everyone in the room seemed to hone in on every word. "What do you mean?" Mako asked.

"What I mean is that I've already made my choice. I've already decided to go because the longer we wait, the more danger we're in. I didn't call you here to debate it, I thought you deserved to know."

The reality of the situation seemed to set in as the group realised what her words meant. "Korra," Tonraq ground out, his voice tight. "If what Tenzin says is true, then it might be good to reconsider."

"Reconsider? Why would I-"

"He could kill you! Or worse."

"And so can Shin La!" Korra shouted, tired of everyone looking at her like she was doomed to failure. "You don't seem to realise how big of a threat he is. Everyone here who has crossed him, in this very room, have nearly died. Asami, Mako, Bolin, Opal, Varrick, Zhu Li, you, Mom, even my unborn sister, could have perished," she said, mindful of Bolin muttering something under his breath before Mako elbowed him. "The only reason that you, Dad, are alive is because of Katara. The only reason I'm still here is because of Lin. And we've all seen the result of that."

"And that's not even mentioning the nameless nobodies on the street that he keeps using to gain even more power. While he guns for us, Republic City gets caught in the crossfire. Maybe there is another way. Maybe if we scroll through the million forgotten texts over the years we'll find a snippet of information that can take him down. But while we do that, everyone in this city will suffer. Especially everyone here. This is the way we have to do it. Why would Aang tell me of Koh if he didn't wish for me to use him?"

Tonraq had to concede that she had a point. But it didn't mean he had to like it. Again, he wondered why his daughter had to be the Avatar, and why she always had to put herself in danger. Even if it was one of her finest qualities.

"There is a precedent," Tenzin said begrudgingly. "My father sought guidance from Koh once before. And Avatar Kuruk nearly killed the Face Stealer. If you physically enter the Spirit World, there is a chance you may be able to defeat him if you cannot keep an emotionless facade. But you must prepare for this. It would be foolish otherwise."

"I agree," Korra nodded. "And thank you. All of you have followed me this far. I can't let Shin La punish you for that."

"I'm going with you," Asami stood. "You'll need help."

"Are you sure?" Korra asked. "We might not come back."

Asami smiled. "Always."

She looked back at the crowd. The mood seemed to be caught between hopeful and tense. The younger people less jaded and fearful than the elders. "I can help too," Mako said. "Before Lin's... Before that, she made me head of a task force. Specifically designed to help you stop Shin La. Anything you need, I'm there."

"Thank you," she replied earnestly, before turning to the crowd again. "Remember, any one of us could be next on his radar. He doesn't discriminate. If he thinks it will hurt me, he will you hunt you down to the edge of the world. He-" she paused, seeing something out of the corner of her eye.

That's all it was. A slight on her vision. A tiny black spot. But she found herself inexplicably drawn to it, even though it filled her with dread. She stepped into the crowd. "He could be anywhere..."

The black spot grew, rolling in smoky waves. It was only a shadow in the room, peeking out from the light shining through the windows. But unmistakeably it started to take shape, started to take a figure of its own. A person veiled in black leaning against the wall.

Korra stared at it in horror, the feeling of fear manifesting into the form before. "Get behind me," she said urgently, pulling Tenzin's family beyond her outstretched arms. "Get behind me!"

"Why?" Senna asked. "I don't understand."

"I want you to get behind me," she said quickly, as finally the face before matched the one that haunted her dreams. "Because Shin La is here... he's standing right there."

The whole room stood up in unison, looking back with apprehension. At first, they saw nothing. And then the darkness in the room, the uneasy feeling that would never quite leave humanity, settled into their hearts. And finally they saw the leering face staring back at them.

"I'm sorry," Shin La said, examining his hands with interest. "Was I interrupting something?"

* * *

The expressions on the faces of the group before him were varied. There were the fearful glances, such as the Avatar's mother, unconsciously clutching her belly, or the face of the inventor. Then there were the glares filled with hatred. If looks could kill he would be dead ten times over. Mako's amber stare burned into him, Opal's eyes darkening as they settled on him. But most interesting of all was the totally calm expression of the Avatar.

You could hear a pin drop. The whole room seemed to want to charge him, but were unsure of the consequences. So they settled for murderous gazes, clenched teeth and closed fists. It only made his smirk grow wider.

"Why so serious?" he asked, nonchalantly pushing himself off of the wall with his shoulders. "I was under the impression everyone was invited." He spread his hands out wide. "And you do garner quite a following, Avatar. Although I see a key member missing. What happened to Lin?"

He saw Mako's palms spark briefly, before controlled himself and quietened his fury down. "Oh, I do apologise," Shin La said, putting his hand on his chest in a sarcastic manner. "I heard she took a fall. How is she? I must visit her sometime. After all, no one stopped me the first time."

Bolin had been expecting Mako to make a break for him, but he was surprised when Opal surged forward. He barely restrained her in time. "Shut up!" she snarled, though there was an undeniable quaver in her voice. "Don't say another word!"

"Perhaps it is a bit too soon," he chuckled. "I'm sure you'll be fine, my dear. After you have had the appropriate time to mourn."

"What do you want?" Korra said, before Opal could respond. "Why are you here?"

The phantom seemed to consider the question, like he didn't know the answer. His smug exterior turned thoughtful and the malice left his eyes. "You know, I was almost asking myself the same thing," he said, his hand rubbing his jaw in contemplation. "But then the reason can be found in the palm of your hand."

"What do you mean?" Korra gritted her teeth. Funny, could she smell smoke?

"Korra," Jinora nudged her, gesturing to her hand. "Look."

She did as she was asked and nearly recoiled in horror. Shadow was coiling off the black spot in her hand, like smoke being spewed from the recesses of a volcano. If she looked for too long it stung her eyes. "What is this?" she said, demanding to know.

"A souvenir," Shin La replied. "A reminder of the power you possess. Or more accurately an appetizer. A gateway drug for addiction. You see, you repelled my possession but you couldn't quite let me go. You let me in, Korra. And once you let the darkness inside, it never comes out."

"My dreams," she said, her eyes narrowed in anticipation of his next move. "You're not just tracking me. You're in my head."

"Exactly," he smiled, though with less cruelty and more thought. "And when I could sense all your comrades well, I couldn't resist." He paced the room back and forth, steadily drawing closer. "When this is all over, I'd like to do this again. Gather round all the indoctrinated followers and see how many are left standing."

"That is enough," Tenzin cut through, speaking before Korra could respond. "When this is over, you are right. We will all meet here again. And we will discuss how your name will fade forgotten into the pages of history, just another legend to glorify the Avatar."

Shin La looked at him amusedly. "You presume me to be like all the others before me?"

"I know it."

"Strange," the demon replied. "Lin said the same thing." He crossed his arms. "Maybe for your insolence I'll cut the head off of your trophy wife and nail it above the fire," he laughed, as Pema rushed to cover Meelo and Ikki's ears. "That should serve as a more permanent reminder not to insult me."

Jinora gasped as Tenzin clenched his fists. The airbender had an awful lot of patience. The very fact that his beard seemed to bristle with anger spoke volumes. But Shin La didn't linger on the family. He had others to taunt.

"How uncouth of you airbenders," Shin La tutted. "When I was at the Pole I was greeted with much more respect. Speaking of, Tonraq, how's the wife and kids?"

"Fine," Tonraq growled out, determined not to sink to the spirit's level. As much as he wanted to rip him apart, he couldn't. He'd only play right into the demon's hand.

"Ah good," he clapped his hands in response. "It was nothing personal. It still isn't. That won't stop me from killing you all, but I'd like to keep the air clean. And then of course we have the inventors and the fatal foursome. The Team Avatar, as you call it. Look at you. Look at you all," he said, walking forward, daring the crowd to back away as he thrust his arms out wide. "The finest of the age, standing right before me. The most brilliant of minds and skill in the entire world. And not one of you can touch me."

When he got no response other than unbridled glares of hatred and disgust, he grinned. "It must hurt, just a little bit. To know that there is nothing any of you can do to stop me. All you can do is hide behind your own personal saviour. I wonder how long it will take before you deliver her to me in chains, begging for a reprieve."

"That will never happen," Asami strode forward, looking the phantom dead in his cold spectral eyes. "Never."

He stared back at her. "We'll see," he chuckled. "We'll see," he repeated, as he turned away from them almost as if to leave. "Unfortunately not all of you will. Now, you must excuse me. I've got one comatose police chief and about five or six civilians to kill before sundown."

That did it. Bolin found himself propelled to the floor and everyone around Opal got swept aside as the young woman charged in a tornado of hurt and anger. If anyone was looking intensely at her face they would have seen the small tear that fell into the whirling hurricane she threw at the demon.

The furniture behind the phantom crumbled with the force of such a blast as Shin La found himself pinned to the wall. But instead of looking concerned, he started to laugh, the insane maniacal laugh that extended his fangs and revealed glimpses of his true self.

Opal didn't settle with the wave of wind. Propelling herself forward, she landed expertly in front of him before kicking him in the face.

The execution was perfect. And had he not become intangible, she would have connected with enough force to break his nose and shatter his jaw. The wall cracked with the power of her attack. But still, even in his spectral form, the hysterical laughter pierced the ears of everyone inside the room.

The wind had created a dust cloud from the crack of the wall. It swirled around the room, gritting in people's eyes as they sought for cover. And out of it, with her hair whipping round in excitement, stepped Opal.

"Opal!" Bolin yelled, running over to her. "Are you all right?"

"Yes," she said, smiling as she whispered something into his ear. Bolin recoiled in confusion when she spoke. "I've never felt better."

Bolin's expression quickly turned from relief to horror as the airbender's normal green eyes morphed to black and the gentle smile he loved turned cruel. With cackling laughter, she leapt out of the window and launched herself into the air, heading for Republic City.

He could only watch as Korra propelled herself into the air to follow her.

* * *

**I promise the next chapter won't have a cliffhanger. And will be quicker. That being said, reviews (of any kind) do make me type quicker :) As always, thank you all for the support.**


	10. From The Inside

**Distractions are a thing. So is procrastination. One or the other is to blame for the delays :)**

* * *

Opal leapt out of the window, the shards of glass scattering behind her as she hit the ground running. She bound past the disorganised guard, leaving the various white Lotus members for dead as she sprinted past them. In no time at all she was at the shore line, ready to fly off the island.

That was all Bolin, all anyone could see as her figure faded into the distance, and the shattered outline of the window gave way once more to the Avatar, hot on her heels and determination set in her mind.

After such fervour, after such action, for a moment there was only hollow silence. Everyone seemingly looked to Bolin for his reaction. He was the man with the most to lose right now.

And there was anguish on his face all right. Worry lines creased in his forehead. His lips trembled and his breath stuttered. But still he said nothing. He just watched as the two figures turned into dots on his vision.

"Bo..." Mako said. He was the first to speak. "She's going to bring her back. She's going to bring her back and she'll be fine. Okay?"

Bolin didn't respond. He just continued to stare out the window.

"You can trust Korra," Asami tried, seeing Mako's lack of success as an invitation. "All it takes is a quick knock on the head. Opal won't be of any use to him after that."

Bolin turned back to face them after another long, unblinking sentinel. His gaze was unfocused, his eyes shifting from one thing to another. The floor, the ceiling, their shoes, his own hands. Anywhere but their faces.

"No..." he said simply, turning back to the wall, putting a hand out to support himself as he leaned against the wall. "No."

"It will be okay, Bo," Mako reassured him. "Any moment now, Korra will be coming back up that hill with Opal and everything will be fine."

The earthbender cocked his head backward to look at them. They all had worried expressions on their faces, like he was made of glass and he was in danger of shattering into a million pieces. Alternatively, he felt like a volcano about to erupt. And their attempts at reassurance was the catalyst to an explosion.

"Any moment now..." he repeated, his voice haggard. "Any moment now, Shin La is going to kill her. He is going to kill Opal. And then he will taunt Korra about how she failed. And then I will visit her in the morgue, and he'll probably tell me that he warned me this would happen. That he told me following Korra would result in disaster. And right now..." he turned, to the crowd, his eyes red, filled to the brim with tears. "He'd be nothing but right!"

"Bolin..." Mako said, putting his arms out in a non-threatening manner. He looked like he was trying to placate a wild animal. "Calm down, all right? Just calm-"

"Don't tell me to calm down!" He roared in response, all the implications of what could happen hitting him at once. "Shin La is going to kill Opal! He tried to kill her in the warehouse and now he's going to finish the job! And... Oh Spirits... There's nothing I can do to save her!"

"That's not true," Asami interjected. "We're on the island. Jinora and Tenzin have the flight suits. They can go after them. And Korra won't let anything happen to-"

"Korra!" Bolin spat, his words equal part devastation and contempt. "What on earth could she possibly do? She couldn't save either of you, she couldn't save Lin and she won't save Opal! You're all so blind!" he shouted, the rage and the emotion ripping through him. "Always so willing to believe she'll save us. So lost in your own infatuation with her that you can't see a thing!"

"You don't mean that," Mako said, his own voice starting to rise. "You're not thinking straight. And I get what you're going through, believe me, I do!"

Bolin snorted in utter derision. "Do you know what Shin La just whispered in my ear? 'That's what you get when you trust the Avatar'. And now... now..." he stammered suddenly, all the anger seemingly leaving him. "Now he gets to say I told you so. Now he gets his wish. Now he rips us apart from the inside."

In an instant, Mako was onto him. Bolin half expected a thump. He wouldn't have been surprised.

What he got instead were two firm arms around him in an embrace.

Bolin slowly got over his shock, before finally he pitched forward into Mako's shoulder, the tears threatening to pour but staying resolutely behind his eyelids as his breathing became even once more and his heartbeat stopped beating so anxiously. Mako stayed there, rubbing his back. Through the muffled sounds of Mako's shirt Bolin could hear Tenzin and Jinora suiting up to go after them.

"Sorry," he said, wiping his eyes when he pulled away. "It's just... I know what he wants to do to her. And I know what it's like being stuck screaming inside your own head as he seizes control."

"Don't you apologise," Mako said, pulling his brother up to his feet. "We're getting her back. Together."

Bolin nodded his head, still recovering from his outburst. "We're getting her back," he repeated.

"We're getting her back."

* * *

Shin La took a moment to admire the cresting waves of the ocean. The rich blue cascading against the sand, pulling in and out, in and out. The natural push and pull, the wind rustling his borrowed body's hair. It reminded him of the Spirit World.

A burst of air cut into his thoughts as the demon made full use of the airbender's agility, somersaulting over the strike and sending a blast of his own at the attacker. An earth wall erected before Korra just in time to block the hit, before the Avatar catapulted herself towards the spirit. Opal rolled under her lunge and turned around with a flourish and another strike.

Korra had the same idea. Two forces smashed into each other as they fought for supremacy. A year or two ago, Korra would have won the clash, no contest. But Opal had been grown into more than a capable airbender. In her time training she had become quite formidable, and with Shin La augmenting her strength, she was able to match the Avatar's blast.

Both girls were thrust back as the two strikes collided. They picked themselves up immediately, Korra's focused stare meeting Shin La's malicious glare. Both combatants took a fighting stance. Fists raised, legs moving teetering on the balls of their feet.

Everything else suddenly became irrelevant. They didn't hear the crash of the waves against the sandy shore or the sharp whistle of the wind. Chins down, hands up, they encircled each other.

"I apologise for not being able to entertain you," Shin La said first. "But I have somewhere to be."

"You're not going anywhere," Korra replied. "I'm not letting you hurt Lin again!"

Shin La stood amused, as always. Her words forever seemed to bring a sarcastic smirk to his face. "And how will you stop me? Stand guard over her frail body day and night? Forever staying vigilant? I do wonder when you will finally realise that you cannot save your friends, no matter hard you try."

He turned away from the Avatar to spring away into the air, but before he could, he felt the rock encasing his feet. He pulled at the imprisonment but the earth stood firm, locking him in. Shin La looked at Korra through Opal's eyes with a hint of annoyance.

"I said," Korra repeated with a determined stare. "You're not going anywhere."

"How little you know," Shin La responded, the earthly shackles already starting to budge as he flexed his might, imbuing the young woman with his strength. "And how quick you are to presume you know it all. But in the grand scheme of things, you know nothing at all."

And as he spoke, Opal started to rise, but not in the conventional way. Shin La did not command her arms to move. No whipping wind nor roaring hurricane came to her aid. Yet impossibly, her body moved upward. The rock encasing her feet, cracked and fell away, unable to hold her back. And there Opal floated, standing in the air.

Her arms were crossed. She casually rose into the sky slowly, smirking down at an utterly gobsmacked Korra, who was unable to fully take the sight in. Opal was flying. Not with a glider, nor with a wind suit. She stood in the air, nothing but the sheer blue of the sky behind her.

"Knowledge is such a precious resource. And yet once you find it, it starts to lose value. Once something is discovered, everyone starts to take it for granted. And something that took decades to decipher can be learned in seconds. How long do you think it took for Zaheer to understand the power of flight?"

Korra opened her mouth to respond, but no words came out. She stood still in absolute shock at a sight she hadn't seen in three years.

Shin La threw his arms out wide in a display of confidence. "I know every move you can make. I know every trick you can pull. And at no point will you ever be anywhere that isn't exactly where I want you to be. You talk instead of acting, speak instead of moving. And while you stumble and stutter, I grow in power and knowledge," he said, Opal's face not matching the booming voice resonating across the shore. And then she smiled, the black eyes cutting into Korra's soul. "And now, if you don't excuse me, I have a patient to kill."

Before Korra could react, Opal shot into the air, rising effortlessly into the sky above. The Avatar finally shook herself free from her shock and burst into action, firing herself into the air after her.

It was different before. When Korra had fought Zaheer she'd had ledges and mountains to find purchase. She could leap from canyon to canyon in a blind rage, crossing back and forth in an effort to destroy the anarchist airbender. But this was another ball game completely.

Open water stretched out in front of them. Opal bobbed and weaved in the air, floating effortlessly above the field of blue, free to strike Korra with blasts from afar. The Avatar was far more restricted. While the lithe airbender could just ignore the pull of the earth, Korra could only avoid it. Only the use of her fiery abilities as stepping stones, propelling herself higher into the air kept her air born, if only for a limited amount of time. And it was costing her dearly.

She propelled herself forward, rising with a fiery uppercut but Opal just swooped underneath her, blasting her from behind and knocking the Avatar out of her rhythm. Korra recovered quickly, shooting downward with her palms to avoid free falling. But it was clear who had the upper hand.

Korra spun and kicked at the airbender, sending a hurricane in her direction. Opal simply crested the wave, rising higher to avoid it before crashing down to tackle her. Korra caught her attempt and reversed it, spinning in flight to throw her downward, but it was of no use. Shin La only needed to right himself and he was back in the fray.

He attacked from beneath first, grabbing Korra's leg as she attacked downward and throwing her off balance. The Avatar fell upside down as the demon landed an elbow to her knee, slamming his borrowed muscle into the joint. With a backhand blast, Shin La sent the Avatar hurtling downward.

She was in free fall, unable to turn or take a good position as the ocean rushed up to meet her. It had been a while since she'd looked down, so concentrated on the battle before. It hadn't struck Korra that a fall from this height without a good landing could spell doom.

So focused on spreading herself wide to maximise the force of drag that Korra didn't notice the figure of Opal following her descent and striking at her from the side. The attacks were impossible to defend as Shin La criss-crossed, striking from above, behind, underneath, everywhere. A fist lodged itself into her ribs before it was withdrawn. A flying knee landed in her abdomen, disrupting her diving pattern and sending her crashing down towards the sea. And all the way down all she could hear above the roar of the wind was the gloating laugh of the phantom.

The noise of his booming laughter became murky as finally she hit the water, her back connecting with the cool, thrashing blue. Bubbles escaped her mouth as she breathed, but instead of disorientating the Avatar, the ocean invigorated her. Her senses became sharper, her mind more acute. No matter how many elements she wielded, the first one she ever learned was water. She knew it as well as she knew herself, like the streaming coolness around her was a second skin. Kicking her heels, she rose to the surface.

Shin La stood hovering in mid air, the wind jostling Opal's jacket, spreading out behind her like a cape. With her stony expression and crossed arms she looked like a super villain from the comics Bolin read when he was younger. "I am not even at the height of my powers and still you wilt under the slightest tad of pressure. That is why you will fail."

Anger flashed in Korra's eyes, but she kept her cool. Inside she should have been raging, frustrated, angry. But instead she just felt tired. Tired of being talked down to, tired of being treated like she was nothing. Tired of playing by his rules.

Time to show Shin La what she was capable of.

Korra rose out of the water, the currents beneath her feet obeying her silent will and lifting her onto the surface, cascading around her ankles and locking her in place as Shin La made to fly off again. This time, she didn't let him.

A whip of water wrapped itself around Opal's foot as she took off, and Korra could see just a glimpse of surprise from her before she slammed back down, straight into the ice that the Avatar created as she grabbed the demon with one hand and controlled the battlefield with the other.

Opal's head elicited a heavy thud that could be heard over the whipping wind. Shin La pressed the airbender's hands to her forehead in pain, unable to stop the instinctive motion. Korra gave her no rest however. Using some airbending of her own she kicked out, sending Opal skidding across the ice, right before the Avatar unclenched her fist and the unsteady footing they were standing on gave way.

The sound of hurt made from the girl was a sharp reminder to Korra that although Shin La dwelled within, she had to be careful. Opal was a fine bender, but she was no match for her on her own. If Shin La chose to play fast and loose with his possession of her, she could cause serious damage. Permanent damage.

She had to coax Shin La out of her. And the only way to do that was to knock her unconscious.

As Opal fell into the ocean Korra plunged after her, wrapping her body around the airbender and holding her down, keeping her contained as Shin La realised the Avatar's intention. Korra gritted her teeth and held her breath as the airbender's form quickly grew violent.

Korra clenched her muscles as Opal started to thrash uncontrollably, sending wild elbows and kicks in any direction as the bubbles started to stream out of Opal's mouth. There was no finesse in her actions, just a desperate, uncoordinated battering as Shin La sought to escape. But still Korra held on.

She heard a crack in her ribs, her chest and her abdomen reeling from the unanswered assault. Korra willed the currents around them to hold, to keep the demon isolated in the endless exapanse of the ocean. Opal, in one last desperate attempt, reared her crown forward and smashed the back of her head into Korra's face.

She connected with the waterbender's chin, finally breaking the seal Korra had imposed on herself. Breath escaped her mouth and with it the precious oxygen she needed to survive. Opal struggled to escape the Avatar's grip but she held firm, even as she took a lungful of water down her throat. She coughed and retched, swallowing before clamping her mouth shut.

It was a battle of wills. Shin La's increasingly desperate thrashing versus Korra's indomitable will to save both herself and Opal. Streams of white surged in the blue, created by the maelstrom of motion as they fought for supremacy. Both of them were nearing the end of their endurance.

And then nothing. The frantic action stopped. The small bubbles from their mouths rose slowly and one by one, a stark contrast to the flurry just moments prior. Korra slackened her grip on Opal, but the airbender made no attempt to escape, instead floating harmlessly in the water.

Bringing her arm around her, Korra rose to the surface, gratefully gulping down the prized oxygen she needed. Their struggle had lasted so long that they'd run ashore on Republic City. A small crowd of onlookers were starting to gather as they realised who she was.

She smiled. She'd done it. She had defeated Shin La.

She exhaled thankfully, allowing her heartbeat to come back down to normal. Opal still hadn't stirred from the position the Avatar had left her in.

As Korra took breath after heaving breath, she started to wonder. The noise felt empty, solitary. Like she was the only one making it. She cautiously crawled over to the girl lying face down in the sand.

She didn't know what she was expecting. Opal to slowly open her eyes maybe, perhaps cough and sit up groggily. Maybe Shin La would reveal that it was a trick, that he was waiting for her to lower her guard.

She would have preferred it to the actual reality.

A horrible creeping feeling of dread pooled in her stomach, dawning in her mind like an oncoming wave of doom. Realisation struck quickly, but not as fast as it took for Korra to flip Opal round and check her heartbeat as the thought settled. Korra didn't even hesitate with what she had to do next.

Opal wasn't breathing.

* * *

Korra frantically tried to remember the classes on resuscitation she had taken so long ago. Every water bender knew the basics. It was their way of life and an all too real danger. She strained to remember Katara's words as she laid her right hand over her left and pressed down onto Opal's chest.

Thirty compressions, she reminded herself, frenetically pumping her shoulders to maximise the amount of force she could give. She stuttered on one compression. Work with the shoulders, not the arms, Katara's voice chided. You need to be straight, concentrated on one particular part. The victim could die otherwise.

_Her_ victim. _Her _doing. Her death by _her _hand. Korra tried to ignore the sinking feeling in her gut as she continued to compress.

_Don't, _she thought in her head, more of a plea than a command. _Please don't._

When she pressed her hands on her skin she could feel the water streaming through her windpipe. She tried to bend it out but something was blocking it. In an act of utter desperation, she covered Opal's mouth with her own.

_Come on,_ she thought. _Come on, Opal!_

She exhaled for as long as she could, until her lungs were sore and her throat hoarse. And still no sign of life flickered within the airbender.

She tried one last time, giving it everything she had and more. She couldn't let this happen!

Nothing. No response. No breathing. No life.

_Oh Spirits... Oh Spirits..._

_I've... I've..._

_I've killed her._

For a second there was nothing. Just the empty sound of remorse from an accidental killer. And then a rasping, throaty sound brought the airbender back to life.

Her cough was guttural, almost vomit inducing, but it brought whatever was blocking her windpipe. Opal retched and gasped for air, finding her lungs full of water. She looked to Korra, frightened panic evident. _Opal _looked at Korra. There was no demon in her eyes. Just plain unadulterated fear.

Quick as a flash, Korra curled her fingers and the water inside duly abided to her will, surging out of the airbender in a solid stream.

Opal lay there for a moment, dazed and confused. Her eyes fluttered open, before she shut them again like she was warding off a headache. "Korra?" she said, her voice throaty and rasping. "Korra?"

"Yes?" the woman in question replied, laying down on her back next to her. "What is it?"

Opal turned onto her side, her own grateful eyes looking at her, clear as day. "Thank you."

Korra laughed. "Any time."

Opal joined in her laughter, hers a bit more of a cough. "It's funny," she noticed, her tone becoming more prominent, the colour returning to her cheeks. "You just can't let me go."

In an instant, Opal coiled round and grabbed Korra's neck, the Avatar's laugh caught in her throat as the look in her eye turned from joy to shock to dreadful realisation as the black veins bulged on Opal's arms. Taking advantage of the Avatar's momentary slip Shin La reared Opal's limb back and punched Korra right in the middle of her face, slamming Korra into the ground as she did so, with her iron grip still coddling her neck.

Korra attempted to blow Opal off her but the airbender rolled away in time, letting go of the waterbender's neck. Korra pushed one arm into the ground to raise herself up but she failed to see Opal wrapping her legs around the back of her knees. She tried to stand but found herself falling face first into the dirt as Shin La kicked out from behind her.

Shin La caught her arm as she was going down, grabbing her wrist with his left hand while pushing his right into Korra's elbow, effectively locking the Avatar in place. She couldn't use her legs to stand and she could only use one arm to escape. Korra made to flee her grasp but the phantom was having none of it, pushing forward on the back of the Avatar's elbow as she squirmed.

Immediately a cry of pain broke from Korra's lip as Shin La began to dislocate the joint. "Shush," he muttered under his breath, liking he was chastising an animal. "Let's just calm down a bit, shall we? You are going nowhere for the moment. If you would be so kind to indulge a few words, I shall refrain from causing the immense pain a dislocated elbow shall bring. Deal?"

"So what?" Korra gritted her teeth, grunting in pain from the steady pressure being applied. She was stuck for the moment, no doubt about it. Any movement she made would result in her arm becoming nothing short of mangled. "You can taunt me again? Regale me with tales of how you're going to kill all my friends?"

"So do you learn!" he cackled, swiping his borrowed lips with his tongue. "But not quickly enough. You brand me as the biggest threat to your friends, yet you fail to see that I am merely the hand that guides _you._ In the end, while they will hate me, they will despise you also. Out of the both of us, we both know who that will hurt most."

"More talk," Korra ground out, careful not to twist her arm too far as to avoid Shin La noticing. "No action to back up the words."

"You don't understand," Shin La said, studying her as he began to ease up the pressure. "But that is fine, that is okay. I'm sure you will start to see it after what is about to happen."

"After what?" Korra asked, hoping to buy enough time to slip out of his grip.

"After this," he said tonelessly. Right before he pushed forward with all his might on Korra's exposed elbow.

_CRACK!_

Korra tried to control her scream but she couldn't. Pain exploded from the point where her bones cracked and try as she might to contain it she couldn't. She could merely toss back her head and scream.

She risked a glance down, then immediately recoiled at the sight. Her arm was bent the wrong way, flopping at an obtuse angle as the bone pushed up into the arm, tearing her ligaments and rupturing the muscle inside. Korra tried to grit her teeth and bear it but it was of no use.

She kicked wildly into the sand, rolling side to side and clutching her injury like a man gripping a ledge over a cliff. A litany of swear words and incomprehensible grunts and growls left her mouth as she struggled to cope with the pain. All the while Shin La stood over, just smiling at her distress.

"Your endurance is admirable," he said, bending his knees to lean down and study her as she continued to writhe in unabated torment. "But there is so much more power within you. I want it all, Korra. And if you will not fall into it willingly, I shall give incentive."

With that he reared his foot back and stamped Korra's knee, instantly bruising the skin covering her kneecap. Her first response was to cry out at the new agonising sensation. Her second was to kick a volley of air out from under her, sending Shin La flying back into the dunes.

Clawing at the ground she rolled onto her front. Propping herself up on her good arm, she attempted to rise, hearing the clicking response from her knee as a result. Shin La shook the sand off of Opal's body and smiled in contemplation. He could hear the gasps of pain coming from her, the torturous motions flowing through her body. She was losing control.

Just a little more.

He flew straight towards her as she started to crawl. Lining up his target, he planted both feet into the small of the Avatar's spine and crunched down.

They both heard the loud crack of her vertebrae. Korra's body almost seemed to go into shock as a response. She stopped twisting and shouting and her limbs went limp. Her head slumped forward into the sand and her body lay still.

For a second there was nothing. No sound. No reply. "Oh, do get up, Avatar," Shin La mocked. "Surely I couldn't have done that much damage-"

In the instant the words left his mouth Korra rolled onto her back, her good arm bringing an aggressive motion as a wave erupted from the tides and slammed into Opal, throwing her across the shoreline.

Immediately, a sandy cast started to form around Korra's left arm, stretching from the curve of her bicep to her wrist. The same thing happened to her knee. Power started to stir from within.

Shin La picked himself up from the ground. He noticed Korra's eyes were closed.

Her left arm jerked upward, bursting out of the cast. An audible crack echoed around the beach, her elbow firmly back in place. Her knees bent before straightening again, as the tides began to rise from underneath her, almost supporting her to stand. Wind funnelled from behind her.

Korra stood, her hair whipped into a frenzy, her limbs healed. She clenched her fist. And she opened her eyes.

"_SHIN LA!" _Korra screamed, a thousand voices lending her strength as a mini hurricane formed behind her and the earth and sea started to mould itself around her. The whites of the Avatar's eyes gleamed as a brilliant glow emanated from Korra, the awesome power of the Avatar State shining from her body. "_YOU HAVE HURT ENOUGH PEOPLE. YOU WILL PAY. YOU WILL DIE!"_

The tides crashed with venom against the shore. The clouds over head started to gray and crackle with electricity, like even Mother Nature was being bent to the Avatar's command. And Shin La, in Opal's body, stood against the behemoth that was the Avatar State.

"Finally," Shin La smirked. "A proper challenge."

The very Earth seemed to shake as the Avatar and the demon collided.

* * *

The first strike would have broken Opal's ribs if her body wasn't so dexterous. Instead of crippling herself against the wall she used it as a stepping stone, stopping herself from slamming into it head first just in time, flying over it to get away from the raging monster screaming bloody murder that was the Avatar.

She vaulted over the wall and flew into the city, using the sprawling buildings scattered around the terrain to mask her path. She didn't have to look behind to know that Korra was hot on her heels. She could tell by the noise of the tornado.

It had been a while since he was the lesser being in a power struggle. He'd underestimated her strength. When she gave in to the pain, gave in to her instincts and stopped fighting the inevitable, the power emanating from her felt different. Ethereal, stronger. Like her past lives had seemingly returned to lend her their prowess once more.

But Shin La was nothing if not adaptable. The thrill of manipulating people to his will was matched only by the cat and mouse excitement of being stalked by a more formidable foe. It forced him to think, to utilise only what was available to him.

But the best thing of all? There was no consequence, even if Korra happened to catch him. Opal was his shield and sword. If Korra hesitated, he would reward her mercy with an opportunistic attack. If she didn't, Opal's body would take the brunt of her wrath. And once all was said and done, Shin La would slink away for another day.

She crawled up the side of a building, peeking out across the city, there was a square not a hundred metres from her position. She could see Korra coming from any direction in where she was situated.

So where was she?

Opal scanned the horizon, looking through so many bodies and not finding one that belonged to the Avatar. She closed her eyes and focused her hearing, the pitter patter of normal civilian feet the only thing reaching her ears. No rushing boom of an angry deity. No harrowing wind signalling her arrival. Nothing.

Shin La barely reacted in time as Korra burst from the ground beneath his feet, rock and earth flying in several different directions as the ground shook from her emergence. Opal rolled forward as Korra fired forward, continuous heat billowing from her palms as she didn't let up, a stream of fire bathing the narrow alleyway in flame and forcing Opal out into the light.

Shin La had been surprised at the lack of restraint. With the rest of her elements there was some semblance of control, a modicum of command. She could control the flow of water, lock her in with earth. Even the air alone wouldn't deal any lasting damage.

But fire would burn. Fire would cook the flesh, scar the skin. Fire was dangerous, hard to control. And so lost was she in her god fuelled rage, the waterbender had forgotten that.

Korra would pull her punches, attempt to keep Opal alive. The Avatar State would not.

Opal landed out in the centre of the square, trying to maintain enough distance so she could catch her bearings for a second. The Avatar gave her no such quarter. In a single bound, Korra jumped forward and blasted Opal right in the chest, sending her flying into a building.

Shin La heard the crack of Opal's spine. Her shoulders hurt too from the assault. He tried to ascend from his position but another leap from Korra intercepted him. She grabbed the airbender's arm and pressed it against the brickwork, locking her in. Opal struggled against her grip but against this opponent she stood no chance of escape.

Korra leaned her other arm back and thrust her hand forward. Shin La barely twisted his head in time to avoid the blow, feeling the rush of air hit the side of Opal's face as the Avatar's fist connected with the building and reduced the brick to rubble.

If it hurt her she didn't show it. With her left arm still grappling Opal she pulled the airbender forward and pitched her across the square before she propelled herself above her and smashed her against the ground.

The civilians caught up in the middle of such chaos had no idea what to do. Some decided to run, cling onto their loved ones and leave the scene of destruction. Others stood in shock, unable to do anything but look on in terrible awe at such a brutish display of power. But what shocked them most was the sheer disregard the Avatar had for everything other than the foe she was determined to defeat.

There was no rest for Shin La. Korra picked him up like a rag doll and threw Opal's body over her shoulder and into the ground. The airbender's chest heaved. Shin La had come to his realisation, to the last part of his plan.

He'd lost. Opal had lost. And now all that was left was to submit.

The black eyes vanished. The dark veins bulging just beneath her skin faded. Shin La receded further into the airbender, allowing her control of her senses once more. And Opal opened her eyes to see Korra smashing her into the earth.

Opal hit the ground so hard she bounced back up, her sternum cracking with the force of the beating she took. Her head shook slowly, as she stumbled, dazed and confused, trying to keep her feet from crumpling underneath her. She didn't understand what was happening. "Korra," she made out before the woman in question blasted her into a shop's window.

Glass pierced her back, shredding her clothes and her skin. Blood weeped from the wound. The walls around her collapsed, burying her inside. She looked to the right, and then her sight recoiled painfully. Her arm was bent at a funny angle, nearly crushed by the rubble. She could feel it jutting against her skin. And without Shin La's nourishment, all the wounds and cuts she'd sustained were starting to take their toll. But she was powerless to help herself. All she could do was lay there.

She heard a crash. And she looked up to see Avatar Korra staring down at her.

She was breathing heavily. The white eyes still gleamed. Right now they resembled a monster.

Korra took one step forward. Opal winced, almost in dreaded anticipation. She knew what would happen next. "Korra," she said weakly once more. "Korra..." she whispered as her eyes rolled to the top of her eyelids as she passed out from the pain.

One step. One flick of the arm. That's all it would take. That's all Korra would need to do to end this.

After fighting her for such a prolonged period in the Avatar State, that was all she could see. An enemy. A being who would do her harm. What was on the surface did not, would not register. The only thing that mattered was the evil demon that dwelled inside.

A demon that would continue to hinder her. Continue to make her life and her friends lives a living hell. Who wouldn't stop, who would never stop. Who had already possibly killed Lin. Who had to be stopped, once and for all.

Justice. That is what the Avatar State demanded. And it would not leave Korra's body until it was satisfied.

Korra took that one step. She raised her arm, almost as if she was calling down the heavens to take her victim's body as soon as she was done with it.

She raised her arm and-

In the instant she felt her arm being seized she jerked her fingers , turning her entire body in a fiery blast and launching it at her new opponent. He evaded the attack with a lightning quick maneuver, one only the quickest of airbenders could have pulled off. And he was still holding onto her arms.

She pulled him into her closed space, making sure he would have no escape for her next attack. But something was different this time. A voice was cutting into her focus. "It's me," it seemed to say.

It was like trying to listen to someone underwater. The words floated in her mind, encircling her conscious yet not quite being strong enough to break through to her. But as the haze lifted, her hearing became clearer. The murky vision, the dark seal her senses had been slave to filled with light.

"Korra!" Tenzin said urgently. "It's me!"

She opened her eyes. Tenzin was standing before her, gripping her elbows. His expression was part relief, part horror.

She looked back. A trail of destruction lay in her wake. All leading to..

Oh Spirits...

Opal lay down before her, the airbender's form strewn across the ground. Her eyes were closed, her breathing uneven. Her right arm was crushed by a block of rubble. Her clothes were dusty and her body looked brittle, no, fragile,no...

Broken. That's what she looked like. Completely and utterly broken.

"Oh dear," Shin La emerged from the darkened corner of the cavern she'd created. "What have you done?"

* * *

Korra sat there as still as a statue. Nurses and doctors and benders ran past her, either tending to patients or requesting medicine or whatever it was they were doing. Korra hadn't been paying any attention. All she could focus on was the image of Opal's frail body after she'd been through with it.

Maybe it was the fact that she'd recently got her past lives back. She knew she'd never felt quite that powerful before. She'd also never felt that detached, that unfeeling. She didn't see the innocent person being used as a shield. All she had seen was the evil within that had to be punished for his sins.

Hospitals. She was getting too fucking used to hospitals.

Tenzin had told her she should receive treatment too, but she'd declined. Let the pain of the elbow start to creep in once the adrenaline wore off. In a way it would make her feel better. A reminder of how she'd lost it. Gone and lost control and someone else had paid the price.

So, she just sat down on one of the chairs and waited. Waited for the others to come and compound her guilt.

Any moment now, she thought. They'd all arrive from the island and rush in to see the damage. The damage she had inflicted.

Shin La's words echoed inside her head, refusing to get out. If she closed her eyes she could re-imagine the scene perfectly.

* * *

_She was still in shock, still in disbelief at the devastation she had wrought. Korra just watched the two medics come in and take Opal away on a stretcher._

_At least she'd cleared the rubble off her arm. That fact didn't bring comfort though._

"_I don't know why they're taking her away for examination," Shin La shrugged. The light was seeping in through cracks in the debris, so instead of his form she was treated only to his voice as he avoided the light. But she could tell what his demeanour was like. "You and I both know the extent of her injuries. Punctured lung. Cracked sternum. Dislocated elbow, one I'm sure you're familiar with," he chuckled._

_She looked away from the medics taking her, away from Tenzin and Jinora helping to lift her off into the ambulance. "You... You..." she said, struggling to find the words. "You evil bastard. You evil, evil bastard."_

"_A label I wear," he replied. "A label I own. I did warn you, Avatar. I said that I would tear your little network apart from the inside. I fought you today, and you won. Congratulations. But we both know who really loses from this encounter."_

"_Opal obviously will suffer the physical injuries. She may have lasting mental scars as well. Most of the others will probably be shocked at the sheer ferocity you showed in your endeavour. Mako and Asami might start to doubt their never ending feelings for you. And Bolin... Oh Bolin! He will have words, I am sure. I do wonder how you shall explain this to him."_

"_I..." Korra made to reply, before she shut her mouth. She had no idea what to say._

"_Maybe it is best I speak," Shin La smirked. "Their love will turn to hate. Everyone has a weak spot, a pressure point that will make them implode upon impact. I am simply revealing them to the world. I am showing how strong your ties of friendship really are. And if you take away nothing else from this day, Avatar, take this. A final warning, if I may."_

"_I will not stop now. I will continue to hound you, continue to systematically rip your life and the lives of everyone close to you apart until the day you drop dead on this Earth. And the next time I decide to show up, the next time I am inclined to visit one of your loyal little followers, there will be death. Mark my words, Avatar. The unfortunate soul I take a trip to will see their life flash before them. And there is nothing you can do to stop me. So, go forth and find Koh. Whatever you learn will not be worth it."_

_There was silence. Korra knew Shin La had not vanished. She could feel his presence, the lingering smell of death and destruction. She waited a bit longer to see if he would speak, but it appeared he was done talking. And so was she._

_She walked out of the ruins and into the light._

* * *

She jolted forward. The scene felt too real, like it was a pattern that she was doomed to repeat. And she would, if she didn't stop him. Now more than ever, the first few lingering doubts starting to encroach on the borderline of her subconscious.

What if he was right? What if she couldn't stop him?

The first thoughts of panic were summarily shut down as the door to the hall swung open. They were here.

She could tell Mako and Asami had attempted to calm him down, but she knew any efforts that they could have made were in vain. She stood up. Any venom in his words she would deserve.

She stood face to face with the earthbender. "Bolin..." she began.

He brushed past her, not even looking her in the eye. She heard the vicious tug of the door open and then she heard the slam of it close behind her as Bolin raced to the healing room where Opal was being kept. She couldn't blame him.

Tired and dejected, she turned back to the other two. They were eyeing her meaningfully.

"We weren't told much," Asami said, looking at Mako who nodded his head in agreement. "What... What happened?"

Korra looked at them before, inviting them to sit down. She sank back into her own seat as they took the two across from her.

"Something bad," she replied. "Something very, very bad."

* * *

**Yes, I'm late again. Hope this is worth the wait :)**

**As always, read and review peeps. I am going to try to write quicker, but now that I have an actual job and the fact that college is coming back, I don't know how quickly I'll be able to pump them out. Just putting that out there.**

**If you've any questions, be sure to put them in your reviews. I'll make sure to answer them to the best of my ability :)**

**Peace.**


	11. The End of Summer

**I feel like I say the words, 'Finally, it's here!' a lot. So instead I'm just going to say this; Enjoy, and I hope it was worth the wait :)**

* * *

_"If only for a second,_  
_ Let me have you_  
_ Tell me all your secrets,_  
_ Let me know you_

_Paint me all your pictures,_  
_ Hang them on my wall_  
_ Show me all your colors,_  
_ Show me all_

_Open up your eyes,_  
_ Open up your mind,_  
_ Fall in line with what you're meant to be_

_A fire burns into you,_  
_ Purifying all_  
_ And what I saw was opulence,_  
_ And that's not for me_

_Only in summertime_  
_ Only in summertime_  
_ Things will change with time_  
_ Only in summertime_

_Open up your eyes_  
_ Open up your mind_  
_ Fall in line with what you're meant to be_

_Only in summertime_  
_ Only in summertime_  
_ Things will change with time_  
_ Only in summertime"_

_\- "Summer" by Imagine Dragons_

* * *

Korra sat stationary, watching the sun set into the west, the shimmering sphere of heat slowly sinking below the horizon. Colours abound with the added effect of the spirits living within the city. Flecks of pink and purple dotted the lazy sky as the source of light steadily disappeared from sight. It was stunning, a breathtaking display of beauty and wonder found in such a mundane, daily occurrence. Easy to forget that with this magnificence came the dusk. And with it came the horror that lay within.

It was unsettling to see how few people were also seeing this. Already, from where she sat on the roof of the hospital, she saw a fraction of the people who would normally traverse the streets below. Sure, people still walked the pebbled stone and the graveled tarmac. Cars and bikes still screeched in the night. In the shadier parts of the city, where even the hardest of police would fear to tread, business probably resumed as normal. But there was an underlying feeling of tension that came with the night now. The whole city knew it.

She'd overheard Mako talking to one of the officers from his precinct. Another shriveled husk of a body had been found, lying face down in an alleyway. Hard to identify the victim, but incredibly easy to define the killer. Another life, snuffed out like a candle flame. How many more?

She fidgeted with the wraps around her elbows. They felt unwarranted, undeserved. Her joints were sore, but in a strange way the pain was a marker, a reminder of why she wouldn't, couldn't fail again. She'd held the fate of the innocent in her hands on many occasions. Never did the burden feel as heavy as it did now.

Two weeks was the official diagnosis for her. Two weeks to rest and heal, but she and the nurse both knew that the likelihood of her staying put was nought. These next two weeks could possibly have huge emotional ramifications. She could not sit aside for that.

She'd sat back and allowed things to escalate already. Even now, as the sun set in the wispy sky she could imagine Shin La rubbing his hands in delight at another prosperous night, free to decimate and dictate people's lives as he saw fit. Another night to grow in strength for his next venomous scheme.

She was so wrapped up in her thoughts that she didn't register the hand on her shoulder. "Earth to Korra?"

She snapped her head to the right, looking up to see the pretty face framed with black luscious locks smiling down at her. "You looked a million miles away," Asami said as she sat down beside her.

"I wouldn't be surprised," Korra replied, trying for a smile of her own but ultimately failing. She looked back out to the sky. The sun was just about to hit the horizon.

When the Avatar didn't say anything else, Asami decided to approach her from a different angle. "You gone into Opal yet?"

"No," Korra shook her head. "Have you?"

"Mako and I popped our heads in to see how she was doing. I think he's still in there. Figured he'd be better with the in-depth stuff," Asami sighed.

"I see," Korra said. "How's Opal?"

Asami shrugged her shoulders. Korra still had a faraway look in her eyes. "She'll live. Her injuries weren't life threatening. Just resting right now. She'll be fine, really. It's not like..." Asami trailed off, almost afraid to say the name.

"Lin," Korra finished for her, her face as gloomy as the situation.

"It isn't your fault," Asami said, turning to look her in the eye more intently. "You know that, right?"

"Sure," Korra replied. "That's what you think. I wouldn't say that the rest of them have the same view."

Asami sighed. "Bolin shouldn't have just ignored you like that. And Tenzin, Jinora, Mako, we understand. Bolin's just playing into Shin La's hand, using you as a scapegoat for the real perpetrator. Just as he wants."

Korra shook her head doubtfully. "This is what he said would happen," she murmured, and Asami's ears had to strain to hear her words. "This is what Shin La implicitly promised he'd do. And now he has. And it was all so... _easy._ All he had to do was target Mako, target Opal and wham! He goes from being from one of my closest friends to hating my guts in a matter of days. And the worst part? I can't blame him. I can't reflect back on him. He's every right to despise me for what I've done."

"For what Shin La's done," Asami disagreed. "It's far too easy to blame you. You're here in front of him, able to communicate and soak up the abuse. To Bolin, Shin La is untouchable right now. Anything he says to spite him could result in more violence, at least in his eyes. Far better to play into his hands, do what he knows the demon wants him to do."

"Shin La took control of Opal," Korra responded. "He didn't make me do anything. Her actions were the result of the demon. My actions belong to myself, and only myself. Look at my hands, Asami," she said, opening her palms and flexing her fingers to show the dark spot on her palm and the bruised knuckles on her side. "That's the proof. No Avatar State or demon made these. Just me."

Asami opened her mouth to say something, but found her words drowned out by another. "Excuse me , young lady," Katara said as she walked up to them. "My apologies for interrupting. But if I could just have a moment of Korra's time?"

Asami looked back and forth, before nodding her approval. "Thanks, Katara," she smiled as she stood up. "Maybe you can convince her. I don't think I can right now." With that, her footsteps faded away as she opened the door behind them and went back down into the hospital.

Unlike Asami, Katara did not sit down next to her. Instead the old waterbender shared the same view of the sky as the sun went down.

Korra waited for her to speak, but for the longest time there was silence. She glanced up to see Katara thoughtfully looking out to the sea. She waited a few more moments before impatience won out. "Not going to ask how I'm doing?" she prodded.

Katara finally moved her head pensively, looking at her with a bit of surprise. "Why would I? I know exactly how you are doing, sweet."

"And how would you know that?"

"Because as different as you and Aang are," she smiled. "You do share some traits. The most obvious one being your ability to blame yourself for a perceived failure."

"Nothing perceived about it," Korra sighed. "I lost control. I allowed myself to become so focused on defeating Shin La that I completely forgot about Opal. And she paid the price for it."

"You know, the concept of blame has always fascinated me. We are so determined to have someone responsible for an action that we will destroy ourselves pointing the finger instead of trying to find solutions. That is all that is happening right now. Bolin is upset, and so are you. Give it time."

Korra looked at her sceptically. "That would be easier to believe if the Avatar State hadn't gone crazy on me," she sighed.

The first crease in Katara's forehead surfaced as she grimaced slightly. "The Avatar State did not abandon you, Korra. It simply did its job."

"What do you mean?"

"Contrary to popular belief, the Avatar State is not some otherworldly level of power you achieve in a fit of rage. It can certainly be called upon when angered, but it has many triggers and purposes," Katara explained. "Yes, fury can result in it. But also fear. Determination. And of course, when your life is in danger."

"That doesn't explain why I nearly killed Opal."

Yes, Korra, it does. This time, the Avatar State was called by your immense pain. It wasn't planned, you weren't ready or braced for it. It was a shock to you and your body, and with Aang and the rest of the Avatar's back it acted accordingly. And the Avatar State is always, _always _more dangerous untriggered."

"So... what?" Korra asked helplessly. "How do I stop something that turns my greatest weapon against me?"

"You could start by not blaming yourself for everything that's happened," Katara motioned kindly. "I suppose you and Aang are similar. You take the burden of the whole world on your shoulders, constantly refusing to lighten the load. I have lived a long time now, Korra. I've learnt a few things, and one of them is that, no matter how hard you try, bad things happen. Evil, evil men and women will continue to rise up and destroy. People will die. Friends will die. And sometimes, villains such as this Shin La simply cannot be stopped."

Korra looked at her, the small beacon of hope within slowly starting to sputter and fade. But Katara wasn't finished.

"But the good you do will always outweigh the bad. I had to explain this to Aang once. The pendulum of good and evil will always hang in the balance. If there is an abundance of darkness and desperation, heroes like yourself will rise to lighten up the world and bring back prosperity. In the days of peace, there will always be some warlord plotting to tear it all down. And what you fail to see right now Korra is that Shin La has not won. Not even in the slightest."

"How can you say that?" Korra asked. "He's attacked us, Lin, Opal and who knows how many other people in this city. And so far every time we cross paths it ends in defeat."

Katara pondered her words, before looking her right in the eye. "Let me ask you something," she said. "Are you alive?"

"Yes," Korra answered, not really understanding what the old waterbender meant.

"Good. Are Mako and Asami alive?"

"Yes, but-"

"Is Opal alive? Is Bolin alive? Has Lin been pronounced dead?"

"Well yes, and yes. But I nearly killed her! And Lin is in a coma!"

"There is nothing you could have done to prevent what happened to Lin," Katara remarked sadly. "But everything else there? Each time you faced down Shin La and emerged victorious. You survived his trap, without yielding to the impossible choice he provided you. You kept Opal alive when Shin La easily could have killed her. They do not sound like defeats to me."

Korra wanted to reply, but she was at a loss for words. She opened her mouth to speak but no sound came out. She closed it and brought her hand to her head, deep in thought as the words sunk in.

"Do not be so hard on yourself," Katara advised, making as if to leave, like her work was done. "And do not be so apprehensive about facing Bolin over Opal. Tell him what has happened, and he will understand. He may not agree right away, but he will come around. Time heals all wounds."

With that, Katara left the rooftop, exiting through the same door Asami did earlier. Korra turned back to the sky. The pink clouds had turned spectral, as the moon began to shine.

Wordlessly, Korra got up from her sitting position and followed the old woman downstairs. She had someone to talk to.

* * *

The room was quiet, the blinds drawn down so only little peeps of grading sunshine crept through into the room. They bounced onto the floor, lines of golden wood illuminated while the rest lay cast in shadow. A fan rotated lazily in the corner, and the air was humid from a hot autumn eve. But there was layers to it also, all concentrating on the broken body and the steady rise and fall of the airbender strewn across the bed.

The atmosphere inside the room was thick with tension, like gravity had a stronger pull. Each glance was charged with words unspoken. Eye contact was piercing when connected, heavy when avoided. The little clicks and cracks of the nervous fidgeting of fingers echoed around the room, joined only by the ragged breathing of the woman slumbering in the centre of the room.

These heaving breaths kept Bolin sane. The sure sign of her chest going up and down, inhaling and exhaling, her body's way of subconsciously telling him, _yes._

_Yes. I am alive. I am still here. I'm alive._

And the presence of the man sitting across from him brought his wandering thoughts back to reality.

Mako hadn't spoken a word yet. Neither had he. They seemed caught on what to say, on what they could say. Or maybe they were both sick of arguing. Not too long ago, Bolin had been the one supporting him. Now, they were left in this awkward position, with his brother wanting to help him but refusing to blame the person responsible.

And Mako seemed to realise that too. Words would only result in blind insults that neither of them truly meant. If they started to talk, they would inevitably be led to that conversation. So, instead of talking, they said nothing, hoping that presence alone was enough.

For the longest time, they said nothing.

Their silence bubbled away inside them, sizzling in the dead heat of the evening. Until finally, after at least a half hour of captured stares and uneasy glances, Bolin broke the deadlock.

"Say it."

Mako looked up, almost startled by the sudden cut to the quiet. "What?" he said.

"Say it," Bolin repeated, not looking at him but at Opal, a sign of resignation on his face. "Say what I know you want to say. It's why you're here, isn't it?"

"I'm here to support my brother," Mako replied, "And you know that. Anything else right now is irrelevant."

"I see," Bolin said, clearly unconvinced. "Not going to defend Korra?"

Mako's jaw hardened. "What is there to say?" he replied. "We both know how this is going to go. You really want to talk about this?"

"It's not that I want to," Bolin said, his head slanted to look at Opal while he kept Mako in the corner of his vision. "But some things have to be said. You agree with that, right?"

Mako stared at him for a second, before something seemed to click beneath his vision and he leant back in his chair. "I'm the wrong person to talk to about this," he said, looking at him the entire time. "Go up to Korra and say what has to be said. You'll find that won't be so easy for you."

"Easy," Bolin repeated, like he couldn't fathom the concept. "Easy. You think this is easy for me to speak the truth? No one wants to admit it except me! The reason I'm saying this to you is because for some spirits forsaken reason, you can't see past your unrequited affection. You can't admit that she's at fault, even when it's plain to see!"

"Korra shouldn't have lost control," Mako snapped, standing up to meet Bolin's heated gaze. "But she never would have in the first place if Shin La hadn't goaded Opal into attacking him. You want to say it to me, because it's easy to blame someone when they can't defend themselves. You want to say it to me because you know I won't argue with you, you know I understand where you're coming from. But don't for one second say that this is about me and her when clearly you have the issue."

"For damn good reason!" Bolin shouted, anger and frustration brewing but also desperation, like his fury was a defense mechanism as Mako got closer to the truth. "Look at her," he said, pointing at Opal's unconscious form. "I would love to say that this is Shin La's fault. I would love to say that Korra is blameless. But she _isn't. _When she was choosing Asami against you, I could understand. But this isn't like that! She had won! And instead of winding down, she pummelled the holy hell out of Opal till she couldn't even stand, couldn't even remain coherent because the pain was too much. How on Earth do you justify that?!"

"Stop looking at me like I have the answers!" Mako roared back. "You're right, Korra isn't blameless. But you've become so fixated on her that you're forgetting who the real enemy is. You don't even realise that you're doing exactly what he wants! Why do you think he took Opal? Why do you think he tried to kill me? Because he's getting at you, Bolin. He's tearing away at you until nothing but bitter resentment remains. And you're letting him."

Bolin was about to reply, his mouth already full of venom, but he stopped himself as he noticed the door was ajar. A rattled teenager in uniform stood in the hallway, waiting for them to stop. "What is it?" he asked, trying to take the bite out of his voice but not really succeeding. "What do you want?"

He seemed to gather himself as he was fully acknowledged. "I'm here for the Detective," he said, looking around the room at the two men. "One of the guys wanted to talk to him. Said something about electing a stand-in Chief."

Mako tried not to react, but he couldn't help the hands that came up to cover his face. "Oh great," he sighed. Everyone knew that it had to be done because of what happened, but he still didn't want to voice it, to give it definition. "Tell them I'll be right out."

The officer nodded his affirmative and promptly left, his shoes clacking against the floor as he walked, echoing down the hall. Mako turned back to say something to Bolin, but then decided against it. There wasn't anything to say.

"Going out there again?" Bolin asked as he turned to leave. "Detective Mako, on a mission to save the world."

"No," Mako dismissed. Maybe he was wrong. There was more to say. "I'm doing my job. I'm going to talk to my colleagues, the good men and women protecting this city, about electing a temporary chief because our old one was rendered comatose by a crazy, psychopathic serial killer. And while I do that, try to convince yourself Korra's the one to blame and he isn't." And with that, he opened the door and left, the wooden frame left swinging from his departure.

Bolin opened his mouth to respond, but then he closed it. Maybe he'd said enough. Or maybe he was wrong. Or was he right? The points for and against kept swirling around in his head and they refused to leave, just drumming against the inside of his skull.

He needed time to think.

* * *

For the first time in a long while, the night wind was cold against their skin.

A clear black sheet adorned the sky, with sprinkles of stars layered throughout, punctuated with a brilliant white moon. No clouds came close to blocking its light, and the tides cresting against the sandy shores of Republic City came and went with it.

Asami shivered.

"You don't have to be out here, you know," Mako said over his shoulder. "It's probably a lot warmer inside."

"Oh, I don't mind," Asami replied. "It's funny. I never really appreciated how peaceful the night can be. Now we're lucky if it doesn't swallow us whole."

"At least people are learning," Mako shrugged, as he gazed at the night sky. "With Shin La around, on top of the usual crimes around here, the police are pretty stretched. Good to know that people are taking the curfew seriously. Not like we could enforce it at the moment."

"At least Raiko didn't rescind it," she mused. "I don't want to think about what could happen if he didn't take it seriously."

"Oh he's not taking it seriously," Mako snorted in response. "Shin La may as well be a villain in a story book to them. The Council were humming and hawing and Lin just decided that the city just couldn't wait for them. Said the city had a right to know. Raiko probably would have chewed her out for it but..." At the mention of Lin his voice grew weary and a bit choked. He had to take a moment before regaining his composure. "Well she was proved right wasn't she? He wasn't going to argue after that. At least not publically."

Asami's expression turned sympathetic. "Have you visited her since?"

"Yeah," he mumbled, almost to himself. He'd stopped inspecting the body. "I poked my head in after Korra told us what happened. It was um... bad."

"I know what that feels like," Asami nodded her head. There was sorrow in her tone, but understanding at the same time. "How bad was it?"

"They... The doctors me that they're doing everything they can. I mean, most of the swelling in the muscle has gone down. And they said that with every passing day, as we learn more about proper medicine and use scientific experiments instead of old wives tales as a basis to go on, anything is possible. But she still needs assisted breathing. And that's after Katara came in to see her. They fear that she... even if she wakes up, they say..." There was something in his voice, something he didn't want to admit. Like if he spoke the words it gave them meaning and made it real.

"What?" she asked. Her voice was soft. She'd put a hand on his shoulder. "What do they say?"

"They think she'll be... paralysed," he whispered, his gaze a million miles away. "She... she might not walk again."

Asami gasped as Mako looked up at her, his face conflicted with the fact that she might live, and the kind of life she'd have to adjust to. For a woman of action like Lin, it would be crushing.

Asami had known there was something wrong with him, somehow. The fight with Bolin had only been a trigger to light his frustrations alight. And now that anger at the world had been spent, fury faded into uncertainty. For an analytic detective, that would be a nightmare.

"I'm sorry, Mako," she said solemnly. "I know how much she means to you."

"Yeah," he nodded sadly. "It's like... I'm caught between being happy that she's alive and devastated that something like that may happen. And the worst part is... Shin La's gotten away with it. No one's going to bring him in; no one's going to stop him, at least not yet. No one _can._ Asami, he's _winning. _He drops into our lives and plays with them like a kid with dolls. He could be watching us, right now, laughing at our struggle, and we'd be none the wiser. How do you fight something like that?"

"Faith, Mako," Asami responded immediately. "We can't start doubting ourselves, and we can't start doubting Korra. She's pulled through before every single time we needed her. She'll do it again. You have to believe that."

"Oh I do," Mako replied, shaking his head. "But how long? In a matter of days Bolin and Korra went from being best friends to worst enemies. And it doesn't matter that it's not really her fault. Because even if it isn't, and before you say anything, yes there was nothing more she could do," he said hastily, putting out a placating hand to her, before laying his head low and sighing. "It doesn't matter. I see it in his eyes, Asami. Bolin can't help it. He doesn't want to hate her; he doesn't want to blame her. But there's this block of resentment and bitterness inside him at what she did. Even if she couldn't help it, he sees the evidence every time he looks at Opal. And even though I'd follow Korra to the end of the earth if she asked, I... don't know how she can stop him."

"Then help her, Mako," Asami said, softly but firmly. "Help her defeat him. Teach her lightning, head that task force. Anything you can. But you can't let doubt wriggle into your mind like that, just because you're scared."

Mako swallowed the trickles of saliva down his dry throat. Despite the cold, he'd started to sweat. He didn't know why he was pouring his heart out like this. All he knew was that it felt good to relieve the burden a bit. "I'm not scared, Asami," he said. "I'm terrified. My family's here. Korra's here. You are here. Everything I care about is ripe for the picking, any time Shin La so wishes. You've been inside his head too. How does that not unnerve you?"

"Because I've already lost all that I care about," she answered back simply. "Korra and you guys are the only thing I have left. I'd fall apart at the thought of losing that. So I don't think about it. Otherwise you're right. If we don't believe we can beat him he's already won."

"Yeah, you're right," Mako conceded. "It's just... so damn easy to give in to despair. It's funny. I spent years on the streets, almost becoming desensitised to everything out there. And then when Korra came into my life, I thought I'd seen everything. Boy was I wrong."

"I can only imagine," Asami agreed, before they lapsed into silence once more. There was a question lingering in the air, and Mako knew it. He'd divulged his frustrations to her and now it was his turn to listen.

"Listen, Mako," Asami said, as she gathered her courage. What she was about to say needed to be said. "I have a question to ask you. You don't have to answer it. But I'd like to ask it nevertheless. I feel like I need to."

Mako shrugged. "Sure, go ahead."

"Do you still love Korra?"

The impact was marked. Mako almost seemed to snap his head acutely at her, his neck twisting so he could look at her properly. His eyes were wide.

"Wh-What?" he stumbled, his mouth opening and closing like a goldfish. He looked like he'd just been knocked on his ass in a pro-bending match. He was at a complete loss.

Asami considered dropping it, but she said it once more. "Do you still love Korra?" she repeated.

Mako visibly stiffened as she said the words again, the colour draining from his face. "Um, I... I..." he said, mumbling his words like he was struggling to come up with them. His brain wouldn't function, wrapped in... Anxiety? Nerves? What did he have to be nervous about in this situation?

_You're an adult, _his subconscious snapped at him. _Act like one._

He took a moment to gather himself, but he responded. "Do you?"

"I... do," Asami replied. "Yeah, I do."

"Then there's your answer," he replied. "Why did you want to know?"

"No reason," Asami said, even as Mako eyed her suspiciously. "I just... think that that fact is going to become more and more important in the next few weeks. We can't let her down," she added, shuffling with her coat as she made her way back inside.

"Agreed," Mako said, as she left him with smile as the door swung at her departure.

"May the best man or woman win," he muttered to himself. It was half sadness, half determination.

* * *

Unlike earlier, her steps made no sound. The soles of her shoes settled against the bare floor. The night had crept in while she'd talked with Katara, escaping her notice as time ticked by and the sun went down with a moment's notice. Now, the moon gleamed in shades through the blinds on the closed windows. Overhead ceiling lights hummed in energy, making the white walls appear yellow.

She felt cold. Autumn was starting to take effect. Where did summertime go?

All these thoughts didn't create much of a distraction, but they were enough for her to ignore the fluttering sensation of uncertainty in the bottom of her stomach, at least until she reached the door. Room JD. The one assigned to Opal Beifong.

She wasn't looking forward to it. Who would be? A million different things he could say went through her head. A million different replied came back. Should she be deeply apologetic? Take whatever words of forgiveness she could get, even if it was layered in abuse? Or should she be cold, mechanical, practical? And how would he actually react? Oh Spirits...

_Get a grip, _she chastised herself. _This won't be the first time. It may not be the last either._

With her shaky hands since steadied, she turned the handle and stepped into the room.

Bolin was sitting beside the bed. He cocked his head up as if he was about to say something, but whatever words that he intended to speak died in his throat as he realised who had stepped foot into the room. Maybe he'd been expecting Mako, or an orderly, she wondered. Judging by the way his shock expression turned to steel within a second, he wasn't expecting her.

Without a word, she took the seat across from him on the other side of the bed. The chair was still warm, and an officer's coat hung on the back of it. Definitely Mako.

She wanted to speak, but the silence was thick like a fog. It was almost as if mere words weren't enough to penetrate it.

"Hey," she said simply, hoping that the polite greeting was the best way to start.

"Hey," Bolin replied, establishing eye contact before swiftly avoiding it, like he was unsure of how to proceed or what she was doing.

Korra was pretty sure the conversation would collapse if they lapsed into silence, so she gathered her words and cleared her throat. "How is she?"

"She's... fine," Bolin managed, like the words were struggling to leave his lips. "No lasting damage. Katara was in here earlier actually. Gave her a full evaluation. Along with the nurse's help, she'll be up and about in a day or so. Apparently it's the... psychological scars that will take longest to heal."

"Oh, okay," Korra nodded her head. The tension was palpable. Thick and thin in the air. Easy to feel, not so easy to cut through. And it was all leading up to one word. "Sorry."

Bolin looked up. Korra's eyes were gleaming. He knew she was sincere. Whether that was enough for him she didn't know.

"I'm sorry," she said again. "I'm sorry for all that's happened. I was so focused on stopping Shin La that I didn't see Opal. I didn't see that he'd relinquished control and I'm sorry for that. And I'm sorry for everything else involving Mako too. I'm sorry."

The apology hung still in the air, like the words themselves had to make the journey across the bed to reach the earthbender. He stared at her, like he had no idea what to say. His lower lip trembled, in either anger or grief. He swallowed audibly before he could reply.

"I... accept your apology," he said, but he couldn't look at her as he said it. His eyes skittered away from her glance and his feet tapped the floor. "Now, I would like it if... Please go, Korra. I don't think I can talk to you right now."

Korra couldn't help the stab of pain that pierced her heart. He'd accepted her apology, but he hadn't acknowledged it properly. He had to know that she meant it.

"Okay," she responded. "Just... I am truly sorry, Bolin. You have got to believe that."

"I believe you're sorry," Bolin said, his gaze still squarely on the floor. "I don't think you've quite acknowledged that you're responsible."

Now her apologetic thoughts turned to confusion. "What do you mean by that?" she asked, her tone changing slightly.

"Please, just go Korra," he said, his voice becoming more guttural, thick with emotion. "I don't want to talk to you. You've apologised, that's all you needed to do. Now, please just leave us alone."

"You've got an issue with me, I get it," Korra tried to soothe him. "But this... it's the best I can do. I can't turn back time and I can't erase what's happened. All I can do is let you know how sorry I am for-"

"For Spirit's sake Korra!" Bolin barked as he stood up, unshed tears in his eyes. "You're sorry, I get it. But these apologies... they don't mean anything. They're not for me, they're for you. So you can feel better. They won't help me, they won't help Opal. You want my forgiveness but I can't give it to you. Not now and I don't know when. Sorry will not make this better!"

Korra stood up also, her expression changing from apologetic to questioning. "Then what will, Bolin? I've done all I can do. Is it my fault that Shin La's decided to make his presence known? Is it my fault we're getting punished for a past Avatar's deed? What more do you want from me?"

"Look at her, Korra," Bolin replied. His eyes were red, and the waterworks really were threatening to break through at any second. "Look at her! I don't know if there's anything you could say to make me forgive you for this. I put my faith in you. I believed you would save her. When Shin La took her and you went bounding after her, Mako and Asami, they told me that you'd save her. They told me that Opal would make it back because of you. And I believed them. They made me believe them because the only thing in my head, at that moment, was yes, Korra. Save her. Save her and all is forgiven!"

That did it. A single salty tear slowly escaped the damp prison of his eyelid and rolled down his cheek as Bolin took heaving breaths and sorrowful sighs. But then he gathered himself to speak once more. Korra didn't stop him. She just watched.

"But you didn't. You left her in as worse a state as she would have been left with that madman. And not because of Shin La. Because when the time came, you took the easy way out. You let the Avatar State decide."

Korra opened her mouth to reply, to apologise once more, but something stopped her. "I'm sorry?" she said instead. "What did you say?" she said disbelievingly.

"You heard me, Korra," Bolin replied. "You could have taken control, but you didn't. You let it happen. You took the easy way out."

For a moment, she had nothing. Nothing at all. But all of a sudden, words rushed to her mind. And the balance of the conversation seemed to shift.

"Did I?" Korra shot back, anger starting to take hold of her voice. "I took the easy way out? Wow, Bolin. Wow. I don't know what I expected when I came down here to talk but I didn't expect this."

"What? You thought I'd blindly let it go? You made the decision that was easiest for you. You-"

"I did the only thing I could have done!" Korra shouted, her body quivering with anger at the notion that she didn't try her damnedest to get Opal back. "I'm sorry, were you there? Do you have the slightest clue as to how hard I tried to keep Shin La from murdering your precious Opal? You're so mired in frustration that you haven't even imagined the pain I went through to keep her alive!"

Korra's voice was becoming more shrill by the minute. "What went down was the best outcome you could have gotten. And not just with Opal but with Mako and Asami too! Do you have any idea how agonising that decision was? To measure the lives of the two people closest to you against each other and be responsible for who lives and who dies?!"

Her words were met with stony silence. For the first time since she'd entered the room, Bolin didn't know what to say. But Korra wasn't finished.

"No, you don't. And you're so quick to play the wounded party when everyone else around you is hurting too. Mako may well have lost the only parental figure he ever had after his parents died. Asami is still struggling with the fact that she is now an orphan. And I have to deal with the knowledge that an evil, crazy, revenge-fuelled nightmare is coming to destroy everything that has ever mattered to me," she said, her inhalation short as she finally drew a breath. She'd clenched her fists so hard she may well have made her palms bleed. "Does that sound like I'm taking the easy way out to you?" she finally asked, an honest question buried beneath indignation and disbelief.

For the longest time, Bolin just looked at her. A million different emotions seemed to flitter across his face. He opened his mouth then closed it so many times before finally the words left his mouth.

"Let's say that I see your point," Bolin standing up to face her. "Let's say that I'm 'overreacting', because of course, who would do that after the person they love has been nearly bludgeoned to death by someone you called a friend. Let's pretend that, throughout that entire speech, not once did you acknowledge that you lost control. There's one thing that still doesn't change. You are the Avatar, all right? That means you are responsible for the Avatar State, like it or not. I may not know what it's like to hold a god's power in my hands but sure as hell know that isn't an excuse to make when you're in charge of that power," Bolin said, looking her right in the eye. "I just got one question, Korra. That's it. That's all I need. And no sugar coating. No bullshit. Just cold honesty. If Tenzin and Jinora hadn't arrived when they did, would you have killed Opal? Would you have ended her, right there and then? And I need an answer. It's the least I deserve."

Korra stood there, still quavering from her speech, her teeth still gritted and her fingers still stuck to her palms. But she couldn't say what she wanted to say. He wanted an honest answer. She had to give him one.

_I... I don't know._

"I don't know," Korra said, genuine uncertainty in her voice. "I don't know."

She watched Bolin's face carefully. His anger seemed to dissipate, leaving only broken doubt and fruitless questions. He seemed like he wanted to say something, but the words wouldn't come out. Whatever he was thinking, he couldn't express it. She didn't blame him.

Neither could she.

"I'm going to go," she said, turning to the door. He didn't stop her.

"Tell me when she wakes up."

He barely nodded as she left. And once more he looked back to the broken but healing form before him. And he silently wondered how much of his blame was actually from his own volition and not the hatred Shin La wanted him to exhibit.

"Damn you, Shin La," he said, putting his hands on the bed to steady himself. "Damn you."

* * *

**I hope it was worth the wait. I sincerely do.**

**This one was tough to write, mainly because there was no action. No set piece to insert or tantalising teaser for the next chapter. Just the emotional fallout following from the aftermath of the last few chapters. Tests and Assignments are coming thick and fast now too, plus I was held up by the Tales From the Borderlands finale (Quick segway: Play it. Just play it. You'll thank me for it). Still, that isn't much of an excuse to have you wait more time than is necessary, and for that I apologise.**

**God help me when Fallout 4 comes out.**

**Anyway, after that mini-speech, I hope you can take the one second needed to review and give some feedback. Even if it's only one word, I'll take it :)**

**Until next time folks :)**


	12. The Calm

**I won't lie. I had this chapter done like, two weeks ago. But then a flood of new ideas hit me, and I couldn't resist. So instead of proceeding as planned, I withheld the chapter and reworked it entirely. And now, here it is. A week late, but at least twice the length of a normal one. Hope you enjoy :)**

* * *

The torn, weathered cloak whipped in the desert wind as his boots crunched in the sand. He could feel the little grains getting past the defences of his footwear, moving past the soles and crinkling his toes. It was coarse against his skin, the temperature burning in his feet as he continued to walk forward. One step in front of the other. On and on and on across the infinite terrain, until he found what he was searching for.

If anyone could see him, they would see a black, smudged figure in a haze of orange. The air bubbling with the heat. Every inch of him was wrapped in material, blocking the sun access to his body. His boots continued to sink with every footstep in the sand. His briefs were dirty from wind whipping against them. His cloak fluttered in the breeze, weighing him down. Even his eyes were covered by a thick, plastic mask.

_It is here somewhere. I know it._

Somewhere, in the distance, an animal called. Noises around the desert flitted in and out, tricks of the light played with his vision. Mirages of thing he wanted to see blinded him just as much as the torturous sun did.

And then, across the plain, a shimmer of something familiar came into vision in the heat.

A small fox, seemingly inconsequential, popped up from behind one of the dunes. A scrap of parchment hung in its mouth, like a dog returning with a newspaper for its master. In many ways, that's what it was doing. As soon as it saw him, it trotted over, sniffing him with curiosity.

He knelt down to tousle the young canine, rubbing her behind the ears. "Hello, Shifu," he said warmly. "It's been a long time. I'm looking for the old coot again. Care to show me where?"

The fox nuzzled him, before darting off to the left. He followed her youthful bounds, dutifully listening to her yapping barks as she guided him across the desert.

Finally, they came to a small hole in the desert. It looked like nothing. Anyone caught in this place would think it nothing too. But they both knew better. Without any preamble whatsoever, the vixen jumped into the whole, beginning her long descent.

The man followed, his cloak flapping as he began to fall. The hole led to a tower, the light extinguished except for a faint flicker of a candle below. He had to use his newly learned abilities to cushion the fall.

After what seemed like an eternity, he landed, with far less finesse than Shifu. She took the leap in her stride, already scampering off to her master as soon as her feet hit the floor. He, on the other hand, landed in a heap, and he was left balefully rubbing his side as he looked up to take stock of his surroundings.

He knew the place had irrevocably changed since he had last encountered it, but it did not look any different. He knew that with every scrap of knowledge brought here, with every single new piece of information the walls expanded and the corridors lengthened but the decor remained the same. Candles on bookshelf corners, seemingly endless hallways with long high bookcases on either side. A thousand different rooms yet to be opened and explored, a thousand more clear to see yet elusive, hiding something you didn't know you were looking for until you found it.

And of course, the grouchy old guardian at the head of it all.

"Who dares seek out my library?" the voice behind him boomed. The figure turned around to be greeted by a massive black and white barn owl, its eyes squinted in either anger or interest. "And who bewitches my messengers so that he may follow their footsteps? Speak, charlatan. Before my curiosity runs dry."

The man put his hand up in a placating manner, before moving to tear off his hood. As it fell it revealed rough, black hair before he reached for the mask.

"Wan Shi Tong," Shin La smiled, his rich tones echoing around the spirit library as he dropped the plastic visor to the ground. "Did you miss me?"

* * *

The sign swayed in the breeze, gently back and forth. The morning clouds hung lazily in the sky, with filters of sunshine starting to break through. Birds were cheerfully chirping away in the early brightness, their twittering the only sound breaking the tranquil calm of dawn. And then a pair of hands started to bend and suddenly that tranquility was gone.

The air started to crackle with energy. The sign began to swing more violently now, the wind getting harsher. Back and forth it went, its hinges starting to strain under the pressure of Mother Nature's grip. A torching sound cut through the storm and fire erupted from the hands, billowing out in a continuous stream of flame.

And then the fire stopped. The stormy wind mellowed back into a soft breeze. And still the sign swayed, gently back and forth.

A second later another flash came and the sign was obliterated.

Korra looked at the wood chippings clattering the ground, one piece in particular smoking from the incredible blast. It had been hit right in the centre, with no implication it was ever an object. Some pieces had already burned away. It was an incredibly effective strike.

"So, let me guess," Korra deadpanned, picking up one of the fractured bits that had lodged in her hair, a part of the smoking ruin that Mako's handiwork had left of the wooden sign. "I should have done that instead."

She looked at Mako sarcastically as he attempted to humour her before dropping the facade and resorting to honesty. "Well... yeah," Mako shrugged, as Korra crushed the wood chip in her palm. "Now, try again."

Korra huffed, before walking slightly to the left for the next target and taking her stance once more. She bent her knees and breathed slowly in and out. Her arms tensed, and then loosened as she put her hands up, her right arm in front of her left. She brought her limb around in a wide arc, careful not to disrupt her concentration or further damage her elbow. Now, a snapshot movement, in the blink of an eye. Bring her hand to that position, close her eyes and...

A bout of flame erupted from her right hand, engulfing the air in front of her with fire. The sign remained intact.

Korra looked at it for a second. Just a second. The sign mocked, its red and white lines like a cape to a bull. "I swear to the spirits, if you strike the sign again, I'll..."

Another second later and the sign was decorating the floor again in neat little chunks.

"Oh for the love of everything that is holy!" she snapped, her frustration taking over and her screams desperate to drown out what was surely Mako's laughter. "How many freaking times do you have to 'demonstrate!' 'Oh, I'm Mako and I can lightning bend.' Yeah well bully for you, you firebending ponce! No wonder your hair used to stand up so much. You probably played with electricity all day, you sad bastard!"

As Korra continued to air her grievances at the world, and at lightning, _and_ at Mako in particular, what had once been amusement held within and an occasional chuckle had transformed into full blown laughter as Mako doubled up in mirth, clutching his sides as Korra continued to rattle off every curse word she knew. Good lord, she has a potty mouth, Mako thought as she undoubtedly scared off the birds and woke the neighbours with her... language, if you could call it that.

He should calm her down, he mused. He really should. Yeah, he really, really should...

Screw that. He hadn't laughed like this in weeks!

"Son of a rat eating, shit gobbling-"

"Korra."

"Firebending, cracker face-"

"Kooorrraaa."

"What?!"

Mako just looked at Korra for a second. Unlike when she was only annoyed and her eyes would narrow, they were wide in outright disgust. Her mouth had curled up into an angry pout and she was making these harrumphing noises, showing that she was clearly pissed off. It took all Mako's considerable self-control to burst out laughing again. "Cracker face?"

"Yeah. You get incredibly pale when you're worried. So, yeah, cracker face."

"Right... I've got a cracker face."

"Yes."

"Okay, how many mothers do you think are going to have to wash their kid's mouths with soap tonight because their little darlings heard your motor mouth in action?"

Korra glared at him. "Your point?"

Mako laughed again, but reeled it in once Korra's temper threatened to flare again. "Okay, easy," he placated her. Getting back to business, he crossed his arms and his face turned sincere. "I think we need to get some more signs," he noted, their little pile on the side becoming noticeably shorter as the morning went on.

"Great," Korra deadpanned as she slumped to the ground. "I don't get it. What am I doing wrong? I feel focused, I'm in the best shape I've ever been, and I'm doing what you say. Why can't I bend lightning?" she said, as she leaned back to lie on the roof as Mako put up some more targets.

"It may be more often in this day and age, but lighting bending is still pretty rare," Mako called back over his shoulder. "The only reason I ever picked up the skill was because that old kingpin Zolt taught me. And even then, what I learnt from him was a pretty crude misrepresentation of what bending lightning is all about. It's more than just concentration, its-"

"It's about absence of emotion, peace of mind, separating the energies of yin and yang," Korra interrupted. "I know all the theory, Mako. You've been repeating it all morning. What I'm asking is, after doing all that, following your instructions to a tee, why can't I bend it?"

"It's complicated," he said, handing her a bottle of water which she gratefully accepted. "And very hard to explain. See, when I do it..." he said, turning away from her so he could demonstrate, swinging his arms in a circular motion before firing into the sky. "It's quick," he said, after they could hear again when the thunder passed. "It's effective. I don't think about it nor do I enter some spiritual state of self-isolation. I just do it. And I'm good at that. As I said, it's hard to explain."

"So you can do it because you're good at it," Korra smirked, her rage from failing to hit the target gone. "Someone's fond of themselves."

"If anyone else said that, they may have a case," he retorted, though the twinkling in his eye gave no malice. "You? Not so much."

"And what's that supposed to mean, cool guy?"

"I'm the Avatar, you've got to deal with it!" he guffawed, mimicking her arm motions from when she showed him before. "Yeah, self-depreciation at its finest."

"I was four!" Korra laughed, her smile returning to her face. She looked a lot nicer when she smiled. "What's your excuse?"

"This." And with that he shot another bolt of lightning into the air. The crackle emanated from his fingertips and made his hair stand on end, even more so than usual. Korra laughed.

"Now you're just showing off," she shook her head in amusement. Seeing that her little break was over, she got to her feet.

"No, I'm teaching," he said in response. "Now, try to do it again. But don't focus on the target so much. I think I've got an idea."

He watched her get into position, studying her form as her knees bent and she put her hands up, locked in a decidedly waterbending stance. He came over and adjusted her posture, bending her knees lower and maneuvering her arms slightly.

Korra saw an opportunity to mess with him. "Down, boy," she sniggered as he ran his hands across her arms, moving them so they took a more defensive pose.

"Don't tempt me," he replied immediately, surprising both him and herself with the rapid delivery. He shook his head subconsciously. Thinking about that would bring back too many memories. Plus she already looked _far _too inviting.

After a momentary awkward silence, Mako nodded his approval. She did likewise, moving forward in a slow, precise movement. She was determined to get it this time. One foot forward, the other foot back. Bring her left hand forward as her right moved in an arc. One hand the centre point, maintaining balance, while the other worked to separate the energies, split between yin and yang, light and dark, positive and negative. Bound forward and...

Nothing except fire burst from her fingertips. Before she was finished she was already stomping out the flames.

"Damn it!" she shouted, though not quite as angry as last time. "Damn it."

She cocked her head back, half expecting Mako to admonish or console her, or perhaps blast the infernal target and come up with a smart ass remark. But he didn't. Instead he looked at her studiously, his face giving nothing away but his eyes becoming more excited as the gears in his head started to grind away furiously. "Korra, blast the sign. With fire this time."

No sooner had the words left his lips the wooden target was a smoulder on the roof.

"Interesting," Mako muttered under his breath, as he walked past her and inspected the damage. Korra smirked inwardly. Put a pair of glasses on him and he'd look like a professor, that was how meticulous he looked. "Interesting..."

Another few seconds passed by and Korra crossed her arms and tapped the ground with boredom. Finally, Mako looked up at her. "I think I've got it."

Korra raised her eyebrows meaningfully as he got up and walked over to her. "Well, by that I mean you've got it," he said, eyeing her hands. "But... yeah, I think I know what we need to do."

"Okay," Korra nodded. "What do we do?"

"All right," Mako affirmed. "Simple thing first; make a flame."

"Um... okay," Korra said, a bit puzzled but compliant nevertheless. "Now what?" she said, as the small little glow bounced around in her palm.

"Now I'll do the same," Mako said, as a similar fire lit in his hand. "Look at the difference."

The two flames looked identical. "I don't understand. They look nearly the same."

"But they're not," Mako shook his head. "The way we create fire is that we open our hands out. It's not like water or earth or even air where the resource is always readily available. We have to make it ourselves. So we flex our fingers and open our palms, thus opening the element in the air to create fire. The same principle applies to lightning, but in a different way."

"What do you mean?"

"We have to create lightning ourselves. The way I do it is different to yours, the same way my fire is different too. When I do it, my posture is rigid. I have to train every part of my body so when I do this-" he snapped suddenly to the right, his arm thrust skyward as lightning rocketed out of his fingers. His whole body went from casual leaning to a stiff stance within a second.

"When I want to bend lighting its there. When I want to move I'm moving. I've got to put my whole body into it, and I'm trying to teach you in the same way I learned it. But whereas I'd be more precise, you'd be far blunter about it. And that's the key."

"Excuse me?" Korra interrupted sceptically. "I'm pretty sure no one calls me blunt anymore."

"Oh, they do," Mako shrugged that off, before realising what he'd said. "Uh, what I mean is... Look, back to lightning," he said, reckoning that the best way to dig himself out of that hole was to continue. "When you start moving, you don't stop. It isn't a sudden transition from stationary to action like me. Even when I'm fighting I have a stiff posture. You're far looser. Think of it like this; to make lightning I cut the air. It's like a gash, separating the energy and producing a spark. I do it the firebender way; creating something out of nothing. You're the Avatar, and a waterbender, so you are for more connected to the world than I will ever be. You don't have to create it because you know it's already there. As long as you separate the energies of yin and yang, the end result will be the same."

Korra looked at him for a second. At first, what he said made no sense. Just gibberish about him moving quickly from one place to the next. But the more she thought about it, the more it began to make sense. The stances _did _feel familiar. She had done this before. And all she had to do now was find that rhythm, find the energies that thrived within the world, and unlock their secrets.

She closed her eyes, breathed in and out. She opened her eyes and perceived the world around her like she wanted to, like a waterbender taking nothing and making something with it. She concentrated and an old memory of when Katara first taught her waterbending arose.

_It is like a finger pointing away to the moon. Don't concentrate on the finger or you will miss all that heavenly glory._

Mako said the words that echoed in her head with unabashed excitement. "Take your stance."

She breathed in and out once more, and did as Mako asked. But instead of leaning back, she cautiously crept forward. Instead of planting her feet firmly in the ground she bounced on the balls of her heels, anticipating when she would strike. And this time, she closed her eyes.

_Empty your mind. Be formless, shapeless. Like water._

Water could flow, or it could crash. It could be as solid as a rock or as free as the air. It never stopped, it never grew stale. It just kept on flowing, like the energies of the world.

She envisioned the target, swimming in a sea of thoughts. And then she banished it immediately. She did not have to see, only feel the pulse of the universe, pounding in her skull as she took her stance.

Mako watched, mesmerised as she moved her right leg behind her, her left knee taking most of her weight. Her right hand dipped low in the space between her legs, while her she raised two fingers in her left hand and kept it close to her face. She coiled, with the potential energy of a spring and the promised deadliness of a snake.

The earth itself seemed to stop and hold its breath. The wind faded to nothing but a gentle breeze. The birds quieted, like they were aware they were on the cusp of something mystical and majestic, something they must respect with the silence it deserved.

One, two, three seconds passed and then...

_CRASH!_

The world seemed to explode into life as Korra leaped from her starting position. Mako' eyes could barely keep up as he watched her jump and spin in the air simultaneously, her right leg and arm thrust outward before her left hand came around right before she landed and unleashed a massive plume of electricity crackling from her palm.

Unlike his bolts it spread and flew in a shocking blast that covered every single target he had put up. The hair on the back of his neck stood up and he received goosebumps from being in the presence of such a thing. It was one of the most fantastic displays of power he had ever seen.

When Korra landed a microsecond later, and the lightning had dispersed, all Mako could see were smudge marks from where the signs had been. That and the massive smile firmly planted on Korra's face.

"I did it!" she cried with joy. "I freaking did it!" she shouted, jumping up and down in ecstasy and elation at her prowess. "Come here, cracker face!"

Before Mako could do anything he found himself tackled to the ground as Korra hugged him fiercely. "Thank you, Mako," she said earnestly into his shoulder. "Thank you for teaching me."

When she stopped hugging him, he should've noticed that Korra was now awkwardly on top of him. He should've been plunged back into painful memories of what once had been. He didn't. He was still damn near speechless. Only one thing could leave his mouth.

"Korra, that was... amazing."

She smiled at him, before offering him a hand up. "You bet it was," she grinned. "Now, let's do that again. Lesson isn't over, is it?"

He should've said yes. There was not much else he could teach her. He didn't.

"Of course not. I want you creating storms by nightfall. Let's show Shin La what awaits him the next time he decides to mess with us."

For that entire morning, no one in the district got any sort of lie in. They were too busy wondering why the sky was so clear in the middle of a thunderstorm.

* * *

The little fox licked at his palm, occasionally yawning as he tickled the back of her ear. Wan Shi Tong watched silently with trepidation as the fox nuzzled under Shin La's touch, its bare tongue out looking for attention. "I am surprised she approaches you so readily. Most would know to keep their distance."

Shin La indulged the creature with a chuckle, rolling his fingers through the animal's tufts of fur and scratching him behind the ears. "She approaches because she knows I mean no harm to her," Shin La replied over his shoulder. He smiled as the furry little canine finally got tired of his play and scampered off into the library.

"I see," Wan considered. "It is a sad reminder of what you once were."

"Easy, Wan," Shin replied, a bit too sharply to be considered polite. "You of all should know how dangerous it is to insult me."

"And you should know better than to threaten me where I am strongest," Wan Shi Tong retorted. "I meant what I said, Azran, or whatever name you take now. My library is no longer open. And I appreciate visitors no longer."

Shin La walked to the edge of the railing, surveying the drop down below. He could only imagine how far one could go. "If I were human, that may be a problem. I am anything but. And please, call me Shin La. It is only courteous to address one by their proper title."

"This is my sanctuary. I will address you however I see fit," Wan intoned, his old gnarled voice like walking on gravel. "And I welcome no one. I have been betrayed by the world too many times, by human and spirit alike. Now, you will leave, Shin La. I apologise for a wasted journey."

Wan Shi Tong began to walk away, began to disappear into the darkness of the annals of history before Shin La stopped him. "Aren't you the least bit curious how I got here?" The demon called him as he turned his back. "I wager that my source of transportation is unknown even to you. And you hate the unknown, don't you, He Who Knows Ten Thousand Things."

The great sentinel paused, before slightly turning its head to look at the phantom. "You are a spirit, Shin La. You either flew, or meditated, or simply walked. I don't want to hear anymore."

"You are wrong," Shin La mocked before the old owl could start his descent. "For all your knowledge, great spirit, you are woefully behind the curve. The humans have evolved. And their rise from stumbling, frightened imbeciles to disgusting enlightened creatures yields few merits. But I see opportunity in them, and I avail of it. Tell me that you do not want to know," the ghost smirked. "Just try and tell me."

Wan Shi Tong stayed still for about a minute, contrasting the deal with the devil he knew versus the knowledge he did not. Shin La crooked a ghostly finger at him, like a puppet master pulling the strings. He knew just how to reel the old spirit in.

Wan Shi Tong could not resist. He had to know. "Fine," Wan relented, turning back to the spectre before him. "You have my attention. Explain, before I run out of patience."

Shin La grinned devilishly, his white teeth shining in the low light. In places like these, his chosen form would shimmer, and his shadow would flash as the demented creature he truly was. "Thank you. Now, you are aware of the Avatar's ability to meditate, yes? In which he or she can enter this trance to transport themselves into the Spirit World?"

Wan looked condescendingly down at the phantom. "I am aware."

"Good," Shin La said, putting his hands together like he was conducting a presentation to the Great Spirit. "Now, such a gift is not unheard of. The Avatar is, after all, 'the bridge between worlds'," he said sarcastically. "But, over the course of time, other mortals came to exhibit such a trait. You foolishly allowed one to manipulate you a few years ago, did you not?"

"I do not have to explain myself to you," Wan's voice boomed over the empty hallways. There was a slight hint of aggression prevalent in his tone. "That is your job, and my curiosity and patience is quickly leaving me, Shin La. You would be wise to _get to the point_," he finished with empathy, his tall frame towering over Shin La as his talons started to emerge from under his wings and his wide eyes turned to narrow slits.

"The humans are evolving, Wan," The demon stared back, refusing to be intimidated. "That is my point. And not just scholars and studiers, who dedicate their short, empty lives for the briefest of understanding. I'm talking about everyday schmucks, who pass their time worrying over the highest of trivialities and wouldn't comprehend the slightest tidbit of knowledge from our world if I myself sprung up and assaulted them with it!" he spat, his frustration making itself clear, the cool visage he concealed himself behind slipping for the first time in the old owl's presence.

Wan Shi Tong's initial response was silence. His beak was wrenched shut, his stature incredibly still as the two spirits glared at each other. They were face to face, not a hair's breadth between them. "This is your knowledge?" he finally spoke. His voice was heavy.

"Yes, it is," Shin La replied. "I am not really here. I am a thousand miles away, possessing some worthless mortal creature who is taking a nap in the middle of the day instead of attending his civic duty. Everything that I see the mortal also sees, but he cannot comprehend it. He will chalk it up as a bad dream, one that he will not remember. And that is why the Spirit World is always expanding. The humans are visiting it every time they fall asleep and every time one of them dies. That is how they travel to our world. That is how I am here."

There was more silence. Their conversation was less a discussion, more like a contest. A battle of wills, a competition to see who would break first. Neither seemed willing to show that weakness. Their confrontation dragged on and on, like a never ending staring match.

Finally, Wan Shi Tong spoke. "Leave," he said, with his eyes unblinking. "You are not welcome."

And with that, the old guardian started to walk away.

Shin La was not having it. "Are you sure?" he asked the retreating back of the barn owl. "Is that really the decision you want to make?"

Wan decided to give him one last look. "You are not human. You are something far worse. You will not pollute the halls of my library."

Shin La's frown melted off his face, to be replaced by something far more neutral. "You are making a mistake," he said blankly, before a slack chuckle escaped his lips. "I came here for knowledge. I didn't come here for permission." And then the demon let loose.

The blast of air slammed into Wan Shi Tong, sending the aged bird crashing into one of his bookshelves. He was so disorientated by the surprise attack that it took him several seconds to unleash his wings and distribute a volley of wind back at his opponent. When he looked up properly however, his nemesis had gone. His attack faded harmlessly down the corridor.

"I am here, Wan Shi Tong. I will not be denied," a voice whispered into his ear. It was all encompassing, surrounding him in every direction. Like the darkness had formed an influence of its own. The dark laugh echoed down the corridors.

"Catch me if you can."

* * *

When she walked, it felt like her feet were touching the clouds. She couldn't feel her legs, couldn't look down to see her body, but she knew she was walking. Her arms would flail out to the side, trying to catch a wisp of that fluffy little cloud, to come up only with patches of moisture that faded away as soon as they appeared. She could not look anywhere but forward, and forward she walked.

Images flashed in and out, and she kept walking. A light blue sky encompassed the world, blanketed in fog and a canopy of white. And impossible as it may seem, the clouds high above were being set upon by tiny little spiders. The insects would swarm the curtain adorning the sky, until they turned black and ugly. And then a rush of wind would knock all the bugs off, shaking like a polardog after a swim. And the world would be light and clear again.

But the spiders always kept coming back. The resilient creatures could be smashed, crushed, left failing down thousands and thousands of feet and yet still they climbed, never stopping in their mission to destroy the clouds. And each time they returned, with each blast of wind to shake them off, the clouds slowly started to disappear. The spiders would not quit, would never stop. They would chip away at the world until there was nothing left.

More flashes. There was fighting. Violence. A webbed claw replacing her hand. A voice that was not her own. And a body of cloud, leaping down to destroy all that remained.

She felt herself sinking, but she still could not look down. Her gaze was fixed only to the world above, as the spiders overwhelmed the last gasp of cloud until there was nothing.

"Korra," Opal said, her dream self compelled to speak. And then she was swept under entirely and all she saw was black.

* * *

She awoke with a gasp, nut not much else. There was a something sticking out of her arm. She tried to fiddle with it, but it was like her fingers were made of jelly. She couldn't get any grip. And say, were her fingers a different colour? Some bits of her hand were wrapped in something. Was her skin harder than usual?

And then she saw a familiar face and all her worries melted away.

"Bolin!" she cried with joy, trying to shout but the sound coming out as a whisper. "You're here!"

"Of course I'm here," he replied warmly. "I'm always going to be."

The delight on Opal's face remained, but her expression scrunched into a decidedly more puzzled one. "What?" she asked, her face looking adorably confused. "Your horse likes beer?"

For a second, the earthbender was left speechless. For another second, he was worried. What if she was left with some unforeseen consequences of the blunt force trauma? What if she'd been pushed too far? But then, he remembered.

"_This anaesthetic has been tested and is highly effective in numbing pain. It may, however, result in temporary... consequences."_

Oh... Oh my...

A small smile appeared on Bolin's face. It was filled with mischief. "Yes, he does. We call him Shergar."

The bamboozled expression left on Opal's face was impossible to ignore. "Now you're just not making sense," Opal said, those wide eyes taking in his laughter sincerely in a way only a recently woken up person on anaesthetic could. "And when did we get a horse? How are we going to fit it in the apartment? Does Mako mind?"

Bolin's grin was as wide as the room. "I was joking," he clarified, even as another fit of giggles threatened to derail him entirely. "No horse, babe. Think we should wait before we grow old and miserable together."

"No horse?"

"No horse."

"Oh, that's a relief," Opal exhaled, sitting up on the pillows behind her back. "I didn't want to hurt your feelings, but Shergar is an awful name."

"Uh huh," Bolin nodded, delighted to see her up again. His enthusiasm was dampened somewhat when she went to move her arm and he caught her wince.

"Easy, easy," he said as he rushed to her side. "Probably best not to mess with that for the moment," he told her as he gently moved her arm back to its original position. The crook of her elbow nestled itself into the pillow, and he softly coaxed her to lean back and relax. She closed her eyes and complied, before breathing out a sigh of relief.

For a moment the only sound was the little puffs of Opal's breathing. She opened her eyes languidly, finding Bolin smiling at her. She smiled back. "I like you," she said, trying to keep eye contact.

"I like you too." Bolin chuckled, feeling his heart melt at the sight of her. He hadn't felt this happy in what felt like forever. His life had been ravaged by worry and heartbreak in such a short space of time and Spirits, he needed this.

This is what home felt like. He was the most comfortable he'd ever been just looking at her and he felt complete.

"No, I _like-_like you," Opal empathised, her face completely serious as she explained, like Bolin wasn't getting it. "I like-like you a lot."

"I know honey," Bolin smiled, and he reached forward to gentle clasp her hand. "I know."

The airbender looked at her hand in his, and then shyly inverted her gaze to his face. She looked absolutely adorable. "I like it when you smile," she told him.

"You do?"

"Yeah," she said, offering him one of her own. "Your teeth are so _white._ It's amazing."

"Thanks for that," he replied, before smiling as cheesily as he could. The laugh he elicited from her made his heartbeat quicken.

She continued laughing for a short time, before a thought seemed to strike. Her look turned inquisitive. "But you haven't been smiling recently," she reflected, and suddenly her delightful expression turned somber. "You haven't been smiling at all."

Bolin didn't know what to say. He could only turn her palm into his, hold her hand a little bit tighter. She noticed the gesture, and then held out her arms. Bolin dutifully complied.

Bolin wrapped his arms around her as he scooted onto the bed, mindful of her arm and the tubes still sticking out of her. She felt frail. "Why?" she asked. She sounded melancholy, sad. Something he wanted a million miles away from her expression right now. "Why haven't you been smiling?"

Bolin knew what the answer was, but it was painful to talk about. He'd give almost anything to see her smile again. But Opal wanted an answer. He knew he had to give her one. "It's complicated," he sighed. "Opal, you... Shin La took you from me. He taunted me and your beautiful eyes looked at me and they weren't yours, they were his. And so you go running off and Korra, always the hero, goes running off after you. And all that time I was so _worried. _I saw my future, our future, go up in smoke. I saw caskets instead of children, funerals instead of weddings. And then I saw you, and all that anger, all that concern just welled up inside me and... Korra did this to you. Maybe she could've helped it, maybe she couldn't. But when I saw you after the battle, and flashes of Lin's state crossed my mind, and the picture of Mako, crying his heart out over our parents while I looked on, too young to understand... I saw another tragedy. I saw the person I love most vanish. I saw the line of people I care about on the chopping block. And I needed someone to blame."

Opal looked on, and even though Bolin knew she was groggy from the medicine he appreciated her ability to listen. He took a deep breath and shook his head. "I don't know what to think anymore. Shin La got in my head and made everything blurry. And now I'm left wondering whether I'm the bad guy for blaming Korra or whether I'm the only one calling her out on it. I... I just want things to go back to the way they were."

He finished his speech, and it felt good to let out. Opal gave no response initially, instead just held him as tightly as her bones would allow. And that message was clearer than anything she could have said.

Bolin felt the deep, solid block of resentment in his chest finally start to loosen.

"I love you," she said simply. "Korra loves you too. Not in the same way, I hope," she added, and they both let out a chuckle. "I'm here, Bolin. Against the odds, thanks to Korra. I don't think she's worthy of your love just yet, but... I think she deserves your forgiveness."

Opal yawned at the last sentence, and he could feel her grip start to loosen as the sweet promise of non-coma sleep called. He brought the covers up and tucked her in more securely. He made to leave the bed when Opal grabbed his arm. "Stay with me?"

"Always."

She gave him one kiss before their heads hit the pillows. She'd been waiting to do that since she woke up. "You haven't shaved," she noted, her voice trailing off.

"I forgot."

"You should grow a beard."

"I shouldn't."

"You should. Then you'd be my manly man."

"There's only one thing I'm ever going to be for sure," he answered her.

"And what's that?" she asked, as her eyes drifted shut.

He heard the soft snoring before he could respond. "Your Bolin," he whispered, before he kissed her on the forehead. "Good night, love. Sweet dreams."

He stayed with her till she woke up again.

* * *

The darkness was thick around him as he stalked the halls of his library. Every so often, a book would fall or a gust of wind would ride up and ruffle his feathers. If he listened intently, Wan Shi Tong could hear his laugh emanating from the walls. The foxes had long since scattered away to their hidey holes. They knew what was coming.

Shin La's first instinct was to destroy the candles and banish the light, but Wan knew that would bring him no advantage here. Any human would have been rendered completely helpless but he was the great owl of the forgotten library. He would always be able to see him.

The Great Spirit was in no hurry. "Come, Azran Ekaal." His talons knocked against the wooden floor as he slowly walked down the endless corridors. "It is pointless to play this game. Leaving is your best option."

"My name is Shin La." The darkness spoke, and Wan opened his ears to triangulate his position. If he could just keep him talking...

"That is the name you took to strike terror into the hearts of mortals so you could prey on their fears." Wan rebutted. "That is the name you wanted when you took on the guise of a monster. But I remember you differently, Azran. I remember you before the Avatar. Before your downfall."

"You know everything of the past but nothing of the future," Shin La shot back, as Wan took a left down another narrow hallway. The old barn owl was starting to realise where the demon was going. The implications of his destination were unsettling.

"And how is that?" Wan spoke into the air, knowing that the message would carry through.

"You remember a different creature," Shin La retorted. "From a different time. Now, you have no idea what you are dealing with."

"Oh, but I do, Shin La," Wan mocked him as he took another left. The voice was getting stronger. "I know what you plan, I know what you intend to do with the world. There are no secrets you can hide from me." The Great Spirit turned another corner.

"Who said I was hiding?" Shin La said as Wan found him reading one of the books in his collection. He was less than twenty metres away from the old guardian, yet Shin La didn't seem intimidated in the slightest. He even had the gall to slip the book into a pouch once he'd closed it.

"I would return that," Wan said politely, though the threat was clear. He slowly started to spread his wings.

"Yes, you probably would," Shin La replied, as he leaned nonchalantly against the crooked old bookcase. "You know, you speak a lot of falsehoods, but you were right about one thing. I came here looking for something very particular. It seems I have found what I was looking for."

Wan had the nerve to chuckle in front of the demon. "Blocking the sun is impossible. Not since Ezrath gave his spirit to it so long ago. Now, why don't you-"

"Leave? I've certainly learned enough. But maybe I could educate you for one second?"

"You are testing my patience, I-"

"Do you know what happens on the Winter Solstice?" Shin La interrupted him again, his grin beginning to widen. "Of course you do! The cursed sun sinks beneath the dusk, and the lines between the Spirit and mortal worlds begin to turn frail. One world bleeds into another just for a few hours, just long enough for spirits to pass through and vice versa. The darkest day on the human calendar. And that is where I shall stage my revolution."

"Revolution?" Wan repeated, the owl hesitant to even humour him at this point. He'd clearly gone mad; nothing he said made any sense. "What kind of preposterous game are you playing?"

"No game, just fate," Shin La chuckled, his grin and his smile started to unnerve Wan Shi Tong. When the great owl looked at him, he saw nothing of the presence he knew long ago. Now, only a monster stood in its place. "You see, before, what I planned was impossible. I would never be powerful enough to carry out such a task, and the world was too rigid, too unyielding. But with the Avatar, that all changed."

"I will indulge this no longer," Wan threatened, and there was steel in his voice. "Get out, Shin La. Get out of my library."

"I'm going to tear it all down, Wan," The demon laughed. "The fabric between our worlds has never been so weak. The portals, the endless mortal intrusions. You know what I say is true. You know it can be done."

Wan was ready to strike him down. He really was. His giant wingspan had nearly fully extended itself, and he was poised to attack. But that last sentence caught him cold. An incredible unsettling feeling shuddered its way down his back. "No," he muttered, half to himself as the thought rolled around in his head. "No, that's... that's impossible."

Shin La cackled at his denial. His white teeth momentarily became his fangs as he threw his head back. Almost as if on cue, the darkness around them started to thicken, solidify as the demon asserted his grip on the old wooden bookshelf.

"No, it cannot be," Wan Shi Tong said, his restlessness slowly turning to horror. He looked at Shin La in parts disgust and part disbelief. "You would... No, the layers are much too strong..."

The crazed phantom slowly pushed himself off the rickety shelf. "Say it, Wan. Tell me what I'm going to do, and tell me that it is not possible. It is."

The great old spirit turned the thought around in his head but it refused to stick. It was fundamentally wrong, and they both knew it. The consequences of such an action would be... _catastrophic_. Not just for humans, for everyone. Only one would benefit from it.

Wan Shi Tong looked at the entity once known as Azran Ekaal. Took a long pause and just looked at him. The candlelight that reflected off his eyes danced in the deep dark pools of his eyelids, like a deer waiting to be devoured. There was no good, not even empathy left. Just pure, pure evil.

"You're going to tear the barrier down between our world and the human's world," Wan said. The words struggled to escape his beak. "They would collide with each other, the ensuing results would be..."

"Enough to block out the sun," Shin La finished for him triumphantly. "The world would rip itself apart, unable to cope with the strain of imbalance. The spirits that left our realms would transform into nothing more than feral beasts, and the humans would be sent back to the primitive ages of playing with sticks and stones. And I will remake the world as I see fit. I will-"

The words were taken from him in a gush of wind as Wan Shi Tong flapped his gigantic wings and sent the demon crashing down the hall. He didn't stop until he met the hard wall. The floor shuddered from the elder guardian flexing his might. Shin La picked himself up to see the long neck of the owl bearing down on him.

He bounded out of the way only to be met with the long tail of his adversary, pushing him back up the hallway and down into the deep recesses of the owl's old sanctuary. Groggily, the phantom picked himself up as He Who Knows Ten Thousand Things landed right behind him.

With his beak bared and his wingspan fully extended, he looked every bit the monster. "You know too much, Shin La. I cannot allow you to leave. I will finish what the Avatar started so long ago."

Wan roared, but found himself blasted back as Shin La clapped his hands together and the resulting wind buffeted him back. Cracking his knuckles and removing his cloak, Shin La allowed himself an arrogant boast.

"The Avatar could not kill me, not then nor now. And neither will you."

One second later they came together in a rush of wind and lightning.

* * *

She loosened the screw on the gauntlet once more. She could probably get a bit more power if she made a hole further up, she reasoned, adding in another cable. She reached back for her screwdriver and went to work.

It had been an awful long time since she'd been focused on weaponry. The Railroad Scheme had been going so well, and it only continued to grow. Every year, as their scientists and engineers continued to innovate and discover more of what the world had to offer, Future Industries was at the forefront of creation. For a good cause, she reminded herself. For Republic City.

She cursed when the screw slipped from her grasp and landed on the floor. She was rusty at this. Sure, she kept her weapon on her at near all times, her past excursions basically conditioning her to expect danger whenever and wherever, no matter how unlikely the situation. Board meetings could get aggressive, but not _that _aggressive.

Yet here she was, dusting off old armaments and flexing muscles that, honestly, felt tired. This part of her life was meant to be over. She'd lost too much to it already.

Yet she knew she'd lose more if she didn't prepare. So that's what she did. A pull-up bar adorned the entrance to her office. She'd transferred the contents of her workshop and basically cleared out an office block so she could have the peace and quiet to tinker away as she saw fit. She was so engrossed that she didn't notice her secretary knocking away at the glass until a few minutes had passed and a decidedly worried expression had crossed his face.

She unlocked the door and let him in. "Tenshi," she greeted warmly. "Come in. Sorry about the… mess."

"Oh, that's all right," he smiled, showing off his pearly white teeth as he did so. He was holding a clipboard and a pen while dressed in a full business suit. Asami internally rolled her eyes. She didn't care much for dress code and she'd already told her staff that as long as she didn't have to cite them for public indecency, they could wear whatever they wanted. Tenshi, though, was insistent on being smart. Asami suspected he secretly liked dressing up.

He'd been a lifesaver the past few weeks. When Kuvira attacked, she let most of her employees go home to be with their families, but Tenshi insisted he stay and help run the company. Most young men would find such a task incredibly daunting, but Tenshi really stepped up to the plate. With her old secretary retiring and the position being vacant, it just made sense. And he'd basically been working overtime the past week, what with all that had happened.

Yet he never complained. He joked about being a fashionable slave from time to time, but when push came to shove he put his head down and the work in. How he kept coming in with his perfect brown hair and ridiculously chipper attitude was beyond her.

"So, what do you have for me?" she asked, making sure to keep any apprehension out of her voice. She knew she'd missed the last two board meetings, one for being kidnapped and the other for Lin's coma. Then again, she was the CEO. Screw the rules, she made them.

"That board meeting," he said excitedly. "It got cancelled today, so you have a free morning, Ms Sato."

"Tenshi, I told you," she smiled as she went over and put her electrified glove on the table. "You don't have to be so formal. Asami will do."

"Thoroughly understood, Ms Sato," he replied cheekily, nodding so quickly that his glasses nearly came off.

"All right, Mr Lang," she responded in kind, turning round to face him. "Anything else?"

"Um, yes actually," he said as he pushed the glasses up the bridge of his nose. "A man came in to see you this morning. He's, well, he's still here. And he's quite… something."

"Okay," she shrugged, "Send him in," she said as she turned back to her stun gauntlet. She caught her secretary eyeballing the weapon meaningfully. "Want a try?"

"Probably best I don't," he put his hands up. "Someone could get hurt."

"You saying I can't handle it?"

"I'm saying you'd kick my ass after I broke it."

Asami laughed at his self-depreciation. "All right, Tenshi. Do your job, send him in. Fun and games are at one."

"See you then," he beamed, before walking out the door to her workshop. She heard the door open to her office and a couple of words exchanged between the two men as she put her shock glove away. Funny, that voice sounded familiar…

"Asami!" Varrick shouted, as he came bounding in to her workspace, leaving the door swinging behind him. "Long time, no see!"

She groaned. It was telling that she didn't even bother to hide her distaste. "Varrick," she acknowledged. She still had her back turned to the door, but now she'd no inclination to face the man talking to her. She actually enjoyed Tenshi's company; Varrick on the other hand…

"Well, he's a cute one," Varrick remarked as Asami continued to show her back to him. "To be honest, I'm surprised to see you here. Big booming businesswoman you've grown into."

The woman in question sighed. "Why would you be surprised? I own the building," she replied, finally turning around to converse with the inventor. "Now, why are you here?"

Varrick theatrically put a hand on his chest, feigning surprise as his mouth opened like a fish. "Can't an old inventor come around to catch up with old friends?"

"No," Asami deadpanned. "Especially when it's you." She folded her arms and leant against the workbench. "I'll ask again. Why are you here?"

"Hmm, straight to business then," Varrick harrumphed. "You know, if you need to relax, you can just call Korra. She's not a million miles away. Or is it Mako that you admire? You youths, I can never keep up with who's with who."

Asami narrowed her eyes. He was annoying her, and he was doing it on purpose. Any curiosity she had as to why he had deigned to show his face was fast running out. Varrick noticed it too, and promptly stopped.

"Ahem," he coughed. "Apologies. So, anyway where were we?"

"I was about to kick you out of my office," Asami sardonically intoned. "Or I was about to listen to whatever you came here to say. Start speaking, I can do both."

Varrick nodded, and a rare serious expression came over his face. "I'm going to need a table," he said as he reached into his coat and brought out some rolled up parchment. "I've got something that you in particular might want to have a look at."

Asami's eyebrows raised, just a little. Varrick wasn't as good as building and engineering as she was (she reckoned anyway) but he did possess a knowledge of science unparalleled to anyone else. When he had an idea for an invention, it usually worked.

They walked out of Asami's workshop and into her office proper. She sat down on her chair, while Varrick unrolled his paper onto her desk. "I wouldn't get comfortable," he said. "What you're about to see will make you pace for hours on end."

The way he talked certainly piqued her interest. She looked down on her desk as Varrick finished unveiling his project.

She stared at it intently. They were… blueprints? No, more likely schematics. Intricately detailed and plotted out thoughtfully. Words and instructions ran down each line drawn of the design. It looked like a beefed up skeleton. Like it was a stand for a suit of armour.

Asami looked up. "What is this?"

"This is a proposed suit of power armour," Varrick explained. "Devilishly powerful little number, in theory at least. What you're looking at now would best be described as the skeleton, the frame. The actual pieces of armour itself would be drafted on, for more inventive customisation. Think of them like a more army based equivalent of those hummingbirds we used against Kuvira."

Varrick allowed her a couple of seconds for her to digest his words. "All right," she said, studying the instructions before her. "You'd need to ease up on the frame a bit, otherwise it's too heavy to walk around in. It would take quite a lot of power to run as well. But what interests me is… why? Why come to me with this?"

Varrick's smile that had stayed on his face for most of their meeting turned into a thoughtful frown. He scratched his chin in contemplation. "I guess I had this idea. For everyday uses, I must say. No chitty chitty bang bang for me. But then I had the pleasure of meeting the ever illustrious enemy you call Shin La."

"Oh," Asami replied, suddenly a lot more understanding. She hadn't known that he had had an encounter with that monster. A meeting with Shin La would leave its mark on anyone. "What happened?"

"Ah, I and he tussled. I had him on the ropes a couple of times. You should have seen it! Well, no you wouldn't have, because the battle took place inside my head. But I assure you, it was epic," he continued. "But it got me thinking. He got inside my head, tried to see everything. But when I resisted, he left himself open. A nice little chink in the armour! And so I went on a little adventure inside his own mind. And I found something worth noting."

Varrick took a breath, and was about to continue, when Asami abruptly sat up. "Wait, wait," she said, trying to wrap her head around what he just said. "You resisted Shin La? How? How on earth did he not possess you?!"

"Oh, a little mind-deficiency," Varrick waved it off. "You'd never guess, but something is wrong with me! Zhu Li reckons it's something called ADHD or something similar. Anyway, it got me thinking. The guy is averse to light, but he's getting stronger. Soon he'll be more powerful, more capable of resistance. He'll never be completely safe from the sun or whatever, but he will be able to form in its presence. What I'm saying is that…"

"He'll be able to survive in the light," Asami finished, the ramifications of such a development starting to sink in. "He won't suffer from fire or the sun anymore. Meaning he could be free to attack us anytime, anywhere."

"Exactly," Varrick clicked his fingers. "Now, benders, they have a measure of resistance. And everyone fighting him is a bender. Except you. And I know you'll be combatting him. So, in addition to help getting this off my chest, I want to give you the schematics for this. It's more than just armour. It's designed to withstand Shin La's possessive intrusions. And while I frown on it, there is the possibility of… violent application. Right, cheerio, that's me, I'll see you whenever. Bye!"

With that, the inventor eagerly made his intent to leave, but Asami pulled him back before he could. "Wait!" she said, grabbing him by the arm. "I thought you didn't make that kind of stuff anymore. And why me?"

Varrick squared his jaw gingerly, like he'd wanted to avoid saying what he was about say. "Maybe it's an apology for my many sins. Maybe it's because Shin La hurt Zhu Li and I, and him continuing to be alive is a big no-no. And maybe it's because I am not as incredibly awesome in a mech suit as I am at everything else. Either way, you stand a better chance to gain from this than I do. And I'm tired of big explosions and world dominating threats. I think me and the wife will chill with the books on this one."

Asami opened to her mouth to respond, but for a moment she hesitated. Her and Varrick had never been friends, but here he was, handing her the keys to his latest invention. And he seemed mightily sincere about it. At least, if it wasn't another gambit he was playing.

"I… Thank you, Varrick," Asami finally said, extending her hand to him. Varrick mistook it for a high five.

"No problem, Iron Lady," he answered, before doing a giddy jump at the notion of the name. "Oh, that could be your superhero name! Anyway, that's me. I'll see you around, Asami."

"Thanks," she replied, as the door swung behind him and she looked down once more on the blueprints. She studied it with scrutiny, and her mind started to wander. An idea began to flourish, germinating and coming to full bloom like a flower. Reaching into her desk, she brought out a pen and wrote the words 'Light Suit' on the top as a heading. "I'll make real good use of it."

She picked up the blueprints and went straight back into her workshop.

* * *

"This is pointless!" Wan screamed, his wing slicing the space where Shin La had been moments prior. "You will not win and you will not escape. The world was better off without you!"

"I agree," Shin La replied, dancing away from the guardians attack. "And you helped the one who imprisoned me. You are going to wish that I remained locked away."

With talons bared, Wan Shi Tong attempted to lock the demon in place as he rolled away. Shin La avoided such a manoeuvre and sprang up instead, delivering a roundhouse kick to the creature's neck. The impact sent the owl crashing into a bookcase.

"You will not leave here, Azran," Wan bellowed. He rose immediately from the wreckage and spread his wings to their full potential. "I cannot permit it!"

"Do no call me that!" Shin La exclaimed, his palms lighting up with fire and surprising the old spirit. "That is a name long since buried. I go by it no longer. The world does not deserve me to bear it!"

He blasted the owl but with one flap of his gigantic wings any plume of flame was extinguished, and the phantom was sent flying back. He rolled with the fall though, landing on his feet and thus evading Wan's next lunge, somersaulting over him as he attacked and landing behind the tail of his enemy.

"I helped stop you once," Wan breathed, the fight clearly having an effect on him as he turned to engage. The narrow corridors, normally funnelling his opponents in proving a disadvantage against a nemesis that could evaporate at will. "Because what you became was a despot. A tyrant! Who would disregard the world entirely and let it fall into chaos!"

"Chaos is what this world deserves!" Shin La roared back, leaping forward and striking at the owl. His human form was flickering, and the more intense the fight became the more he shed his visage. Already, demonic claws grew out of where his hands once were. His shiny white molars had turned to fangs. And his eyes held no pupils, just complete and utter darkness in their dreadful depths.

They rushed at each other once again, Wan's neck extended to spear Shin La with his beak. The demon avoided his mid-air lunge and slashed at his neck. The great owl took a tumble as blood emerged at the sight of his wounds. He tried to rise but Shin La kicked out and the ground beneath his feet billowed and sent him crashing through his precious library once more.

"Chaos is what this world deserves," Shin La repeated more quietly. "And I _will _provide it. I was something beautiful and the Avatar tarnished me. Changed me from what I was and made it so I could never go back, never feel the planet's heartbeat ever again. I will have my vengeance. I will not be denied."

Wan hurried to his feet and rushed at Shin La again, but the ghost was ready. He caught the massive bird by the beak and flipped him over his shoulder, his body slamming into the ceiling as a result. Wan tried to smother him with his weight as he fell down but black tendrils emerged from behind Shin La's back and pierced his hide, and he was left suspended in the air as Shin La watched, his smile mocking and gaudy.

"You… would punish the world… for the wrongdoing of _one _human?" he gasped incredulously. "An act over two thousand years old!" he howled, as he tried to wriggle free but without success. "That is not revenge. That is an excuse to murder, to destroy!"

With a callous fling of his arm Shin La threw Wan Shi Tong across the corridor and into another of his bookcases. Unable to deal with all the destruction and the strain the fight had put on its supports, the old shelf toppled, trapping the old guardian inside his own library. Wan tried to raise a wing to shrug it off but his wound was still fresh. He was powerless to do anything but look up as Shin La slowly approached.

He had lost. La knew it and so did he. He had lost and now the world was poised to as well.

"Maybe it is," Shin La agreed as he knelt down to converse with him once more. "But humans have been nothing but a blight for years. Disregarding everything which they cannot understand, trampling and abusing our world? Resorting to violence at every opportunity? They are a plague, a blight. In my world, I see no problem in erasing them like the vermin they are."

"You are no better," Wan struggled. He winced from Shin La's foot being pressed into the wrecked bookcase. "You list human sins that are identical to your own. And you would destroy spirits that have had nothing to do with your punishment."

"Spirits like yourself?" Shin La asked, and now the smile had emerged. The claws and fangs were gone, replaced by sneers and gestures. "You are a paranormal hoarder. Gathering knowledge and sealing yourself away so no one can avail of it. You preach non-violence yet you participated in your fair share of bloodshed back in the days, Wan. And always, no matter how the world changed, you stood back and did nothing. Acted like you were above it all. You and so many of your brethren. You say I am on the verge of doing something despicable. At least I act. You never saw fit to raise a talon for anyone but yourself. I admit I'm a monster. Why don't you?"

Wan breathed heavily, and it resulted in a retching cough. "Ezrath was right," he wheezed as he writhed on the ground. "You... you eldritch abomination. You are no spirit."

"On that we finally agree."

With those words said, there was silence. For a moment they stared at each other, Shin La bloody and victorious, Wan Shi Tong bruised and beaten. And then the demon relinquished his hold on the bookcase.

"I won't kill you," Shin La said. "You are important to the world. Even I realise that. But just prepare yourself, Wan. My time is coming. Your days of solitude however, are at an end."

As the Father of Nightmares walked away, his form started to flicker. He flashed in and out of shadow, and Wan couldn't tell whether he was really disappearing or it was just the effects of the blunt force trauma he had endured. Until Shin La turned around with a smile.

"See you around, Wan," he laughed. And then he was gone, disappearing in a plume of smoke and shadow.

And He Who Knew Ten Thousand Things now knew one more thing. "The world is doomed, Shifu," he remarked fearfully as the small little foxes started to clear the wreckage he was pinned under. "The world is doomed."

* * *

"I'd like to thank you all for coming," Korra announced excitedly, as the sun began its heavenly descent. They were still mostly camped out in the hospital, but there was time enough yet for a meeting before nightfall. And Korra had something monumental to announce.

With a flourish, just like she had the in the morning, she took a stance. The wooden platform she stood on, overlooking the roof and the people on it, cricketed slightly as she turned and unleashed a mighty bolt of lightning into the afternoon sky.

Even for Mako, who'd witnessed it first-hand that day, it was breath-taking. For the others, the sight was simply spectacular.

"Wow," Asami said, as she and others watched. She beamed with pride as Korra smiled at her accomplishment. She wasn't the only one to sound and look amazed.

"I'm so proud of you!" Tonraq exclaimed as he climbed aboard the platform and embraced his daughter. The sentiment was similar echoed by her friends and relatives, as they surrounded her with praise. All Korra could do was acknowledge their support.

And somehow, in all the raucous, she heard a voice. One specific, male voice.

"Wow, Korra. That was… that was pretty badass."

She slowly put her arm out and split the crowd. Was that... Was that who she thought it was?

_It was._

Bolin stood on the roof, obviously a little late to proceedings. He scratched the back of his neck gingerly, like he was guilty of something. Korra knew he wasn't.

"Thank you, Bolin," she smiled. That simple compliment spoke volumes. And it was all she needed to hear. It was all he needed to give.

When he smiled back, relief in the way he relaxed his shoulders, she knew. She knew she was on the path to forgiveness. And that thought warmed her to her very core.

It was a shame the next thing she heard chilled her to the bone.

The radio hadn't been on for a while, the monotonous drone something they preferred not to hear. But with the artificial storm Korra had just kicked up, it had sprang to life. And after the normal radio caster had announced his arrival, and an apology for being late, a new voice came over the broadcast. One she knew far too intimately at this stage.

Everyone's joy and happiness at Korra's development turned eerily quiet as the new broadcaster started speaking.

"Republic City. You have heard about me. You have been warned about me. You have seen the evidence of my existence plastered on the streets when you wake up. You have been advised to keep the lights on before you sleep. And for years and years and years, you have been ignorant of my existence. No more. In four months' time, I promise you will come to know my name."

Even if they didn't know who it was they would have seen that something was not quite right. The voice seemed to boom and crackle, commanding the attention of anyone who was in audible distance. He spoke in the normal caster's voice but it was deeper, more authoritative, more imposing. The forceful tone compelled the city to listen.

And listen they did. Wives and husbands. Gangs on the streets. And all the while, Korra and her friends, gathered on the roof, listened with dawning comprehension.

"You are all on the cusp of a great event, just coming over the horizon," he said, his drawl captivating. "Yes, that which you call the end times are fast approaching. On the Winter Solstice, on humanity's darkest day, you will understand. You may flee, if you wish. It will not save you. You may gather in your little social circles and gossip like children until that fateful day arrives. And you will see that the consequences of my rebirth will change the world you know forever."

Korra had no doubt who it was. And her suspicion was confirmed seconds later.

"Avatar, are you listening? I know you are. These are your people I will kill. Your city I will burn. And do not worry; I have not forgotten what you did to me. Your reckoning is coming, Korra. You can train, you can prepare, and you can surround yourself in the warmth of the people that love you. None of it will matter. They were all dead the moment I escaped."

The whole city slowed to a crawl. People in traffic stopped their commute. Workers in factories left their positions unattended. His tone was almost hypnotic, compelling the city to take note. And it only got worse.

"There are going to be changes in the next few weeks. People will die, buildings will fall and lives will be ruined. Just a taste of what the new world will be like. Make no mistake, citizens of Republic City, this monolith is mine. No matter what the politicians or the Avatar may say, they are all powerless to stop me. And so are you. So don't try. Stock up on supplies. Make sure your loved ones are secure. Or don't. Everyone is playing against the odds now. And I hold all the cards."

There was a pause, and Republic City seemed to hold its breath. And then one final message leaked out of the radio before the broadcast dropped into static.

"To the Avatar, I say this," the voice said, and he started to cackle with glee. "One last message; you _will _die. My only regret is that you may not see the look of horror on the world's face when everything you ever cared about comes crumbling down. I am Shin La, Republic City. And you will never forget me again."

* * *

**Really hope you liked it. I put a lot of effort into this one.**

**As always, read and review. Noticed a drop recently. That could be the lack of regular updates, and I am working on that. Fallout 4 eats up a lot of time. :)**

**A few references here and there. Those who either watched his movies or followed his work will notice a bit of Bruce Li in there. The others I'll leave for you to find.**

**Stay classy, Fanfiction.**


	13. In The Air Tonight

_I can feel it coming in the air tonight, oh Lord_  
_ And I've been waiting for this moment for all my life, Oh Lord_  
_ Can you feel it coming in the air tonight, oh Lord, oh Lord_

_ Well, if you told me you were drowning_  
_ I would not lend a hand_  
_ I've seen your face before my friend_  
_ But I don't know if you know who I am_  
_ Well, I was there and I saw what you did_  
_ I saw it with my own two eyes_  
_ So you can wipe off that grin,_  
_ I know where you've been_  
_ It's all been a pack of lies_

_ And I can feel it coming in the air tonight, oh Lord_  
_ Well, I've been waiting for this moment for all my life, oh Lord_  
_ I can feel it coming in the air tonight, oh Lord, oh Lord_  
_ And I've been waiting for this moment for all my life, oh Lord, oh Lord_

_ Well I remember, I remember don't worry_  
_ How could I ever forget,_  
_ It's the first time, the last time we ever met_  
_ But I know the reason why you keep your silence up,_  
_ No you don't fool me_  
_ The hurt doesn't show_  
_ But the pain still grows_  
_ It's no stranger to you and me_

_ And I can feel it coming in the air tonight, oh Lord_  
_ Well, I've been waiting for this moment for all my life, oh Lord_  
_ I can feel it in the air tonight, oh Lord, oh Lord_  
_ But I've been waiting for this moment for all my life, oh Lord_  
_ I can feel it coming in the air tonight, oh Lord_  
_ But I've been waiting for this moment for all my life, oh Lord_  
_ I can feel it in the air tonight, oh Lord, oh Lord, oh Lord_  
_ But I've been waiting for this moment for all my life, oh Lord, oh Lord _

_"In the Air Tonight"- Phil Collins_

**The song is suitable for a character here. It may not be the one you think.**

* * *

"So, what was it you wanted to talk about?"

The question took its time as it made its way across the table. Bolin took a swig of his beer and had a good think about his reply before he opened his mouth to respond.

"I… wanted to apologise. For everything."

Mako rubbed his fingers against the side of his own bottle in contemplation. "You don't have to."

"I know," Bolin said, putting his own bottle down. "I'd like to anyway. I've got quite a few things to say and you're the only person I can say them to."

"Why?" Mako moved forward in concern. "What do you mean? Is Opal okay?"

"Oh, she's fine," Bolin put his hand up toward his brother. "She's better than fine actually," he smiled. "She woke up earlier today. She'll be out of commission for a while but the doctors are saying she'll make a full recovery."

"Oh good," Mako gasped in relief, one hand clutching his chest. "Great! That's great news, Bo. Really, I can't tell you how worried I was for you and her."

Bolin smiled to himself. "Yeah, me too," he said. This kind of conversation hadn't occurred too often lately. Two brothers, having a beer, bantering back and forth. It brought back memories of happier times. Bolin made a silent promise to himself to make sure they had more of these.

But that wasn't why he asked Mako for a drink after Korra's display. There was something he needed to get off his chest.

He opened his mouth to speak, but then he hesitated. He looked up to see Mako, leant forward with a look of understanding on his face. "Take your time. We've got all… well, we've got till nine," he amended, glancing at the clock in the bar. "Either way, we've got time. Say what you need to say."

Bolin nodded, before hastily taking a breath. It was frustrating. He knew what he wanted to say but it was difficult to put it into words. Putting his hands flat on the table in preparation he tried to measure out what he was going to say.

"I'm sorry, Mako, for my behaviour the past few days. I'm sorry for, spirits, stabbing you with a damn knife. I'm sorry for constantly shutting down at every mention of Shin La or Korra. And, well, I'm sorry about Lin. I was so angry and worried that I never stopped to think about how you were doing through all this. I don't think I've been the best brother I could have been."

Mako nearly choked on his drink. "That's nonsense," he dismissed. "We all have our dark times. And the past few days have been darker than most. The knife? That was Shin La. Your anger? Also Shin La. If anything, I've been a bad brother. Instead of supporting you we've been arguing, and that only makes the fighting worse. And as for Lin…" a solemn look crossed his determined features for a second. "There was nothing we could have done. Any of us."

Bolin managed a weary smile. "We do like to fall on the sword, don't we?"

Mako held out his bottle. "Yep."

The refreshing drinks clinked together momentarily before they both took a long swig. "So, how is Lin?" Bolin asked, leaning forward in anticipation of an answer. He may not have been as close to her as Mako was, but that didn't mean he wasn't concerned for her wellbeing. What he had heard before was unsettling.

"Healing," Mako answered, his eyes drifting down to the table. "Still comatose though. Might have lost the use of her legs too. So… not good," he finished lamely.

"Damn," Bolin said quietly. Mako could only nod at the sentiment.

Silence reigned for a few moments, as both brothers let their thoughts wander onto other things. Things that didn't involve tragedy and violence. Those commodities were becoming increasingly rare nowadays.

Bolin's gaze took him through the window and out over the yawning skyline of Republic City as the sun began to set just over the horizon. Golden streaks flexed with purple dominated the sky, the soft glow of the sun humming over the city. "It's scary, isn't it?"

Mako was caught unawares. "Huh?"

"It's scary," Bolin repeated. "How easy it is for Shin La to mess with us like that. I mean, the only reason me and you are still here to even talk about this is because he wanted to torture us first. That whole night he could have killed us anytime he wanted. He could have visited Lin and finished the job, if he really wanted to. Same with… Opal," he swallowed nervously. That particular fact was a truth that he didn't want to entertain. "Seriously Mako… why hasn't he killed us yet?"

The man in question scratched his chin in concern. "He's vain," he answered, his expression troubled. "And he's evil. A bad combination. Every second he has us at his mercy is another moment to taunt, or to gloat. Ultimately, the reason we're alive is because he's not done with us. Who knows what he could do next."

"And that's the part that terrifies me," Bolin muttered. "It's never going to be enough for him. Like, we've both been inside the belly of the beast. This thing is _sadistic. _Killing Zaheer wasn't enough. Brutalising you and Asami wasn't enough. Beating Lin to within an inch of her life and forcing Korra to do the same to Opal _was not enough. _And we don't know how to stop him."

Mako looked at his brother. He'd never seen him so helpless before. He was looking at Mako like he was the only one in the world who could answer him. And Mako, the detective, the man with a plan, had nothing.

"I don't know what to say," Mako shrugged, swiftly downing the rest of his beer. The cool liquid helped soothe his burning throat from all the stress. "I don't think the words exist to describe the situation we're in right now."

"How about 'fucking' and 'nightmare," Bolin supplied, sharp as a tack. Mako rolled his eyes but underneath his guise he approved of the obscenity. If Bolin was being this sarcastic again it meant he was recovering, becoming more like his regular quipping self.

"Not the best but not exactly wrong," Mako replied. His beer was rapidly becoming a lot lighter. "Come on, we should go before the sun goes down," he said, getting his wallet out to pay for the beers.

Bolin stopped him. "I'll get this," he assured him. "Call it a brother's favour."

Mako would go on to insist that he pay, but the sentiment was not lost on him. It felt good to be able to talk to his brother again. Hell, he was glad he had him back.

For the first time in a while, both brothers went home to their apartment, instead of the rickety old chair at the hospital.

* * *

Graves.

The foggy dew enveloped the landscape, almost draining the terrain of scenery. Moss covered stones and lush, wet grass squelched underfoot as Korra walked slowly through. It looked kind of picturesque, something you would capture and put on a post card. But the thick fog was claustrophobic, like it was hiding the environment in plain sight and keeping her boxed in, focused only on the graveyard.

All this mist hanging in the air, and all she could see were graves. They went on for miles and miles, mass amounts of tombstones and burial sites spanning over the horizon. She shivered, from the cold or the implied amount of death she didn't know. The vapour clung to her form like a second skin, and the air was thick yet thin, taking up all the space in her throat but providing not nearly enough oxygen.

There was a procession of people ahead. Some were dressed in white, others in black. All of their clothes were formal, ceremonial even, and unique to their nation. Each and every person had their heads bowed low, veils covering the women's faces and top hats disguising the men's.

The setup was ritualistic. The crowd were gathered in a circle, all looking down into an open grave. And in the centre, a man distinguished from the rest, began to speak.

She could see his mouth move but she couldn't hear the words. The air became more crisp, the chill of the fog setting in. A deep unsettling feeling pooled in her stomach.

It was like she was being possessed. She didn't want to move but she felt her legs carrying her against her will towards the hole in the ground. The circle of people opened up and allowed her through.

The open grave became a yawning pit, deeper and darker than anything imaginable. Fight or flight kicked in and she wanted to flee but her limbs wouldn't obey. An invisible barrier locked her in, and the circle of people closed, sealing her inside.

The man in the centre raised his head. His expression was solemn, but his eyes were alight with menace. "And so we say, rest in peace," Shin La said. And the entire procession showed their faces as he finished.

The words pierced through her like a dagger. Or maybe that was the screaming pain emanating from her side. She looked down to see a knife embedded in her side. The woman holding the blade was twisting it to amplify her pain. Already, blood was starting to drip from the wound.

Korra looked at her in horror.

The woman was Asami, only not. Her eyes were dead, all of the light in her irises replaced by emptiness. Her face was emotionless, with just a hollow, fixed expression of complete ambivalence as the blade dug deeper in her flesh.

The world was silent. Korra didn't even hear her own rasping gasp, nor the dull thud as she fell face forward into the grave. She hit the ground on her side, so she was still able to see her killers. If she could make a sound it would have been one of shock.

Mako and Bolin were throwing dirt onto her body. Asami dropped the knife into the ditch, while Shin La continued to read from an old book as they all gathered around him to stare as she was buried alive.

Her father. Her mother. A baby, cradled in between them. Her friends, her family, all watching her choke on the earth. Standing by and letting her die.

She couldn't move. Only her pupils maintained any movement. And the brisk cold bore into her skin as the earth encompassed her, claiming her soul as its own, swallowing her whole. And the whole time, all she could see was Shin La smiling down at her.

The fog seeped in. The mud piled up. All semblance of light vanished as the shallow grave was finally complete. She could sense she was choking, suffocating, but there was nothing she could do. She was paralysed and she realised that this was how she would die. Confused, tired and alone.

She-

* * *

Korra gasped suddenly, her whole body bolting upright as she frantically breathed in and out. Her eyes were wide, and her fingers were clenching the sheets so tightly she thought she'd ripped them. Her hair was matted against her face, the sweat clinging to her body as she came down from the nightmare. Her thoughts has been whipped into a hurricane, and she needed a good couple of minutes before she could properly calm herself.

She looked down at her palm. It was smoking again.

Naga was ever alert to her stress. Within a second she had bounded over to her master's side, her tongue wagging wildly, like she could remove the Avatar's pain with just her presence. The soft fur and gentle pants of the dog brought a warm sense of the familiar, and Korra leaned in to her canine companion as her respiration resumed as normal.

Another nightmare. The third in three nights. The fact that they were fast becoming the norm and not the exception was alarming.

With a sigh, she brushed the bed covers aside and got out of bed. She wasn't looking forward to seeing her face in the mirror as she walked to the bathroom.

True enough, a tired, sunken expression greeted her as she saw her reflection. Dark bags hung just under her eyelids. Her pupils were surrounded by red blotches. She yawned and found herself continuing to do so for at least a minute.

How many hours had she actually got in the past few days? The answer was probably in single digits.

Splashing a bit of water on her face brought her a measure of relief. Sometimes little acts like that helped her to discern whether she'd truly woken up or if she was being led down another dark dream. If she focused hard enough, she swore she could hear _his _voice whispering sometimes, taunting her with promises of doom and destruction. Wearily, she left the bathroom and entered the kitchen.

The morning sun shone promisingly through the window, but the warmth she'd felt in the past few weeks was absent. Autumn was beginning to set in, and while the weather hadn't taken a turn yet, it would. Already a chill had begun to creep in during the night.

For some puzzling reason, Jinora was the only one present at the kitchen table. "Where is everyone?" Korra yawned again, her sleep addled mind not fully awake yet. Her voice was scratchy.

"Everywhere else," the young girl replied. "Dad's gone to some emergency council meeting. Mako, Bolin and Asami didn't return home last night, so I'm guessing they spent the night where they usually live. Mom's taken the boys and Ikki out to do some gardening. So it's just us for the time being."

"All right," Korra nodded, heading over to the fridge to get some breakfast. The way she hung her head and the telltale signs of unrest tipped the young airbender off immediately.

"Rough night?" she asked, still holding a mug of tea.

Korra glanced back at her. "Yeah," she replied. "You were right. He keeps popping up in my dreams. It's gotten to the stage where I'm lucky if I get any sleep at all."

Jinora whistled. "That bad?"

"Worse."

Jinora sipped her tea, pondering a possible solution. Having finished boiling the kettle with her firebending, Korra joined her on the kitchen table. "So, how have you been, Jin?" she asked, hoping to deflect the attention from herself.

"I'm okay. I mean, Shin La hasn't come after me yet, or my family, so that's a plus," she said, shrugging her shoulders. "I was talking to Kai there actually. You know, with the spirit transportation thing I do. It was nice to see his face again. Kind of have to remind yourself what we're fighting for."

Korra studied her. "Where is he? Did you tell him what's been happening here?"

"The Earth Kingdom," Jinora responded. "And… no. I didn't. If I did, he'd only want to come back, and that would just put him in danger. And… I don't want to give Shin La another target. Besides, they need him more than we do."

Korra felt a stab of doubt echo in her heart. Rationally, she knew why Jin didn't want him facing the same menace as they were. But that feeling of helplessness, of not being able to protect the ones closest to her, that feeling kept rearing its ugly head.

_She doesn't trust you to protect her. She knows you can't._

Noting her silence Jinora decided to take the reins of the conversation. "Say, have you tried meditating?" she asked, waving her hand at the possibility. "Maybe that'll help."

Korra thought about it for a minute. "I don't know," she wondered. "The Avatars are back but the connection is still murky. And I don't think any of them have faced a threat like Shin La before."

"Maybe not. But what about that Avatar that Dad mentioned before? You know, the one that nearly killed Koh? He doesn't seem like a bad idea. From what I've heard about Koh, you could use the advice."

Korra sat back for a second. That possibility she hadn't considered. Yet it made perfect sense. She needed as much information as she could get. Who else better than the man who nearly killed him?

"Thanks, Jin," she smiled, getting up off the table. "You're right, that's a great idea! I'll get to it right away." With that, she skipped out of the kitchen.

Not a second had passed before Korra stuck her head back in as Jinora finished her tea. "Say, you wouldn't mind helping me, would you?" she asked, her expression questioning but hopeful. "It's just, well… even though I'm the Avatar, you're more spiritual than I'll ever be. I could use it," she added bashfully.

"Sure," Jinora grinned. "It's better than listening to Meelo all day. Where do we start?"

* * *

"We are here today to discuss a very urgent issue. And we can wait no longer. Let the meeting commence."

The congressional chairs squeaked against the floor as everyone in the room took their seats. The conference hall echoed with the sound, as the members rustled their papers and eyed their co-workers meaningfully. The desk arced like a circle, so they could all communicate clearly. Tenzin gathered his robes in a bundle and shoved them under the desk so he could get more comfortable as President Raiko took the floor.

"There has been a plague corrupting our city of late. A plague that, up until now, I have been blind to. I can be blind no further. Last night, this being known as Shin La made a very clear, public statement of ill intent. He made a challenge against the Avatar and a challenge against Republic City. As its leaders, we must act. Otherwise we risk losing our city to this demon."

A powerful opening message. Tenzin certainly thought so. Whether he had the clout to back it up was another thing entirely.

Quan Li, the water tribe representative, piped up. "I agree. He made it very clear how little he thinks of us. We must make a suitable reaction." She looked around the room expressively, seeing nodding heads and clasped hands in agreement.

Tenzin however kept his hands on his knees. He looked ahead only to President Raiko, who seemed to be in a similar state of contemplation. It was easy to say, but not easy to do. And as no one continued the conversation and the room lapsed into silence, there was only one question left hanging in the air.

_How?_

The newly installed earth representative shifted uncomfortably in his seat. "So, what do we do?" he asked, opening his arms out wide to emphasise his point. He'd only been seated in the council for a few weeks and already disaster was threatening to strike. He preferred his original position in the Earth Kingdom, the one he'd had years ago; licking the boots of the now deceased monarch.

That was Tenzin's opinion of him anyway, but the question that arose from his lips was a valid one. And pretty much no one had the knowledge or idea how to answer it.

Inevitably, Raiko turned to the airbender. "Tenzin. You are the only one here who has actually seen this fiend in action. What decision would you best recommend?"

Tenzin scratched his beard thoughtfully. "A public statement condemning Shin La, possibly on the same radio platform he used to threaten Republic City would be a good start. Holding an actual event so people could see you make an announcement in the flesh would help ease fears. But most importantly, only in the light of day. That is the only time it is safe."

Quan Li coughed. "Isn't that counter-productive?" she asked. "If we play by, let me call him what he is, a terrorist's rules aren't we undermining ourselves? The message will be lost if we are only willing to display it where he cannot reach us."

Tenzin gave her a rueful smile. "Quan, you have not seen what I've seen. There is no place he cannot reach. Giving this speech is risky. Doing it at night is suicidal. If Shin La murders our president while he attempts to calm us, that would be particularly undermining, now wouldn't it?"

Rian, the earth kingdom rep, sided with Quan. "I think you put too much stock in his menace, Tenzin. What, should we allow ourselves to be crippled by fear? So terrified of the dark that we put all plans on hold once the sun goes down? No, we are leaders. The man previously in my position must have been a coward, because this council has rolled over one too many times. It has surrendered to Amon and it has surrendered to Kuvira. We shall not do the same to one spirit."

"Spoken like someone who has clearly no experience with spirits," Tenzin replied, his voice cool but the first flares of anger undoubtedly starting to shine. "Out here, we have to actually rationalise and think about what we do. How's the Earth Kingdom been doing lately? I heard it's actually starting to thrive without your poisonous influence."

Tenzin was not a petty man, but even he could not hide a hint of a smirk as Rian sputtered like a coal train. His face grew red like a ripe tomato, and if you looked closely the airbender swore he could see steam seeping out of his nostrils. "How dare you-"

"That is enough," Raiko stated, raising his hand to silence him. He looked at both men wearily, before scanning the room. The politician representing the Fire Nation had yet to comment. "What do you think of all this, Joan?"

The woman took sip from her drink before leaning forward in her seat. "I think the answer is deceptively simple," she answered. "None of us stand a chance against Shin La. The Avatar does. We support the Avatar."

"We can't be seen leaning on the Avatar's shoulders," Rian argued. "We have to try and sort this, not leave it up to a teenager!"

"To my knowledge she is in her early twenties," Joan glared. "And unlike anyone in this room, the people actually _like _her. And apart from maybe Tenzin, she is the only one that elects to act before people die, instead of dithering about until they do," she said as she narrowed her sharp gaze to the airbender. "The only question is whether she is ready or not. Is she?"

Tenzin again rubbed the hair at the scruff of his chin. "She is going to the Spirit World in a couple of days, and after that I am confident she can face him. Shin La has only tormented her with manipulation and taunts. He will wilt when Korra finds out his secrets."

"We shall see," Joan nodded, seemingly satisfied with his answer. She leaned back in her chair as Raiko looked to take the floor again.

"So, for the moment I believe this particular matter is settled. I will organise a public hearing to address this menace. Now, onto the matter of a stand-in chief of police…"

The next couple of minutes just passed Tenzin by. Raiko discussed the police issue. Rian made more contradictory statements that he and Joan had to shut down. He gave them updates on Lin's current condition. All business as usual.

And then this weird sensation started to itch at the back of Tenzin's neck.

It was insidious at first. Something he could ignore. But as the meeting wore on, it started to intensify, just a little bit. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't shake it.

The slam of a door jolted him back to his senses. The conference hall had a new visitor.

"Um, sirs?"

It was a young man, one of the interns working for Joan. Barely more than a boy. He looked… anxious, which was understandable. He'd only been working with her more than a week, and she could be a very difficult person to get along with unless you earned her respect.

In his right hand was a letter, one that was shaking uncontrollably as he approached the council. The long walk to the arcing desk didn't help. It only served to show how his teeth were chattering as he tried to speak.

"A-A man, he, um, wanted to deliver this to you," he mumbled. His lip was quivering. Nerves were one thing, but this was something else. The poor lad looked like he was on the verge of a panic attack.

Raiko stood up, cautiously so. "We were asked to be left alone, unless something truly urgent was to happen. Who did this man say he was?"

The boy's voice cracked as he spoke. "He said… Oh Spirits, he-he said he was… Shin La."

That caught everyone's attention. Immediately all five of them rose from their seats, Tenzin's chair clattering to the ground he had risen so hurriedly. No wonder the boy looked terrified.

"You did good bringing this to me," Raiko assured him. He started to walk towards the boy. "Come give it here."

The young man let him have it with no hesitation. He still looked like he was about to faint. "You may go," Raiko soothed him, as he put a firm hand on his shoulder.

To say the boy ran out the room was an understatement.

With no intention of stalling, Raiko ripped open the letter. From what Tenzin could see, there was fancy writing on the side. The paper looked old and rotten, like someone had ripped a dusty page out of an old library book.

Raiko seemed to read it quickly. His eyebrows furrowed as he flipped it upside down to see if there was anything more on the other side. He read it again, with the same puzzled look on his face. When he'd finished, he looked up at Tenzin.

"Well," Quan said impatiently. "What does it say?"

Raiko ducked his head down to read it again. "Hello, Raiko," he said, his expression still uncertain. "To your right. It says 'To your right'. If I'd been still sitting up there, the person on my right is…" He looked back up to the council, but to one member in particular. "You, Tenzin."

The airbender furrowed his eyebrows. "What is that supposed to mean?" he demanded, even as all the other reps turned their necks to stare at him. Rian was looking at him with apprehension. Quan had a wary look on her face too. So focused on the airbender were they, that they failed to see Joan coming.

It would prove to be their last mistake.

A knife embedded itself into Quan's skull as the firebending ambassador flicked her wrist with a speed unprecedented for a normal human. No sooner had the sickening slitting sound of the knife entering the back of her head made itself known, Joan had bound off the desk and pulled Rian close to her.

With a lightning quick manoeuvre she had him on his knees, one hand on the back of his head, the other on his chin. At this point Tenzin had reacted, throwing himself towards the president of Republic City, who looked on in complete shock as he surveyed the rapid murder of one council member and the potential death of another.

"You are right, Rian," Joan said sensually, her voice low and silky. Her red lipstick only accentuated her teeth as she widely smiled and playfully bit on the councilman's earlobe. Were it a different scene, the move would come across as playful, or seductive. Here, it looked absolutely horrifying.

"You should not be terrified of the dark," she laughed, like she was whispering sweet nothings in his ear. "But of what lies within it."

_CRACK!_

The councilman unceremoniously fell to the ground, his neck twisted at an unnatural angle as Joan stood before Raiko and Tenzin, grinning demonically down at them. The councilman hit the ground with a nauseating squish as his head contorted abnormally away from his body. Raiko looked up at the woman with abject terror; Tenzin's expression was grim as he put himself into stance to prepare for what was about to come.

"Make your speech, Mr President," Shin La chuckled, his demonic tone at odds with the feminine giggle. "I'd love to hear it."

* * *

"All right, Korra. Just… breathe."

Jinora's calm, clear tone flowed through Korra's mind as she sat cross-legged in the gardens. It was the only thing she could hear apart from the leaves rustling in the undergrowth and the trees swaying in the wind. Her eyes were closed, yet she felt so much more aware than usual. She was ready to take the plunge, to dive into the undefined rules of meditation.

"Breathe in, breathe out. It's just you. I am nothing more than a guide to help you on your way. An avatar, funny enough," Jinora said, Korra hearing her chuckle in the rolling waves of her mind. It felt like she was weightless, drifting in and out of consciousness as she floated through her internal thoughts in search of the man who could give her the answer to a question only he knew best.

Maybe this is what flying felt like, but without the beat of the wind or the rush of the atmosphere. Just extend your limbs and let go…

She caught onto a purple branch and crossed her legs in mid-air. Without the pull of gravity her position felt nauseous at first. The gap between her feet and the earth down below was mind-blowing. Yet there she sat in the air, with nothing to anchor her but her own body. She took a deep breath and started to concentrate.

She imagined her body was sending out a signal, as if there was a certain frequency that would only attract Avatars. The soundwaves would emanate from her position and hit off anything that it came into contact with, and she could sense anything that laid within her mind. Like an echo.

Would there be anything hostile? She hadn't given that much thought. Surely not. Although everyone had their own demons to face, and she had had too many encounters with one recently…

She shook her head. Enough of that. She was worrying too much about her real life so to wonder if her own head was in jeopardy was a step too far.

In the end, she decided to wait, hoping her telepathic call would lead him to her, like a siren. Avatars always seemed to know when another was in need. With a bit of luck…

"Korra."

The voice cut into her musing, but unlike Jinora's, which was calm and playful, this voice was stern and solemn. And male. Definitely male.

She opened her eyes to find herself staring into the face of Avatar Kuruk.

"Hello, young one," he said, in a similar position to herself. His voice felt strangely detached, like he was addressing a potential employee rather than one of his successors. "I believe you have been looking for me."

* * *

With a casual refrain and a jaunt in her step, Joan pulled the knife out of Quan's skull. Both Tenzin and Raiko winced slightly at the slick sound of the knife being dislodged from the older woman's head. Curiously, the woman sniffed the blade, before wiping the blood off on the elder's robes. The curdled red stood out starkly against the cool blue of Quan Li's dresswear.

Shin La guessed that she wouldn't mind now. She was dead, after all.

"Not so fast, boys," he said nonchalantly, as Tenzin and Raiko had started edging down the room. The deep tone of his voice did not match the feminine tilt of Joan's. Nor his calm, debonair demeanour or the way her hair flicked around on her head. She looked fair too natural to be surrounded by bodies.

"Where are you going? The show is not over yet," she explained, knife twirling in her fingers she spoke. "And I will not leave until I have received a satisfactory performance."

Tenzin would have elected they stay quiet as a way to frustrate Shin La. But Raiko fed right into his words. "What do you want from us?!" he demanded, throwing his hands up behind the watchful gaze of the airbender.

"The Avatar; Dead," he replied immediately. "Any who choose to follow her? Dead. Perhaps Republic City; Dead. Not necessarily in that order."

"We can be reasonable about this," Raiko insisted. "We can ensure no one else dies!"

"Do not negotiate with terrorists," Joan wagged her finger, as if she was disciplining an infant. "A mantra of politicians like you. A mantra you use to make the world think you are better people than you actually are. But, as presidents go, you're decent. I wonder if your successor will be as fair."

Raiko's eyes narrowed as the indication sank in. "You come with the express intent of murder? Maybe I was right. The spirits never should never have been allowed sanctuary within Republic City!"

"That is a debate for another time," Tenzin cut in, still slowly trying to back down the hall, even if Raiko's outbursts were making that task harder and harder to conceal. "And it is one he does not care for. If he is here, he wants to kill us. Simple. As. That."

"Oh, Tenzin, how could you?" Shin La flushed, dramatically putting one hand on chest for effect. On _Joan's _chest. The airbender knew there was nearly no hope of appealing to her humanity while she was possessed, but in that moment, she didn't look like a demon. She looked real. Human. And then the smile returned. "You think I want to kill you, here and now? No, Tenzin. Maybe in front of your family while they beg and scream for your life and vice-versa. But now?" he said, shaking his head even as he flicked the knife from one hand to the other. "You are one of the people I actually care about. It doesn't matter to me that a man will be told later today that his mother is dead. I do not cast a thought to the woman who will wake up, knowing her hands were used to kill three of her colleagues. No one thinks about the other people, Tenzin. Well, Raiko does. And that's why he's going to die."

Raiko's gulp was audible. It alerted Shin La like it would a predator stalking his prey. But Tenzin stood resolute, keeping himself between the spirit and his would be victim.

"If you want him," Tenzin said sternly. "You're going to have to go through me."

"I would expect no different."

No sooner had the words left Joan's mouth, she had flicked her wrist and set the knife in her hand flying through the air, its arc heading right towards the eye of President Raiko. Or it would have, if Tenzin's reactions weren't so sharp. A brush of wind erupted from his palm, and it sent the knife clattering against the wall. He turned back to blast Shin La.

He didn't get much of a chance. Having used the distraction of the knife, Shin La got right up in his face. Tenzin would have expected a duel of sorts; a battle going to and fro, their respective bending going back and forth. What he didn't expect was Joan's figure slamming right into him and sending him toppling to the ground.

Shin La didn't give him a chance to regain his footing, as he reared his right arm back and punched the airbending master on the side of the head. The connection wasn't clean or precise, but connect it did. The blow sent Tenzin reeling, but he recovered well enough to throw a backhand of air to push the demon off of him. He heard Joan's flats hit the ground as she rolled with the fall.

Quickly, Tenzin picked himself up off the ground before she could press home her advantage. With a look of scorn, Joan kicked her shoes away and ripped half of her skirt, giving her legs more freedom to move. It was a good thing she did, as she had to leap out of the way as Tenzin funnelled a strike of wind at her.

They were playing a game of keep-away, or at least Tenzin was. To his knowledge, Joan was not a bender. He'd certainly never seen or heard her exhibit the trait. But Shin La resided within, and he would provide her strength, knowledge of the martial arts and who knew what else.

Tenzin had seen what he'd done to Lin. The bruises and scarring still clung to his mind, and his blood boiled at the opportunity to retaliate. But Joan was an innocent. He had to remember that none of her involvement was voluntary. Plus, there was the very real chance that one on one in a fistfight, he would lose. He could dodge every single one of Shin La's blows, but that would be no good if he was unable to keep the phantom away from the president. The usual airbender tactic of avoid and evade would not suffice. He had to face this opponent head on.

Shin La made it easy for him in that regard. He ran at the airbender, using the various pillars and corners of the room to shield himself from Tenzin's blasts. In second, he was onto him.

To his credit, Tenzin ducked under the first punch, Joan's swinging right failing to connect. He did not, however, manage to evade the flying knee that smashed into his face as Shin La flexed Joan's unknown skill to good effect. The blow sent him teetering on his feet, and Joan dropped an elbow into his back. He was barely on the ground before Joan's kick busted his ribs.

He was thrown onto his back, and Shin La jumped on him, trying to take advantage. Tenzin responded however, catching the demon full on in the chest with a strike so strong he hit the ceiling. As he came down, wheeled him to the side with an acrobatic kick.

The airbender was breathing heavily. His nose was bleeding, and he'd taken a few knocks, but he'd definitely been worse. And so he turned to face his enemy, ready to engage once more.

He wasn't there.

Instead all Tenzin saw was a half smashed door, barely holding onto its metal hinges. It was the one that Raiko had escape from, one he'd told the President to lock. The same one he had now just thrown a psychopathic demon through. A psychopathic demon that wanted to kill the President.

_Oh no._

Tenzin burst out of the room, a storm condensed into a sphere as he chased after the phantom and the president. Just outside there was a garden, and while the sun would keep them safe, the garden was surrounded by corridors. Where, where, where…

There!

It was almost like he could see it happening in slow motion. President Raiko, his expression terrified, his left arm desperately tugging at the limb of his attacker, trying to delay the inevitable. Joan, pinning the helpless man to the ground, right arm raised back, knife in hand, coming down to deal the final blow. And all Tenzin could do was pray his reflexes were fast enough.

He desperately threw up his hand and fired. It was non-focused, clumsy, uncoordinated attack, with its only goal being to disrupt the spirit, even serve up as a distraction maybe, just so he could give Raiko a few more seconds so he could turn and strike more precisely. He could see the tragedy in progress, Joan's hand coming down, as the blast of wind crept ever closer…

The attack connected with Joan's possessed body and sent her soaring. It was so powerful that at no point did she have any time to right herself, instead flying straight into the wall down the end of the hall, face first.

Even though he was unsure, he could hear her groan from down the corridor. If Shin La was still in there, there was nothing he could do while she was in this state. If he wasn't, then Joan would soon be having an awful headache.

Satisfied that the threat had been nullified for the time being, he turned to the president. The smile on his face died when he saw the ornate handle of a dagger sticking out of his stomach.

"Oh no," he whispered, before he flew to the man. "Oh no! Medic!" he shouted, trying to make a fuss so someone, anyone who had medical experience could help. "The president has been stabbed! I need assistance!"

Raiko's face was lucid as Tenzin cradled it in his hands. His eyes were lazy, like they were in promise of an eternal sleep. Seeing the knife stuck in Raiko's abdomen was haunting, but Tenzin knew that if he took it out the damage would only be made worse. All he could do was put pressure on the wound, even as the blood spilled all around his fingers.

"Stay with me, Raiko," Tenzin muttered, even as he pressed the wound. "Stay with me."

* * *

If there was one thing Korra had learned so far, it was that Kuruk was a good listener. He was also very, _very, _quiet.

A bear skull helmet adorned his head, and unlike the metal ones that the Water Tribe made to resemble the animal, his looked authentic, an actual wolf skull covering his crown. A long thick pelt covered him from his shoulders down the back of his feet. A loosely cut brown beard, like her fathers, helped fill out his face. And his eyes, his eyes were unyielding, watching her intently as she spoke.

He looked like a hunter that had never found his prey. Even in death, his quarry eluded him. He looked consigned to that fact, yet his gaze never wavered, as if his prey was always a whisker away from presenting itself.

"You know, I've always wondered what it would be like to talk to you," Korra said, a nervous smile on her lips. "Out of all the Avatars that I've ever seen, you're the most like me."

Kuruk scratched his chin. "Is that a good thing?" he asked. His voice was rough and weary.

Korra was taken aback slightly. She rubbed the back of her neck as her smile faltered slightly. "Um, sorry?"

"I asked if that was a good thing," Kuruk repeated. "I would not consider it so. I am… I was brash. Impetuous and arrogant. And I paid the price for my casual nature. You should be glad you grew out of such behaviour."

Korra was temporarily at a loss for words. She hadn't known what to expect, but she certainly hadn't entertained this. "That's… comforting?" she said, confusion evident in her tone.

A small sign of light entered Kuruk's eyes. "Oh," he said, his deep voice taking on a hint of recognition at what he came across as. "I apologise for my bluntness. I assume you have questions, young one. I will answer anything you have to ask."

"Okay," Korra nodded, a bit more confidence in her voice. "I came here to ask you about someone. Or something, depending on the information. What can you tell me about this spirit called Koh?"

The way his expression just fell, Korra almost wished she hadn't asked. It was like she'd just pushed his berserk button and now any positive feelings he may have had were eradicated.

"Many things," Kuruk finally replied. The bear headgear suited him well. His voice was more akin to a growl. "Aye, many, many things. What would you like to know?"

"I… I'm going to face him," she said resolutely. "I need information, on another spirit called Shin La. You've faced him before. I need advice on how to deal with him."

Kuruk lowered his eyes for a second. His lips were sealed, but Korra could tell he was clenching his teeth. His whole body seemed tense, like a coil that had been wound up and was about to spring at any second. "My advice would be to wipe that parasite off the face of the world. Destroy him like the countless lives he has destroyed. Kill him, Korra. That is my advice."

Again Korra was rendered speechless for a moment, but before she could muster a response, a forlorn chuckle escaped Kuruk's lips. His laughter was so regretful it nearly broke her heart. "But of course, that is not your prerogative. It is mine, and it's one that I am still unable to carry out," he sighed, and suddenly he seemed very tired by it all. He broke his crouching position by rubbing his hands against his face. "I must apologise again. I am not used to company. And when our connection was cut I was left even further adrift. You do not need to be burdened by my history with the Face Stealer."

"It's okay," Korra insisted, almost willing to lean over and give the man a hug. Talking to her seemed to make him feel lost, and the way he carried himself suggested he'd been feeling like that for a long, long time. "I heard about what Koh did to your wife. I'm sorry."

"Its ancient history now," Kuruk tried to brush it off, even though it was clear to him it definitely wasn't. "And my own fault. You need not repeat my mistakes. If you are willing to face Koh, then know this; to get anything out of him you must remain emotionless. Neutral, mechanical. Stone cold. Show any feeling or weaknesses and he will pounce on you like a cat does to a mouse. And if you do crack, let him have both barrels. He may be strong, but you are the Avatar. He will not be able to light a candle to you. Either way, ask him your questions. His curiosity will compel him to answer."

"I… Thank you, Avatar Kuruk," Korra said, bowing her head to him. Kuruk did the same, and turned to leave. Before he could though, the young woman grabbed onto his tunic.

"Before you go, do you know anything about Shin La?" she asked hopefully. Kuruk regarded her with a look of regret.

"I am afraid not," he shook his head. "However, a word of warning. You must stop him, and soon. From all accounts I've heard, Shin La is an evil, ruthless despot. And you should be thankful. His pride is the reason all of your friends are still alive. You must stop him before he tires of the game he is playing and just murders them outright. Believe me, Korra," he said, and for the first time in the conversation he turned to her and clasped her shoulders strongly. "You do not want to live while the people closest to you are dead. That is something I learned a long time ago. I am still suffering from that lesson."

His expression was grim, yet it was also so sincere. When he spoke those words, he meant them. He was still going through hell, still festering in grief from a loss so soul destroying that even the turn of the centuries was not enough to heal it. Korra could only give a troubled nod.

"Goodbye, Avatar Korra," he said, a very brief smile appearing on his features before his default brooding expression returned to the fore. "I wish you well in all your endeavours. Good luck, and live well."

And then he disappeared into light, a light so brilliant and glaring that all Korra could see was white for several minutes. But even with the stars in her eyes, and the force of an Avatar inside her, all she felt after the talk was empty.

And she thought about how Kuruk had lost all that was important to him. And the mystery of why he only lived to the young age of thirty three was suddenly a lot clearer.

"I will," she said, to no one in particular, even as she could feel Jinora's grip on her hands and a piercing light bringing her back to reality. "I will. And I promise I won't lose them like you did."

In a flash, she was back. The sun shone overhead, the flowers swaying in the breeze. Yet Korra felt incredibly cold.

"Korra!" Jinora called, grasping her shoulders to make sure she was okay. She still looked a little shell-shocked. "Are you okay? Did you learn anything?"

Korra focused on her face, before giving her a numb nod in return. "Yeah, I'm okay," she said unconvincingly. Then, a little more conviction crept into her voice. "Yeah, I'm okay. And I know what I need to do."

"And what's that?" Jinora asked as Korra stood up to survey the sky.

"No more waiting. I'm going to find Koh. I leave in the morning tomorrow."

* * *

The setting sun was always a warm sight. It was like a precursor to the night, the first tinges of darkness started to claw and reclaim the golden star that hung in the sky. And down and down it sank, until the darkness reigned and the gleaming moon was the only reminder of its existence.

Shin La looked through the window, then down at his pilfered body. A doctor's coat hung heavily on his shoulders. He was a short man, though apparently his temper was legendary among the orderlies in the hospital. His nametag read 'Kelso'. Shin La scratched the itch that sprung up in the man's greying hair.

He hadn't had to trek to the other hospital where Lin and the younger Beifong resided. No, this one was far closer. In hindsight, it wasn't too surprising. A private hospital would be better suited to the needs of a president, after all.

It never failed to surprise him how many people one could meet in a day. From Joan, to a security guard, to an errand boy, to a nurse to a doctor… Sometimes it felt like he was hopping on the bus, destination anywhere. Every human was unique, often with the same kind of internal struggle but always tilted or different in one or two ways. Every new mind he sampled was an experience. He gave them that, at least.

_And how experienced was this man?_ He mused silently as he moved his gaze from the ever changing sky to the man in the hospital bed and green gown, tubes and wires sticking out of who knew where. If President Raiko could sense his inner thoughts, he didn't show it. He just kept lightly snoring in what was probably a fitful sleep.

For a second, Shin La actually considered sparing him. Leave the room, venture out into the darkness and wipe the good doctor's mind so he would not remember his murderous intent. He could definitely do it, if he wished. The two security guards stationed outside would be none the wiser.

See, this was the thing. He'd forget that, when murder wasn't fun or thrilling or sadistic, it was just… boring. Mundane. What was the point? Raiko was not alive to fight back, nor could he hear any goading taunts that Shin La was so fond of. No, he would just pass away softly. He wouldn't even know his killer's name. Shin La felt a little bit disheartened at that.

Even if he woke up, Raiko would be too lucid to realise what was going to happen to him. Shin La sighed, and felt the tickle of a cough at the back of the old man's throat he was possessing. He liked to kill because it was fun. There was no joy in it when it felt like he was doing a job.

"If you were awake right now, what would you say?" Shin La said, turning his gaze back to the day that was now nearly night. "Would you spit at me, attempt to fight? Or maybe suggest we chat, like decent men? I guess I don't know. I know so many things but it's always the little details that I agonise over."

Walking over to a cabinet adjacent to the wall, he brought out a scalpel. He'd already lost a lot of blood from his earlier attack. A bit more should be fatal. "In either case, I suppose in this war between the Avatar and I, you were always going to be a casualty. You would take her side of course. And although your words alone would not be enough, they would remind Republic City of their saviour. Their knight, with shining eyes and limitless power. And it would give them hope. I have wondered how, after Amon, after Unalaq and Kuvira, people still flock to this city like it were a beacon of light and prosperity. And now I believe I have my answer."

The cold, clean metal cut through his skin with ease. Moving inside his wrists, Shin La slowly and methodically slashed his veins and arteries. He took his time. The night was young. He could dictate the pace however he wanted.

"She is hope," Shin La said quietly, withdrawing the scalpel as drips of blood starting to leak from his arm. "The people do not see the imperfections, or the failures. They see a being that has stood watch over them for centuries. And how can they feel true fear when the Avatar exists? A stalwart hero, ever ready to slay monsters and save the world."

Removing his white gloves, Shin La stifled another cough before turning to leave. He opened the window and felt the sharp, cooler air of the night. With one last glance, he looked back at Raiko.

"So that is why you have to die, Raiko. They must see their city crumbling while their almighty Avatar sits by and does nothing. The Police Chief, the government, they all must fall. Perhaps if you were a different man, in a different time, this could have been avoided. But this chain of events has been threatening to happen for centuries. Nothing can stop it now. Not even the Avatar."

Shin La felt the old doctor behind him fall to the floor as he dispossessed him. He climbed out the window. "Goodbye, Raiko. It's for the best. You don't want to see what I'll do to your precious city."

With that, he leaped into the night, the darkness swallowing him up. He could not afford to be idle yet. The hunt was very much still on.

* * *

**Chapter done. You have no idea how long I've been dying to say that.  
**

**Well, a month. But it felt like a long month.**

**I feel like this chapter was just set-up, so that's why I had such a hard time writing it. I'm itching to get to the good stuff, but I still can't let the ground work fall by the way side. Suffice to say, in the next couple of chapters, shit hits the fan. Seriously, I don't want to promise much, but I've been looking forward to showing you these for a while. I sincerely hope you'll enjoy them as much as I enjoy writing them.**

**That's all for now, peeps. Read, review, feed my soul, you know the score. Talk to you soon! :)**

**PS. Oh, and Happy New Year! :)**


	14. Fantasised Realities

**Something happened to me. Follow the text to find out, or alternatively move past the bold writing to start the chapter. And I do apologise for the bleeps. Adieu.**

* * *

**I am not happy.**

**I'm going to explain that sentence now. So, there I was, happily browsing away. Quite happily actually. For the first time in a while I was about a chapter ahead. Sure, it was a bit difficult because I got caught in a creative slump, but hey, that happens to everyone. I was on schedule, on track, blah blah blah.**

**And then I get hit by a virus. Yes, I know. A f***ing computer virus. I know what you're thinking. It's 2016! We live in a technological marvel of an age! Who the f*** gets computer viruses?!**

**Me, apparently. Anyway, suffice to say a load of Chinese icons start popping up on my desktop. Taking up space on my drives, showing me a percentage of who knows bloody what, in general being a f***ing nuisance. And I'm tech-savvy, but I'm not **_**that**_** tech-savvy. Time is of the essence, because this thing is eating away at my storage space like a morbidly obese man at an all you can eat buffet. So I do the only thing I can think off.**

**Factory reset. Complete factory reset. Sure enough, I reboot my PC. And that Chinese thing is gone. Happy days! Then I go into my documents.**

**Every single thing I have ever typed on this computer is gone. Erased. Deleted. F***ing wiped out. Including the next chapter I was going to release. And the potential novel I was working on. Not to mention all my college related stuff. To make matters worse, I didn't even have Microsoft bloody Word. Had to re-download every single application.**

**This happened about a week ago. Jesus, I was furious. And to be honest, I'm still a bit pissed at the whole thing. Half the reason I'm typing this heads up is so I can vent. Anyway, if this chapter feels a bit rushed, a bit cobbled together, a bit on the fly, it's because it is. You see, all I had were the backups that are actually stored on , the ones I upload and edit before I put out a chapter. And since I'm not the Flash, I can't re-type two months amount of work in a week. So what I did was take a few scenes from those chapters I'd judged weren't ready or suitable for that chapter and reworked them into here, along with hastily typing out the beginning of the Spirit World journey.**

**This is not an excuse. Christ, it was my own bloody fault. But it is what happened. And not to sound like a needy writer or anything, but I didn't want to go another month or so without updating. So this is what I came up with. Nevertheless, I hope you enjoy it. And I wasn't lying when I said, "shit will hit the fan." It most certainly will. Unfortunately, you'll just have to wait a bit longer to see it.**

**I'm sorry, and this chapter is my apology. I hope it makes up for it somewhat.**

* * *

"_Today, Republic City is in mourning. After a surprise attack on the presidential offices yesterday, President Raiko was pronounced dead late last night in Okio Hospital. He is survived by his wife, Amelia, and two children, Ro and Argus. May the Spirits bless his soul, and may his passing be gentle."_

This is what most denizens of Republic City woke to. Shopkeepers and workers, men and women, so grateful to have survived another night, yet saddened by the news that someone else did not. The police, who held their badges and hats to honour the man who helped hold the city together. Even politic rivals and enemies took a moment of silence, a sign of respect, before plotting how they could benefit from Raiko's tragic fall.

And as Korra sat there on the table, her breakfast long forgotten, she silently hoped that she was still in a nightmare.

"_Alongside our most esteemed president lie the bodies of Quan Li, representative for the Water Tribe, and Rian Arnold, councillor for the Earth Kingdom, now known as The Earth Federation. They were also murdered in the attack that occurred yesterday. Judging by our reports, they were killed before being taken to the hospital. Our thoughts are with their families during this deeply troubling time."_

Throughout the city, people listened to the radio intently. Two brothers, who'd just healed a rift between them, found themselves cursing the same menace that had dismantled their lives so recently. They knew Raiko. They thought he could be ignorant, condescending and harsh in his judgement. But they knew he didn't deserve this.

Very few deserved this.

"_Although any and all reports about the identity of the person responsible for these attacks remain unconfirmed, it appears that Joan Rivers, head representative of the Fire Nation, is the lead suspect in the case. However, most news outlets seem to think that another is responsible."_

Her assistant held his breath. Asami envied that oblivious look Tenshi had on his face. He was gripped by the situation, hanging on the news reader's every word. She on the other hand knew what the man on the radio was about to say. It was the same name that pounded in her skull every time she closed her eyes to think, every time she rubbed her forehead in despair. It was the same reason she had called him in to her office early today, so they could work on her obsession in bringing the fiend down.

"_Based on what we know, Republic News cannot help but agree with their assertions. One man very publicly declared war on our city. One man very recently threatened the lives of everyone we hold dear. One man warned that this would happen. Perhaps we were naïve to think he would wait to deliver on his blood soaked promise."_

Korra clenched her fists, surrounded by Tenzin's family. Mako and Bolin looked at each other in their apartment, knowing the name that was about to be broadcast. Asami gazed out of the window emotionlessly, her eyes pointed and scattered, wondering where he was hiding now.

"_This is undoubtedly the work of Shin La. We have been warned by our police chief about him. He has slipped in and out of the shadows our great city cast, destroying and harvesting anyone unfortunate to encounter him. He has-"_

Korra switched the radio station. She couldn't stand to hear his name any longer. It only reminded her of her inability to stop him.

"_We have suspicions that the entity known as Shin La is behind the attacks."_

That was no good. Another news station, with a female presenter this time. She switched the frequency again.

"_How can we live knowing Shin La can strike at us whenever he sees fit?"_

Switch.

"_We are awaiting a statement from one of the remaining councillors after Shin La-"_

Switch.

"_Shin La has attacked-"_

For the love of the Spirits, switch!

"_Shin La-"_

A second later all Pema and her children could hear was the electronic wiring of the radio scrunching in the Avatar's palm as Korra crushed the radio with as much force as she could muster. She was breathing heavily, and despite the mild temperature of the morning sweat was streaming down her face. Her teeth were ground together in anger and her eyes were alight with indignation.

Wordlessly, she threw the tattered remains of the transistor into the bin before muttering "Sorry." She stomped off out into the gardens not a moment later. Pema could hear the crackle of a flame as Korra's cries of anger and frustration were intermingled with fallible amounts of flame. For a second, all the family did was just look at each other, while Rohan babbled away in blissful ignorance.

"I was listening to that," Meelo finally said sadly.

* * *

"Damn it," Asami ground out her teeth in frustration. "Damn it."

Tenshi was watching her with a curious, and probably humorous, eye as she tinkered with her latest contraption. He was itching to say something, and she knew it. It was probably taking all his willpower not to open his mouth.

A few moments passed by, as sweat rolled down her bare arms, her sleeves rolled up to emphasize how seriously she was taking this. She bit back a curse as the screwdriver slipped and she nearly severed a wire. All the while the buzz of static whirred in the background, sufficient enough to drown out Tenshi's infuriating chuckles.

He went to open his mouth, and she immediately shot him a look that said _"Don't." _He wisely closed it.

With her bedraggled hair, sweaty palms encased with the handles of her tools and the fact that there was a humidity in the morning air unlike any so far this autumn, she probably looked like a madwoman. If it got him to keep his mouth shut, it was worth it.

"You know, if you want to listen to the radio, you can always put it on like a normal person. Just an idea. Flick of a switch, lovely-jubbly, Bob's your uncle, you're in business. I mean, I'm not the CEO of a company which makes the infrastructure that an entire city relies on, so what do I know? Keep at it. Maybe you'll catch the latest adventure of Grognak the Barbarian. That started, what, ten minutes ago?"

Small miracles could only last so long.

She finally stopped fiddling with the transmitter to give him a withering glare. He could barely keep his laughter inside in response.

"Why do I employ you again?"

"Because of my endless charm and witty banter," Tenshi easily replied. "Either that or the dress sense. It certainly wasn't to ensure you go to board meetings," he laughed.

"Uh huh," Asami shook her head, as she managed to create a small spark as she laced two wires together. "Tenshi, if you want to know what I'm doing, you can ask."

"Yeah, but where's the fun in that? Much more enjoyable to annoy you until I get an answer."

"As opposed to your job?"

"Yep."

Asami sighed, but a small smile played on her lips. Ever since… well, all that had happened and was continuing to happen, she'd thrown herself into work, doubly so once Varrick had passed his little pet project on. It was a form of escape, in the sense that what she was doing was _normal._ Yes, the reason she was trying to create a singular form of communicational radio was because of the serial killing madman, but more importantly, she was inventing. Putting one or two things together to build, taking something old and transforming it into something new.

Tenshi's running commentary also helped. Again, it was great to talk to someone not affected by all the lunacy of the past couple of weeks. It was one of the few conversations where she could actually crack a smile without visible effort. And with her father gone, her list of contacts that did not include Korra or anyone attached to her was basically nil. Tenshi was a welcome relief.

Not that she would ever admit that to him. He would be insufferably pleased with himself.

He'd rolled up his sleeves too. He was sitting in her workshop, again in a fashionable set of slacks and a white dress shirt. They looked great, and accentuated how slim he was, but they were also highly inappropriate for this setting. Any number of things could happen and ruin them. There could be an unfortunate accident…

There could. There definitely could.

"Hey, Tenshi?" she asked, sure to inject a little more lightness into her tone. "Could you please take a look at this?"

"Only because you asked so nicely," he replied, before sitting himself next to her. "What am I looking at?"

"This."

His dress shirt really was pretty. It was a shame that it had now been stained indefinitely with oil. He spluttered in surprise before looking down at his now ruined article of clothing. His expression was priceless, a mixture of indignation and miniature heartbreak. He tugged it off pitifully, revealing his chest to the inventor.

A real shame… a real shame indeed.

She stopped her eyes raking down his form before he turned his eyes to her. "Asami! That cost, like, a month's salary!"

"At your old post, maybe," she smirked. "Not your new one."

He huffed like a child before plonking himself down with a puff of frustration. "Very funny. Ha ha. Laugh at the assistant."

"You should've just asked," she said, barely keeping the giggle out of her voice. Thankfully, Tenshi didn't catch on it.

"Fine," he said impetuously, still acting like a little kid told he couldn't have any more sweets. "Now that I'm colder and shirtless, what are you working on?"

"That's better," she said, before answering him properly. "This is kind of like a radio, but one meant to give and receive messages. And only on a particular frequency. A private one."

"You mean like a different channel?" he asked, getting down to business immediately. She did respect that about him. He'd joke and mess, but when things got serious he'd bunker down and do the work as well as anyone. "One separate from the radios?"

"Yes. I want to be able to talk to my friends privately, especially if they're across the city and I can't get in contact. The idea is that, no matter where I am or they are, we can keep in touch."

"Is this the next big thing to sweep Republic City?" Tenshi asked, a smile creeping onto his face.

"Um… not yet," Asami awkardky answered. Truthfully, she hadn't even considered it. If she could make it work, it would be a much easier way to communicate than the wiring system they employed. But she hadn't thought about that. All she'd thought about was keeping tabs on her loved ones in case 'you know who' decided to show up.

"I just want to make sure it works first," she elaborated when Tenshi's eyebrows raised at the peculiar answer. "Then yes, I can see it being made in the future."

"Okay," Tenshi nodded. "Well, first off, to make that work it needs to be operating on a different frequency than the radio stations. Not too high or low obviously, otherwise only dogs could hear it. But say we tinker with this…" he drawled off as he removed a wire and replaced it with another, all while flicking the switch and watching the little needle search for a relevant frequency. "We can create an entirely different private channel. All your friends need to do is wire their transmitters to that frequency and they'll hear everything you have to say."

"And if I add in a receiver, I can also add in the function to speak back," Asami realised, as she sat up. An idea hatching in her brain, she headed over to the radio.

"Tenshi? Speak into that transmitter. I have an idea."

He looked puzzled, but did as she asked. "Hello, hello, hello! This is Three Dog, coming at you live from Republic City!" he said, off the top of his head.

As he spoke, and as she rolled her eyes for the umpteenth time, she messed with the nozzle on the radio, until it was broadcasting on the same frequency. True enough, Tenshi's voice could be heard loud and clear.

"Three Dog?"

"Third brother. The nickname stuck."

"Right," she shook her head in amusement, willing to let him indulge. Her experiment worked. Now all she had to do was transfer it into a helmet…

She thought about that for a moment. So far, she'd barely got stuck into the blueprints Varrick had given her. She'd drawn up a more intricate design, one where she could actually be able to walk in, but the only thing beginning to take actual physical shape was the helmet, and even then barely. She didn't find much time to work on it, what with Shin La and then Korra and of course, her job and…

It was an awful lot of work for one person.

She turned to look at Tenshi. He'd put his jacket back on to cover his upper body. He was a good guy, and he'd helped her so much already. The question was, did she trust him?

She'd trusted him with her company in the testing times Kuvira had made Republic City endure. She'd trusted him to handle her workload and he'd taken up the slack with no bother and no fuss, only a witty remark instead. She didn't lay her faith in people easily anymore, but he'd earned it. And he was just as smart as she was, just in a different way. He could, in theory, be a massive help.

It would do no harm to ask.

She was about to open her mouth to ask him, but she was beaten to it by a red-faced airbender rushing into her office.

"Asami! I need to-" Jinora stopped as she saw the inventor wasn't alone. "Talk to you," she finished, a lot more calmer this time as she regained her bearings. "Korra needs you."

"Avatar business huh? I'll take my leave so," Tenshi smiled, getting up to leave. "You owe me a shirt, by the way."

"Hang around. If you listen to my proposal after I'll consider it."

Asami waited for her cohort to leave before addressing the young woman before her. "Jinora. What can I do for you?"

"It's Korra. I think… she needs someone to talk to."

A flash of concern spread across her features. She reached for her coat. "I'll be right there."

* * *

He wasn't sure how he ended up here. The last few hours he'd just been on autopilot, his feet taking him wherever he needed to be. A report at the police station, a vigil at the hospital. A moment at home to watch his family peacefully sleep. And then he was whisked away once more, to deal with the earth shattering ramifications of the night's events. And now he had been led here, sitting down with his head in his hands, watching one of his oldest friends sleep.

Although it was no surprise to him that he had. Tenzin had been meaning to drop in, even if it was only a few minutes. She deserved far more than that, and he'd been trying to find time, to create time to support her. Even if she couldn't acknowledge his presence. Even if it was more for him then for her. But things kept coming in the way, and only now, in the cold light of day, could he sit back and reflect.

Or maybe he was selfish. Maybe he didn't want to see her, not in this state. Lin abhorred showing weakness, and that thought brought a small, remorseful smile to the airbender's face, if only for a moment. She'd be furious.

But that's what she was right now. A reminder of what Shin La had done. Could still do.

"Hello, Lin," Tenzin began, his hands clenched together in contemplation. "I'm sorry I haven't visited you sooner. I was dreadfully busy and… I lost a few people today. All I can do is hope you do not become one of them."

There was no response from the comatose police chief. Of course there wasn't. Miraculous recoveries and instant healing were things of fiction and fairytales.

"It's hard to see you like this," Tenzin admitted. "For once, you are vulnerable. Your fate is out of our hands. And by the Spirits, you're gone when perhaps we need you more than ever."

He took a deep breath before he continued. "Korra is doing her best. We all are. But we need an anchor. We need someone to drive us, to keep us going no matter what. Already I see tensions arising, tempers beginning to flare. And without you here to defuse them, I don't know how long it takes before we begin to crack."

His only reply was the stuttering breaths that escaped through the tubes in her nose. "But that's just it. When we were kids, we had people to guide us. My father, my mother, Sokka, Toph… they have made mistakes. I may have been the favourite, and you may have felt neglected. But they did their best. They shaped us into the people we are today," he said, his voice trailing off in realisation. "It's funny. You never know the burden of responsibility that hangs upon a parent's shoulders until you become one. And by then, it's too late to say that to the ones that matter," he sighed, thoughts of his father coming in a fleeting glance.

"But now, I must do the same. I've been doing it subconsciously ever since those kids entered my life. And you have too. I can see Mako learned from you. I only hope that my own kids follow the same example, just like the one I tried to set for Korra. She's a fine young woman, and that's why she needs all my help now. Our help. She deserves no less. And she certainly doesn't deserve what's happening now."

One more time, as the sun seeped in through the blinds, he rubbed his bald crown in scrutiny. "Korra needs you, Lin. We all do. We need your indomitable will, your undying spirit. I believe that might be the one thing Shin La fears. And I… I don't want to lose more people. Especially my oldest friend."

He got up, already the demands of Republic City starting to call. He knew had to make an announcement, and a statement, and… and all of that seemed to pale in comparison to the woman lying in the bed before him. He could spare one more minute.

"Do what you've always done, Lin. Fight. Fight this, and come back to us. The Spirits know, we need more than ever before."

* * *

Sometimes, Mako missed his old scarf. It was warm, and it reminded him of home. It was better in hands now, of course, but still, from time to time, he wished he had it wrapped firmly around his neck. He could use it cover up his eyes so he wouldn't have to see stuff like this.

The blood pooled on the rough surface of the pavement as the body lay still and lifeless. It had long stopped bleeding profusely, now just dripping from the open wound inflicted on the poor man. What really shook Mako to the core was the letters stickily drawn in blood on the walls of the alleyway.

There had been a sick feeling in his gut when he'd gotten the wire at the station. Usually he was able to supress it. Not this time. He'd seen his fair share of grisly murders and homicides. But this was something else.

"The Dreaded," Aria, the rookie cop beside him said. "What does that mean?"

Mako shook his head, partly because he didn't know, partly because he didn't want to see the man's small intestines that were still hanging haphazardly out of the man's abdomen.

"Could be just some nut," one of the other officers suggested, as he leant down to take a photo for the various detectives back at base to analyse, Mako included. "Praying to some devil or whatever. Wouldn't be the first time someone pulled a stunt like this."

"I'd hate to see the others then," Aria replied, tugging at her cap anxiously. She hadn't even been called in for work today, and she'd still wandered onto a scene like this. Mako shook his head again.

"When did you find him?" Mako asked her, speaking for the first time since he'd arrived at the crime scene. His eyes were still trained on the body, but now he was analytical, tactical in his musings. Detective mode had been entered.

"Nine o'clock. I wasn't the first person to find him actually. Some old woman found him, called me over to see. That's when I wired the station."

"Nine o'clock," Mako stroked his chin. "That old woman's the owner of the bar here," he said, gesturing to the pub right beside the alleyway. "Greasy Sae's. It's right next to the crime scene, and it doesn't close till ten, so we can assume for the moment the murder occurred between ten last night and nine this morning, although the blood on the wall isn't fresh, so it's safe to figure that it didn't happen really recently. Blood takes a while to dry, so if we push an hour or too back…"

"That's the time of the curfew," the cameraman muttered.

There were grim expressions all around as the potential culprit immediately came to mind in all of their heads. "Could it be him?" Aria eventually asked, after everyone else endured a lengthy silence. "Is it Shin La?"

"Definitely could be. From what we've been told he's an axe-crazy son of a bitch. Doesn't seem implausible for him to pull something like this for a sick sense of amusement." The other man seemed convinced. Mako however was unsure.

"Maybe," he wondered aloud. "Certainly wouldn't put it past him. But whenever he's killed before, the bodies that are left behind look like… _husks_. Shells of former people, like if humans shedded skin. There's barely anything left. This just looks like a, well, not a normal murder, but a basic one. Not something supernatural."

"So it is just some nut?" Aria asked him. She was of the inquisitive sort, and if Mako looked at her he could almost see her taking notes in her head.

"Again, maybe. But why '_The Dreaded_?" Mako said. "What made whoever did this write that name? Who does it refer to? Themselves? Some sort of satanic figure? What I'm saying is that this was done with intent. A crazy person doesn't time their murders like that. The insane lucid ones, anyway."

"Spirits, I hope we don't have another serial killer," the other officer groaned. "One is bad enough."

"Maybe they'll take each other out," Aria replied hopefully. Ever the optimist, Mako thought.

"Set up a proper crime scene here," Mako finally said. "Swathe the place in police tape, keep the public away and the panic to a minimum. Let forensics get at this. See what they can find. And bring Sae and any patrons of the pub in for questioning. We need every bit of information we can find."

As the officers acquiesced to his orders, Mako looked back and took one last look at the body, and the wall adjacent to it. The Dreaded. Why did that name fill him with such… well, dread? He scratched the back of his neck, oddly feeling a tingle creep up on his spine as he did so. There was more to this, a lot more. Something told him this would not be the last he heard of it.

* * *

The ground was too sturdy. The air wouldn't break, and her blows would just pass through and peter harmlessly through. Times like this made Korra wonder why she hadn't invested in a punching bag.

Shin La, _again. _Another day gone bye, another murder that she was helpless to stop. It didn't matter that it was publically broadcast for all of Republic City to hear. The fact that she knew he was out there made her shout in frustration.

_Did you think I would go easy? I mean what I say, Korra._

She would be unnerved that she could envision his words so accurately if she wasn't so angry.

Every death hit her in her heart. Another life cut short, because she had not acted quickly enough. Another son or father, another mother or daughter. All these people that no longer walked in their world, yet still she remained. It wasn't fair.

"Korra?"

A voice of an angel cut through her berated musings, yet she didn't want to hear it. She silently wondered how long she'd been out here, if Pema had had time to contact her.

"Korra, I heard you were angry. And we haven't talked properly in a while. You shouldn't be on your own in times like this."

Korra looked at Asami with a sardonic slight. She was right, but that didn't mean she had to be happy about it.

Asami's expression grew sympathetic. "What's wrong?"

"Everything," Korra said, shrugging her shoulders before they descended into a slump. "He's out there, killing anyone at any time he so pleases. We only see him when he wants us to see him. Every time he comes into contact with someone they inerrably end up dying, and what's worse is that today I plan on running away as a solution!

"I know I have to do it. I know the longer I put it off the more time he'll have to do things like this," Korra said, but with less anger this time. "But… people are dying. And instead of being in the thick of it, trying to protect them, I'm left watching on as he dismantles everything. And now, I'm leaving, and in the time I'm gone who knows what might happen? I… Asami, I have never felt more helpless in my entire life than I do now."

Asami shifted her hands in her pockets. She chewed her lip thoughtfully. "I know, Korra. But see the way you care? That's what he's counting on. That's why he's doing this. If you were to stay, more people would die with the same result. You said it yourself, it's the only practical thing we can do."

Korra sighed. "I know," she agreed quietly. "But it's a hard thing to accept. I mean, what's the point in leaving to defeat him if we've got nothing to come back to after it's over?"

"We can rebuild," Asami immediately reminded her. "We can't do that if we're dead. Life will go an after Shin La, Kor. We'll get there."

Korra studied her as the woman laid a hand on her shoulder. The contact felt reassuring and it calmed her down immediately. "What would I do without you?" the Avatar asked, in no small part to herself as well as the woman inches away from her.

"Well, I think I could ask you the same thing," Asami chuckled, her smile coming to light and immediately it started coaxing Korra to do the same. "You are the one constant in my life. You're there for me whenever I need you, no questions asked. That's why you're my best friend."

They were getting close. They both knew it. The elephant in the room that they hadn't talked about. Didn't talk about. A silent agreement had been struck, and now they both realised they were about to break it. Korra coughed awkwardly to relieve the tension. It only served to heighten it.

Their expressions were both so unsure. Unsure if anything past platonic laid in their hearts. Unsure that this was the right day, the right time, the right place. For a while, they just looked at each other.

Eyes are the windows to the soul. A wise woman once said that to Korra anyway, when she was a little girl. And right now she looked through Asami's eyes and saw… she couldn't possibly tell. Just a lot of doubt mixed with hope and possible grief. She could only imagine what Asami saw in hers.

They both opened their mouths to speak, but at that moment Pema decided to make her entrance.

"Calmed her down, have you?" she asked Asami, a knowing smile on her lips. Both women looked away.

"Yeah, I'm fine now," Korra called. She looked back to see Asami standing up. The moment was gone. But it had existed, whatever it was. And that was the most confusing thing about it.

Every time she thought about it, her doubts grew. Her nerves frayed. And judging by the way Asami was trying to steady her breathing, the effect it had on her was similar.

A silent agreement passed between them. They had more pressing concerns to face.

"Come on," Asami nudged her, offering her hand. "I've been waiting to give the Spirit World another visit."

* * *

The gateway hummed with energy. Luminous fluorescent lights decorated the sky beside it, the narrow beam cutting through the atmosphere and basking anything that stood alongside it in a glorious, golden glow. the orange textures reflected on both their faces as they looked to venture within.

They'd said their goodbyes already, but a few had chosen to personally see them off. Tenzin had managed to catch a break in his whirlwind of a schedule. Mako had taken his lunch hour later to witness it, and Bolin had joined him. And her parents of course, were ready to hopefully, but also anxiously, see their daughter off.

"You know," Tonraq said. "You don't have to do this. No matter how much you may feel you have to. It's your decision."

"Nice try," Korra smiled, pulling her father in for a hug. "But it is my decision. I decide it's worth it."

"I wouldn't have it any other way."

"Be safe, darling," her mother embraced her. "I couldn't bear to lose you again."

"The same with you," she replied, feeling both her parents hold her close. "I'll see you back at the Pole when all this is over."

Their warmth was infectious, and for a moment Korra found herself wanting nothing more than to just stay there, held in a secure, comfortable place. But moments are often fleeting, and this was no exception. She broke away, reality setting back in.

She missed the misty eyed look that Asami got as she watched them. She was too busy addressing the other people there to watch them go.

"Stay safe," Mako said, wrapping his arms around Korra before he even thought about it. "Both of you," he amended, offering the same hug to Asami after the Avatar had reciprocated his gesture. Asami couldn't help but roll her eyes. He wasn't exactly subtle. She accepted the hug anyway.

"We have a lot of baggage, and tension but… Don't dare die out there," Bolin smiled. "I'd miss both your faces. Wouldn't be fair either. You girls are already hard to read, let alone without your faces being blank. Isn't that right, Mako?" he added cheekily, elbowing his brother.

A perceptive person would see Mako's ears going slightly pink. The man himself prayed they didn't notice. "Very funny. In all seriousness, I wish I was going with you. As it stands, I'll make sure there's a city to come back to. I promise."

"I'm going to hold you to that, city boy," Korra grinned. "We'll be back before you know it."

With their temporary goodbyes said, Korra turned to address the group at large. They were all gathered here, took time out of their lives, for her. Every time and any time. She made a silent vow that Shin La would not hurt any of them any longer.

And then, she turned back to the glowing portal before her. With a wordless glance, she took hold of the hand Asami offered. And together, they stepped back into the Spirit World.

* * *

No matter how many times she experienced it, Korra would never be quite be able to fully describe the sensations she felt as she stepped into the portal. A massive light blinded out the rest of the world, all-encompassing in its warmth. It felt like she was being something more than physical, almost omnipotent, before her body reasserted itself and she was normal once more.

She was sure Asami had a more scientific phrase for it, but for the Avatar, the word 'amazing' would suffice.

They stumbled out of the pulsing beam, taking a step into a world that was now so familiar to the Avatar, yet still so surprising. She couldn't imagine how hard Asami was geeking out over this now.

The area they were in was different to the last excursion they had made here. Whereas before they had been transported to a purple plain, now they found themselves in a thick, swampy forest. Vines hung regimentally from their trees. Pale, yellow water pooled around their ankles. And the smell was… pungent, to say the least.

"Wow," Asami said, in awe despite the fact that she was holding her nose and thanking the spirits that she had worn firm, dirty boots. "Different story every time, huh?"

"Exactly," Korra replied, as they trekked through the swamp. Pink clouds in red sky circled overhead. Whatever the Spirit World equivalent of night was, it was fast approaching.

"So, how do we find him?" Asami asked, only now thinking about how they would reach his lair. They knew it was hidden away, in a swamp not unlike this, but apart from that they only had their wits to figure it out. No one back home knew where he dwelled. Even Katara had only heard stories.

"Don't worry, I have a plan," Korra said. Reaching out to a thick tree trunk, she closed her eyes and tried to access its roots.

The vision came in a rush. It was like she was being strapped to a train, running away at a thousand miles an hour. A rollercoaster sensation hit her as she was railroaded around the world, trying to fix a course to where she wanted to go.

Immediately, as thoughts of the Face Stealer came into focus, the vision led her down a deep and dark path. She winced as the pain of such a place flooded her brain. She heard Asami ask her if she was all right in concern.

But she'd got a fix on his location. It was a start.

"I've found him," Korra said, still rubbing the back of her head. A small wave of dizziness passed. "He's not too far. But in this swamp it could be a long journey."

Asami shrugged her shoulders. "Well then, we better get started."

* * *

**In the original draft, Aang appeared right about now. He performed a reggae version of Queen's "We Will Rock You" with Aphrodite, the Greek goddess of love, and proceeded to end all conflict on any and all worlds, spreading the joy of peace and love, man. Korra and the rest of Team Avatar became their groupies, and Shin La was destroyed forevermore by their endless compassion.**

**No, not really.**

**This originally was longer, but I'm done bitching about it. I had my rant and although I decided to leave it in, I'm moving on now. The story will keep going on, and hopefully get better and better as I write it. The Internet may reboot my hard drive, but it won't reboot my brain. At least until the Illuminati get me anyway.**

**Sarcasm.**

**In all seriousness though, hit me up and tell me what you thought about this. I had to think on my feet here when I was caught with my pants down, so I'm interested on how well I managed to improvise. Alternatively, if you think this was a waste and I should have just typed the original back up with a way longer timeframe, say that too. I welcome reviews and criticism, in all its forms.**

**Except trolls. Never trolls.**

**Until next time, peeps.**


	15. The Face of Strangers

_Don't talk to strangers_

_ Oh, in the strangest dreams, walking by your side_  
_ It is the hole and you impose upon your life_  
_ When you're out loneliness, it crawls up in the crowd_  
_ It's what you feel but can't articulate out loud_

_ Oh you go to sleep on your own _  
_ And you wake each day with your thoughts_  
_ And it scares you being alone_  
_ It's a last resort_

_ All you want is someone onto whom you can cling_  
_ Your mother warned of strangers and the dangers they may bring_  
_ Your dreams and memories are blurring into one_  
_ The seams which hold the waking world have slowly come undone_

_ You'll come undone_

_ Oh you go to sleep on your own_  
_ And you wake each day with your thoughts_  
_ And it scares you being alone_  
_ It's a last resort_

_ You go to sleep on your own_  
_ And you wake each day with your thoughts_  
_ And it scares you being alone_  
_ It's a last resort_

_ Oh_

_ Don't talk to strangers_  
_ And don't walk into danger_  
_ Don't talk to strangers_  
_ And don't walk into danger_

_ Oh you go to sleep on your own_  
_ And you wake each day with your thoughts_  
_ And it scares you being alone_  
_ It's a last resort_

_ You go to sleep on your own_  
_ And you wake each day with your thoughts_  
_ And it scares you being alone_  
_ It's a last resort_

_ Don't talk to strangers_

_ Oh you go to sleep on your own_  
_ And you wake each day with your thoughts_  
_ And it scares you being alone_  
_ It's a last resort... _

_"Sleepsong", by Bastille_

* * *

Korra's fur skin boots squelched in the mud. The heavy, stagnant heat creeped into her feet. She could feel the sweat on her toes. She put one foot forward once more and suddenly found herself entrenched in swamp water up to her knee.

If not for her present company, she would've screamed in frustration. As it was, she let out several curses and choice words for the spirits.

The spirits were confused. They didn't understand what 'go have sex with yourself' meant.

The hazy, afternoon sun blazed overhead. The two women were glad they packed lightly. The temperature they were in was the worst kind of heat. Hot and humid, hanging in the air, refusing to let them cool down. It stayed with them even after the occasional cloud blocked the golden star's rays.

Eventually Asami said what both of them were thinking. "This," she panted, as they both collapsed on a thankfully solid piece of earth, "is disgusting."

Korra looked over to see her lying on her stomach as she sat on her hind quarters and rubbed her calves balefully. Asami was gasping with the heat. She offered her water bottle and the woman accepted it gratefully.

"Yeah, it is. We don't have much choice though."

"How far do we still have to go?"

"Another few kilometres."

"Another few kilometres!" Asami sputtered, her face red from both the exertion and the exasperation. "Oh Spirits, you can kill me now. Save Shin La the trouble. I know I survived Amon, Tarrlok, Vaatu and all the others. I promise I'll die this time."

Korra chuckled, but she did have a point. The way they were going, they wouldn't reach Koh before nightfall. That meant they would have to set up camp. In the middle of a spirit world swamp infested with who knows what. With barely any knowledge of what could be out there.

"There has to be a quicker way," Asami said as she adjusted her position so she was lying on her back. She stared up at the bright blue sky with just a hint of trepidation. She'd seen the wonder and beauty of the Spirit World; that splendour was a massive contrast to this.

Korra looked out over the swamp again. They had nothing but a general direction and her own innate connection. Reaching to touch a branch of a long, overhanging tree, she closed her eyes and concentrated.

_In times like this, I prefer to rely on a friend._

A voice cut through her focus. Male. He was laughing, but not maliciously so. Not like Shin La. This was much friendlier, and when he spoke the sound filled her with hope and warmth. And as the sound got stronger, she felt a strange sensation beginning to tickle her skin. A breeze where there wasn't one before. A small trickle of wind pulling her hair back. A small little gust, ruffling her clothes and-

"Korra," Asami said, her voice bereft of any annoyance or irritation. "Open your eyes."

"Korr did as she was asked. Then she closed them again. Then she rapidly blinked a few times, just to confirm what her eyes were telling her she was seeing was really there. And then she let her mouth open wide agape.

A massive sky bison faced them, his proud horns glinting in the sunlight. He had trampled on the trees in their way and had splashed both women with dirty swamp water, but neither cared. A great groan emanated from the creature as he opened his yawning maw to reveal the blunt molars inside his jaw. To anyone else this might have been interpreted as a sign of aggression.

But somehow, they both knew not to be afraid.

His rider slid down from the saddle, his robes buffeting slightly with the little jump. He landed gracefully on the small patch of earth, avoiding the murky depths his great beast trampled in. And then he smiled, as if he'd been searching for and finally found his long lost friend.

Asami said the words, but she looked back and forth between the avatars to make sure she had it right. "Avatar Aang?" she said, her voice small.

The airbender grinned at her awe. "The one and only. I've got someone I'd like you to meet. Korra and Asami, say hello to Appa."

* * *

Mako sipped at his tea. The steamy aroma wafted from the cup and filled his nostrils, helping him clear his mind. He took a deep breath and allowed himself to recede into the depths of his mind.

A block of worry and agitation was eating away at the firebender. It had been ever since the crime scene earlier that day. This was not that uncommon, as in his line of work he would see the odd fucked up thing. As much as Republic City looked like a democratic utopia, the truth was far muddier. Murders and robberies were down, but they weren't eradicated. They never would be. So, ergo, it would make sense for a particular situation like that to bother him. But not in this way.

Disgusting ritualistic deaths and would horrify him, make it harder to sleep, but they wouldn't grip him with such morbid fascination. After he'd gotten back to the precinct, the detective had gone through every file they had with any relation or similarity to the one he'd seen earlier. He still remembered the way Aria's eyes bulged as he walked out the building almost buried beneath the folders.

He was reading them all. Yes, all of them. Bolin had wisely decided to leave him at it. Besides, Opal was coming home tomorrow. His time would be way more productive preparing for that than annoying his reticular brother.

The words kept coming back as he searched for any correlation with new case. Any strand of evidence, any connection at all would vindicate his hunch. Why did two simple words bother him so much?

_The Dreaded._

He'd heard them before. Recently. He must have. Surely there was something here!

The image of fresh blood on the walls kept cropping up in his head. Dark whispers of foreboding prodded at the edge of his mind, promising death and instilling him with, well… dread. He kept searching the files nevertheless.

The next case he picked up was the case of Taren Malik.

Hmm… now why was that name familiar? He pondered this as he opened the file. A picture of a young, snot nosed kid fell out. Let's see, multiple instances of pickpocketing, one convicted felony, that being fraud. Impersonating a police officer, no less. What kind of child would even think to do that? He shook his head as he read on.

Long black hair, which he'd recently cut short. No parents, so he was an orphan. He'd ran away from not one but two orphanages, and he'd lived out on the streets ever since. He reminded Mako of someone…

Wait… Surely not…

He looked at the photograph again. It was grainy and old, showing a twelve year old boy wriggling against an officer trying to contain him long enough to get the picture taken. A cheeky smile was on his face, like he'd slipped something out of the officer's pocket and only he knew.

"Skoochy," Mako said with dawning comprehension. "Well, I'll be damned."

And then, there, in small little block letters, was what he needed. The small little connection.

FOUND ON PERSON: FLIER FOR GROUP MEETING. SUBJECT: 'THE DREADED'.

"Bolin!" Mako called his brother as he reached for his coat. "Leave some noodles for me after your dinner. I'm going out."

* * *

"This is far as I can go," Aang warned them as they felt the cool atmosphere of the clouds start to settle as they approached a rocky canyon. Appa let out a low murmur as the sky bison began to descend.

For such a massive animal he landed with a fair amount of grace. The girls barely felt the thud of the earth as he touched down. With a little shrug he deposited them down onto the ground.

"So," Korra said, as she looked around the massive rock formation the great bison had brought them to. He'd landed just on the edge of a small, pebbled path, leading up to a massive cave in the centre of the canyon. The pale sun shined on the rocks, making the dark cavern stand out all the more. "That's where we're headed. That's where Koh's lair is."

"Indeed," Aang murmured his assent. He spoke grimly, like he was not happy with their choice to seek him. "The Face Stealer lies just inside. He will tell you what you want to know."

"Any last suggestions?" Korra asked her predecessor hopefully. The full comprehension of what she was about to face had only started to dawn on her in the last few minutes as her goal became closer and closer. Her anxiety had started to ratchet up a bit, even if she didn't want to admit it.

"Keep your face guarded at all times. Give nothing away. Be neutral. He will look for a weakness, he will look for a chink in your armour. You must not give him any."

Korra nodded. It sounded similar to what Kuruk had said.

"Well then, what are we waiting for?" Asami asked. "Let's get on up there."

"Wait," Aang exclaimed in alarm. "You are going too?"

"Yeah," Asami replied. "Why wouldn't I?"

Aang looked between the two women. Asami was on the defensive, her arms crossed and her expression guarded, with her foot set squarely in the ground just waiting for the Avatar tell her no. Korra however, was doing the same thing as Aang was. She seemed much more conflicted about the whole situation. An understanding seemed to pass between them.

"Because you will emote, and you will doom the both of you to an eternal, empty existence," Aang said simply. "Koh is a master of manipulation. I cannot describe how in words. He is a predator, a being who feeds on any expression whatsoever. And he has history with the Avatar."

"I don't see why I shouldn't go," Asami argued back. "I can keep my emotions in check. I've been doing it for the past month or so," she muttered angrily. There was a bitter aftertaste after she said that, like there was more truth in her words than she would like. "Korra, tell him. You know me better than anyone."

The woman in question wrung her hands. "I do. Asami can keep a straight face."

"Then tell him!"

"I can't, Asami. Because I agree with him."

"What?" Asami said, after a moment's silence. It came out as a whisper, like she couldn't believe what she'd heard. "Why?"

"Because if you went in there, he'd find a way to get to me," she replied simply. Aang mumbled his agreement. "He… might hurt you. Maybe not physically, maybe not even verbally. But if he found a way to get inside my head, or yours, or something like that… One response. One tiny flicker of emotion and the whole façade may as well crumble. One slip is all the excuse he needs. And if we're being honest, that's more likely to happen if there are two of us."

Asami opened her mouth to speak, but Aang cut in before she could. "We are gregarious beings. We connect and bond with each other every single day. No matter how big a mask you may hide behind, one unfortunate mistake and it is all undone. This is something Korra must do alone."

Behind them, Appa rumbled his agreement.

Asami looked at both of them, and then took a deep, frustrated breath. "Fine," she said, rubbing her forehead. "I don't agree with you, but if you feel its best, I'll stay."

Korra clasped her hands gratefully. "Thank you, Asami."

"Yeah, yeah," she rolled her eyes. "Just come back alive."

"I will."

With that, Korra turned her attention to the little path carved out of the stone ahead of her. A small peeking hole of the unknown peered out from between mighty wall of the gorge. Who knew what lay inside it?

Taking a deep breath, the Avatar began to climb. She was about to find out.

* * *

He flicked through the man's personal possessions carelessly, without much of a second thought. The old pictures of a smiling couple and a beaming child didn't hold any sentiment within him. If he wanted to digest this man's life story, he would have possessed and stripped him of his mind and body. He wondered why he was doing it, but he couldn't quite stop. He came to the conclusion that he was simply bored.

He supposed that rifling through his stuff wasn't any worse than waiting for him to come home.

His wife and child were out. They hadn't been when they arrived. He wondered when they might come back. How much of a scare did he give them?

There he was, letting his mind get distracted again. Why did he bother wondering? Humans were trivial and mundane. They would argue that they were special and unique, but most of them were just spinning cogs in a system far greater than they ever would be. They were slaves to their own world's design, condemned to live within the four walls they inflicted on themselves. They held no mystery inside.

Yet the fact was undeniable. Raiku's death. The demise of his cohorts also. Lin's predicament. All political, connected to the city than his arch rival. Why was that? When had he decided to mess with the human collective, rather than just destroying their self-appointed messiah? Why had he become so involved?

He knew why of course. He could feel the itch in the crook of his elbow. It was one that would recede with only one thing.

He could feel the draw from here. The sudden loss of power was like a cord being severed, the life that fuelled him suddenly becoming scant and long reaching. He hadn't realised how dependent he was, how greedy he was for the real thing. Normal bystanders were fast becoming inferior to the intoxicating source she promised. Soon, the denizens of the city would not be enough to quench his thirst.

The Avatar had gone into the Spirit World. He'd felt her go. His steady leeching of her power had been cut short, and now as he waited for the man to come home he realised how hungry this world had made him. There was a wealth of riches for him here. Why shouldn't he indulge in the chaos?

The black spot on her palm definitely remained, but he needed to get closer to Korra once again to feed the impulse. And he had no idea how long she would take in the Spirit World. He must find out for himself.

Almost by coincidence, Shin La heard the door open as he looked bac from the window. His new victim was home.

"Sorry I'm late honey," he said, not even looking up as he threw his coat on the hanger. "Traffic was a nightmare. It was a long, old day. Say, it's awfully quiet in here, where are-"

His voice evaporated into nothing when he saw the demon staring at him. He had to bite back the almost overwhelming urge to run. He'd never seen his face nor heard his voice, but somehow he knew. Their eyes locked for a moment and he _knew._

"I persuaded your wife and child to take a long, refreshing walk," Shin La said, his smooth rich tones almost mesmerising the target right there and then. "They won't be back for an hour. That gives me and you plenty of one on one time. Would you care to take a seat?"

The man gulped. He didn't want to comply. For all he knew the demon had murdered the both of them and their bodies were reeking the bedroom. But his voice lulled him to obey. He did as he was asked.

"Wonderful," Shin La smiled. "I will not delay. I am here for a specific reason. One that if you struggle against, it will result in very negative consequences. Do you understand?"

The man nodded, finally finding his voice. "Where are they? Where is Sheila? Where are my wife and daughter?"

"Unharmed," Shin La answered, tracing his fingers across the man's brow. His forehead was lined with sweat. "Depending how vivid the connection is. Who knows, if I manage to form correctly I may even spare you."

The man's reply turned into a strangled yelp as Shin La closed in, forcing himself down his throat. The man's eyes bulged and it suddenly became impossible to breathe. It felt like the walls of his throat were lined with tar, smothering him, suffocating him, until this feeling washed over him and…

His struggling stopped. His fists that were gripping the siderests of the chair were now lax and hanging down the side. "Shush," Shin La said from his mind. If a snake could speak, this is what he would sound like, he mused. "_Sslleeeeepp."_

The last thing the man saw before the dull grey of an emotionless dream was a world filled with a swampy jungle and a purple sky.

* * *

It was surprisingly warm in the cavern. The humidity of the swamp followed her into the cave. Drops of perspiration dropped from her forehead into the milky white water that muddied the wet earth. Her feet made squelching noises as she walked. Her heavy breathing stained the crystal glass glowing bright green on the sides of the walls. Stalactites hung low from the ceiling and stalagmites rose high from the ground, obstructing the Avatar's path. As she walked further and further into the cave, leaving the moist heat of the swamp behind her, she could only liken it to a maze.

No, not a maze. A web, built of gems and stone.

A short, sharp tingling feeling crept up the back of her neck. She couldn't hear any noises except her own. For every step she took, she felt eyes on the back of her neck. The nooks and crannies, inconspicuous at the start, now looked like they hid all manner of monster. If she looked back, the path she'd just taken looked unrecognisable.

She lit a sphere of flame in her palm. The light bounced off the walls. They revealed primitive drawings, of stick figures hounded by a huge monster, with legs as spindly as a spider. She ventured further on in the labyrinth.

Scuttling. If she focused she could definitely hear scuttling.

It echoed off the walls. It reverberated in her ears. The more she concentrated the more insidious it became, scurrying deeper and deeper inside until…

A large, insect like creature dropped its head from the ceiling and Korra barely suppressed the urge to scream.

It was a good thing she did.

"I told you, Avatar," Koh's rich, low voice intoned. "I told you we would meet again."

* * *

Taking extreme care, Korra shakily rose to her full height. The creature rocked back and forth, like a hypnotist entrancing its victim. The Avatar had to resist the urge to sway with him. Her eyes already followed his movement.

It regarded her with lazy curiosity, or maybe it was calm malice. She slowly managed to focus in on his face. That was a mistake.

She had to fight the urge to frown. His face was an unnatural blend of expression, different colours in a perpetual swirl of agony, like an artist had had a breakdown and blended together every single colour he had. A distorted circular rainbow greeted her, with sharp eyes and a predatory grin fixed on her somewhere in the amalgam. Then, in an instant, it changed.

His skin became stiff, and his eyes became wet. A macabre puppet greeted her, tear tracks so full and weeping that they no longer fell from his eyes. The cold, salty water was now a firm part of his identity, trickling down in an endless torrent of misery. It was at odds with the red crimson spread across his lips, covering him from cheek to cheek with a murderous slasher smile.

Kora took a very long, very deep breath. She could do this.

"Your face," Koh said, fascinated by the woman's irrational need to emote yet the resilience she showed in fighting that impulse. "It is stiff and rigid. Soft and yielding. It yearns to flex, to feel. I wonder what face you will leave me, hmm?"

He purred like a kitten as a leathery, barbed tendril slowly caressed her cheek. The Avatar kept her eyes dead ahead. It would reduce her want to blast him as far away as she could.

"You are Koh, the Face Stealer," Korra stated more than asked. "I have questions for you. Will you answer them?"

Her monotone intrigued the monster. He peered in for a closer look. "Are you in there, Aang?" he laughed devilishly, his face changing from the crying mannequin to a cackling dog like creature within a second. Korra had to resist the urge to gag as the saliva dripped from his gums and the foul smell from his panting was blown right into her face. He seemed satisfied with her silence. "Yes, I will, Avatar. Ask what you want. There are no secrets in my house."

A small step, but a step regardless in this voided minefield of expression. "Shin La is attacking Republic City. How do we defeat him?"

Korra had seen many people react to the news of Shin La's existence. Some were dismissive, others wary. Lately they'd transitioned into full on horror at the sheer mention of his name. But never before had she seen someone react this way at his presence; Glee. Pure, unbridled glee.

"That is a name that I have not heard in a long, long time," Koh said, smacking his lips as he spoke, gazing at the Avatar like she was his next meal. "What did you do to attract such a devil to your detriment? A great, great sin. Defeating him will not be easy, young one."

"I must try." There was no impassioned speech or lasting impression this time. Just plain, neutral fact.

"Indeed you must. There is a way, guaranteed to weaken him. Should you possess the means to utilise it. The natural flow of yin and yang. Separating one energy from another, aiming at your foe, and letting it ignite."

"Lightning."

"Correct," Koh nodded, his body coiling around Korra like a snake, the hairy little feelers on his side brushing up against Korra's smooth skin. "That is his greatest foil. A bolt so quick and true will fell him like any other foe."

"Is that it?" Korra had meant it as a simple query, but she could not stop a hint of surprise seeping. Koh was back on her in an instant, black pupils boring into her own, looking for any chink in her impassive armour.

To his disappointment, he found none. "Hmm, perhaps not. He does grow stronger by the day. Soon, conventional means will no longer apply. It is in his nature, something you cannot possibly match."

"What is it that I cannot match?"

Koh smiled at her ignorance. He would not need to draw emotion out from her. The revelation he was about to reveal would do it for him. "He is neither spirit nor man, but he possesses shades of both. He can bend, but he cannot be bent. He can form, but he cannot remain whole. He is an abomination, an unnatural fusion of man and spirit. He should not exist."

"Yet he does," Korra noted, curiosity slipping in without her realising it. "Why?"

"A long time ago, the blank slate between your world and ours formed. The Void, where nothing but despair and darkness dwelled on the very fringes of the world. Ideas unformed, raggedy creatures not wholly put together. For thousands of years it remained lifeless, cold and desolate. And then something finally set alight.

"A yearning to understand slowly started to develop. It brought itself into the world, breathing with it, inhabiting it, and it was content. The Void manifested itself in the form of a thick, dense forest, which haunted nearby settlements and stole the young who travelled off the beaten path. Not even wildlife would venture inside. This forest came to be revered as a deity, an example of a road that should not be taken. Can you guess its name?"

"Shin La?" Korra answered, as his body pushed hers. He was slowly advancing on her, his face now morphed into one decidedly more human. A thick, bushy beard adorned his face as he spoke.

"Azran Ekaal," Koh said instead. "The Father of Nightmares. The Corruption of the Mind. The list goes on. But yes, this was what Shin La used to be. An entity that existed a long time ago, when humanity was still in its infancy, neither dead nor alive. He didn't breathe, he didn't live. He wasn't even a he back then. Mortal words cannot be enough to describe. It hummed with the Earth. Its heartbeat beat with the wind. It lived in the sun and it lived in the night. Eternal, immortal and unknowable. It just _was._ And then one day, that all changed."

"What happened?" Korra asked. Her throat was dry as she stood enraptured by the tale of how Shin La came to be. To be fair, so was Koh. His eyes were no longer currently on Korra, lost in a story that occurred so many years ago.

"You happened. An orphan wandered in to the forest, sad, crying and alone. His feet were sore and his body trembled with the cold. A perfect target. The forest assimilated its victim like it would to any other, slowly possessing its prey until nothing would remain, not even a shallow husk. Only this child was different. This child was the Avatar. This child was -"

"Noah," Korra answered for him. He nodded in confirmation. "Avatar Noah."

"Indeed he was. Disgusted by its approach, Raava repelled the invading force. The child ran frightened out of the wood, and found refuge in a nearby village. But he never forget the forest, and it never forget him.

"Touched by something greater than it, by something that lived and breathed, that died, it irrevocably started to change. Its ties to the Void grew weak and severed. The collective whole became confined to a single body, as it began to develop an individual conscience. Its perspective became less complicated and narrower. It became trapped inside a form, bound by the laws of the physical world. It lost its connection to the Earth. And as result of this, it hungered for revenge. Shin La was born."

Korra's mouth went dry. "What happened next? How did Noah defeat Shin La?"

Koh's face changed again, to an old man with w wispy white moustache hanging beneath his nose. "The rest is a formality. Shin La went on a killing spree, desperate to find a way to return himself to his original form. But he could not. He never will. So, instead he decided on the same path of action that he traverses now. He found Avatar Noah, by then a young man skilled in all the arts, and attempted to destroy him as he does now to you. And just like you did, Noah went to me for guidance. History repeats itself, Avatar. And I will tell you the same thing I told him.

"Vestiges of Shin La's original form still remain. You cannot destroy him completely, because he is a fundamental element of the world. His aversion to light will defeat him, maybe even render him to dust. But he cannot be killed; he can only be bound. One individual must bond their souls with his to imprison him once more. They must let him inside without fighting the intrusion. And most importantly, they must already be touched by a spirit. The only creatures than that can bind a spirit are the ones that have already bonded with one. Only then can Shin La be imprisoned. You wonder about Noah's name in the history books. Why don't you ask Raava what happened to him."

Korra narrowed her eyes. She could tell the simple act of lowering her eyelids attracted Koh's curiosity but she didn't care. "What do you mean?" she 'asked.' It sounded more like a demand.

Koh's smile grew wider. She was pushing the boundaries now. Any moment later and they would break. "Avatar Noah is no more because he was subjugated indefinitely into Shin La's form. His figure became Shin La's tomb. Where do you think he got that human body from?"

Korra's aggravation gave way to surprise as the revelation gave way to horrible, dawning comprehension. "No," she said, unable, no, unwilling to understand. "No, that can't be… I've seen Noah, in my dreams. Noah does not look like Shin La!" She was trying to keep her voice neutral. She was failing. Unconsciously, she began to back away as the monster grew ever closer.

"A projection," Koh explained away, his face morphing back into the weeping mannequin. "Something that he wanted you to see. The juxtaposition of what was and what is now. Look upon Noah and Shin La, and try to see a difference."

"No," she shook her head. "You're lying."

"I am Koh. I do not lie. I have no need to. The truth is far more open to interpretation." He was leaning ever closer, so much so that Korra had backed away into the water. Sodden earth squelched underneath her feet, and that helped bring her back to normality. She looked down for a second to inspect her muddy boots. She looked up and found the Face Stealer staring her right in the eye.

She couldn't feel him breathe. She scrambled to recover her neutral façade as he silently stared her dead in the eye. She could feel the tremor in her legs and the twitch in her fingers. The urge to turn around and run was unbearable. But his captive glance kept her held in place like a puppet on a string.

It wasn't just the fear. It was the truth she wanted to run from. Because if that was true, that meant Noah had given himself up to seal Shin La away forever. And that meant someone would have to do it again to end this.

There was only one candidate capable of doing that. She knew it, so did Koh, and probably so did Shin La himself. There was a sick twisted feeling settling in her bones, like she was the subject of a cruel joke that she was last to get. Koh's words were almost sympathetic when he spoke.

"You realise. Good. It would be better to face your fate here. A much simpler destiny. A much more dignified end."

A single, shuddering breath to help calm her was all it took.

Korra's world was turned upside down as she was flung back against the walls of the cavern. The milky white water splashed beneath her as she struggled to regain her feet. She looked around. Unwittingly, she'd backed herself into a corner. She steadied herself with a hand on the wall as Koh moved in ever closer like a spider does to a fly.

"Stay back," Korra tried to shout, but her voice came out smaller than she intended. "Stay back!"

"I can oblige," Koh repied. "After all, you will come to me."

Korra tried to respond with a volley of air, but found her hand unyielding to her wishes as she tried to execute the manoeuvre. With an increasing sense of panic and dread, she looked back to her hand still stuck to the wall.

Smooth, sticky silk had wrapped itself around her hand, effectively pinning her palm in place. She tried to tug against it but the cavern's grip was like iron. Desperately, she tried to kick up a water storm as Koh slowly scuttled towards her.

Her legs didn't even move. The water, formerly so muddy and sloshy had quickly hardened into stone. She heard a crack as somehow her hand behind her moved downward, forcing her to kneel. Her knees bent and she had to lean backward to avoid breaking her arm. That left one free hand to ward off the creature that had reared up on its many, many back legs and was almost licking its lips at its next prospective meal.

There was very low light. A green flame in the distance was the only source. It only served to magnify Koh's shadow as his presence seemed to swallow up the world. "You know," he said, his face morphing to that of a beautiful, Water Tribe woman. "I have lived an awful long time. I have stolen the aspects of pacifists and murderers, of tyrants and heroes. I have feasted on loved ones of your ilk and fed well. But I have never tasted the luxury of an Avatar. The face of one once beloved seems fitting, don't you think?"

Korra didn't hesitate. Flame billowed from her palm, but the way the wall clung to her other limb made her lose her balance and her defence fizzled out harmlessly. And when she looked up again it ripped a scream from her throat darker and edgier than anything she had ever witnessed.

A hollowed out mask of a face, a black blank canvass around the edges of what would resemble a appearance burned itself into her mind. She opened her mouth to scream again but the sound was caught in her throat, torn away from her as she could feel aspects of her identity start to drift away.

With her eyesight rapidly dwindling, Korra saw what was about to happen. Her face would have screwed up in sheer, unadulterated terror had she the capacity to do so. The blank canvas started to fill with features. Unique traits like the dimples on her cheeks. Special characteristics like her hairline. Encompassed by brown skin. Short, wavy black hair. White teeth. Blue eyes.

_Her _blue eyes.

Korra did the only thing she could do. She opened her mouth and let out a horrid, screaming torrent of flame.

* * *

Asami didn't like waiting. Her patience was thin at the best of times. These were definitely not the best of times.

It was a combination of things. Frustration, boredom, perhaps a little bit of exasperation. But they all paled in comparison to the worry. Anxiety had flooded into her veins and it refused to leave. She was fidgeting constantly, and she couldn't sit still. Her knee was bouncing as she sat on the rock and waited.

Aang and Appa were similarly subdued, the animal even more so than his master. The massive sky bison wandered back and forth, grunting and moaning uneasily as his eyes kept drifting to the cave ahead. Aang on the other hand, just stared out over the forest on the other side. His mind was kept captive by his own memories of the Face Stealer.

None of them knew when it happened. It was like a telepathic feeling all passed between them. Asami would later chalk it up as coincidental hunch, or maybe a warning from the Spirit World, further proof that the world the spirits dwelled in was truly alive.

Asami couldn't hear it, but she could feel the scream. A deep, weary sensation of uneasiness crept into her mind. Aang similarly felt the effects, but his only reaction was a stoic furrow of his brow. He could tell that something had gone wrong, such was his innate connection to Korra. He could not however hear her cries.

Judging by his reaction, Appa most definitely could. He started to roar and grunt more erratically, his distressed bellows becoming louder and louder. His tail began to thump against the ground. He made to move towards the cave and then stopped, like an invisible being was telling him no. The beast shook its head erratically as it tried to deal with the screams.

"Something is wrong," Aang said, saying what was all on their minds. He turned back to face the cave. "Appa would not react this way otherwise."

"Okay," Asami nodded, trying to swallow down her panic. "What do we do?"

"I... am not sure," Aang said uncertainly. "I do not know if I can help."

"What?" Asami replied, almost hit for six with surprise. "What?! What do you mean? You're the Avatar! What do you mean you can't help?!"

"No," Aang shook his head. "I am the Avatar no longer. I am merely an aspect. I do not hold the vast power Korra now yields. I do not know if I can interfere."

Asami stared at him blankly. "What on Earth are you talking about?" The panic was starting to escape.

"I am a spirit now. I can interact with this world. But I cannot make it bend to my will like I once could. If Korra's time is now, then I cannot intervene. It is the way of the World. If she is meant to die here, then she will." As he spoke he hung his head low.

"Bullshit!" Asami replied immediately. "Absolute bullshit! You gave us a lift here! You appeared to Korra before! You _can _ influence the world. And don't give me that will of the world crap! Korra is there and she needs our help! Stop speaking about her like her fate is sealed!"

Aang looked at the ground. The words stung. "I am sorry," he almost whispered.

Asami looked at him helplessly. She turned her gaze to Appa. If a sky bison could look sympathetic, he was. She turned back to the airbender, hoping that he'd change his mind.

He didn't.

"Fine," Asami said, her expression becoming resolute as she slipped her electric glove on and unsheathed one of her knives. "If you won't help me, then fine. I'll do it myself."

With that, she ran off up the rocky path, silently hoping that she wasn't too late.

For a minute there was silence as they both looked on as the young woman sprinted away. Then a deep billowing bellow emanated from the sky bison. The airbender looked at his lifelong friend with a feeble gaze.

"I can't do anything about it. I can't."

"_Huuuuuhhhhnnnn," _was the reply. It was not an impressed one.

"Appa, it is forbidden. I can guide, I can monitor and I can advise. I cannot fight."

"_Huuuuhhhhnnn," _Appa said again, but Aang knew what he was really saying. _Then find another way. Help her._

Aang made to reply, but the words were washed away from his lips as an idea took form. He advised against it. It was reckless. It was foolhardy. It might also save Korra's life. He glanced at his animal one more time.

His next grunt conveyed his message clear as day.

_Do it._

Nodding, Aang sat down on the ground, crossed his legs and began to meditate.

* * *

The torrent of fire disorientated the monster somewhat, as the suction like movement stilled as Koh tried to shake off the flames like a dog would to water. Breathing and gasping heavily, Korra frantically checked her features with her free hand. She still had her mouth, nose and eyes. Good.

She knew that if she didn't break free, that would be the case no longer.

Her hand refused to budge from the wall, trapped by some invisible, ethereal force. Hunkering down, Korra strained to rise from the cement like grip of the once tranquil water. It buckled and cracked slightly, but apart from that it refused to budge.

Koh was getting up again, having extinguished the inferno that Korra had breathed upon him. ""It is only a matter of time, Avatar. You are like a bear tied to a stake. You cannot fly nor flee. You can fight the course if you wish. The end result remains the same."

Korra shook her head frantically, sweat now gushing from just beneath her hairline. "You're wrong," she gritted her teeth. "My friends need me. The world needs me. I'm not going to die here."

Koh made to respond, but whatever his reply would have been was drowned out by a desperate, breathless scream coming from the lighter depths inside the caves. Koh's smooth façade turned into a malevolent grin. His face contorted into a clown like doll. "Let's see what your friend thinks about that, shall we?"

As the voice became clearer, Korra's face screwed up in horror. She could hear the squelch of boots on mud, the hopeful call asking if she was okay. And just as Koh scuttled away up into the darkness unseen, Asami's face came into view.

A gracious breath of relief escaped her lips as she saw Korra unharmed. "Korra, thank the Spirits!"

"No!" Korra yelled, twisting and contorting, trying to escape like a dog tied to a post. "Go, Asami! It's a trap! Go, Go! Get out of-"

No sooner had the Avatar started hollering Koh made his move. Dark, wispy legs latched into Asami and spun her around to face him. He had abandoned any sense of humanity, greeting Asami with the monstrous guise of a gigantic spider, with too many eyes to count. Fangs protruded from his mouth, tipped with deadly, venomous hairs. "Welcome, my dear."

To her credit, Asami didn't scream. But she couldn't help the way her eyes raised in shock, the way her voice caught in her throat, and the way her mouth hung open in fear.

Koh did not need a second invitation.

Asami's gasp caught in her throat as Koh begin to steal her possession. Korra squirmed desperately, trying to fight the supernatural force holding her in place as she watched her best friends identity being washed away like a river over a stone. It was even more horrifying watching it from the outside, the way the monster clung and stretched her face like cling film. And all Korra could do was watch in silent dismay.

The rock would not give. The ground would not crack. She was too far out of reach. She could see Asami swaying on her feet, see her face being worn like a mask on a stranger. She was running out of time.

_Please, Raava, Aang, Wan, anyone, help me! Please!_

She watched helplessly as the final stage began. Asami's voice died. She was too late…

One second later, Asami was left face down in the milky white water, coughing as it filled her lungs and clouded her eyes. She could not see, but she could feel the wrathful howl of the wind behind her. If her vision wasn't so impaired she would have seen the Face Stealer pinned to the wall, the first expression of apprehension on its face for hundreds of years.

Koh had good reason. Because standing in the middle of the whirlwind, buffeted by red and yellow robes and framed by a glowing white arrow, hovered Avatar Aang.

"Found your second wind, Aang?" Koh gritted his teeth as the cave began to shake, the consequence of the Avatar ripping a gigantic hole in the walls in their escape. He struggled to move, but found himself pinned in place. Aang's face shook with rage those glowing, white eyes studied him.

"No," He intoned, his voice becoming younger and lighter as his visage melted away to reveal the young water tribe woman behind it. "Not Aang. Korra."

Rocks began to fall and splash in the water. Asami had to duck and dive to evade the debris. "We have to go!" she shouted at the top of her lungs. She had no idea if it was futile or not. The wind was roaring in her ears so much that she had no clue if the waterbender could hear her.

She could. With eyes still fixed on the monster stuck to the wall, Korra raised one hand and summoned a mighty wave of water behind her, bending the mysterious river that turned to stone and back again to her will. It rocketed into Asami like a tidal wave, but Korra ensured that it broke no bones nor caused any injury. It just transported her far, far away from the cave and out of danger.

"No, wait!" Asami yelled, but it was useless. Whatever decision the godlike entity had made was already in motion. There was no stopping it.

She kept her head above water as the wave swept her away, rushing with incredible speed as the cavern started to collapse. The roof caved in and several times she was sure it would crush her. As she was raced out of the cavern, Asami wondered where this fantastical adventure had gone so very, very wrong.

She was spat out of the cave on a geyser, twisting in the air just in time to see the ground seal up behind her. She hit the ground with a thud.

For a second, Asami didn't know what to think. The sun was still out, so not too much time had passed. Aang and Appa were nowhere to be seen. The swampy forest was still to her left, the trees swaying in the light, gentle breeze.

She looked back to the cave, now closed by the Earth. She finally took stock of the situation. She didn't want to. She knew she wouldn't like what she found.

She had nothing but her pack and a few supplies. Aang and Appa, her spirit guides, were nowhere to be seen. Korra had collapsed the entire cavern around her, while in the Avatar State. She had no idea where she was. And she was all alone.

One word. That was all that she could use to describe it.

"Crap."

* * *

**Back on the saddle mofos.**

**I'm still recovering from That Which Shall Not Be Named Lest I Get Angry And Rant Again, but I'm back on steady footing. This is still missing a couple scenes, but nothing that won't be covered next chapter. After that it'll be like it never happened. Woo!**

**Next chapter we'll be seeing more of The Dreaded, Shin La and of course, Spirit World adventures. Think of this a little mini-arc like they do on TV shows. It's setting up the crescendo that is coming. Hope you're excited about it as much as I am.**

**You know what I'm about to say next. Psst! The button's right there. Come on, you know you want to. See you all whenever :)**

**PS. Happy... Leap Year? Do people say that? Happy extra day of the year? Happy Leap Year!**


	16. Mind Games

**Hello. I write this from a coffin. Yes, I'm dead. Now that would be a hell of an excuse, wouldn't it?**

**This took... far longer than it should have. Explanation's at the bottom. Now, go, what are you waiting for? The story's AFTER my rambling! Go on, get!**

**Ps. Enjoy peeps.**

* * *

_I think I might have said too much_

_ About a bag of gold_  
_ That I have hiding in the line of my coat_  
_ I think they probably know too much_  
_ About the things I've done_  
_ Cause there all breathing just a little too close_

_ Vultures are waiting_  
_ There waiting to take me_  
_ But not this time_

_ Had a taste of the dream_  
_ Come to find it's not as sweet _  
_ as I thought it would be_  
_ See these shadows over me_  
_ In the desert of my mind_  
_ Friends like water, hard to find_  
_ Is there no one left to trust_  
_ Vultures circle up above_

_ Ohhhhhh_  
_ There flying, flying, flying_  
_ Ohhhhhh_  
_ But I won't be dying, dying, dying vulture_  
_ Vulture_

_ I see them all sniff around, damn I'm stuck_  
_ Cause I'm too tired to get up right now_  
_ They all think I'm dead, so serve me up_  
_ But over my dead body you better try your luck_

_ Vultures are waiting_  
_ There waiting to take me_  
_ But not this time_

_ Had a taste of the dream_  
_ Come to find it's not as sweet as I thought it would be_  
_ See these shadows over me_  
_ In the desert of my mind_  
_ Friends like water, hard to find_  
_ Is there no one left to trust_  
_ Vultures circle up above_

_ Ohhhhhh_  
_ There flying, flying, flying_  
_ Ohhhhhh_  
_ But I won't be dying, dying, dying_  
_ Ohhhhhh_  
_ There flying, flying, flying_  
_ Ohhhhhh_  
_ But I won't be dying, dying, dying vulture_  
_ Ohhh yeah_

_ Why don't you let me be_  
_ Leave me with what I deserve_  
_ Saying ohhh yeah, yeah_  
_ I'll go on living now_  
_ There's nothing left ohh scavengers_  
_ Give up, give up, ohhh_  
_ Ohhhhh_  
_ Yeahhhh_  
_ I'm not_  
_ I'm not_  
_ Vultures circle up above_  
_ Ohhhh, yeahhh_  
_ Ohhhh, no no_  
_ Come on, come on, come on yeah_  
_ I wont be dying_  
_ Ohhhh no_

__"Vultures" - Labrinth__

* * *

The teleportation was fast, but half of the demon thought that he shouldn't have bothered. The Spirit World was vast and ever growing, but the damage the Avatar had inflicted could be seen from miles away.

With so much rubble and wreckage strewn across the canyon, Shin La had to be careful not hurt his feet as he landed. There was a soft thud as he did so, with a couple more stones rattling down the great monolith of what once was. Hearing more rocks shift under an ever moving creature, the demon turned to face it, his idle memory reminding him that, where he was standing now, used to be the top of a colossal rock formation.

Now, it had been dragged down to Earth.

"Koh, my dearest," he called out among the devastation. "Are you present? Are you alive? This seems awfully anti-climactic. I never imagined that this is how you would die."

To anyone else, it would look like he was talking to the wind. But the ghost's indelible hearing did not lie. He heard the tell-tale scuttling, the sound that would usually compel lesser creatures to run. But just as he heard its strength, he sensed its frailty. He could hear some legs dragging against dirt, struggling to escape the earthy prison. Looking over to his left, Shin La hopped down to get a better view.

"You really don't have to play up this charade," he chided. "I know you're there." He paused afterward, as if a possibility unknown to him until now had struck him. "Or perhaps you're not. Maybe I should bow and herald the conquering hero! Avatar Korra, the bridge between spirits and humans. A title well known for its falsehoods."

More rummaging followed. Pebbles and debris continued to shift and move underneath his feet. Shin La studied its patterns closely. They seemed to go in a circle…

Finally, the beast reared its ugly head. Shin La saw the Face Stealer and immediately flashed a grin.

If not for his quick reactions, the phantom would have been speared into the ground. As soon as Koh saw him he lunged, legs pointed downward to impale his victim. But Shin La was expecting it, moving closer so he could grab the spirit mid-air. Almost effortlessly, he flipped him onto his back.

"We've danced like this before, Koh," he said, stamping on the monster and effectively pinning him in place. "It doesn't end well for you."

The creature in question was reluctant to reply. Every time Shin La smiled, or raised his eyebrows or smacked his lips Koh winced. The freedom of his expression was more aggravating than any mortal injury. "You cannot blame me for trying," he replied, still avoiding his gaze. "One of these days, I shall be successful."

"Perhaps," Shin La said, releasing his hold on the Face Stealer and allowing him up. "But not today. I see you have some renovating to do. The Avatar's work, no doubt."

Koh nodded. "I am afraid you have missed her. She escaped my lair as it crumbled. Where she landed, I cannot possibly say." The way his face moved as he talked was strange to the demon. He knew Koh's penchant for shifting expression at the top of a hat, but to see it in practice was still unnerving. Particularly when he knew that, for him at least, it was not in an effort to manipulate him.

"That is quite all right. We're on this journey together, her and I. We shall see each other once more. No, I am more interested in what you had to say, old friend."

There was a thinly veiled threat to his words. Koh caught it immediately. "Oh? And why is that? I serve no masters. I give out what I know freely. Anyone willing to risk the reprisal is worthy of hearing it. There are some things even you can't change, Azran."

Shin La's eyes narrowed at the use of his former name. "Maybe not. But rules can be bent, if not broken. And just as one primordial being came knocking for knowledge, so do I. Considering our past history, there is only one relevant thing you could have told her."

For the first time since he'd arrived, Koh grinned. "The key to your downfall? Yes, I admit it. She knows. Raava has always known. You will expect her soon, should she survive the journey back to the mortal realm. And I make no apologies for that. Your battle with her should be… interesting."

"Oh? And why shall that be?" Shin La said, catching the almost mischievous tint to the old collector's voice.

"Nothing except the truth that we both know you want to deny. Is it getting harder to resist? Ordinary people… they can only sustain a being like you for so long, can't they? You paint yourself out to be a monster. But even a monster has to heed nature's call. You must feed. You must remain whole. You didn't exactly come back right, now did you?"

"What are you talking about?" Shin La demanded, on the back foot for the first time in the conversation. "I am more powerful than I have ever been before. You would be wise to remember that."

"Aye, you are," Koh agreed with a lazy grin. "But all that power comes at a price. Someone has to pay it. Will it be Korra? Or shall it be you? Your thirst will never be quenched Shin La. You will always need _more._ And you know what happens when a spirit overdoses on power."

The phantom narrowed his eyes so hard he nearly let slip of his tight control over his bestial form. He was frothing at the mouth on the inside, the inner fiend tearing at his walls of patience to attack for Koh's blatant threats. But he kept his cool as he responded, merely allowing his pupils to go black as a warning to the Face Stealer. "They are the rules of the world. Rules are made to be broken."

Koh had the gall to laugh. "They apply to all who live under the shadow of Ezrath."

"Then when I rip the Veil between worlds apart at the Winter Solstice, we shall no longer be living under the shadow of the sun," he smirked. "And I will roam free whenever and wherever I please."

"The Avatar will stand in your way. Your little war on her allies will mean nothing when you face her. She has all the tools to defeat you_. _I'm not saying she will defeat you… I know that she _can."_

"Yes," Shin La agreed, clearly agitated by that declaration. "She can, because of you. But no matter. You are going to help me, Koh, just as you did to her. You're going to tell me just what I need to know. Am I clear?"

It was a strange back and forth between monsters. They were different yet cut from the same cloth. Morally ambivalent, yet they used their views on the world in a different way. Both had nihilistic viewpoints, only one sought to see it realised. "Hmm," Koh hummed, like he was thinking about it. "What is your question, Shin La?"

Koh had to quickly shift his gaze to the ground again as the phantom grinned in response. "Simple. You told Korra the means to destroy me. You're going to tell me how to resist it."

* * *

The long shadow the buildings always cast brought a deep unsettling feeling to the detective as he walked the streets. The sun hung lazily in the sky, shining even as the season threatened to roll under the blanket of Autumn. Mako was just glad for its continued light. He couldn't help it now. Once so nocturnal in his ways, the dark now gave him shivers.

He shook that feeling away as he approached the park. He'd never really had much of a childhood, but he did remember a few unwritten rules. No one got by in their teens on the streets looking weak. Especially cushy little adults who lived in their houses and had no idea what the cold feeling of the pavement for a bed felt like. He turned up his long coat. He needed their respect if this was going to work. Specifically, one kid's respect.

As he arrived through the tattered railings and the rusty swings, he saw the young group he was looking for. They were all adorned in red bandanas, the small hats they wore long gone by today's standard of thug fashion. Their ages ranged from kids as young as ten to adolescents nearly reaching their early twenties. One boy in particular stood out.

He was leaning against the black railing that outlined the park, black paint flaking from years of overuse with no one bothering to repaint it. Judging from the way small swears came from his lips, he was struggling with something. With a cigarette hanging from his mouth, Mako didn't need to guess twice.

Some kids, mostly the younger ones, looked at him with curiosity. Most of the teens were too busy pretending not to care to take much notice. The older ones, the leaders, they held him in outright disdain. But Skoochy, somehow, manage to have a different reaction than any of them.

"Yo, mister!" he said, when he saw Mako approaching him. "Got a light?"

"It depends," Mako replied, removing what he called his 'detective cap' off of his head. It was a birthday gift from his brother, some years ago now. Before, he'd always felt silly wearing it, like a child playing dress up. Now, he didn't care. Better to embrace the hardboiled detective stereotype than to fight it. "What are you willing to trade?"

His eyes narrowed at the adult. "You some poof, mister? Because in that case, we don't take kindly to you lot round here. Ha, would be with a jacket like that!" he scoffed. The other kids, buoyed by his courage, started to laugh. Mako rolled his eyes.

"Oh yes," Mako deadpanned. "I'm a raging homosexual come to snap your innocent little minds. Grow up, Skoochy."

His response, the sarcastic one as opposed to the offended, 'how dare you?' one they were probably used to getting startled them a bit. Skoochy himself seemed to think as he heard his nickname. "Huh," he said, rubbing his chin. "I haven't used that name in a long time. Last person who called me that was-" he trailed off, before he put two and two together as he was about to say the firebender's name. "Mako. Mako? That you?"

"Yep," the man in question replied simply. "I've got some questions, Skooch. Some that you need to answer."

"Oh, don't do that," Skoochy groaned. "Don't ruin the reunion by going all popo on me! You used to be one of us! Don't tell me you've turned into one of the Republic's yes men."

Mako internally sighed. Great, he was sixteen and going through his 'F*** the man' stage. "Yeah I was one of you. Then I grew up. Don't worry, it'll happen soon to you too."

Skoochy snorted. "Not likely."

The firebender sighed. This could be a drag. "Look, _Taren," _Mako said, hoping the use of his real name would disengage him from the prying eyes of his peers. "I've got questions. Questions that someone like you can answer. You answer them, I'll be on my way. Deal?"

The teen arched his eyebrows. "Just like old times?"

"Just like old times."

"All right," Skoochy conceded, before raising a pack of cigarettes to the detective's face. "Light one of these for me, and we can talk."

Mako did so, albeit reluctantly. "You know, they're saying that stuff will shorten your life by about thirty years."

"Oh, blah blah blah," he coughed back. The smoke hung thick in the air, but somehow the youngster sighed in relief. "Okay, ask away."

Mako put his hands in his pockets and scrounged for a notebook, but then decided against it as he realised he may have looked a little bit like a novice to the kids. He didn't know why that thought affected him so. Maybe it was because he remembered himself in their shoes. Maybe he wanted to give them an example to look up to.

"You were arrested about two weeks ago, yes?" Mako inquired, careful to keep his voice neutral so he wouldn't antagonise him. "When they searched you they found fliers and leaflets for a meeting, specifically a meeting with 'The Dreaded'. What can you tell about that meeting?"

Instantly Skoochy's eyes darkened. Mako had never seen him this apprehensive, his cigarette poised above his mouth and his eyes hesitant to look at the detective. He gulped audibly. "Man, you sure you want to know? That's some… I don't know if you want that burden, Mako. There's some stuff on the streets you leave well alone."

"Answers, Skooch," Mako pressed. "I've faced ruthless tyrants, amoral terrorists and creatures that are known for ending the world. Theses streets stopped giving me nightmares a long time ago."

Skoochy merely shrugged. "Fair enough man. Don't say I didn't warn you," he said, flicking his fag to the ground and stomping out the light. "Those fliers were part of a job. One of the urchins heard about it. One for the closet clubs and secret societies. You get them every so often. They're easy money. Usually they fizzle out because there's too many majors and not enough soldiers or people don't get behind their half-baked agendas but… this one's different. Got a large following. Paid well, as I said. The main difference was that they offered us food and shelter."

The detective was taking notes mentally. "That doesn't happen often?"

Skoochy snorted in response. "Oh, it happens but not usually. Generally these guys don't want riff raff like us. They're fine giving us a few coins for labour, but they're too stuck up to associate with us. Assholes."

Even though he was questioning him, Mako felt a pang of sympathy. He remembered people looking down at him like that. "So they let you in?"

"Not me. I'd a feeling about them, in my gut. I've learnt to trust it. I'm pretty sure it saved my life."

Mako rose his eyebrows in slight alarm. "Why's that?"

Skoochy fingered another cigarette gingerly in his palm. "Because two of the urchins, Costa and his brother, went to that little meeting. His brother came back muttering about how he'd 'seen what's coming', and that he was never going back there again. As for Costa… no one's seen him since. This was right before I was arrested."

"Not on the streets? Not even a sign of a body or anything?"

"Nope. Nothing. His brother hasn't been the same since. In the day, he just stares at the sun. Pretty sure he's burnt out his vision. He barely eats. And in the night, he wakes up from bed screaming," Skoochy breathed, like he was telling a ghost story, one that he had never quite managed to shake the shock from. "Look, Mako, I can't stop you from doing whatever you're going to do. But for Spirit's sakes, _don't _go looking for The Dreaded. Costa was one of the strongest people in this dump. He's been arrested and acquitted a million times. He's a criminal, and he's just vanished into thin air. Who knows what they'll do to you?"

Mako stared at him for a second. He let the young man's words sink in. And then his face set in a grim expression as he made up his mind. "I guess we'll find out," he said finally. "When's the next meeting?"

Skoochy's face looked pained. "Mako…"

"Tell me, Skooch. I need to know."

"Fine," the teen bit out, clearly unhappy with what he was about to say. "It's tonight, at the old rally building Amon used to use. Use the password 'Amorlak' to get in. And… be careful."

"You too, Skooch," Mako said, the purpose of his visit complete. He was about to leave when the youngster opened his mouth as he was setting off.

"Here," he said, waving his pack at Mako. "Can you light another one?"

He looked at the young man, all skinny limbs and tattered clothes. Again a fleeting reminder of himself in the same position crossed his mind. He'd been there, begging and rustling in the streets. Then another vision passed him, showing him what he could have become. What Taren was _becoming. _A ragged, aimless teenage boy, angry at the world and everyone in it, to be swallowed up by the city and spat out dead at age thirty.

"Sure," he replied, before he yanked the whole pack out of his hands and set it alight without a moment's hesitation. "Hey!" he protested as the detective throw it onto the ground, but it was too late. The cigarette pack crumpled into a pile of ash.

"That stuff _will_ kill you, Taren," Mako said. "Or it will lead you onto something more addictive that will. I was in your position once. It's not too late. You're better than this."

"Yeah?" the young man replied as Mako started to walk away. "Screw you! I don't need to prove anything to you!"

"No, you don't," Mako fired back. "Prove it to yourself."

With those parting words, he walked out of the park, the sun already setting and leaving the smoking city crowd into darkness, a young boy amongst them staring at pile of ashes where his evening's entertainment once was. Mako silently wished he'd made a difference as he walked away.

The little whisper in his head told him he hadn't.

* * *

She'd searched the rubble and found nothing. She'd looked up to the sky and found no help or aid. She waited for hours, for something to confirm both her worst fears and her greatest hope. Neither came. So she took matters into her own hands.

Her boots sloshed against the water, the days of walking starting to take a toll. The soft mud of the riverbed clung to her feet as she waded across the swampy jungle. The vines up ahead threatened to tangle her into a knot, and only the extended knife she brought kept her from being trapped in their embrace.

The sunlight glinted across the blade. She'd kept it from Korra's sight of view on the journey here. She knew the Avatar wouldn't approve of interfering with the Spirit World, even in a small capacity.

But Korra wasn't here.

Not knowing if she was dead was almost worse than wondering if she was alive. There was no sign of life or death. Just a collapsed cavern, nothing more.

Perceivably, no one could survive a ruin like that. The rocks would crush her body, and if she was lucky to avoid their wrath they would have pinned her down and condemned her to a slow death, either by drowning as the water rose or starvation as the days started to become weeks without food.

If the latter was the case, then she'd still be alive. But she searched the wreck as much as her body would allow. And there was no body. She didn't know if that was positive or not.

So she'd looked up to the sky, and seen the massive beam that now dominated the flat landscape of the Spirit World. And she decided that the best thing was to return home. The long way round.

The thick jungle hadn't become any more accommodating. In fact, now it seemed even more cumbersome. Her pack was considerably lighter, but it still held several emergency rations and a good bit of hiking equipment. And without a universal bender to mould the terrain to her whim, she was stuck with twice the work.

And it showed. She was making less ground. Her breaths were becoming longer and wheezier. She'd need to set up camp soon, but right now she was up her waist in muddy, murky water. A potential campsite was nowhere to be found. And as the height of the water rose, so did the weight of her pack as moisture seeped in and made her burden all the heavier.

She cursed. How had it gone so wrong?

"She lost her composure," An amused voice cut in. "With a temper as volatile as hers, is it such a surprise? But of course, the prize is worth the risk. How else can you defeat me?"

Asami's legs were tired but they still leapt into life as she whirled to get away from the voice that was so familiar to her now. The water splashed against his cloak, but still the spectral figure stood, charmed by her attempt to get into a fighting stance when she was clearly unfit for such a battle.

The glints of sunlight shone in fleeting bursts through the trees high up above. Asami noticed that he was taking special care not to walk to close to where the leaves and foliage separated to show a glimpse of the sky. She took a breath, her body at the ready, even as her bones ached and her headache throbbed.

"What? Not going to ask what I want this time? Demand an explanation for what happened to place you in your current predicament? Or am I getting too predictable in this saga of ours?" Shin La laughed. His voice swayed with the breeze, his cloak buffered by the wind. Asami shoved a lock of hair behind her ear so she could see him at all times.

"How are you here?" Asami said, her tone a mixture of anger and hate. But underneath it, she knew there was a tired edge to it. She was left asking questions to what she didn't know far more often nowadays. The answers never seemed to satisfy either.

"The power of imagination." His reply was characteristically cryptic. "I've borrowed the mind of one of Republic City's citizens. A teacher, to be exact. Very creative, enough for me to transport myself here. So we can have this lovely conversation."

She kept her hands up. "Why are you here? To taunt me or to kill me? Because if you don't mind, I've got somewhere to be."

"Yes, you do," he agreed. "Here, let me help you."

Asami reacted, but her attempts to evade him weren't fast enough as Shin La's cold grip closed around her wrist and the next thing she knew, she was transported somewhere else, far away from the damp, warm swamp of the Spirit World.

* * *

The sun was, for lack of a better word, beautiful. Especially now, with how fleeting its presence would soon become. The big yellow sphere shined in all directions, highlighting the lush grass and glowing pavements. It was a giver of life, and it brought happiness to all who bathed in its light. It made everything around it better. As Bolin gazed in its direction, he wondered why he'd never looked at the gold star that way before.

But it paled in comparison to her.

Her hair was swept up in a ponytail. Unconventional for her, but certainly not unpleasant. With her hair pulled back he could see her delectable neck, skin that he wouldn't normally see on a day like today. When he pushed his careful watch up to her eyes he knew he'd been caught. She had that amused look in their depths.

The lake beside them reflected the light of the sun. Lily pads and fish bobbed on and underneath the fresh water, while small little spirits flitted in and out of the square centre in Republic City. And there Opal sat, eating one of his sandwiches, looking absolutely perfect.

It was, in a word, idyllic.

"I like days like today," she said thoughtfully, after she'd swallowed down her lunch. "It helps remind me how good life can get."

"True that," he replied, lying languidly on the tie dyed cloth he'd brought with them to sit on over the grass. "I don't think I've felt this relaxed in weeks."

In retrospect, the picnic idea was genius. Absolute genius. Score one for Bolin, he thought. He remembered her checking out of the hospital earlier, running to him so quickly in excitement that she'd nearly missed the wicker basket that was heavily weighing him down. Naturally, she'd bumped right into it. Only the power of her airbending saved their picnic becoming a mess on the side of the road.

She still had scars from her encounter with Shin La. Hell, so did he. But right now, hers were all the more prominent. A thick cast adorned her left arm, the plastic covering up to the knuckle. She flinched when he went in for a high five. It would take time for her to heal. The doctors said as much. But that fact didn't stop him from wanting to clench his fists at the reminder of her stress.

It could have been worse though. At least they were enjoying a picnic on a nice day, and not attending a funeral on a sad and dreary one.

So, today was a day to relax. To take a chill pill in this crazy rollercoaster they called life. And also to celebrate the fact that neither of them were dead.

He was so lost in his thoughts that he didn't even register that Opal had said something. "Hmm?" he said, hoping she hadn't noticed.

She smiled. "Thank you for bringing me here. I needed this normality. Our lives have been pretty crazy recently."

"No bother, my lady," Bolin said. "They have been, haven't they ?"

"Yeah. And now we find ourselves in this weird little… interval. A port in the storm. That's the thing about storms, you can't tell what phase you're going through. The eye, the crest, the dissipation, whatever. When it's winding down, you've no clue whether it's about to end or if it's just a temporary reprieve. He hasn't gone after us for a few days. Peace and peril in the matter of a week. How long do you think that'll last?"

"I don't know," Bolin said, scratching the side of his head. "Could be a week, could be tomorrow. We just can't tell. The only thing we know for certain is that he'll be back again."

They lapsed into silence for a moment, lazily watching the sun creep across the horizon. The light tones accentuated her tanned skin. "I guess. It's just… what a contrast. Here I feel safe, happy, even though I know it won't last. My family tried to come here, you know. They heard about me and wanted to come help," she said, turning onto her side.

"And?"

"I blocked them. I said no. I don't want them to be here. They'll just be another target, or worse they'll be a weapon Shin La can use. Korra did the same to hers. The city isn't a place to keep your loved ones right now."

"I know," Bolin sighed. "Sometimes I wonder. Does getting the hell out of dodge make you the smart guy who lives to fight another day, or does it make you a coward who left his friends to die?"

There was a palpable tension, where there wasn't before. They looked at each other, reading their partner's thoughts so clearly. "We could leave," Bolin suggested half-heartedly, more out of a sign of acceptance than anything else. They were both thinking it. "We could leave together and we'd be well within our rights to do so. Just you and me against the world."

"We could," Opal agreed, still gazing at the ever glow of the sun, watching its progress as it slipped in and out of the clouds above. "Mako would understand. Korra would understand. They all would. We could leave and build a life together, regardless of what happens here. Have a lot more days like these."

"But?" Bolin probed sensing the word coming. To be honest, he knew what she was about to say. He was thinking it too.

"But we won't," Opal said simply, her gaze turned to him and those clear green eyes. "Because we won't abandon our friends, no matter what. I want them to be here when it's good. I want to be laugh and joke with them. If we don't try to live then… what's the point?"

"Nothing worth having comes easy," Bolin echoed her sentiments. He looked into her eyes. "And you, my family and my friends are definitely worth having." He cupped her cheek as he talked, and he felt the curve of her lips as they formed a soft smile only for him.

"So we're staying," she said.

"We're staying."

She leaned back to press her head back against his shoulder, before she suddenly got an idea. A mischievous thought crossed her mind and blossomed to full bloom. "Hey, Bo," she said with an inquiry. "You trust me right?"

His answer was immediate. "With my life."

"Good. I want to show you something."

The man's eyebrows furrowed but he did as his lady requested, getting to his feet as she got to her. Gingerly striking a stance, a small gush of wind started to envelop around the earthbender's feet. "Uh, Opal," he said, concern just a tiny bit prevalent in his voice. "Are you sure you can-"

"Trust, babe," Opal chided with a smile. "I can do this."

Though not as fast as normal, the air around him was soon whipped into a frenzy, encircling him and propelling him upward, a small tornado howling at his feet. Pretty soon, he was levitated ten feet above the ground.

His fists clenched. While he wasn't actively afraid of heights, he didn't seek them out. He was an earthbender after all. His mind was much more solid when his two feet were planted firmly in the ground. "Opal…" he intoned, worry in his voice, before she appeared behind him, caught in her own hurricane.

Wait a minute… no. No, Bolin realised. Her feet were hanging in the air, even as she was suspended to the same height as he. Wind whipped her ponytail but all of her airbending was focused on him. It was like she was walking on air. And then he looked up to see the massive grin on her face.

She was flying. He could scarcely believe it. Judging by her breathless smile, neither could she.

He laughed. He couldn't help it. He thought he'd seen it all but his little spitfire had to go and surprise him once again. And spirits, she was flying! Only one other airbender had ever been able to achieve that, and that took him years and years of meditation and training. Opal had mastered mere days after her body first demonstrated the skill to utilise it.

He tried to rush to her, but he couldn't move. Seeing his intention, she let him down gently, before sinking herself back down to Earth. His restriction gone, Bolin ran over to his girlfriend and hugged her.

She was warm. Her hair smelled of shampoo. He twirled her round, laughing as he did it. she was sure her cheeks would grow sore before long, because she simply couldn't stop smiling.

There was only one thing to say. "I love you," he whispered to her, foreheads touching, lips scarcely a centimetre away. "I love you, Opal Beifong. I love you."

Her smile was as bright as the sun itself. "I love you too."

They clinched those words with a kiss.

They knew a fight was coming. They knew they were in the storm, be it it's eye or its end. But in this little moment, they found peace. More importantly, they'd rediscovered what they were fighting for. What all of them were ultimately fighting for.

Each other. And that was something Shin La would never be able to take away from them.

* * *

The rush of teleportation was something Asami had experienced quite a bit in the last few years, but she'd never get used to it. Even when travelling with Korra through the portal, queasy, bloated feelings rushed her stomach and made her sick. The journey with Shin La was even more unpleasant.

She didn't have any time to get her bearings before her gut reacted, and she emptied the contents of her stomach on the smooth purple plain before her. After the initial surge she ran her tongue through her teeth, spitting up the last few remnants that still remained as her stomach settled.

Shin La looked on. "Humans." He shook his head. "Always have to make a production out of everything."

The human in question wiped the last of it from her mouth. "Screw you. Why did you take me? Where are we?"

"Home," Shin La said, still looking over the vast lilac horizon. "For you at least."

"Ha, ha," Asami deadpanned. "What do you-" Her words died as she saw the golden portal in the distance, the one leading right into Republic City. The one that, a day ago, she'd just been stepping into.

"Why?" she asked suspiciously. "Why bring me here? This gains you nothing."

He stared off into the distance. "The end, Ms. Sato. I want to see your face when it happens. And it will happen soon. Mark my words. Go on, go home. Prepare yourself, warn your friends, await your lover's return. Whatever it is you humans do. Meddling with the Republic's affairs grows quite dull when you have no captive audience you care for."

Asami glared at him, trying to find the root of some unforeseen trap. Maybe a twisted game that the demon was playing with her. But his face seemed surprisingly sincere. "You're letting me go? Because you want me there at the end? You're not even going to possess me?"

"Yes," he replied simply, a smirk underlying the straight face. "When you are as powerful as I am you can afford a little discrepancy."

The woman checked her surroundings cautiously, but she slowly started to walk away from the demon towards the portal. Every so often, she would give fleeting furtive glances, convinced at any moment that Shin La's true intention would appear and she'd be left fighting for her life. But it never did. She kept walking as the spirit stared into the portal's golden depths.

She was nearly out of earshot when she heard Shin La's parting words. "Of course, maybe I can't wait to see the sorrow in the Avatars face when you break her heart."

They stopped her dead. Slowly, apprehensively, she turned around once more. "What did you say?" she said, her neutral tone belying the suspicion and anger pending up in her head.

The smirk grew wider on his face. "You heard me, my dear. You know, I've always wondered how mortals are so damaged by loss of affection. In your case it may well tear her apart."

Asami clenched her fists. "What are you talking about?" she snarled more than asked. "You know nothing about love or compassion. Someone like you wouldn't even be able to grasp the concept."

"I know enough, young one. I see how happy you become, I see how you shut down when you're not. Love can build you up and then send you crashing down. That is why I have returned you to your little workshop. I want to see the heartbreak in Korra's eyes when she sees you with another."

Asami's blood ran cold. "You're bluffing," she stiffened her lip and bared her teeth. "You don't know anything about me or who I am or what makes me happy. You don't know anything about any of us. That's why you'll lose."

"Hmm," Shin La shook his head, speaking like one would to a child. "But we both know that isn't true, don't we? I know that Mako pines for Korra, a wish hidden for years. I know Lin is, sorry, _was _bitter because she had to spend a lifetime protecting the one thing she could never have. And I know your struggle, Asami Sato. Tell me, has Korra met the young Tenshi yet?"

"How-" Asami spluttered, like the world had been taken away from under her feet. "How do you know about Tenshi? How do you-"

"No secrets can be hidden from me here," Shin La cackled wickedly. "And you humans do fall in and out of melodramatics so easily. Have you come to your senses yet? Are you ready to let her down gently? Or are you delaying the inevitable because you know the hurt you will cause. Who knows, maybe it's even genuine. You say I can't understand but I see love's vices far clearer than you ever will. Love is a sedative. It dulls the senses and makes you puppets to your own selfish desires. So, I shall leave you in the comforting embrace of your city. I will allow you to anxiously wait for your Avatar to return, all the while you dwell on my words and face the young man in every facet of your life. And who knows? Maybe if you grow closely enough to him I'll end him with dignity."

Maybe it was the smug, snake-like look on his face. Maybe it was the fact that somehow he inexplicably managed to mark a pinpoint on her confused and muddled feelings, instantly telling her the truths that she couldn't deny. Or maybe it was because he talked _so damn much._

She leapt forward and slapped him hard across the face.

He staggered. Lesser men would have fallen. As it was he teetered on his feet, before regaining his equilibrium.

For her part, Asami was astounded she even connected at all. Every other time she'd encountered him before he felt like a mirage, a shadow. But here, for the first time, he seemed… physical. Real. Tangible. Existent.

Her thoughts clicked, just as she attempted to hit him again.

He grabbed her hand this time. "Don't test my patience, girl." He shoved her away. His voice was low, his eyes black. She expected him to bare his fangs at any moment. But still, Shin La felt solid. Different than how he was in the real world, in her world. That was something to ponder.

"Fine," she said, but a little less shaken now. "Enjoy your little gloat. I swear, returning me for some cheap entertainment is going to be the worst mistake you ever made. Just you watch."

"Oh, I will, Asami," he replied. "Say hello to Tenshi for me. I'll be visiting real soon."

With that, the spirit started to walk away, shadow starting to roll off of him before he melted away entirely, lost to the breeze of the Spirit World. For a moment, Asami couldn't think as she watched the demon vanish into thin air. And then a resolute expression set in, and she set off for home.

One thing was clear. She had a lot of work to do. Another thing however was not. Shin La's words resonated within her, and silencing them was no easy task. And not for the first time, her mind began to wander…

No time for that. Now, it was time to go home.

* * *

The rain made a short, sharp plodding sound as it hit against his hat. Underneath it however he was dry, the long tanned coat protecting it's wearer against the ruffling breeze. He looked around with furtive glances, but no one followed him into the den. Any around here was there for one reason and one reason only.

"It's a lonely night, isn't it?" one of the men said conversationally, though his eyes betrayed him. He was studying Mako as he approached, brown eyes alight with suspicion. "If only the spirits could send us some company, eh?"

Here it was. The test. Fortunately, Mako was savvy enough to realise. "Amorlak would be ideal," he replied, and that got him a welcoming slap on the back. "Welcome, brother!" he clasped him, in what looked to be a friendly greeting but instead was a quick frisk. "May you walk down the path of enlightenment."

To his credit, Mako didn't react, just nodded and continued on his way. This wasn't his first rodeo. In fact, it felt very familiar. He'd done this dance before, infiltrating a secret underground base with nothing more than a passcode and a flier. Back then, he'd had the prettiest girl he'd ever known on his arm. Back then, things were infinitely less complicated.

The level of light was low due to the candles. He walked through the hallway before going through the main doors. More candles burned at the wick, sending sulphurous gas into the air. Soft little flames burned at a pier up ahead, where a large group of people were congregated. Briskly, he walked towards them.

As he approached his ears picked up a low hum, an organised melody. If his eyes weren't playing tricks on him, people were swaying to its rhythm, their eyes fixed to the flames. They circled the flaming effigy, some of them barely even blinking away from its light.

He tried to strike up a conversation with one of the men staring into the fire. "Hey," he said, trying to lighten his natural deep tone and appear younger than he actually was. "I'm new here. I'm from the park, you hear? I was wondering where the free food is? Because-"

The man shoved past him with nary a word, and just kept glaring into the flames. He stood transfixed, unable to unwilling to tear his eyes away.

A sudden piercing pain struck Mako in his head, and he rubbed his forehead to alleviate the stress. Ugh, headaches. Not now, he thought.

Since he was getting nowhere with the man, he tried a different approach. "Hi," he said to a young woman wrapped in a robe, currently facing away from him. "I'm from the park. Do you know where Costa is?"

She turned around and judging by the way her eyes rolled, she was about to dismiss him the same way the other man had. But then they widened behind the fabric , and before he knew she was pulling him by the hand behind a curtain to a little tent inside the warehouse.

"What the- What are you doing?" Mako complained, trying to keep his whine pre-pubescent to avoid suspicion. But his voice dropped when the woman took off her cloth faceguard.

"Aria?" he said, his own surprise evident on his face as he recognised the blue eyes and brown skin of the new rookie in his department. "What are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same thing," she replied, moving past him to look through the opening in the tent to see if they'd been followed. When she was satisfied that they hadn't been, she zipped it shut. "How'd you find this place?" she asked.

"An old lead," Mako replied, before an eyebrow rose in slight suspicion. "How'd you get here?"

"I lived on the streets Detective. I hear things. And I remembered that body I found. I thought I'd do a little digging."

"All right," Mako nodded, although inside he kept a sceptic mind-set. "Tell me what you've found in that case."

"Not much. I haven't been here long. No one really talks to each other, they just hum and chant occasionally. The words are hard to make out, and… Mako, are you all right?"

Mako jumped. He hadn't even realised, but he was fast falling into a stupor, completely ignoring his cohort and caught staring into the deep embrace of a candle. The flickering flame was almost hypnotic. He shook his head. "I'm fine. Continue."

"Right. Well, there's not much more to it. A lot of people are gathered here, but I don't know what for exactly. I- Do you hear that?"

She'd asked another question, but this time Mako was alert enough to answer it. The slow hums had now been elevated into a louder chant, the words old and impossible to make out but the mantra somehow clear to understand. Walking over to the entrance, Mako peeked through the tent.

The large group had now been turned into a packed crowd. Loads of people were watching the pyre rise and rise with flame, yet no one seemed able to do anything but stare and sway. The way they moved, back and forth, back and forth… they looked drug addled, their eyes focused on nothing but the flames but there was no life in their pupils. Salty tears ran down their cheeks as they refused to blink, too caught in red haze of the fire. And as he watched them, he slowly felt his eyelids flutter and water, and the shadow of Aria grew bigger and bigger, until her hand seemed to reach for him and…

He grabbed her hand and she yelped. Looking back, he saw her expression scrunch up in confusion, her palm on his shoulder offering support. He let her hand go, and another aching pain wracked his head. Wincing, he looked across the room, only for his eyes to find another yellow little candle.

Wait, the candle. The candles. Oh crap, the candles!

Immediately Mako got to his feet, and he had to resist the urge to fall as his legs turned to jelly for a moment before he gained his balance. "Come on," he said urgently to Aria, or at least he meant to. His own voice sounded garbled to him. "We have to… have to go."

"But why?" she asked, her voice like something out of a dream. Mako fought the hypnotic urge nestling inside his mind. "It's not safe," he said, his legs on the verge of collapse if he didn't make a move soon. "The candles, there's… there's something in the candles," he ground out, his voice cracking.

Aria seemed to pause, and in that moment Mako made his move. Grabbing her by the arm, he roughly pulled her to him, before ripping out of the tent.

His exit did not go unnoticed. Immediately, every eye was upon them, their blank stare making the firebender increasingly paranoid. He couldn't afford to make excuses however. Right now, his only priority was-was getting out. Yes, getting… out.

The people didn't try to stop him, they just studied him with big wide, empty eyes. Mako damn near scrambled to get away from them. Their hollow gaze unnerved him, and he knew that if he stayed any longer, he'd become like them. Not thinking, not feeling, not seeing. Just a slave to the soft flicker of a candle.

Mustering all his strength, he burst through the double doors he'd entered through.

The cold night air was like a freezing blast of adrenaline to his drug addled brain and he immediately lapped it up like soup. He took deep wheezing inhales, doing nothing but staring up at the starry night sky as his brain tried to reassert itself. He looked around. The man who'd let him in was nowhere to be seen. He tried to get up but quickly fell back down to earth, like his legs were unused to movement and needed to warm up a bit. He turned over to his side to find Aria's sleeping body next to his.

He'd entered that place… he couldn't remember when. He knew he'd done it but the memory was hazy. As was everything about that place inside. He tried to wrap his mind around his thoughts and when he attempted to remember what had happened only one thing rushed to the forefront of his mind.

_The Dreaded. The Dreaded. The Dreaded. The Dreaded. The Dreaded. The Dreaded. The Dreaded. The Dreaded. The Dreaded. The Dreaded. The Dreaded. The Dreaded. The Dreaded. The Dreaded. The Dreaded. The Dreaded…_

He opened his eyes. The night was gone, replaced by a cloudy morning. His walkie that Asami had given him was crackling. Wearily, he picked it up. "It's Mako," he said. His voice was rough.

"Oh, thank Spirits!" The relieved tone of Bolin filtered through the line. "You weren't home when me and Opal got in, we thought you'd just gone out! Where the hell were you?"

Lokking around, blinking in confusion, Mako could only answer with the truth. "Honestly, Bo," he said, ruffling leaves out of his hair and checking that he had the same clothes on that he put on last night. "I have absolutely no idea."

* * *

Fog…. Thick, yellow fog. That was all she could see. With her right eye anyway. Her left one blinked to find nothing but dense earth. Shaking her head free, Korra got up.

She rubbed her head to alleviate the cobwebs, and as she did so flashes of her battle with Koh materialised. She remembered Asami screaming, remembered her concern for her safety. She remembered a mighty wave crashing into the beast and sending the woman away, right before the cavern caved in and everything became dark.

She looked around. She could barely see three foot in front of her but this was definitely not a cavern. The atmosphere felt different, more spacious, and if she squinted she could see the sun high up above. So, yes, definitely not a cavern.

She struggled to wrap her mind around the past few hours. Come on, come on… she remembered snippets of a conversation, the smug slasher smile on Koh's ever-changing face. Then she remembered the feeling of desperation, right before power coursed through her system like she'd been electrocuted. And then finally, she remembered smashing clean through the ceiling to get away from that awful place.

And she had. The Avatar State had evidently decided to get as far away as possible, not caring an inkling about the direction she was going in. And now she'd woken up from her haze, only one question remained.

Where the hell was she?

"I think a better question would be where in hell are you," a voice beside her chuckled, a rich deep baritone sending a shiver down her spine. The voice was familiar. Too familiar. When she was younger she'd had nightmares, when that voice was the only thing she could hear before the dream ended. No way it was… it couldn't be…

Korra whipped her head around to see the smiling mask of Amon.

She couldn't speak, for she was too much in shock. Amon had no such qualms however. "Did you miss me?"

* * *

…

…

…**Well did you?**

**As I said up top I have been a creative wreck recently, but to me that isn't really an excuse. I said I'd have it up in a month and I didn't. So yeah, I can blame illness and I can blame writer's block and I blame college and, you know, _life _but ultimately they're just obstacles. Ones that I should jump over instead of stumbling like a bitch. But, for what it's worth, I hope you liked. Oh, consistency, you ever elusive bastard. Let's see if we can achieve that for once.**

**Read and reviews boys and girls, you know the drill. Meanwhile, I'll just sit here listening to Ballroom Blitz on repeat after the awesomeness that was that Suicide Squad trailer. See yas!**


End file.
